Je l'aurai, Miss Granger!
by kawaii-Shina
Summary: Un livre que possède Hermione semble fort interesser notre cher professeur de potions...Jusqu'où estil prêt à aller pour se l'approprier? NOUVEAU : Une suite en cours, 5 ans après la dernière publication
1. Convoitise

> Bonjour à tous!

Voici ma nouvelle fic...j'avais très envie de faire un Severus/Hermione alors voilà...ce ne sera pas un longue fic, plutôt un one shot à vrai dire...quelques chapitres tout au plus...

Sinon, j'adore les reviews (qui ne les aime pas, même quand elles sont négatives ça aide à progresser!) alors ne vous privez pas (pour les distraits, il suffit de cliquer en bas à droite sur "Submit Review" quand vous aurez lu ce premier chapitre).

Quant au "Rating", consultez-le bien car il pourrait changer...

Bonne lecture

Kawaii Shina

****

Disclaimer : les personnages figurant dans cette fanfiction ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils ont été inventés par la Genialissime JK Rowling.

* * *

**

> Je l'aurai, Miss Granger !

**

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Convoitise

Hermione attendait l'ouverture de la bibliothèque. Madame Pince, à son habitude, n'ouvrirait qu'à 9H pile. Hermione venait souvent travailler ici pendant ses heures libres (et elles étaient peu nombreuses étant donné le nombre de cours à options qu'elle suivait). Elle était à présent en 7e année et allait donc passer ses ASPIC au mois de juin. Inutile d'évoquer l'état de stress dans lequel elle se trouvait depuis septembre (contrairement à Ron et Harry qui s'y prenaient toujours à la dernière minutes malgré les recommandations de leur amie). Nous étions à présent au début du mois de novembre. Les dernière feuilles tentaient vainement de s'accrocher aux branches et les températures étaient de plus en plus fraîches. Hermione frissonna. Un courant d'air venait juste de caresser sa nuque. Quelqu'un se tenait derrière elle.

" Bonjour Miss Granger "

Une voix glaciale venait de prononcer ces mots. Sortie de sa rêverie matinale, Hermione se retourna et vit Severus Rogue, son professeur de Potions. Il venait, apparemment, lui aussi à la bibliothèque. Elle répondit tout aussi froidement

" Bonjour professeur Rogue "

Sur quoi elle se tourna à nouveau vers la bibliothèque et vit, à son grand soulagement, Madame Pince donner un coup de baguette en direction de la porte qui s'ouvrit sous le sort. Hermione rentra et retint la porte pour son professeur (qui ne la remercia pas…comme c'est étonnant). Elle se dirigea vers le bureau de Madame Pince et lui tendit un coupon sur lequel scintillait la date d'aujourd'hui. En dessous, était noté le nom d'un ouvrage que la bibliothécaire s'empressa d'aller chercher.

" Prenez-en soin Miss Granger. Je l'ai fait venir du continent spécialement pour vous…J'espère que vous connaissez le français car la version anglaise n'était plus disponible "

" Merci beaucoup Madame ! Je me débrouille en français, cela devrait aller "

Les yeux d'Hermione pétillaient, comme ceux d'un enfant qui vient de recevoir un cadeau tant attendu. C'était un livre de potions qu'elle avait commandé dès la rentrée pour l'avoir au plus tôt. En effet, elle devait remettre pour son ASPIC de Potions, un exposé sur la potions Evanidus (qui permettait aux sorcières, le jour de leur exécution, de disparaître du bûcher sans que les moldus s'en aperçoivent). Le pays d'origine de cette potion étant la France, Hermione avait donc jugé utile de se procurer un livre sur l'histoire des Potions françaises.

Elle serra le livre contre sa poitrine et alla s'installer à une table. Elle devait d'abord terminer son devoir d'Arithmancie avant de pouvoir feuilleter sa nouvelle acquisition. Elle était plongée dans son devoir depuis une demi-heure déjà quand une voix (encore !) la fit sortir de sa rêverie

" Tiens, Tiens…qu'avez-vous là Miss Granger ? "

Sans même qu'elle ait eu le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit, Hermione vit une main passer au dessus de son épaule et s'emparer de son livre de potions. Elle se retourna et observa Rogue qui feuilletait son livre.

" Hé bien ! je vous ai posé une question Granger ! "

" Ben…à moins que vous ne sachiez pas lire le français, il paraît évident qu'il s'agit d'un livre sur les potions françaises, professeur "

Il lui lança un regard noir et dit

" Je l'avais remarqué…où avez vous eu cela ? "

C'était presque comme un ordre et Hermione parut choquée de tant d'agressivité inutile.

" Il se trouve que je l'ai commandé à Madame Pince en septembre " répondit-elle avec lassitude

Son professeur avait l'air très intéressé par le livre et avait l'air décidé à ne pas lui rendre. Elle tendit la main dans l'espoir de récupérer l'ouvrage mais il l'ignora royalement.

" J'aimerais vous l'emprunter . Je suis professeur et j'en ai plus besoin que vous…d'autant plus que mon statut me permet d'avoir un accès privilégié à tous les livres de la bibliothèque "

Hermione n'en crut pas ses oreilles ! Elle sentit la colère monter en elle…Elle fulminait de rage mais garda son sang froid

" Ce n'est pas un ouvrage de la bibliothèque ! Il vient de France…et je l'ai command "

" Nous allons voir ça ", répliqua Severus d'un sourire aux lèvres

Tenant toujours le livre en main, il se dirigea vers le bureau de la bibliothécaire.

Hermione resta à sa place, abasourdie et enragée à la fois. Comment osait-il revendiquer quelque chose qu'elle avait attendu pendant si longtemps ! Il se croyait vraiment tout permis ! Elle l'observa parlementer avec madame Pince. Celle-ci balançait sa tête de gauche à droite en signe de négation. Rogue avait l'air de contenir une colère qui prenait de plus en plus d'ampleur. Il voulait ce livre, c' était un bijou inestimable, un joyaux de la littérature magique…comment diable Granger avait-elle réussi à convaincre madame Pince de le lui commander ? Il le voulait et il allait l'avoir , par Merlin !

" Mais , protesta-t-il, les professeurs ont le droit de… "

" Seulement quand les livres sont en rayon…je suis désolée tant qu'il sera en possession de Granger, je ne peux rien faire…mais je peux vous mettre sur la liste d 'attente et prolonger le séjour du livre en Angleterre…je devais le renvoyer le mois prochain mais, pour vous professeur, je peux retarder d'un mois "

" à la rigueur…mais ces méthodes de prêts laissent à désirer ! j'en toucherai un mot à Albus… "

Il marmonna quelque chose que Pince n'entendit pas puis se dirigea (d'un air rageur) vers la table depuis laquelle Hermione le regardait toujours…

Il lui plaqua le livre dans les côtes si fort qu'elle en eut le souffle coupé.

" J'aurai ce livre Miss Granger… soyez-en sûre !" dit-il en lui lançant un regard de dément.

Il sortit de la bibliothèque, marmonnant des paroles inaudibles mais dont l'intonation laissait supposer qu'elles n'étaient pas tendres.

Hermione, toujours autant abasourdie par tant de culot, resta un moment à observer l'endroit où se trouvait son professeur un instant auparavant. Elle finit par se reprendre et par réaliser la chance qu'elle avait de toujours tenir ce précieux livre contre sa poitrine. Elle rangea ses affaires et fila à la salle commune tout expliquer à Harry et Ron (qui devaient certainement être en train de jouer aux échecs…bref, qui ne devaient pas travailler)

_Une tite review ?_


	2. Propos ambigüs

Kikou! Merci pour vos reviews! je ne pensais pas en avoir autant pour un seul chapitre!je suis super heureuse! j'ai pas pu poster la suite plus tôt car je faisais un job étudiant pendant deux semaines! mais maintenant je compte bien m'y remettre régulièrement! je vais répondre à vos gentilles reviews

* * *

**jess,Namie cassy, aurelia,Nore,vivi,Bellatrix Black-Snape,jedusor** :un seul mot : MERCI pour vos encouragement!!!!

**junie** : le titre contiendrait des sous-entendus ??? NOOOOONN jamais de la vie! c'est po mon genre...ok ok j'avoue : t'as l'esprit tourné comme le mien donc c bel et bien plein de sous-entendus!...les sous-entendus devront, titre oblige, être justifiés par la suite...mais comment...là est la question! Oo

**Spaz **: Snape veut absolument le livre parce qu'il s'est fait ridiculisé et qu'il ne veut pas qu'Hermione l'emporte sur lui...Ce n'est qu'une simple élève et lui un professeur...mais peut-être il y a-il dans ce livre quelque chose qu'il veut savoir absolument!C'est la suite qui nous le dira!et puis Snape il dit bonjour à Hermione parce qu'ils se trouvaient tous les deux devant la porte de la bibli et qu'elle est quand même son élève et qu'il peut aussi être poli par moments not' ptit Sev'! non ?

**Kowai **: aucune idée comment cette idée m'est venue à l'esprit...J'arrivais pas à m'endormir avant un exam, alors j'ai pensé à un ptit Hermione/Sev pour me détendre et voilà lol

**Sevina Roguette** : mirchi des compliments...oups pour les reviews je sais pas ce que j'ai foutu...je devais être dans le gaz quand j'ai posté le chapitre!et puis merci pour tes reviews de mes autres fics! j'ai beaucoup apprécié!Ne te prive surtout pas pour encore m'en envoyer

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 2 : Propos ambigüs**

* * *

Ce ne fut pas sans appréhension qu'Hermione se rendit aux cours de potions le jour qui suivit son démêlé avec Rogue. Elle gardait toujours dans son sac son précieux livre...elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il avait autant de valeur et qu'elle devrait ainsi le conserver comme un objet inestimable.

Rogue ne fit aucune allusion à l'ouvrage lorsqu'il s'approcha d'Hermione pour vérifier sa potion (qui avait accidentellement viré au rouge suite au manque de concentration de la jeune fille).

-« Décevant, Miss Granger ! 50 points seront retirés à Griffondor ! Recurvite !»

Le contenu du chaudron disparut et simultanément une expression de profonde incompréhension se dessinait sur le visage des autres élèves. Hermione avait raté sa potion ! C'était un événement aussi rare que l'existence de la semaine des 4 jeudis. Hermione ne broncha pas. Elle était furieuse mais se sentait quand même soulagée qu'il n'ait pas reparlé de son livre.

Elle rangea ses affaires lorsqu'il annonça la fin du cours. Pendant que les élèves allaient déposer leur fiole de potion sur son bureau, il s'approcha d'Hermione qui se trouvait dans le fond de la classe

-« Je l'aurai Miss Granger...et vous n'imaginez pas jusqu'où je suis prêt à aller pour l'obtenir... »

Elle avait senti son souffle chaud et humide caresser son cou...et elle avait frissonné. Brrr ce type lui faisait froid dans le dos...Mais elle n'allait certainement pas céder maintenant. Ce livre était en sa possession pour un petit mois encore...il n'avait qu'à attendre son tour s'il le voulait ! Elle se retourna pour lui faire face et se retrouva nez à nez avec lui. Son assurance en prit un coup mais elle ne le montra pas...

« ... je pense que vous ne soupçonnez pas jusqu'où je pourrais vous conduire pour que vous cessiez de me le réclamer ! »

Elle soutint son regard...une étrange expression dans les yeux de son professeur lui fit comprendre la tournure ambiguë qu'avait pris (à son insu) sa réplique. Ne sachant pas trop si l'équivoque de la phrase était volontaire, Rogue fut quelque peu désarçonné et hésita avant de répondre d'un air gêne

-« Nous verrons cela... »

Elle n'osa pas le regarder davantage, accrocha son sac à son épaule et sortit de la classe qui était vide depuis quelques minutes.

Qu'avait-elle dit ? Qu'avait-il pensé qu'elle voulait lui dire ? Elle se mit à espérer que son professeur n'avait pas l'esprit trop tordu...Dans le cas contraire, elle se prenait la plus grande gêne de sa vie...Elle pria pour qu'il n'ait pas pensé que l'allusion était volontaire.

De son côté, Rogue fulminait de ne pas avoir eu le cran de mettre la main sur le livre...la petite garce...elle l'avait attaqué d'une manière à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas...mais était-ce voulu ? ou était-ce simplement lui qui avait imaginé ce double sens...non c'était évident qu'elle l'avait fait exprès...elle voulait la guerre, elle allait l'avoir...il fallait juste qu'il reprenne son sang froid et qu'il ne se laisse pas désarçonner par l'ambiguïté cinglantes des remarques d'Hermione... Il réfléchit longuement les jours qui suivirent...Il aurait pu attendre qu'Hermione rende le livre pour le louer à son tour, mais il n'en avait nullement envie...C'aurait été perdre la face que de déclarer forfait...Pour son honneur plus que pour la lecture de l'ouvrage, il voulait l'obtenir. Il pensa qu'Hermione emmenait le bouquin partout avec elle...Il l'avait vu dépasser de son sac lors d'un de ses cours.

Il le lui confisqua prétextant qu'Hermione le lisait pendant ses cours. Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres d'Hermione lorsque son professeur se laissa aller à son euphorie :

-« enfin !je l'ai miss Granger !Je vous avait bien dit que je l'obtiendrais. J'obtiens toujours ce que je veux obtenir...ne vous mesurez plus à moi...excepté pour la défense de ce livre en fin d'année...je compte sur vous pour connaître les moindres de cette fameuse potions que je vous ai attribuée...»

Son regard était celui d'un guerrier victorieux ayant terrassé un ennemi coriace. Au moment où il regarda le titre du bouquin, il se rendit compte que ce n'était pas le bon. Il sentit une vague de chaleur submerger son visage. Il était certain d'avoir vu quelques minutes auparavant qu'il s'agissait de l'ouvrage tant convoité...elle devait avoir posé un sortilège de morphose sur le livre...la petite garce était douée.

Il fut donc contraint de lui rendre le bouquin qui s'intitulait désormais «Potions et sortilèges pour envoûter le sexe oppose ». Cependant entre temps, comme il avait brandi le livre devant toute la classe tel un trophée durement acquis, la moitié des élèves retenait leur fou-rire et le regardait avec étonnement. Hermione avait posé sur le livre le premier titre qui lui passait par la tête et elle le regrettait amèrement. Ses condisciples la regardait comme si elle et Rogue venaient d'avouer publiquement une relation amoureuse. Elle se sentait honteuse, autant devant ses camarades que devant son professeur. Il lui lança un regard noir, un regard porteur de haine et de dégoût avant de faire taire les bavardages de ses étudiants. Elle l'avait humilié publiquement et il ne supportait pas cela. A la fin du cours, il la rappela lorsqu'elle venait de passer la porte

-« Vous vous êtes bien amusée ? » demanda-t-il un tic nerveux faisant trembler ses lèvres

-« non je... »

-« vous avez intérêt à ne pas laisser traîner ce livre devant mon nez où je vous le confisque !c'est clair ! »

Elle ne savait pas comment elle avait fait pour retourner à la tour des Gryffondors sans se prendre un bocal après la tête (comme cela était arrivé à Harry lors de leur 2 ans auparavant)...Il l'avait terrorisée...Jamais un professeur ne l'avait rabrouée de la sorte...c'était surtout cela qui la perturbait. Mais elle comprenait parfaitement la réaction de Rogue...Si seulement un autre titre lui était passé par la tête... Elle tira le bouquin de son sac, murmura le contre-sort qu'elle avait elle-même inventé et se trouva de nouveau avec « Histoire des potions françaises » sous les yeux. Un groupe de filles passa en pouffant dans la salle commune. Elles lancèrent des regards amusés vers Hermione qui se sentit aussitôt rougir...elle était gênée et honteuse de s'être mise elle-même dans le pétrin.

Elle attendit Harry et Ron (qui n'avait plus cours de potion avec elle) et leur raconta toute l'histoire. A sa grande surprise, les deux jeunes hommes s'effondrèrent de rire. Ron dit

-« Rogue ne devrait pas t'en vouloir, pour une fois qu'une fille s'intéresse à lui »  
  
-« Ron ! »

-« C'était pour rire 'Mione...au fait tu crois que le contenu du livre  
change également avec le sortilège de morphose ? »

-« Ronald ! tu es encore pire que ce que je pensais...si le contenu  
restait le même, quel serait l'intérêt ? »

-« Tu pourrais pas recommencer le sortilège et me prêter « Potions et  
Sortilèges pour... »

-« Ron ! t'es pénible ! » Sur quoi Hermione monta dans son dortoir en ne disant pas bonsoir à ses deux amis.

-« elle est folle cette fille ! » ronchonna Ron

Hermione n'était pas vraiment fâchée sur Ron, mais plutôt embarrassée... cependant, elle ne s'avoua pas qu'elle avait pris un malin plaisir à poser ce titre sur le livre morphosé...elle s'endormit en se demandant ce que son professeur avait voulu dire par « jusqu'où je suis prêt à aller pour l'obtenir... »


	3. Retard

Merci à tous pour vos gentilles reviews! j'en ai bien besoin surtout que m'on ordi de travail m'a lâché et que je dois écrire mes chapitres la nuit car je ne suis chez moi que le week-end...Kiz et bonne lecture du chapitre 3 (je ne sais pas du tout quand je posterai le prochain vu mon problème d'ordi...merci de votre compréhension)

Kawaii Shina

* * *

**Chapitre3 : Retard**

* * *

Le lendemain, Hermione se réveilla avec la ferme intention de lire ce foutu livre le plus vite possible et de le donner à Rogue. Elle avait bien réfléchit et préférait ne pas tenir tête à un professeur, aussi odieux et injuste soit-il.

Elle était toujours en train de rêvasser dans son lit quand elle se souvint que la journée tant attendue à Pré-au-Lard était aujourd'hui...le rendez-vous étant fixé à 10h dans le Grand Hall, elle préféra ne pas se lever pour ne pas réveiller ses compagnes qui dormaient encore à cette heure si matinale...Elle se rendormit donc...elle fut éveillée par des papotages féminins et se rendit compte qu'elle était très en retard...

-« Hermione, qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? », lança Ginny en ouvrant subitement les rideaux de son baldaquin.

-« Par Merlin ! ! !MERRRRRRRDE ! ! ! ! !Pars sans moi et demande à McGonagall si je peux vous rejoindre plus tard.... » lanca-t-elle en empoignant sa serviette de bain et en courant vers la porte...

-« D'accord ! de toute façon Rusard reste à l'entrée et si t'as ton autorisation il peut rien dire...je file sinon c'est moi qui vais être en retard....On t'attends dans 1h chez Zonko, Ok ?

-« Ok à dans pas longtemps, j'me grouille ! »

Elle dévala l'escalier 4 à 4 et se retrouva en moins de deux dans la salle de bain des préfètes.

La pièce était luxueuse, spacieuse et il émanait une odeur délicieusement parfumée...Tout son stress s'envola. Elle se dirigea vers une douche, choisit un savon aux essences de lavande et laissa couler l'eau sur sa peau. Au bout de 10 minutes, elle se décida à sortir et à se sécher...elle enroula sa serviette autour d'elle et regagna la tour des Gryffondors à deux pas de là.

« Où l'a-t-elle caché par merlin ! »

Severus avait profité que tous les élèves de Gryffondor sans exception étaient partis à Pré-Au-Lard pour se glisser dans la tour de Gryffondor et plus particulièrement dans la chambre des filles de dernière année. Il avait l'air stupide, il en était conscient et n'aurait jamais pensé en arriver à cette extrémité...mais il le fallait. Ca avait été un jeu d'enfant de passer sans le mot de passe et de lever le sortilège qui empêchait tout mâle de grimper dans la tour réservée aux filles...et maintenant il se retrouvait là à chercher un livre parmi des dizaines d'autres (qui aurait pu penser qu'Hermione lisait autant ?)

« ha le voilà enfin ! » dit-il a haute voix quand il eut mis la main dessus

Il était en train de se réjouir de sa trouvailles quand il entendit la porte de la salle commune s'ouvrir et se refermer...oula Severus tu t'es mis dans de beaux draps !, pensa-t-il...

Hermione monta les marches assez rapidement...Elle fut quelque peu surprise de voir qu'il n'y avait plus personne dans la tour des Gryffondor...elle se dit que cette année, les élèves avaient été chanceux et avaient tous obtenu l'autorisation...elle pensa alors qu'elle aurait bien envie d'une petite bierraubeurre quand elle serait là-bas...

Elle entra dans son dortoir et fut un instant étonnée de voir des affaires dans tous les coins...une retardataire avait du repasser ici en coup de vent à cause d'un oubli...elle se dirigea vers son lit et commença à chercher ses vêtements dans ses effets personnels.

Depuis l'arrière d'un paravent du dortoir, Rogue n'aurait pas pu rêver pire scénario...que venait-ELLE faire ici... ?Il pensa déjà à utiliser le sortilège d'amnésie au cas où il serait repéré...même s'il risquait gros, très gros en faisant cela à une élève...Il était complètement perdu dans les possibilités d'échappatoire, retenant son souffle à chaque geste de la jeune fille...avec un peu de chance elle allait partir et il pourrait enfin emporter avec lui ce maudit bouquin...Il entendit ses pas se diriger vers lui puis un bruit d'étoffe. Il dû étouffer un cri de stupeur lorsque la serviette d'Hermione atterrit sur le dessus du paravent...mais cela signifiait qu'elle était...

...nue, Hermione profitait qu'il n'y avait personne dans le dortoir pour se promener à sa guise. Elle était en retard mais s'arrêta quand même devant le miroir pour s'observer...elle n'aimait pas son corps...ses hanches et ses seins la rendaient trop femme...et elle n'avait pas envie de grandir. Elle se fit une grimace comme pour marquer son dégoût et se dirigea vers son lit où ses affaires étaient soigneusement pliée. Elle enfila sa culotte et son soutien-gorge mais sembla soudain se rappeler quelque chose. Son livre ! il fallait absolument qu'elle l'ait sur elle pour aller à Pré-au-Lard.

Elle se dirigea donc vers l'endroit où elle l'avait posé la veille mais ne l'y trouva pas...elle fouilla son lit, sa valise, son armoire, toutes les piles de bouquins du dortoir mais rien !

Elle sentit soudain une vague de chaleur l'envahir et ses mains devenir moites...le stress...qu'en avait-elle fait ?

Elle s'assit un instant sur son lit et réfléchit longuement aux gestes de la veille.

Rogue n'était pas à son aise...elle allait finir par le voir...et son corps...pourquoi fallait-il en plus qu'il la voit nue ! elle était belle, et il ne supportait pas l'idée qu'elle lui plaise !cette petite peste je-sais-tout...il allait perdre tous ses moyens...s'il y avait bien un domaine qu'il n'avait jamais exploré, c'était celui des femmes...d'ailleurs laquelle aurait voulu de lui ? Elles le méprisaient et il le leur rendait bien !

Il devait être écarlate, il avait chaud et ses joues semblaient s'être embrasée...il était en très mauvaise posture et Albus ne lui pardonnerait pas un tel acte d'intrusion dans la tour des élèves de Gryffondor à des fins tellement injustifiables. Et ce foutu désir....

Pour tout compliquer, voilà qu'il désirait une de ses élèves...et pas n'importe laquelle...la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout la plus brillante que Poudlard eut jamais porté en son sein.

Il allait devoir surmonter peur et désir au cas où elle le découvrait...

Hermione arpentait la pièce quand soudain lui vint une idée très subtile

-« Accio Livre de Potions françaises !»

Elle s'attendait à ce que le livre arrive de son lit ou de son armoire mais au lieu de cela, elle sentit quelque chose lui cogner gentiment la nuque. Elle se retourna et vit que le livre venait du côté opposé de la pièce, elle entendit un bruit venant de derrière le paravent. Intriguée et un peu paniquée, elle se dirigea dans ce coin...elle se hasarda à regarder derrière le paravent et soudain, une silhouette noire et massive se dressa devant elle. Elle hurla et tomba en arrière mais une main la retint tandis qu'une autres attrapait le livre qu'elle tenait. Prise de panique et réalisant de qui il s'agissait, elle gifla l'intrus de sa main libre et de toute ses forces. Il chancela mais ne lâcha ni le poignet, ni le livre...

« QU'OSEZ VOUS VENIR FAIRE ICI ? ? ! ! ! ! ! » hurla-t-elle apeurée et folle de rage

Elle essaya qu'il la lâche...elle se sentait trop vulnérable et surtout gênée d'être en sous-vêtements devant un professeur...il ne la lâcha pas. Il la toisait du regard, une étrange expression sur le visage...on aurait dit qu'il essayait de garder la face mais qu'il n'était vraiment pas sûr de lui.

« JE VAIS EN REFERRER A DUMBLEDORE ! ! ! ! !CE QUE VOUS AVEZ FAIT EST INTERDIT ! ! ! !ESPECE DE.... ! »

«ha oui ? »

sa voix était hésitante et elle compris son malaise...elle voyait qu'il osait à peine la regarder et semblait fixer un point loin derrière elle...elle se retourna pour voir de quoi il s'agissait mais il n'y avait rien. Sa main enserrait toujours le poignet de la jeune fille et elle sentit que ses mains étaient moites et qu'il tremblait légèrement. Elle se retourna pour lui faire face à nouveau, ayant compris sur quoi elle devait jouer pour s'en sortir...elle n'aimait pas cela mais si ça lui permettait au moins d'arriver jusqu'à sa robe de sorcier et de l'enfiler pour regagner un peu de sa dignité...

D'une voix plus calme et sur un ton ironique elle ajouta :

« lâchez moi s'il-vous-plait...vous m'embarrassez...laissez moi au moins me couvrir un peu, ça me gêne... »

Il la regarda et détourna aussitôt les yeux en lâchant violemment son bras. Elle couru jusqu'à son lit et s'apprêtait à remettre ses vêtements lorsqu'elle se rappela qu'il avait récupéré le livre...c'est vrai qu'elle comptait le lui rendre mais pas de cette manière, pas en se faisant humilier...

Elle le vit se diriger vers la porte l'air rageur...

« Professeur...je... »

« Vous allez me payer ça Miss Granger ! » lâcha-t-il d'un ton mal assuré

« NON MAIS !, répliqua-t-elle, VOUS ETES PAS GêNé VOUS ! ! ! ! »

Elle se dirigea à nouveau vers lui pour l'empêcher de passer la porte... tant pis pour la décence et la dignité, il ne fallait pas qu'il reparte avec l'ouvrage aussi facilement

« Si vous sortez de cette chambre, je vous suivrai partout dans le château habillée de la sorte...ho et puis non, fit-elle en dégrafant son soutien, il faut que je sois telle que vous m'avez vue tout à l'heure... »

« Rhabillez-vous ! » siffla-t-il en détournant les yeux alors qu'elle lui balançait son soutien à la figure... « qu'est-ce que je pouvais savoir que vous alliez revenir ...dans cette ...tenue! » ajouta-t-il embarrassé

Hermione semblait dominer la situation et ça lui fit extrêmement plaisir de voir son professeur dans un tel embarras.. elle allait en profiter même si son côté petite fille modèle lui disait d'aller immédiatement se couvrir...(Hermione est-ce bien toi ? lui demandait une petite voix au fond d'elle même)

« Peut-être que... je pourrais fermer les yeux sur l'événement...si vous ...»

**A SUIVRE**

_Vous avez bien une minute pour une tite review??? Mirchiiiii chè très chentil!!!!_


	4. Imprévu

_Hello chers lecteurs!_

_j'ai enfin récupéré mon ordi mais j'ai été assez occupée par les études ces derniers temps...veuillez m'en excuser! voici enfin la suite..je n'ai pas le temps de répondre individuellement à vos reviews cette fois ( sorry) mais c'est promis je le ferai en postant le chapitre 5. en tout cas, toutes vos reviews m'ont fait chaud au coeur! merci à vous de me suivre malgrè les (parfois) longs délais._

_kiz et bonne lecture_

_Kawai Shina_

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 4 : Imprévu**

* * *

- « si quoi ? ! ! »

- « si vous consentez à me rendre ce livre ! »

« il n'y a pas de 'si' Miss Granger ! et rhabillez-vous par Merlin ! » rajouta Rogue en détournant les yeux du corps frêle et dénudé, du corps de femme qui se tenait devant lui. Cela le mettait mal à l'aise…

« seulement si vous me rendez ce livre ! » répondit Hermione avec un acharnement dont elle ignorait l'origine et ne se rendant toujours pas vraiment compte de ce qu'elle était en train de faire.

C'est à ce moment qu'ils entendirent des voix et des bruits de pas. Rogue parut tellement paniqué qu'Hermione sentit un pincement lorsqu'il la regarda d'un air interrogateur et affolé. Les voix se rapprochaient et ils purent bientôt reconnaître…

« Professeur McGonagall…je suis certaine qu'il ne se trouve pas dans le dortoir »

La voix du professeur de Métamorphose répondit :

« Allons quand même jeter un œil comme nous sommes déjà presqu'en haut, Miss Lin. »

Rogue n'eut même pas le temps de réagir que deux mains féminines le poussaient sur le lit à baldaquin et avaient déjà refermés les rideaux, le mettant ainsi à l'abris des regard. Il entendit des bruits d'étoffe et la porte s'ouvrit brusquement !

« ho ! Miss Granger ! vous m'avez effrayée ! que faites vous encore ici ? » demanda McGonagall d'une voix aïgue qui trahissait sa surprise d'avoir trouvé Granger dans le dortoir.

« pardon professeur, mais j'étais en retard ce matin et j'ai décidé de partir un peu plus tard afin de me préparer… je rassemblais quelques cours à relire pour ne pas totalement avoir perdu ma journée» répondit Hermione d'un ton aimable et naturel

« elle sait mentir, la garce » pensa Severus depuis sa cachette.

-« hé bien que faites vous encore dans cette tenue MissGranger ? dépechez-vous car Mr Rusard ne va pas rester planté toute la journée devant la porte d'entrée à attendre votre bon vouloir ! »

Soudain la jeune fille qui était entrée avec le professeur McGonagall hurla :

« je l'ai retrouvé professeur McGonagall !Il était dans mon livre de métamorphose ! »

« Et bien, Miss Lin, vous ne devez pas l'ouvrir souvent votre livre de métamorphose !Allez-y vite et ne perdez pas cette autorisation de sortie en chemin » répondit McGonagall aussi sèche qu'à son habitude. Elle fit un signe de tête pour saluer Hermione et sortit du dortoir.

La jeune fille de type asiatique, Zhen Shu de son prénom, courut à la suite de McGonagall après avoir fait un petit signe à Hermione.

Rogue était mort de honte…se cacher dans le lit d'une de ses élèves pour échapper à une de ses collègues…qu'allait-il se passer si Minerva le découvrait là ? ? ? ! ! !Il la pensait toujours dans la chambre…Il ne savait pas ce qui se passait et se sentait de plus en plus stupide et impuissant. « tiens tiens, pensa-t-il lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur la robe de nuit d'Hermione…quelle étrange matière…ce n'était pas de la soie mais ca en avait la douceur…étrang

« HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA » hurla-t-il intérieurement.

Les rideaux s'étaient ouverts brusquement mais ce fut Hermione qui apparut, l'air amusé d'abord et puis honteux lorsqu'elle vit la main de son professeur sur sa robe de nuit.

Elle s'était négligemment rhabillée en s'enroulant dans son drap de bain et Rogue retrouva par la même occasion un peu d'assurance.

« Vous allez me payez ce déshonneur MissGranger ! »

Hermione savait très bien que tout était de la faute de son professeur mais elle réalisait de plus en plus l'ampleur de la situation et la gravité du comportement qu'elle avait eu avant l'arrivée de McGonagall. Son côté « jeune fille modèle » semblait reprendre le dessus et elle se contenta de baisser les yeux et d'articuler un inaudible « mais…professeur… »

« il n'y a pas de mais ! retenue chaque soir à partir d'aujourd'hui ! et je vous prive de sortie à Pré-au-Lard ! espèce de…de…dépravée »

Hermione resta bouche bée, ne pouvant pas croire qu'il avait un tel culot ! elle savait très bien ce qu'il avait hésité à dire…étant jadis à Serpentard, il ne pouvait penser qu'une chose d'elle : sang de bourbe…

Elle garda cependant un calme olympien et lanca très posément :

« très bien…d'accord…mais si vous ne me rendez pas ce livre ne comptez pas sur moi pour me taire sur les événements d'aujourd'hui »

Il ricana.

« je savais que vous me répondriez cela…pensez-vous que je ne connaisse aucun sort capable de vous faire oublier Miss ? vous ne pensez quand même pas que je vais tolérer que vous vous souveniez de pareils événements »

Il ne pouvait absolument pas lui faire cela…surtout en cette période de préparation d'examens

Elle s'approcha de lui, implorante, relâchant un peu sa serviette de bain pour le déstabiliser (tiens tiens Evil 'Mione refait surface )

« très bien, gardez le livre…de toute façon j'ai déjà recopié ce qui m'intéressait . Mais vous ne pouvez pas me faire subir le sort d'oubliette…je vais oublier tout ce que j'ai étudié…vous ne pouvez pas me faire cela…vous allez compromettre l'année la plus importante de mes études !»

En disant cela, elle avait les larmes aux yeux…Il ne pouvait pas faire cela, il ne pouvait pas gâcher son avenir, celui qu'elle avait préparé pendant 7 années à Poudlard ! Elle allait rater ses examens par sa faute…

« hé bien voyez-vous, cela me ferait bien plaisir d'être à l'origine de votre déchéance scolaire…cela vous rabattrais le clapet , miss-je-sais-tout ! » ricana-t-il.

Elle comprit qu'elle ne pourrait peut-être rien y faire mais elle devait tenter le tout pour le tout, elle le savait…

D'un air résigné, elle lui lanca :

« allez-y, espèce de lâche ! et puis tant que vous y êtes ( ! !Devil Mione !)… »

elle laissa glisser la serviette de bain à ses pieds et se retrouva à nouveau en petite culotte devant lui.

- « rhabillez-vous ! » hurla-t-il à nouveau en lui tournant le dos pour ne pas la voir.

-« allez-y, soyez infâme jusqu'au bout, je ne me souviendrai de rien…profitez-en, je sais que vous en avez envie, espèce de….de…. vieux frustré! je peux dire tout ce que je veux, je ne me souviendrai de rien et vous ne pourrez même pas me punir pour vous avoir insulté ! »

Elle ne pouvait plus contenir sa colère, et la peur de perdre tout ce qu'elle avait appris ces dernières semaines la rendait comme folle…

Elle s'avança vers lui. Il lui tournait toujours le dos et elle l'encercla de ses bras et tenta de déboutonner les vêtements de son professeur…Il frissonna et parut totalement pétrifié. Il ne s'attendait certainement pas à cela…Hermione faisait fort, elle le savait mais ne réalisait pas tout à fait…sa propre attitude la dégoûtait depuis le début, mais il fallait qu'elle sauve son savoir, et ce bouquin…tant pis si cela devait passer par là…soudain, alors qu'elle allait pouvoir glisser une main sous le vêtement de Rogue, elle sentit qu'il plaçait quelque chose de gros, de lourd …et de froid (hooooo….keski avait l'esprit mal tourné ici ? ?c pas moi ;-p ) dans ses mains. Il brisa ensuite l'étreinte et s'éloigna de quelques pas, visiblement dépassé par la tournure que prenaient les événements. Il tentait cependant de rester digne et froid. Il baissa les yeux et reboutonna les boutons de sa chemise. Hermione regarda ce qu'elle avait dans les mains : elle n'en crut pas ses yeux…pourquoi lui rendait-il son livre après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour l'obtenir…elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il lui avait rendu aussi facilement…hébétée, elle osa lancer un regard interrogateur à son professeur. Il la regarda, impassible, une expression insondable sur son visage et trancha le silence :

« hé bien MissGranger, j'ose espérer que vous n'êtes plus responsable de vos actes…sans quoi je vous considérerai désormais comme une sale sang-de-bourbe dépravée (il avait osé prononcer l'insulte, elle ne pouvait le croire !). Je vous rend le livre, faites en ce que vous voulez…après tout, ce ne sont pas mes oignons ! D'ailleurs ca vous apprendra à traiter vos professeurs comme vos « clients », si j'ose m'exprimer ainsi…vous vous tairez vu que je vous ai rendu le livre…je sais que vous vous tairez…que vous ne direz rien à PERSONNE…c'est bien clair ? (elle acquiesça, toujours sous le choc). Je me tairai également mais cela n'empêche en rien les retenues de cette semaines et la suppression de votre sortie… »

elle le regarda, bouché bée…elle ne pouvait croire qu'elle s'en sortait à si bon compte ! qu'est-ce que cela cachait donc…la honte l'envahit comme une déferlante. Elle réalisa pleinement ce qu'elle venait de faire, son comportement plus que déplacé, ses insultes, le fait qu'elle s'était déshabillée devant lui pour le provoquer, les propositions plus qu'indécentes qu'elle lui avait faite…elle devint aussi rouge qu'une tomate…

« Après tout, rajouta-t-il, je préfère que vous vous souveniez de tout…c'est une bien plus belle récompense de voir la honte sur votre petit minois ! »

Il avait récupéré toute son arrogance

Elle se contenta de baisser les yeux et de dire :

« partez… »

Il se dirigea vers la porte

« retenue à 21h ce soir…dans mon bureau…et venez habillée ! »

Quand il fut parti, Hermione se rua sur son lit et pleura…elle aurait voulu disparaître, revenir en arrière et tout changer…mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'allaient oublier cette matinée mouvementée de sitôt…

Et surtout, elle ne cessait de se poser cette question : pourquoi lui avait-il rendu le livre ? ! ! ! !

_une chtite review? _


	5. Mais pourquoi ?

_Coucou à tous et à toutes_

_Je suis vraiment désolée pour le retard que je prends dans mes fanfics…je n'ai même plus le temps de répondre à vos reviews ( honte à moi…pourtant elles me font tellement plaisircontinuez à me dire ce que vous pensez des mes fics svvvvvpppp) Je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps et cela ne devrait s'arranger qu'à partir du mois de février…Je deviendrai alors plus régulière et essaierai de poster un chapitre par semaine.._

_Bisous à tous et bonne lecture !_

_Kawaii Shina_

* * *

**Mais pourquoi ?**

* * *

__

Une seule question hantait Hermione : pourquoi lui avait-il rendu le livre ?

Un seul sentiment l'envahissait : la honte.

Elle passa la journée dans le dortoir à se demander ce qui lui était arrivé, ce qui lui avait pris et se demandait quelle conséquences allaient suivre ses actions.

Comment avait-elle pu agir de la sorte avec un professeur ? elle ne cessait de se répeter qu'il l'avait poussée à bout et qu'il l'avait bien cherché…mais s'il en parlait à Dumbledore ? elle se ferait renvoyer c'était certain …elle fouilla le livre à la recherche de quelque chose qu'il aurait pu laisser à son intention…c'était trop étrange qu'il lui ait laissé….Il se devait d'avoir glissé quelque chose dedans, une injure, un sortilège,..nelle fouilla le livre à la recherche de quelque chose qu'il aurait pu laisser à son intention…c'était trop étrange qu'il lui ait laissé….Il se devait d'avoir glissé quelque chose dedans, une injure, un sortilège,..n'importe quoi qui ait pu donner sens à son acte. Elle se sentait stupide…si au moins il avait repris le livre, elle aurait eu une bonne raison de ne pas avoir honte…ca devait etre pour cela qu'il lui avait laissé…pour qu'elle se sente stupide, pour qu'elle hait honte, qu'elle n'ose plus jamais le regarder dans les yeux…et ca allait marcher…elle ignorait encore comment elle allait se rendre à son cours de potion le lendemain…et …haaaaaaaaaa à la retenue ce soir !elle avait complètement oublié ! !

Elle était seule en train de stresser comme une démente lorsque la porte s'ouvrit brusquement

-haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

- Hermione ? c'est là que tu étais ? ? ? ? Par Merlin, nous t'avons cherchée partout !

- Ginny tu m'as fait peur !

- Pourquoi tu n'es pas venue ? on s'est super bien marrés !

- Je…je me suis endormie …je me suis réveillée à l'instant…

- T'as du faire un cauchemar vu ta tête !

Si cela pouvait etre vrai pensa Hermione…peut-etre cela n'était-il qu'un cauchemar, peut etre s'était-elle vraiment endormie ? peut-être…

- Hermione tu vas bien ? qu'est ce que tu fixes sur le mur ?

-heu excuse moi Ginny…tu disais quoi ?

Ginny regarda son amie l'air inquiet et lanca :

-On va passer à table…tu ferais mieux de descendre avec moi…Harry et Ron sont super déçus que tu ne sois pas venue…

-Ginny ! je me suis endormie ! lanca Hermione sans grande conviction…

-D'accord d'accord…allez, met toi quelque chose sur le dos et descend avec moi…

C'est là qu'Hermione se rendit compte qu'elle était toujours emballée dans sa serviette de bain, comme Rogue l'avait laissée…

Elle enfila ses vêtements et sa robe de sorcier par dessus avant se suivre Ginny dans les escaliers…

Elles arrivèrent dans la Grande Salle. Harry et Ron lui sautèrent littéralement dessus avant qu'elle ait pu rejoindre sa place à la table des Gryffondors.

-Hermione ! hurlèrent-ils si fort que les étudiants assis alentours se retournèrent sur elle

-je sais je sais ! je ne suis pas venue ! je me suis rendormie ce matin ! répliqua-t-elle d'un air irrité

-mais ? ? ? comment peut-on oublier une journée pareille ? demanda Ron incrédule.

-Je me suis ENDORMIE…et en plus de ça…(elle hésita mais il fallait bien qu'elle leur dise)…

-Oui ? demanda Harry

-Non rien…

-Si ! dis-nous !

Elle lanca un regard furtif à la table des professeurs et vit que Rogue la regardait avec inquiétude. Elle croisa ses yeux : jamais elle n'avait lu autant de haine dans le regard de quelqu'un…Il devait etre en train de croire qu'elle allait tout raconter à ses amis. Elle profita de l'inquiétude de son professeur et se pencha vers Ron et Harry et murmura :

-j'ai croisé Rogue dans un couloir…et il m'a mis une retenue…sans aucune raison …juste parce que je trainais là…

Harry et Ron se tournèrent simultanément ,l'air indigné, vers leur professeur de potion et lui lancèrent un regard plein de mépris…

Hermione jubilait rien qu'à voir la tête que tirait Rogue, Il était encore plus blanc que d'habitude.

De son côté , Severus n'en croyait pas ses yeux…leur avait-elle dit ? La garce ! elle en était capable !il aurait du se méfier d'elle…rien qu'à penser que ces deux avortons pouvait savoir l'état dans lequel il avait surpris Hermione…il se sentait mourir de honte…Il vit les jeunes gens chuchoter entre eux avant d'aller s'asseoir en rigolant…elle ne payait rien pour attendre…il avait cours le lendemain avec elle, il lui en ferait voir de toutes les couleurs…

Il lui lanca un regard meurtrier…elle se sentait d'humeur malicieuse et osa un furtif clin d'œil dans sa direction. Il n'en pouvait plus !Elle exagérait et il commencait à perdre son sang froid Il murmura une excuse à Minerva qui était assise à côté de lui et sortit par une porte à l'arrière de la salle. Personne ne se rendit compte de son absence à part Minerva et Hermione.

Elle s'était bien amusée, mais était toujours dans un état de stress incommensurable. Comment allait-elle affronter son regard ce soir-même…Pourquoi lui avoir rendu le livre… ?

Elle se détendit un peu en compagnie de ses amis et quand le soir fut venu, elle se rendit, à l'heure indiquée, dans les cachots.

Elle était morte de peur…S'il la frappait pour son insolence ? s'il lui faisait subir un sort atroce ? ou pire : s'il la violait ?il était capable de tout : il n'avait pas été mangemort pour rien. Elle essaya de se raisonner.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration avant de frapper à la porte.

Pas de réponse.

Elle n'allait certainement pas insister.

Elle attendit un certain temps et puis recommença à (contre sa volonté) légèrement. La porte s'ouvrit alors brusquement et elle resta avec son poing suspendu en l'air, arrêté dans son mouvement par une vue plus que pétrifiante : Rogue.

Il la regarda d'un air plus que surpris et souleva un sourcil en signe d'interrogation…

-QUOI ?

-heu…et bien…je viens pour la retenue…balbutia-elle.

Elle sentait le sang affluer dans ses tempes et les battements de son cœur se répercuter dans son crâne. Elle avait vraiment vraiment très peur. Il la toisa du regard un moment et sembla se calmer un peu.

-Vous ai-je donné une retenue Miss Granger ?

Elle baissa les yeux, gênée

-Une chaque jour de la semaine monsieur…et vous m'avez également privée de sortie aujourd'hui…

Il avait complètement oublié !elle l'avait mise hors de lui et il avait agit sous le coup de la colère…Mais il n'allait certainement pas lui montrer qu'il était étonné de la voir…

-Evidemment que vous venez pour la retenue ! pourquoi croyez vous venir ? hurla-t-il

Hermione, trop appeurée pour faire une quelconque remarque, pensa « pour faire mon nouveau numéro de StripTease »

Il s'approcha brusquement d'elle

Son visage à deux centimètres du sien, il lui lança

-vous pensez trop fort ! et vos pensées sont indécentes…

Elle le regarda l'air plus que surpris et extrêmement gêné avant de se rappeler les cours qu'Harry avait eu en cinquième année…C'était horrible, elle le plaignait de tout son cœur…

Il se retourna et rentra dans son bureau

-suivez-moi, Granger et fermez la porte derrière vous !

Elle obéit, Ses jambes ne semblaient plus la porter…La peur la paralysait.

-voyons…que vais-je donc vous faire faire ? dit-il enfin lorsqu'il fut installé à son bureau

Alors qu'Hermione se sentit aussi inerte qu'un chiffon, le regard de son professeur s'illumina soudain comme s'il venait d'avoir l'idée la plus géniale de sa vie

A SUIVRE

tite review?


	6. Une retenue bien étrange

Coucou ! ouf ! enfin ! voici le chapitre 6…j'ai répondu à une grande partie des reviews ! vous me faites toujours autant plaisir en les postant…donc ne vous privez pas ! aussi j'ai un avis important à faire à toutes les fans de Rogue, Snape, Sevichou,…peu importe comment vous l'appelez, rejoignez nous toutes dans son antre : http:membres.lycos.fr/antredeseverus/forumseverus/

Réponses aux reviews :

**Keana** : oui oui voici la suite…désolée pour ce retard indépendant de ma volonté…  
**Lunecume** : héhé on ne sais pas encore trop ce qu'il lui veut…ouich ca travaille dans ca tete…ailleurs on sait pas trop mais ca ne saurait tarder et VIVA TOYA !lol  
c moi : voici la suite :-)  
**Spaz** : oui j'avoue que je le fais un peu exprès…j'adore les reviews qui me supplient d'écrire la suite, que veux-tu …   
**Mélinda** : merci pour ta fidélité..comme promis voici la suite…  
**Sevina Roguette** : la punition est un peu étrange…mais… : - )  
**flogudule** : oups…je sais je sais…mais il faut bien entretenir le suspens…  
**Severia Dousbrune** :j'adore quand tu dis « ce sont des bouffées de fraîcheur dans nos mornes existences »…cela me flatte (rougit) mais c'est clair qu'en tant que lectrice de fics, je repense parfois à des passages que j'ai lu et cela me fait sourire encore des heures plus tard… :- ) merci de me lire…et courage pour le travail !  
**MPHDP** : ca y est ! je suis de retour !profitez-en… : - p  
**Sweety-Witches** :MERCI !  
**S-W Edwige** : peut etre faudra –t-il encore attendre un peu pour savoir ce qui lui trotte derrière la tete…  
**Isa-Syn ex U.S.Hermy** : et elle n'a pas fini de lui en faire voir…

**U..Hermy** : oui tout est réglé…je me suis fait attendre désolée  
**Nore** :Pardon pour la mise en page…je sais pas trop ce qui s'était passé…oui je dois avoir un esprit tordu en ce qui concerne les propos ambigus…  
**Ripper de la Blackstaff** : mais qui es-tu donc cher anonyme… ? jusqu'où crois-tu qu'il soit prêt à aller ? niark niark…voici la suite…sois sur que je ne ne cède pas face à tes menaces lol

**redbohemian** : c'est clair…le pauvre  
**Black Namy Cassy** : PARDONNNNNNNNNNNN j'ai des problèmes avec la mise en page :'(  
**Sevina Roguette** : je suis contente que tu sois toujours au RDV…pour le style, j'aimerais faire mieux…mais souvent je suis pressée d'écrire, je m'emporte et je néglige un peu la forme…mais je suis heureuse de voir que cela te plait quand meme …et je n'oublierai pas de tout terminer…j'aime bien cogiter un peu avant un nouveau chapitre…  
**jwulee** contente de t'amuser  
**Gedauphin **: tu ne crois pas si bien dire…

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Une retenue bien étrange**

* * *

Hermione tremblait d'avance rien qu'à voir le regard machiavélique de son professeur. 

"Voyons, miss Granger, avez vous vos cours avec vous ?"

"heu…non…" répliqua-t-elle interloquée.

"hé bien retournez au dortoir et ramenez-moi votre cours de potions…"lui dit-il d'un air doucereux.

"Bien monsieur", répondit Hermione en se demandant où il voulait en venir

" Faite vite !"

Elle courut jusqu'au dortoir, empoigna son cours et revint frapper à la porte de Rogue.

"Entrez Granger."

Elle poussa la porte. Assis derrière son bureau, il lui indiqua une autre petite table éclairée par une sorte de boule de verre lumineuse. Qu'allait-elle devoir faire ? Elle regarda alternativement la table et son professeur d'un air interrogateur. Pourquoi lui avait-il demandé son cours de potion….pourquoi ne pas lui avoir demandé le bouquin sur les potions françaises à la place ?

"hé bien, vous attendez une invitation ? asseyez-vous !"

Elle s'assit.

Sur quoi il se leva et se dirigea vers elle

"il me semble que nous approchons de la période des examen Granger…n'est-il pas ?"

"oui monsieur" _mais où veut il en venir par Merlin_ !

"hé bien, je tiens à m'assurer que vos révisions se déroulent pour le mieux…aujourd'hui vous reverrez les 3 premiers chapitres de votre cours de potions…"

"mais…profe…"

"il n'y a pas de « mais », la coupa-t-il, faites ce que je vous dit…ou alors préférez-vous récurer les fonds de chaudrons ?"

Elle le regarda d'un air interrogateur. Il se retourna et alla se rasseoir à son bureau, un étrange sourire aux lèvres…et l'air songeur.

_Sourire ? lui ? impossible ! pensa Hermione. Merlin pourquoi me demande-t-il une chose aussi débile ? il sait très bien que j'étudie correctement…il pourrait me demander quelque chose de pire ! je suis censée être en retenue avec le prof le plus ignoble de Poudlard et il me demande de réviser !De plus, les causes de cette retenue sont…hum…enfin je devrais être « punie »…et pour moi étudier n'est pas une punition…_

Elle commencait à paniquer et se demandait où était passé le professeur sans pitié qu'elle connaissait …en plus de cela,être seule avec lui la gênait enormément…repensait-il à son comportement du matin ? oui c'était certain…peut être l'a elle gêné à un tel point qu'il n 'ose même plus la traiter comme les autres élèves…peut etre que…

" Granger !vous travaillez oui ou non ? j'ai des choses à vous faire faire dans les cachots si vous préférez…"

"…pardon…" bredouilla-t-elle en plongeant son nez dans son livre de potions…

Les heures s'écoulèrent doucement…Hermione jetait de temps en temps un regard furtif en direction de Rogue. Il était plongé dans des corrections et semblait être très énervé…il griffonnait des remarques qui ne semblaient pas être clémentes vu l'expression de son visage. La jeune Gryffondor s'ennuyait. Ces chapitres, elle les avait déjà revus…

Elle entamait le chapitre 5 lorsque la voix de Rogue la fit sursauter

« Ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui Granger ! avez vous terminé les 3 premiers chapitres comme je vous l'avais demandé ? »

Hermione, non sans fierté, lui annonca :

« ho oui ! je suis déjà au chapitre 5 ! »

la réaction de son professeur ne se fit pas attendre

« QUOI ? »

« heu je disais que…. »

« j'ai très bien entendu ce que vous m'avez dit ! vous vous prenez pour qui pour oser défier mes ordres et contourner mes consignes ! »

Hermione était abasourdie…que lui prenait-il ? elle les avait fait ses trois chapitres !

« mais prof… »

« franchement !je m'en doutais ! votre méthode de travail me paraît suspecte Granger !comment avez vous fait pour étudier autant en si peu de temps ? c'est impossible vous me mentez ! »

Hermione sentait le sang battre ses tempes et la chaleur affluer sur son visage…elle commencait à perdre son calme ..

« mais qu'est ce que ca peut vous fout..faire que j'en étudie 5 au lieu de 3 ! vous êtes atteint ! soignez vous ! si tous les pretexte sont bons pour me traiter comme une merde, alors ne vous creusez même plus la tête et engueuler moi sans raison directement ! vous êtes un cinglé !»

La gryffondor était écarlate, elle aurait pu le gifler…Ce type était malade assurément…s'il avait un problème avec les gryffondor, ce n'était certainement pas de sa faute à elle après tout.

Il lui pris soudain le poignet. Il sentit sa chaleur à travers la manche de sa robe de sorcière. Ses joues étaient rouge…elle devait vraiment être énervée…après tout, peut être s'était-il trompé…

« peut-etre suis-je un cinglé, comme vous dites…et peut-être que cela n'est pas étranger au spectacle que vous m'avez offert ce matin, miss Granger… »

Il marqua un point. Elle baissa les yeux, honteuse. Il lâcha son poignet, croisa les bras et la toisa du regard.

« Vous pouvez retournez à votre dortoir, miss Granger. La période de retenue se poursuivra demain soir, évidemment… »

Hermione était rouge de rage et de honte. Elle préféra ne pas demander son reste et rentrer au dortoir…Une fois dans son lit, elle ne cessa de se demander ce que son professeur pouvait bien avoir dans le crâne pour avoir un comportement aussi…pueril…


	7. Les effets d'un gel douche à la vanille

Coucou les filles

je poste en vitesse ce chapitre...s'il y a des probs de mise en page je réglerai cela le week end...

bisous à vous

p.s. je répondraià toutes vos gentilles reviews avant le chapitre 8

Bonne lecture

* * *

Chapitre 7 : les effets d'un gel douche à la vanille

* * *

La journée du lendemain fut on ne peut plus morne et ordinaire. Hermione avait bien sûr raconté à Harry et Ron la tâche infime que lui avait demandé son professeur de potions.

« Ca alors ! C'est vraiment injuste ! » s'écria Ron

« Injuste ? » s'étonna Hermione

« bah…c'est pas que j'aurais voulu que tu subisse les foudres de Rogue, mais je me rappellerai toute ma vie mes retenues dans ses cachots…j'aurais préféré devoir réviser… »

« t'en es sûr ? » demanda Harry d'un air ironique.

Et tous trois éclatèrent de rire avant de quitter la grande salle pour se rendre à leur premier cours de la matinée.

Au grand soulagement d'Hermione, le cours de Rogue fut annulé et remplacé par une réunion des professeurs. Elle ne fit que croiser son regard lors du repas de midi. Ses yeux noirs et étincelant la scrutaient comme ceux d'un rapace qui surveille sa proie. Il avait l'air d'avoir repris toute son assurance et son sang froid, comme s'il ne l'avait jamais surprise nue dans son dortoir. Hermione n'avait évidemment parlé de cet incident à personne bien que Rogue était persuadé du contraire. Elle ne savait trop que penser de ce qui s'était passé. Elle ne savait si elle devait être gênée, honteuse ou si elle devait lui en vouloir. Il avait certes outrepassé le règlement en pénétrant dans le dortoir pour subtiliser un bien en possession d'une élève, mais elle l'avait ensuite provoqué et avait à son tour bravé un interdit…Ils étaient donc ex æquo…

« Hermione ? ca va ? »

C'était la voix de Harry.

« oui oui ca va ! » répondit-elle précipitamment. « j'étais en train de réfléchir »

Ron avait l'air inquiet et lui glissa discretement dans l'oreille :

« la prochaine fois, essaie de penser sans fixer Rogue pendant 10 minutes…il n'a pas eu l'air d'apprécier ça… il a dû se sentir tout chose …pour une fois qu'une fille le regarde…»

Sur quoi il commença à glousser. Décidément, Ron avait l'air de se préoccuper de la vie affective de son professeur…

Hermione rougit légèrement et détourna le regard

« Ron ! ca ne t'arrive jamais de fixer le vide… ! » lança-t-elle un peu gênée de ce qu'elle venait de faire

Et pour détourner la conversation

« tiens les garçons ça ne vous dit pas d'aller faire un peu de jogging près du lac après les cours ? »

Face à leur air étonné et leurs yeux aussi ronds que des balles de billard, elle ajouta :

«ben quoi ? …puisque mes soirées sont d'office occupée par l'étude, j'aimerais m'aérer un peu après les cours… »

« bien sûr que ça nous dit ! » lança Harry

« contents de te voir sortir de ton monde 'Mione » ironisa Ron en lui tendant la main comme pour lui dire bonjour

« alors vous êtes d'accord ? »

« évidemment ! » s'étonna Harry

« OK ! hé bien après les cours on va se changer aux dortoirs et ensuite on s'attend dans la salle commune »

« en plus il fait super beau aujourd'hui » dit Harry en lançant un regard au plafond de la grande salle.

C'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvèrent tous les trois en train de courir dans le parc en cette belle journée ensoleillée. Hermione en oubliait presque les évènements des jours précédents. Des élèves révisaient au pied d'un arbre, d'autres tentaient de se baigner dans le lac mais se rendirent vite compte qu'en ce début d'automne ce n'était guère plus possible. Des premières années lançaient des bouts de bois au dessus du lac et de temps en temps un tentacule jaillissait pour les attraper au vol. Hermione fut vite essoufflée. Elle n'avait plus l'habitude. Au bout d'une demi-heure, elle les laissa continuer seuls et remonta dans la tour des gryffondors. Elle alla prendre une douche, en profita pour essayer le gel douche vanille que Ginny lui avait rapporté de Pré-au-Lard. Dès qu'il se trouvait en contact avec la peau, il s'échappait des bulles en forme de fleurs ainsi qu'une mélodie exotique qui invitait au voyage. Les bulles montèrent quelques centimètres au dessus de la tête d'Hermione avant de retomber sous forme de pétales sentant divinement bon. Hermione adorait. Elle ne manquerait pas de remercier encore Ginny pour son cadeau. Elle finit par se résoudre à sortir de la douche et s'emballa dans sa serviette de bain. Elle enfila une petite culotte, ne pris pas la peine de remettre son soutien-gorge et enfila un long T-shirt de son père. C'est toujours ce qu'elle mettait quand elle devait travailler…elle était à l'aise car il était trop grand pour elle et lui arrivait aux genoux, mais surtout, cela lui faisait penser à ses parents.

Elle sortit des douches des préfets et retourna au dortoir. Elle s'assit sur son lit, ferma les rideau de son lit à baldaquin et s'empara du livre sur les potions françaises. Elle donna un coup de baguette en direction du « plafond » du lit et un ciel ensoleillé apparu. Elle avait en quelque sorte reproduit le plafond de la grande salle, à l'exception que le sien représentait toujours un ciel ensoleillé, ce qui lui permettait de travailler tard la nuit lorsque ses condisciples dormaient déjà. Il était 17h30. Il lui restait une heure et demi avant le repas du soir. Elle ouvrit donc le livre de potions françaises et commença à prendre des notes sur la potion Evanidus. Elle avait toujours pensé que les sorcières destinée au bûcher étaient mortes dans d'affreuses souffrances, elle s'était bien trompée. Elle appris qu'en fait, ces femmes , ayant ingurgité la dite potion se retrouvait dans un endroit tout autre, loin du brasier et seule une sorte d'hologramme les représentant restait sur place pour fourvoyer les moldus. A distance, elle mimait donc leur mort et s'éclatait bien à pousser des cris et à se tortiller dans tous les sens…certaines d'entre elles se faisaient même arrêter volontairement pour avoir le plaisir de se faire envoyer sur le bûcher. Hermione trouva, à sa grande surprise, la liste de tous les ingrédients nécessaires à l'élaboration de la potion. Il ne s'agissait pas de louper son coup, c'était une potion extrêmement difficile et elle compris pourquoi Rogue la lui avait attribuée. Etant donné la complexité de la procédure à suivre, il lui faudrait s'exercer plusieurs fois avant de la lui présenter lors de l'examen. Elle recopia donc tout ce qui avait trait à cette formule. Elle pourrait ainsi aller rapporter le livre à Mme Pince et le céder ainsi à Rogue. Quoiqu'il semblait s'en être totalement désintéressé. Avant de s'habiller pour le souper, elle feuilleta rapidement l'entièreté du livre afin de voir les différents sujets traités et de passer en revue les potions françaises inconnues en Angleterre. Quelques unes retinrent son attention…elle décida donc de garder le livre un jour de plus afin de le lire encore un peu le lendemain et de noter quelques potions intéressantes. Elle glissa le livre sous son oreiller, fit disparaître le ciel de son lit et ouvrit les rideau.

« Coucou toi ! tu dormais ? »

C'était Ginny. Elle était assise sur son lit, un miroir flottait devant son visage alors qu'elle était en train de souligner son regard à l'aide d'un crayon Khôl inusable.

« non non, je lisais un peu… »

Ginny sembla renifler l'air un instant et lança d'un air enjoué :

« chouette tu t'es servie du gel douche…il est génial , hein ? »

« il est super…et il sent vachement bon … », répondit Hermione

« j'en ai acheté un à la vanille et un à la noix de coco…mais pour la noix de coco c'est pas super…t'as des petites bulles en forme de noix…elles montent, elles montent…puis elles te retombent toutes sur la tête… C'est Zhen Shu qui m'en avait parlé…elle trouvait ça super pour le matin…c'est vrai ça réveille »

Hermione éclata de rire

« je préfère celui à la vanille je crois ! »

« En tout cas les garçons de ma classe l'adore…à chaque fois que j'en mets, ils se battent pour être à côté de moi…et ca sent bon 24h durant ! »

« oulala…j'espère que ça n'aura pas le même effet sur Rogue ce soir…j'ai retenue avec lui »

Ginny pouffa

« les autres vont croire que t'as fait exprès de te doucher avec ça…tu sais depuis l'histoire du bouquin pour ensorceler le sexe opposé, y'en a qui s'amuse à inventer toutes sortes de trucs sur vous deux… »

« ha oui ? » demanda Hermione crispée

« bah ce sont des débiles qui s'ennuient…qu'est ce qu'on n'inventerait pas pour passer le temps … t'en fais pas pour ça 'Mione ! »

« je ne m'en fais pas… » répondit Hermione d'un air désinvolte.

« en tout cas la prochaine fois qu'on ira à Pré-au-Lard, il faudra absolument que je te montre ce magasin de cosmétiques…il y a aussi de la crème hydratante qui rend ton corps fluorescent dans le noir et des crèmes épilatoires qui te donnent une peau de bébé ! »

Elle discutèrent cosmétique encore quelques minutes, puis Hermione s'habilla, disciplina un peu ses cheveux et elles descendirent dans la grande salle.

A table, Ron ne cessait de la regarder en lui disant qu'elle sentait « trop bon ». Elle essaya de ne pas trop penser à la retenue et rigola avec ses amis. Quand l'heure fut venue, ils étaient toujours en train de discuter dans la grande salle. Elle se leva, se rendit compte que son cours de potions était toujours au dortoir, remonta en quatrième vitesse et redescendit jusqu'aux cachots. Elle n'avait que deux minutes de retard. Lorsqu'elle frappa à la porte, sa main trembla tellement elle avait stressé. Elle attendit la réponse de Rogue et rentra. Il était occupé à faire une potion et releva à peine la tête lorsqu'elle entra.

« au travail Granger. Chapitres 4,5 et 6. On ne discute pas ! »

Elle s'assit à la table et se mit au travail.

« vous cocoter (note de l'auteur : chez nous ca veut dire qu'elle sent le parfum à 10 km à la ronde), Granger ! »

« Pardon monsieur, dit-elle embarrassé, c'est un gel douche qu'on m'a offert…je ne savais pas qu'il sentait si fort »

« c'est bon…on ne va pas faire un débat sur les soins corporels »

Sur quoi il lâcha un flacon qui se brisa à ses pied. Il ne dit mot. Son odeur l'avait distrait mais c'était sa faute à lui. Il n'avait pas besoin d'être faible face à une femme. Il repensa alors à son corps…encore si frêle, si pur, si…

KLANG

Un deuxième flacon se brisa. Il pesta, retourna vers l'armoire et fit mine de rien en repassant à la hauteur de son élève.

Hermione était amusée par la scène. Elle profita de l'incident pour lui parler.

« Professeur ? »

« quoi ? » répondit-il non sans un élan de colère dans la voix

« c'est au sujet du jour de la visite à Pré-au-Lard »

Il se tut. Que voulait-elle ? Les événement n'avaient-ils pas été assez humiliants pour eux deux ?

Elle tenta un regard furtif dans sa direction. Il ne la regardait pas et semblait se concentrer sur le contenu de son chaudron.

« je voulais juste présenter mes excuses pour ma conduite indécente… »

« c'est la moindre des choses…indécente n'est pas vraiment le mot…je dirais plutôt débauchée… »

Elle fit mine de ne pas avoir entendu.

« mais je trouve que… »

elle hésita un moment avant de poursuivre

« vous devriez également vous excuser d'être entré dans le dortoir… »

Il la regarda comme si elle portait sa petite culotte sur sa tête…

« il en est hors de question ! »

Il se retourna et disparut quelques minutes dans une pièce située dans le fond du local. Quand il revint, il était évident que la discussion était close. Hermione était déçue de sa réaction, mais au moins elle n'avait plus rien à se reprocher. Elle étudia ses trois chapitres et ne remarqua aucunement le trouble de son professeur, la manière dont il la regardait, comme si à chaque instant il s'attendait à lui voir pousser des cornes sur la tête et à lui foncer dessus sans crier gare. Il la surveillait, regardait à quelle vitesse elle passait les pages, essayant de saisir sa méthode de travail…mais sans succès.

Soudain, se sentant observée, elle releva la tête dans sa direction et croisa son regard…il avait une expression étranger sur son visage…elle tenta un sourire…il ne lui répondit pas et détourna le regard vers le fond de son chaudron (mais keskia donc de si intéressant dans le chaudron ?lol ). Son odeur, son sourire…elle était innocente…quelque chose qu'il perçut comme une sorte de fibre paternelle lui donna un instant une étrange sensation dans la poitrine…

« professeur ? »

haaaa sa voix ! pourquoi faut-il donc qu'elle parle cette petite garce à la voix angélique !

Comme il semblait irrité et ne répondait pas, elle poursuivit :

« je pense que le temps est écoulé. Puis-je rejoindre mon dortoir ? »

Son caractère machiavélique repris soudain le dessus. Il lui lança un regard noir si profond qu'elle en frissonna au plus profond de sa chair…

« Non, je ne pense pas Miss Granger… »


	8. La restitution de l'ouvrage

* * *

Chapitre 8 : la restitution de l'ouvrage

* * *

Hermione pensait avoir mal entendu. Elle le vit s'approcher d'elle et eut envie de prendre ses jambes à son cou…mais elle se sentait clouée à sa chaise par la peur. Il se rapprochait. Son visage blême inspirait à la jeune gryffondor une crainte sans pareil. Elle n'osait se lever, gardait les yeux rivés sur lui, affolée.

« j'ai…j'ai fini mes chapitres…il est…plutôt tard… » bredouilla-t-elle comme si elle craignait que ses propos l'ait mis en colère.

Il ne fit pas attention à ce qu'elle venait de dire. Il passa derrière sa chaise…elle ne pouvait plus le voir et n'osait se retourner pour voir s'il était plus loin dans la pièce ou juste derrière elle. Elle n'eut pas le temps de faire davantage de suppositions, elle sentit un souffle chaud dans sa nuque

"rendez moi ce livre Granger…je suis las de vous le demander…"

Elle se raidit, encore plus stressée qu'à un examen oral. Elle se sentait même incapable de parler…après tout il lui avait dit qu'il était capable de tout pour récupérer ce livre. Elle avala douloureusement sa salive avant de répliquer d'une voix incertaine :

"il en est hors de question…je dois le rendre dans deux jours…vous attendrai bien un peu…non ?"

Elle sentait toujours cette odeur de musc et de santal traduisant la présence assez rapprochée de son professeur dans son dos…il ne dit rien pendant un moment…quand il parla enfin, elle sursauta légérement…

"là n'est pas la question Granger ! donnez le moi si vous ne désirez pas avoir des ennuis…"

Hermione sentait son sang bouillonner , elle été effrayée et énervée à la fois.

"Professeur, si vous me forcer à vous le rendre, je…je…"

"Vous ? "l'entendit-il murmurer au creux de son oreille

" Vous savez bien ce que je ferai…"dit-elle, en osant se retourner , se retrouvant ainsi face à son professeur.

Il parut étonné et légèrement désemparé. Mais il retrouva vite son légendaire sourire sarcastique

"et vous pensez que je vais vous empêcher ? Ne me privez pas d'un tel spectacle, mademoiselle Granger"

Elle se retrouva prise à son propre piège et ne su quoi répliquer. Elle resta bouche bée…comment osait-il lui dire cela ? elle se contenta de murmurer en baissant la tête :

"professeur…vous me gênez…"

Il sembla alors réaliser ce qu'il avait dit et en fut sans nul doute plus que gêné. Elle ajouta avant qu'il n'ait le temps de dire quoi que ce soit :

"je vais vous chercher ce livre…tout cette histoire me tourne en ridicule…"

Elle se leva, se retrouva debout face à lui, le regarda une fraction de seconde d'un air interrogateur puis partit en courant, le laissant seul au milieu de la pièce.

Elle courut à perdre haleine dans les couloirs de Poudlard…elle essayait de ne pas penser à ce qu'il lui avait dit, essaya de se convaincre qu'il se payait sa tête, sans plus…elle savait trop bien les pièges tendu par les hommes, ces paroles qui font croire à une femme qu'elle est exceptionnelle alors qu'il n'en est rien. Elle ne devait pas croire qu'il eut aimé cela si elle l'avait fait à nouveau. Et puis l'idée avait un caractère trop pervers pour que ç'eut été rationnellement acceptable. Non mais ! arrrrrgggg un professeur…le professeur le pire en plus…pourtant elle aimait le fait de lui avoir plu…

De son côté, Rogue était rouge de honte, vert de rage…il n'en avait aucun doute, elle avait usé d'un sortilège de charme pour ne pas avoir à lui rendre l'ouvrage ! l'idiote !dès qu'elle reviendrait, il lui exposerait clairement le contenu de ses pensées…il en était certain, il eut pu se contrôler en temps normal… Il avait été victime d'un sort…il n'y avait que cela pour justifier pareille faiblesse.

Des coups à la porte le firent revenir à la réalité…

"Entrez Granger !"

C'était bien elle. Elle avait l'ouvrage en main.

"Ce n'est pas trop tôt ! vous avez enfin compris ! " dit-il en tendant la main dans sa direction pour qu'elle lui rende l'ouvrage.

Elle s'avança jusqu'à l'endroit où il se trouvait. Elle devait savoir si oui ou non elle était capable de le troubler à nouveau. Lorsqu'il saisit le livre, elle fit « malencontreusement » glisser un doigt sur la main de Rogue en le regardant dans les yeux…

Il fut surprit mais n'y laissa rien paraître…Il saisit le livre et le déposa sur sa cheminée

"comme je consens à vous le rendre, inutile de vous ennuyer avec un autre spectacle je pense…" murmura-t-elle en esquissant un sourire gêné

"ne vous leurrez pas Granger ! sans ce sort que vous m'avez lancé pour me séduire, vous auriez déjà subi les conséquences de votre impertinence…"

Elle se contenta de sourire au regard menacant qu'il lui lançait.

Elle courut vers la porte après avoir ramassé ses affaires

Alors qu'elle déposait sa main sur la poignée, elle l'appela d'un air amusé et radieux

"professeur ?"

"…."

"Je ne vous ai lancé aucun sort…"

Merlin ce qu'elle était belle…ses yeux noisettes aussi purs que ceux d'une enfant, pétillaient pour une raison qu'il ignorait. Ses cheveux en bataille lui donnaient un petit air sauvage…et son corps…mieux valait ne pas y penser…que lui arrivait il ?

Elle referma la porte et partit en courant…elle en était sûre…elle lui avait fait un petit effet…comment avait-il pu croire qu'elle lui avait lançé pareil sort…Il ne devait pas avoir apprécié beaucoup de femmes dans sa triste vie pour ne même pas savoir faire la part des choses…

Dans les cachots, Rogue, enragé contre lui et contre cette fille qui le rendait ridicule, alla chercher le livre au dessus de sa cheminée et le lança dans les flammes de son âtre.


	9. LeChemin de l'excès mène au palais

Bonjour à tous !

Ouf ! un nouveau chapitre enfin ! Après cette longue période d'examens (youpie j'ai fini et réussi !), un nouveau chapitre s'imposait ! Le voici donc…le chapitre 10 suivra sous peu étant donné que je suis enfin en vacances !

Je tenais à vous remercier pour vos reviews ! elles m'aident à progresser et m'encouragent beaucoup ! J'ai également répondu à vos reviews :-p Voici les réponses :

**Keana** : voici la suite…je sais ca a été un peu long…mais bon j'étais en exams et je n'avais malheureusement pas internet…pour le livre, en effet, c'est étrange qu'il le balance de la sorte…

**- Aresse : **ben je ne connais pas du tout la pub de la maaf…tu peux m'expliquer un peu en quoi elle consiste et en quoi ma fic y ressemble? Merci ;-)

**BoB Chiri :** pas grave pour le retard…voici la suite. Merci de me lire ;-)

**Siryanne :** merci d'etre toujours là…pour le nombre de chapitre je n'ai pas encore d'idées sur le nombre restant…j'ai juste écris les différentes scènes sur papier. Quant aux fautes d'orthographes, je compte les corriger ces vacances-ci…c'est vrai que lorsque je me relis, je me dis **:-o "arrrrrrrrrgg"**. Je vais faire attention, promis!

**Flogudule** : et encore ! il n'a pas tout vu !le pauvre

**Superfan : **attention au clavier :-p voici la suite…et le reste devrait suivre sous peu…

**Kiki : **MERCI !

**Jwulee :** merci de ta patience…c'est vrai qu'avec les études et les obligations familiales, je n'ai pas toujours le temps d'écrire et de poster à dates fixes…je m'en excuse…

**lenoxx** : merci merci :) :-)

**Sevina Roguette** : héhé le pauvre, il risque encore de souffrir par la suite…lui autant que son amour propre…pour le gel douche, je n'ai toujours pas trouvé ! et ce n'est pas faute d'avoir cherché ! sinon tu peux toujours acheter le Tahiti Vanille…mais je pense que l'effet est nettement moindre..

**Lunécume : **coucou Toi !merci de me lire ! voici la suite…

**LaskaMalfoy**voici la suite ! enfin ! contente que la tournure des événements te plaise ! sinon pour l'épisode de charmed, je ne regarde pas cette série je n'aurais donc pas su m'inspirer d'un épisode quelconque. Tu peux me le raconter un peu stp ?c'est juste histoire de voir si je ne fais pas du plagia sans m'en rendre compte LOL

**MPHDP** rougit que de compliments ! merci !

**Isa-Syn ex U.S.Hermy**seule la suite nous dira ce que Rogue recherche vraiment…peut être veut il en effet juste faire joujou avec Hermione, comme tu dis :-p pour le savoirlis la suite lol

Steph Rogue : merci merci ! voici le chapitre…désolée pour le retard… Popée : le problème est donc en partie réglé vu que la suite arrive…le chapitre 10 devrait suivre assez rapidement… 

**Kyana HLD**souhait exhaussé ! voici le chapitre 9

**Plumette :** moi non plus je ne savais pas que ça faisait cet effet là ! c'est bon à savoir n'empêche :-) sans rire, ça sent quand meme vachement bon, non ?

**Calypso : **excuse moi pour le « tronc » de suspens lol :-p mais il fallait bien que j'en mette à un moment ou à un autre…sinon je viens de Belgique…je ne savais pas trop si on disait « cocoter » dans les autres pays francophones étant donné que même au sein d'un même pays, nos expressions diffèrent énormément :-p Sinon pour Rogue, je sais que beaucoup d'auteurs de fanfic pensent qu'il a connu assez de femmes pour être à l'aise avec la gent féminine…je ne partage pas cet avis…c'est peut être débile, mais vu son caractère etc…je le vois davantage réagir comme un ado pour tout ce qui touche à l'amour…lol enfin c'est mon avis et je ne demande pas à mes lecteur de le partager -) Ton esprit n'est pas mal tourné lol c'est vrai il est sans doute tourné dans le même sens que le mien… :-p

**Spaz** : je n'ai jamais dit que Severus était un pervers lol seule la suite nous le révelera…

**Misterieuse : **heu…idem…seule la suite nous le dira…tiens je ne connais pas cette chanson :-p c'est quoi ?

**Sexplus :** la voici!

**Diabela** : tu as du le découvrir dans le chapitre précédent…désolée, je n'avais pas pu réponde aux reviews par manque de temps!

* * *

**Chapitre 9**

**Le ****chemin**** de l'****excès ****mène**** au ****palais**** de la ****connaissance****(William Blake)**

* * *

Hermione eut du mal à s'endormir cette nuit là. Elle se sentait dans un autre monde, comme si elle venait de découvrir une autre planète…pourtant elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver du dégoût envers ces sentiments nouveaux…ça lui était tombé dessus, comme ça, sans qu'elle demande quoi que ce soit…elle ne s'était rendue compte de rien, ou presque, jusqu'à ce jour, cette soirée pendant laquelle elle s'était plus qu'aperçue qu'elle lui plaisait. Pourtant, elle ne devait pas se laisser aller à de pareilles pensées, elle ne pouvait pas…Elle était élève…il était…soupir Merlin ! ce qu'il lui plaisait…non qu'il fut beau ou sexy…mais il avait un certain charme qui ne s'était révélé à elle qu'au cours de cette dernière année…mais pourquoi ? comment ? quand cela lui était-il tombé dessus… ? peut-être était-ce lorsqu'elle s'était outrageusement « révelée » à lui…peut-être était-ce au moment où elle avait pu lire le trouble dans ses yeux…elle n'était sûre de rien sauf d'une chose : elle allait devoir tout faire pour étouffer de pareilles pensées envers Rogue…non seulement parce qu'elle se dégoûtait, mais aussi par respect du règlement…et surtout pour Harry et Ron…c'eut été les trahir que d'aimer l'homme qu'ils détestait plus que tout à Poudlard…

- "Avec tout ca j'en oublie cette histoire de livre" , pensa Hermione…

Elle s'extirpa alors de son lit où elle était couchée depuis…hum elle ne préférait pas savoir combien de temps elle avait pensé à son professeur. Elle se leva sur la pointe des pieds et alla jusqu'à son bureau chercher un tas de feuilles manuscrites. Elle retourna dans son lit, ferma les rideaux et donna un coup de baguette vers le plafond de son lit. Un ciel plus que radieux s'illumina au dessus de sa tête. Elle se mit alors à relire ses feuilles. Il s'agissait de son travail de potions…ainsi que d'un chapitre issu du fameux livre et qu'elle avait soigneusement recopié. Il y avait de nombreuses potions intéressantes dans le livre, et elle regrettait amèrement de l'avoir rendu à Rogue…elle avait tout juste eu le temps d'en recopier quelques unes…Elle se mit alors à en étudier une particulièrement intéressante (une potion de Savoir). Elle ne s'arrêta de travailler que tard dans la nuit lorsque, ne tenant plus les yeux ouverts, elle tomba endormie sur ses copies…

Dans les cachots, à l'heure exacte où Hermione fermait les yeux, Severus s'acharnait tant bien que mal sur une potion…Il avait décidé d'occuper son esprit intelligemment plutôt que de penser encore et encore à la façon dont il s'était fait ridiculiser une fois de plus…Il avait faux sur toute la ligne en ce qui concernait Granger…a quoi bon avoir l'ouvrage ? Toute cette histoire l'avait tourné en ridicule…Au moins, dans les flammes, il n'y penserait plus…ou du moins était-ce qu'il pensait…

Le lendemain fut difficile pour Hermione. Elle avait du mal à restée éveillée…non seulement elle s'endormait, mais quand ses yeux étaient ouverts, elle semblait être mentalement absente. Ron lui fit savoir à plusieurs reprise qu'elle fixait sans cesse « le vide »…Hermione pensa pour elle-même que ce « vide » était assis à la table des professeurs, sentait le santal et le musc, s'habillait toujours en noir…

- "Mione ! je viens de te dire que tu n'écoutais rien à mon histoire !" protesta Ron.

- "Tu disais ? "

Notons que Ron fut très vexé…

Le soir même, elle devait se rendre dans les cachots pour la suite de ses retenues. Ce qu'elle fit. Arrivant devant la porte, elle frappa trois coups comme à son habitude.

- "Entrez, Granger ! "

Elle s'exécuta.

- "Ne fermez pas la porte, vous aller repartir d'où vous venez immédiatement ", aboya-t-il sans même lever les yeux des copies qu'il corrigeait.

Hermione s'étonna

- "Pardon professeur ? "

- "Vos retenues n'ont plus de raison d'être. Vous m'avez rendu le livre…nous oublions cette histoire… "

Elle le regarda, l'air bête en se demanda si elle avait bien entendu.

Il essayait d'éviter son regard…

- "A moins que vous ne vouliez récurer quelques chaudrons ", lanca-t-il en levant un sourcil lorsqu'il vit qu'elle ne bougeait pas.

Elle sembla sortir de sa torpeur. Décidément, elle était vraiment fatiguée pour ne pas réagir…

- "Ha ! merci…hé bien, bonne soirée professeur! "

Quand elle fut sortie, Severus poussa un soupir de lassitude…ou était-ce de soulagement… ? Il n'en savait trop rien…Il mit fin assez rapidement à ses corrections ce soir et avant de quitter son bureau, il s'assura que le livre était bel et bien dans l'âtre…réduit en cendre, certes, mais au moins, il avait fini par l'avoir…C'était lui qui l'avait et pas cette petite impertinente, débauchée, vulgaire miss je-sais-tout…

Hermione se dirigeait vers son dortoir à l'instant même où les pensées de son professeur volaient vers elle. Elle était plus qu'heureuse de voir son temps d'étude ainsi augmenté…et puis elle s'était jurée de chasser toute pensée d'affection envers Rogue…ne plus le voir en soirée lui faciliterait la tâche. Et puis, il y avait cette nouvelle potion qu'elle avait découverte dans LE livre…elle s'était donnée pour but de la réaliser…et puis, une potion de Savoir, ca pouvait toujours servir en cette période d'examen…elle ne considérait pas cela comme de la triche, mais plutôt comme un petit coup de pouce…

Elle rentra donc dans son dortoir, se déshabilla, enfila sa robe de nuit et referma sur elle les rideaux de son lit avant d'en illuminer le plafond d'un coup de baguette, comme à son habitude. Malgré la fatigue, l'étude de sa potion l'occupa jusque tard dans la nuit. A 3h du matin, elle ferma enfin ses paupières alourdies par la fatigue…elle était enfin prête à réaliser la potion de Savoir. Il ne lui fallait pas grand chose…un nombre d'ingrédients limités, une efficacité incommensurable…ou du moins, c'était ce qui en était dit dans le bouquin…elle s'endormit, heureuse d'avoir appris une potion aussi utile. Le lendemain dans la soirée, tous les ingrédients étaient rassemblés (les trouver ? un jeu d'enfant ! tout était présent dans le parc de Poudlard, les ingrédients étant exclusivement constitués de végétaux frais) et la potion quasi terminée. Sa réalisation était tellement simple qu'Hermione s'étonna elle-même de tant de facilités…Après la touche finale, elle descendit dans la salle commune où elle retrouva Ron et Harry.

- "Mione !t'as vu les cernes que tu te paies ! ", s''exlama Harry "arrêtes donc un peu d'étudier ! "

- "Tout va bien Harry…tu me connais…en examen je ne supporte pas de ne pas me donner à fond… "

- "N'oublies pas les pauses quand même !" ajouta Ron l'air dubitatif

Elle s'en voulait de ne pas leur expliquer tout…Rogue, le livre, la potion…mais rien n'était aussi peu sûr…les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait ne pouvaient être réels…ils la dégoûtaient…Quant à la potion, elle pouvait rater…Il valait donc mieux se taire pour l'instant quitte à leur faire partager plus tard…

- "Ca va vos révisions ? ", demanda-t-elle à ses deux amis

- "Bah, comme d'hab' "

- "Ron ! tu devras prendre cela plus au sérieux !Ce sont les ASPIC cette année ! "

- "bah je sais 'Mione mais c'est en juin…nous sommes en décembre…"

- "Ron !tu oublies que nous avons la possibilité de passer quelques examens oraux avant les vacances de Noël…ca peut vachement t'aider à alléger ta session de juin ! "

- "Mione ! ne me stresse pas avec ça ! "

- "Bien ! faites ce que vous voulez…mais moi je vais étudier…bonne soirée ", lança-t-elle d'un air vexé.

Sur quoi elle retourna au dortoir. Harry et Ron supposèrent que leur amie était réglée, ce qui la mettait de si mauvaise humeur.

La potion était terminée. Il n'y avait pas plus de liquide qu'un dé à coudre et Hermione douta sérieusement de son efficacité. Elle n'en avait pas assez pour en proposer à Ron et Harry. Elle allait la tester et si jamais ça marchait, elle leur en ferait une…bien que ses amis l'avaient énervée au plus haut point.

Elle but la potions d'une traite et alla immédiatement se coucher. Il fallait 12h pour avoir un effet tangible. Ses rêves furent pour le moins agités cette nuit. Elle s'éveilla au petit matin et décida d'aller tester directement l'efficacité de sa potion. Il lui restait 2 jours avant le début de ses examens dispensatoires. Elle pris ses cours sur son bureau dans le but de se rendre à la bibliothèque…et là, l'inattendu se produisit… Les doigts de sa main furent comme aspirés par le livre, elle senti une sorte de courant électrique remonter depuis ses ongles et courir tout le long de son bras, traverser sa colonne vertébrale, sa nuque…son corps entier…en même temps que cette étrange sensation, son esprit fut assailli par toutes sortes d'images : ses sorciers de tous les âges et de toutes les époques étaient en train de confectionner diverses potions et lui expliquaient la marche à suivre…Elle sentait des formules, des marches à suivre pénétrer sa mémoire et s'y graver…Elle poussa un cri et s'effondra alors qu'elle venait juste de réussir à décrocher ses doigts de la couverture de son livre…


	10. Effets d'une potion de Savoir

**_Coucou à vous !_**

**_Encore merci pour les reviews ! et désolée pour le retard que j'avais accumulé ! je compte bien avoir terminé pour le 15 septembre … D'ici là, voilà déjà le chapitre 10 et bien entendu la réponse à vos reviews !_**

**_Kiz et à très bientôt_**

**_Kawaii Shina_**

**matol** : bien sûr que je vais continuer cette fic…je ne sais pas encore combien de chapitre il y aura mais je voudrais l'avoir finie pour la rentrée ( c'est à dire pour le 15 septembre). Merci pour ta review et n'hésite pas à continuer à me faire part de tes suggestions.

**Isa-Syn ex U.S.Hermy** ben justement, Hermione ne sais pas elle-même si ça dure longtemps…je pense qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à quelque chose d'aussi..PUISSANT lol…t'imagines ! avoir ça pour les exams…enfin, on aurait plus aucun mérite de réussir…hé non ce n'est pas Rogue qui la retrouve dans les pommes… :-) il a déjà assez payé en pénétranr une fois dans le dortoir des filles…je ne sais pas s'il est prêt à renouveller l'expérience…quoi que…qui sait ? lol

**  
****Sweety-Witches**: merci. Pourtant ce chapitre n'est pas celui que je préfère…je crois même que c'est celui que j'aime le moins pour l'instant lol héhé clair il en a fait une tête quand elle lui a dit qu'elle n'avait pas utilisé de sort contre lui…je pense que ça a beaucoup perturbé notre ptit Sev' !

**Lysen** : contente que ça te plaise même si ce n'est pas ton couple favori :-p peut-être arriverais-je à te convertir ? non je rigole, ce n'est pas mon but lol mais j'espère que tu continueras à apprécier…voici la suite

**Evert Khorus**merci des compliments ! au fait, j'ai lu ta fic et je la trouve pas mal du tout (je t'ai d'ailleurs laissé une tite review à ce sujet)! j'aime bien les histoires dramatiques et tu as l'air fort dans ce style…écris vite la suite !

**Sevina Roguette**clair ca pourrait être plus qu'utile d'avoir une potion pareille pour les exams ! mais ça doit quand même être lassant de tout savoir…et ce n'est pas sans danger ! donc comme tu t'en es doutée, Hermione va s'attirer quelques petits ennuis…mais je ne dévoilerai pas encore de quelle nature ils seront :-) merci de me suivre

**Siryanne** :oui j'ai mis du temps à poster la suite !mais maintenant je suis à nouveau « dedans » et en vacances ca devrait donc accélérer un peu les choses…mais je réalise à quel point cela doit être pénible pour les lecteurs de se remettre dedans après autant de temps ! j'espère que tu me pardonneras ! contente que tu aies laissé tombé le boykott ! sinon en passant, je sais que je l'ai déjà dit dans les reviews que je t'ai laissées, mais j'adore trop « 24 petites heures » et je compte lire tes autres fics sous peu ! pour répondre à ta question sur les exams, je fais la géographie, donc mes exams c'était de la climatologie, de la géomorphologie glaciaire, de la géographie urbaine, de la géo démographie, de la télédétection (analyse d'images satellites), de l'analyse spatiale (statistiques appliquées à la géographie), de l'hydrologie, etc etc… :-p rien à voir avec Rogue donc…dommage !kizzzzzzz

**Keana** :ben oui, si ca ce n'est pas de la triche, alors je suis Rowling ! Clair elle en a pas besoin…mais voilà ce qui se passe quand on veut tout savoir… la suite de la fic t'expliquera sans doute mieux ce comportement étrange... je n'en dis pas plus :- )

**jwulee** : merci de ta compréhension…mais ce n'est quand meme pas gai pour le lecteur de devoir se replonger ainsi dans une histoire…mais c'est vrai que souvent mes études passent avant mes fics…heureusement d'ailleurs lol ! mais maintenant finis les exams ! merci pour tes gentils compliments !

**theslayer** : la voilllllllllàààààà la suiiiiiiiittte ! merci pour tes encouragements !

**Ombrage** :coucou Ombrage ! désolée pour le retard ! il ne fallait pas désespérer !voici le chapitre 10 et le 11 avance bien ! donc pas de panique :-p

**MPHDP**hé oui, les bonnes vieilles méthodes, y'a que ça de vrai ! ça doit être chouette au début mais on doit quand même vite se lasser de cette potion…non ?

**Kiki : **Ma sœur !lol Te revoilà ? j'espère que tes vacances (en Espagne si je ne m'abuse ?) se sont bien passées ! tu dois être toute bronzée! veinarde! hé bien, tes souhaits sont des ordres : voici le chapitre 10

* * *

**Chapitre 10:**

**Effets d'une potion de Savoir**

* * *

- «Hermione ! Hermione ? qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Un gémissement de douleur s'échappa de la bouche d'Hermione…Mal de tête…elle avait mal de tête, c'était affreux ! la douleur semblait la transpercer, telle une lance acérée.

- «Hermione ! reste avec nous ! »

En plus de la douleur, elle senti des mains s'abattre sur son visage et la gifler vigoureusement.

Nouveau gémissement de douleur. Elle ne pouvait ouvrir les yeux, des images fusaient ça et là dans son esprit.

- « Je vais chercher le professeur McGonagall ». Elle crut reconnaître la voix de Ginny.

Et puis plus rien. Elle se releva d'un bond et toutes les filles en robe de nuit qui se penchaient sur elle sursautèrent. Hermione réalisa alors qu'elle avait éveillé tout le dortoir. Il était encore très tôt.

-« Hermione, ca va ? » s'enquit Ginny en revenant sur ses pas

Hermione se frotta les yeux, se demandant si elle avait oui ou non rêvé.

-« Un mauvais rêve…je suis désolée…je vous ai toutes réveillées… »

-« Tu m'as fait peur espèce d'imbécile ! » hurla Ginny, les larmes aux yeux avant de la serrer très fort contre elle.

-« …désolée ma vieille…mon heure n'est pas encore arrivée », plaisanta Hermione, à moitié étouffée par l'étreinte de Ginny.

Mais elle n'était pas du tout rassurée. Comment se faisait-il que la potion avait agit si vite ? Il n'y avait pas 12h qu'elle l'avait ingurgitée.

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers son lit. Elle avait la démarche de quelqu'un qui avait trop bu. Ginny la regarda d'un air soucieux et ne fut rassurée qu'après mille et une paroles de son amie. Hermione retourna ensuite dans son lit, se disant qu'il n'était pas sérieux de tenter ainsi le diable. Après tout, elle ignorait tout des effets secondaires de cette potion. Y avait-il seulement un antidote ? Elle avait cru lire que non. Elle réalisait bien à quel point tout ça était insensé et que, en tant que meilleure élève de Poudlard, elle n'en avait pas besoin…Mais la curiosité avait été plus forte que la raison. Après quelques minutes de réflexion, elle s'endormit comme une masse. Elle ne se réveilla que fort tard dans la matinée…c'est-à-dire 15minutes avant le début des cours. Elle eut à peine le temps de se coiffer et n'avala pas une seule miette de pain. Elle avait cours de potion…Rogue…Elle s'efforça de chasser ce sombre individu de son esprit. Il valait mieux se dépêcher. Elle ne devait et ne pouvait pas arriver en retard ! C'est à bout de souffle qu'elle entra dans la salle de cours. Ses camarades étant déjà tous assis, elle ne pouvait pas ne pas se faire remarquer. Cependant, ce ne fut pas de Rogue que vint la remarque cinglante.

- « Des problèmes de réveil, Granger ? » lui lanca Malfoy le plus fort qu'il le pouvait afin que le professeur entende.

S'il avait entendu, Severus n'en fit rien. Elle n'était pas en retard. Il n'avait aucun reproche à lui faire. De plus, il n'avait pas envie de l'interpeller… La phrase qu'elle lui avait lancée avant de sortir des cachots résonnait toujours dans son cœur caverneux et froid…et le réchauffait, contre sa volonté. Elle devait sans doute s'être moquée de lui…n'importe qui s'en serait aperçu en voyait le sourire triomphal qui s'était dessiné sur ses lèvres quand elle lui avait dit : « je ne vous ai lancé aucun sort »…Ridicule ! Il se trouvait ridicule…Il la regarda donc entrer et fit mine de n'avoir rien remarqué.

Hermione rejoignit sa place sous le regard de ses compagnons. Ginny semblait particulièrement gênée.

-« Désolée Mione…j'ai préféré te laisser dormir…tu était tellement mal cette nuit…je voulais que tu récupère.. », lui glissa Ginny quand elle passa à sa hauteur.

Hermione lui sourit amicalement, pour lui signifier que cela n'avait aucune importance. Alors qu'elle s'asseyait sur sa chaise, Hermione sentit soudain tout tourner autour d'elle…la classe n'était plus qu'un tourbillon…immense…elle était au centre…celui-ci s'arrêta de tourner lorsque quelque chose vint percuter violemment le crâne d'Hermione. Elle rouvrit les yeux, étonnée et s'aperçu que cette chose qui l'avait percutée n'était autre que le sol. Elle était tombé de sa chaise. Elle sentait le sang couler dans sa gorge. Sans doute s'était-elle mordu l'intérieur de la joue…Une voix la ramena à la réalité.

- « Granger ! à quoi jouez-vous, par Merlin ? »

C'était Rogue. Il avait l'air en colère.

Hermione, retrouvant son sens de l'humour malgré la douleur, lui cria, toujours couchée derrière son banc :

-« Je joue à cache-cache ! Vous ne me trouverez pas ! » puis elle ajouta « Non mais ! Je suis tombée, évidemment ! »

Elle se releva en pestant, aidée par quelques Gryffondors. Elle vit alors Rogue arriver d'un pas frénétique.

-« Que s'est-il passé, Granger ? », cracha-t-il la regardant droit dans les yeux…ce qui ne fut pas sans déstabiliser la jeune fille.

Hermione, se frottant énergiquement le crâne, finit par lui répondre qu'elle n'avait rien mangé et que ça devait être une crise d'hypoglycémie. Sur quoi, il l'envoya à l'infirmerie escortée par Neville.

Après avoir renvoyer son ami au cours de potion, elle ne resta pas longtemps en compagnie de madame Pomfresh. Prétextant qu'elle n'avait plus mal du tout, elle quitta l'infirmerie. Elle n'avait qu'une envie : aller à la bibliothèque. A l'instant où sa tête avait percuté le sol, elle avait pu voir distinctement chaque page du livre qu'elle avait touché le matin même avant de s'être évanouie. Elle savait, elle connaissait chacune des potions qui y figurait ! Et elle était curieuse de savoir si elle pouvait ainsi ingurgiter les contenus d'autres ouvrages. Elle avait réussi sa potion…Malgré son évanouissement et sa chute, elle avait envie d'en savoir plus, de tester les limites de la connaissance. Elle arriva vite à la bibliothèque, y entra et se dirigea vers le rayon le plus éloigné du bureau de madame Pince. Elle s'empara alors d'un petit volume (autant commencer de manière modérée). Et là, même topo : elle sentit le livre, tel un aspirateur, absorber ses doigts, elle fut à nouveau prise de vertige et tomba à genoux. Cependant, comme elle s'attendait à de telles sensations, elle fut en mesure de ne pas s'évanouir. Elle se battait mentalement pour ne pas céder, pour résister. Et soudain, tout redevint normal. Et elle vit alors, comme pour le livre précédent, des images l'envahir et sentit le contenu de l'ouvrage lentement se déverser en elle. Elle eut alors un soupir de satisfaction. YES , se dit-elle en elle-même. Sur quoi elle s'empara d'un autre livre. Elle resta ainsi toute la matinée dans la bibliothèque, choisissant à chaque fois des livres de plus en plus gros. Elle s'habitua vite au malaise provoqué par l'assimilation et elle finit par totalement le contrôler. Cependant, une chose l'intriguait : à chaque fois qu'elle touchait des objets, elle revoyait les personnes qui les avait utilisés avant elle et même parfois elle arrivait à remonter jusqu'à leur conception. C'est ce qui se produisit notamment lorsqu'elle ramassa le stylo qu'une élève avait malencontreusement fait tomber à ses pieds.

-« Oh merci ! » dit la jeune fille lorsqu'Hermione vint lui rapporter le stylo.

Voyant une expression étrange sur le visage d'Hermione, elle s'empressa d'ajouter

-« est-ce que ca va ? »

-« oui oui » lui assura Hermione sans grande conviction.

Ce qu'elle venait de voir, elle ne pouvait le croire. Elle venait de vivre ; comme penchée dans une pensine, la scène pendant laquelle la jeune fille s'était fait offrir ce stylo. Son petit ami lui en avait fait don. Une immense tristesse avait alors envahit Hermione. L'objet était en effet porteur de sentiments très fort. Amour, tendresse,…tristesse que son compagnon l'ait finalement abandonné…Tous les états d'âme de la jeune fille était gravés dans le stylo.

Elle regarda l'élève s'éloigner ne sachant trop si elle devait être heureuse d'avoir découvert un tel pouvoir ou malheureuse pour la jeune fille. Elle se rendit alors compte qu'il était plus que temps qu'elle aille dans la grande salle prendre son déjeuner. Ses amis devaient déjà l'attendre…et avec tout ça, elle avait séché le cours de potions de la matinée. Elle aurait été extrêmement stressée si elle n'avait pas eu cette potion de savoir à sa disposition. Ilui suffisait désormais de toucher le cours de potions pour l'assimiler. Que c'était agréable !

Le reste de la journée se passa sans encombre. Après les cours de métamorphose de l'après-midi, elle passa sa soirée à réviser. Elle-même étonnée de tant de facilités, elle ne se lassait pas des effets de cette potion. Elle emprunta des livres à gauche et à droite afin de parfaire encore ses connaissances. Ensuite elle alla se coucher. Il restait quelques jours avant les examens. Elle ne redoutait qu'une chose : que toutes ces connaissances disparaissent soudain aussi vite qu'elles étaient apparues.

Les examens se passèrent cependant au mieux, Harry et Ron ayant rarement vu leur amie étudier si peu commencèrent à se poser des questions. Le dernier examen d'Hermione était l'examen de potion. Elle devait, entre autres, présenter son travail sur la potion qui avait permis aux sorcières destinées au bûcher de s'évader (note : c'est loin…ça remonte au chapitre 1 tout ça lol )…Ce travail, elle l'avait notamment fait sur base du **fameux** livre sur l'histoire des potions françaises. Rogue avait hâte de l'entendre. Cependant lorsqu'il vit arriver la petite miss-je-sais-tout, il la trouva plus étrange encore qu'à son habitude. Elle tenait très fermement un gros livre de potion contre sa poitrine et semblait ne pas vouloir le lâcher. Ses lèvres remuaient sans cesse comme si elle était en train de réciter ses formules d'examens. Ses yeux étaient aussi « éclatés » que si elle avait veillé pendant plusieurs jours d'affilée.

Severus fit mine de ne rien avoir remarqué. Les problèmes personnels des étudiants étaient aux antipodes de ses préoccupations.

-« asseyez-vous, Granger ! »

Elle s'exécuta, sans même un regard. Ses yeux étaient vides. Elle semblait être ailleurs. Décidément, même s'il ne se préoccupait jamais de ses élèves, cela l'intriguait. Ce n'était pas Granger…il ne la reconnaissait pas. Vue de plus près, il remarqua d'énormes cernes sous ses yeux. Ses lèvres remuaient toujours. On aurait dit qu'elle était dans un état de démence.

-« Granger ? vous avez décidé de faire le clown ? » demanda-t-il en levant un sourcil.

Pas de réponse.

-« Bien, si vous n'y voyez pas d'objection, nous allons pouvoir commencer l'examen. Si vous n'êtes pas de cet avis, je vous conseille de prendre la porte. Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre. Et puis, déposez ce livre sur la table… vous m'agacez»

Elle s'accrochait à son livre, il pouvait voir la marque de ses ongles dans la couverture en cuir. Elle lui tapait sur le nerfs, par Merlin ! Qu'avait-elle donc ?

- « vous êtes malade, Granger ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton qui ne se voulait pas rassurant. Il fit mine d'écrire quelque chose sur son parchemin. La situation le mettait mal à l'aise.

- « Déposez ce livre ou je vous l'arrache » finit-il par ajouter quand il ne distingua aucune réaction chez son élève.

C'est alors qu'elle sembla se rendre compte de l'existence de Rogue. D'un air affolé, elle jeta le livre sur la table qui la séparait de son professeur, comme s'il lui avait soudain brûlé les mains. Rogue sursauta. Il se racla ensuite la gorge pour reprendre quelque contenance après s'être fait surprendre de la sorte.

-« Bien. Nous pouvons commencer. Présentez moi la potion Evanidus…que vous n'avez pas manqué d'étudier dans ce remarquable bouquin sur les… »

C'est alors qu'il réalisa…


	11. La laideur d'un homme

**_Bonjour à tous!_**

**_alors voilà, aujourd'hui je n'ai pas le temps de répondre aux reviews du chapitre 10, mais je ne manquerai pas de le faire dans le prochain chapitre! Promis! Je suppose que beaucoup d'entre vous ont lu le tome 6 ou du moins savent ce qui se passent (pour les autres, rassurez vous, il n'y aura pas de spoilers). J'avoue que j'ai eu un peu du mal à me remettre à écrire cette fic après le tome 6. Il y a en effets beaucoup de "petites" incohérence désormais...mais bon, c'est un fanFICTION après tout...donc voilà, n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos reviews! j'adore ça!_**

**_kiz et à très bientot pour le chapitre 12!_**

**_Kawaii Shina_**

* * *

Chapitre 11 : La laideur d'un homme

* * *

Elle l'avait fait ! L'imbécile ! Il ne pouvait pas y croire ! Il était fou de rage…et bien qu'il ne put se l'avouer, il avait peur et ne pouvait pas contenir sa panique. Il se leva si brusquement qu'il envoya sa chaise valdinguer contre le mur. Il empoigna alors vivement le poignet d'Hermione et commença à la secouer vivement, comme pour lui faire prendre conscience de la réalité.

- « Qu'avez-vous fait ! pauvre idiote !je le savais ! je savais que vous ne pourriez pas résister ! Vous êtes une imbécile ! » hurla-t-il comme pour la sortir de sa torpeur.

Hermione, toujours sembla soudain se rendre compte de la présence de son professeur Elle avait peur de lui…elle pensait qu'il allait la tuer pour avoir osé faire une chose pareille. Mais ses forces était tellement amoindries, qu'elle ne pouvait pas bouger.

- « Vous rendez-vous compte ? Vous ! Utiliser une potion de magie noire !Comment allons nous vous sortir de là, par Merlin ! Vous rendez-vous compte, Granger ?Il n'y a pas d'antidote ! Cela ne vous suffisait-il pas d'être première de votre année, première de Poudlard ! »

Elle voyait la panique et la haine dans les yeux de Rogue. Il lui enserrait le poignet si fort que le sang ne semblait plus affluer dans sa main, le bout de ses doigts piquotaient…Elle rassembla les dernière forces qui lui restait et tenta alors de se dégager de l'étreinte donnée par la main de son professeur. Elle empoigna son poignet gauche…sa main glissa sous la manche de Severus, touchant sa peau à nu. Tout se passa en un éclair. Il la regardait dans les yeux et vit soudain ceux de son élève s'assombrir comme si elle avait vu un monstre...ou pire. Lorsqu'il comprit, il était trop tard. La main de la jeune fille semblait être collée à son poignet comme lors d'un choc électrique, ses yeux toujours rivés aux siens, elle gémissait alors que toute la souffrance et tous les souvenirs de Rogue pénétraient en elle. Il tenta de détacher les doigts d'Hermione, mais sa main semblait être de fer. Au fond d'elle-même, elle semblait tenir bon malgré les horreurs qu'elle était en train de voir…les larmes perlaient à ses yeux…Il n'y avait aucun mot pour décrire ce qu'elle voyait. Le sang, la souffrance, les meurtres, les viols, la mort dans toute sa splendeur affluait dans son âme. Rogue la regardait, impuissant, ne sachant que faire pour faire cesser cette noire comédie. Si elle n'avait pas fermé les yeux à ce moment, elle aurait vu la peur dans les yeux de l'homme d'habitude si froid. Il avait peur pour elle. Ses souvenirs étaient sa honte, son fardeau. Il ne voulait pas les partager, il ne voulait pas qu'elle le voit dans toute sa laideur. Et par dessus tout, il ne voulait pas qu'elle souffre.

Dès l'instant où il la vit fermer les yeux, son cœur accéléra. Elle ne saurait plus le supporter longtemps, il voyait l'expression de son visage refléter de plus en plus la douleur. Hermione tomba à genoux, il l'entendit gémir plus fort, les yeux fermés de toutes ses forces. Elle criait maintenant et il sentait qu'elle tirait sur son bras avec toute la vigueur qui lui restait comme pour se séparer de lui. Il essaya de la faire revenir à elle, il hurlait à ses oreilles mais elle se débattait de plus en plus et le tapait de sa main libre.

-« Hermione !Lachez-moi, repoussez ces pensées, repoussez les ! »

Mais elle ne semblait pas entendre un seul mot de ce qu'il lui disait. Il ne vit alors qu'une solution. Il l'attira à lui, l'encercla de son bras libre afin de bloquer les coups et attendit qu'elle se calme.

Il pouvait sentir les battements de son cœur à travers sa poitrine, ils se répercutaient en lui et il se dit, pendant une fraction de seconde, que c'était une des première fois qu'il percevait ainsi la vie dans un corps autre que le sien. Il sentait que son corps était bouillant, sans doute à cause de la fièvre et de l'emportement. Bien que la situation ne s'y prêtait guère, il savoura cet instant en regardant la nuque d'Hermione, dont la peau semblait si douce, si… « SEVERUS , mais à quoi tu penses ! », sa raison le ramenait à la réalité.

Dans le froid de toutes les horreurs qui défilaient devant elle, Hermione sentit soudain la chaleur de ce corps étranger qui la serrait contre elle…ce qui sembla l'apaiser un peu. Il en profita pour relâcher l'étreinte et tirer sa baguette hors de sa poche avec son bras droit. Il la pointa ensuite sur la main d'Hermione qui enserrait toujours son poignet et marmonna , les yeux mis clos, des incantations que lui seul pouvait comprendre. Il répéta plusieurs fois les même mots et sentit la poigne de son élève se déserrer légèrement. Elle du également le sentir car, dans un dernier cri de douleur, elle s'arracha à lui et tomba violemment par terre. Elle était inconsciente. Cependant, il osa à peine se pencher vers elle…il ne devait plus la toucher. Il courut alors à perdre haleine jusqu'à l'infirmerie, demanda à Mme Pomfresh d'aller chercher Granger dans son bureau et se dirigea, toujours en courant, jusqu'au bureau du directeur.

Hermione semblait flotter dans un épais brouillard. Elle ne voyait rien. Elle entendait comme un bourdonnement sourd qui se rapprochait. Elle entendit alors des murmures, des voix d'hommes

- « Pensez-vous que ce soit la marque qui ait eu cet effet ?»

- « Il n'y a pas de doute, Severus. Mais ce n'est aucunement votre faute… Nous reparlerons de tout cela plus tard, regardez, on dirait qu'elle se réveille »

Hermione ouvrit les yeux sur ce qui se trouvait être le plafond de l'infirmerie. Elle avait mal à la tête et se sentait incapable de se redresser. Elle balaya la pièce et eut tout juste le temps de voir Severus Rogue tourner talons et se diriger vers la sortie. Elle se souvint alors de l'examen, plutôt raté, et elle se rendit compte qu'elle portait en elle tous les souvenirs de son professeur.

- « Bonsoir, miss Granger ! » s'exclama alors le professeur Dumbledore d'une voix enjouée.

- « B …b…bons… » tenta-t-elle

- « Ne vous fatiguez pas jeune fille, vous avez assez souffert pour aujourd'hui ! Il est l'heure de dîner. Madame Pomfresh va vous apportez un plateau»

Un silence s'installa entre eux alors que Dumbledore regardait la jeune fille d'un air grave.

- « Je n'ai sans doute pas besoin de vous précisez que je suis très déçu par votre conduite, miss Granger. Vous avez frolé la mort…et vous n'êtes pas encore sortie de l'auberge, vous pouvez me croire…A ce propos, j'ai quelques petites consignes à vous donner. Il vous est interdit de toucher quoi ou qui que ce soit…Afin de faciliter la chose, le professeur Rogue est en train de vous confectionner quelque chose d'assez provisoire, mais qui pourrait aider en attendant la vraie solution…Bien évidemment pour manger vous devrez toucher les couverts…mais cela ne devrait pas être trop catastrophique… »

Il soupira et regardait Hermione d'un air désolé. Hermione n'osait pas lever les yeux. Elle contemplait ses draps comme si c'eut été la chose la plus intéressante au monde. Elle avait honte.

- « La Magie Noire a ses côtés séduisant, Hermione, et votre cœur, bien que je ne doute aucunement de sa pureté, s'est laissé abusé…Quoi qu'il en soit, essayer de toucher le moins de choses possibles. Comme vous l'avez tristement constaté, cela occasionne en vous une fatigue importante…Il semblerait que ce soit avec l'extrémité de vos doigts que le lien se créée »

Hermione ne disait toujours rien

- « Je suppose également que vous avez compris ce qui s'est passé lorsque vous avez touché le professeur Rogue. »

Elle acquiesça.

- « Cette marque était porteuse, plus que toute autre partie de son corps (hum hum), du mal à l'état pur, celui qu'il a connu et perpétré en tant que mangemort, comme vous le savez. »

Hermione sembla alors avoir retrouvé l'usage de la parole

- « Je suis consciente que j'ai mal agit professeur. Mais…juste une question : comment avez vous pu lui faire confiance ? Comment pouvez vous accepter à Poudlard un être aussi horrible, aussi cruel ! »

Les larmes coulaient abondamment sur les joues de la jeune Gryffondor. Elle ajouta entre deux sanglots :

- « Toutes ces horreurs, elles sont en moi ! D'accord c'est entièrement de ma faute…jusqu'ici j'acceptais le fait que vous lui fassiez confiance… mais là, je ne vois pas ce que vous avez pu voir de beau ou de pardonnable en lui. Il n'y a rien !Rien qui mérite qu'on lui donne un seconde chance ! »

Elle replia ses genoux et pleura, la tête cachée entre eux. Dumbledore la regardait d'un air grave mais sûr de lui.

- « Sans le professeur Rogue, vous auriez pu mourir à cause de cette maudite potion. Quant aux raisons de la confiance que j'ai en lui, je vous dirai simplement…qu'il regrette…et qu'il ne demande que le pardon pour ces actes… »

- « Impardonables ! » finit Hermione, elle ajouta : « par pitié, professeur, tirez ces souvenirs affreux hors de mon esprit… »

- « Nous faisons notre possible miss Granger…Maintenant je dois vous laisser » répondit-il d'un ton sec. « Les visites seront autorisées dès demain. Le professeur Rogue vous apportera ce dont je vous ai parlé dès qu'il aura terminé. Bonne nuit…et courage Hermione !»

Quand il eut quitté l'infirmerie, Hermione plongea dans ses draps et pleura un long moment. Elle pleura de remord : jamais elle n'aurait du faire cette potion, elle en était consciente, mais la curiosité et l'attrait d'un si grand savoir avait été plus forte que la raison. Elle pleura aussi et surtout en sentant vivre en elle les pensées et les souvenirs de son professeur…Comment diable pouvait-il vivre avec cela sur le cœur ? Mais en avait-il un ?Comment avait-il pu perpétrer ces horreurs ? Elle savait qu'un mangemort était très loin de mener une vie angélique, mais de là à faire CA !

Elle finit par s'endormir…elle fut réveillé en pleine nuit par une voix masculine qui appelait son nom

- « Granger !vous allez vous réveillez, oui ? Je ne compte pas passer la nuit ici»

Elle se leva en sursaut et poussa un cri d'horreur à la vue de la silhouette de Rogue dans le noir. Elle avait peur. Il se sentit comme…avant.

- « Partez ! Ne me touchez pas ! Vous êtes… »

- « oui ? miss je-veux-TOUT-savoir »

Elle ne releva pas la pointe d'ironie dans la voix de son professeur

Elle baissa les yeux. C'était sa faute à elle. Il n'avait pas demandé à partager ses souvenirs…

- « un monstre… » murmura-t-elle

Sans cérémonie, il lui balança quelque chose à la figure

- « Mettez cela et retirez les le moins souvent possible »

Sur il tourna les talons et sortit de la pièce.

Elle regarda ce qu'il lui avait lançé. Une paire de gants noirs. Leur texture était douce…et c'est tout ce qu'elle pouvait percevoir. Elle les enfila rapidement et essayer de toucher un objet qui se trouvait sur sa table de nuit. Rien de se produisit, aucune information n'entra en elle. Elle supposa que les gants devaient en quelque sorte bloquer le flux qui essayait de pénétrer en elle sous l'influence de la potion. Elle rebutait à porter quelque chose qui venait de Rogue mais elle devrait bien s'y soumettre.

Cette nuit là, ou du moins ce qu'il en restait, elle dormit profondément…La potion de sommeil sans rêves que Mme Pomfresh lui avait administré semblait avoir fait son effet…Lorsqu'elle s'éveilla, il était trois heures de l'après-midi. Harry et Ron se tenaient à son chevet

- « Hermione ! »

_**Une petite reviews ? raaah je sais je suis barbante avec les reviews mais en ce moment (après la lecture du tome 6) j'en ai VRAIMENT besoin…ceux qui l'ont lu comprendront pourquoi…kiz et à très bientôt**_


	12. La requête de Severus Rogue

_TADA ! Voici le chapitre suivant ! Je pense qu'il est reste deux ou trois tout au plus. Le scénario est écrit mais reste à le répartir en chapitres Vos reviews me font toujours autant plaisir, c'est d'ailleuirs pourquoi je vais y répondre ci-dessous. Héhé j'ai un ptit rêve secret (plus tant que ça maintenant vu que je vais vous le dire) qui est d'arriver à 200 reviews à la fin de la fic mais bon, ce n'est qu'un rêve et je n'en ferai pas une maladie si ça n'arrivait pas lol_

_Normalement, je posterai un chapitre par semaine, la fic devrait donc être finie début septembre, pour la rentrée._

_Mais avant toute chose, voici les réponses aux reviews que les lecteurs adorent tant (nan ? ben en tout cas moi j'adore les lire et y répondre ) Attention, certaines réponses à des lecteurs ayant déjà lu le tome 6 pourraient éventuellement contenir de mini spoilers…mais tout mini rassurez vous…donc pour ceux qui n'ont pas lu le tome 6, ne lisez pas les réponses aux reviews ne vous concernant pas lol mais de toute façon, ces mini spoilers ne sont que des sous-entendus compréhensibles seulement pour les lecteurs du tome 6, donc pas de panique !_

_Kawaii Shina_

**Lupini-filiae: **oups pardon, j'ai en effet cru remarquer que les lecteurs n'aiment pas beaucoup les cliffhangers…

**Kiki-la-tempete: **contente de voir que tu suis toujours ma fic  en tout cas, à chaque chapitre j'ai une review de toi et ça me fait très très plaisir ! Viva Belgium ! lol

**theslayer :** oups, toi non plus tu n'aimes pas les cliffhangers je vois…

**Isa-Syn ex U.S.Hermy** :coucou toi ! pour HRFRHO, j'ai lu dans ton profil de c'est aussi simple que ça…au fait, merci pour la validation de mon inscription ! kizzz

**Christa77**: oups, décidémment, vous n'aimez pas du tout les cliffhangers…j'en ferai moins à l'avenir…mais c'est comme une maladie, une envie qui me prend de vous donner envie de lire la suite :p c'est plus fort que moi…

**Matol**: oui je dois être sadique vu le nombre de reviews me reprochant de couper en plein milieu d'une scène…en tout cas, pour la suite, tu as de l'imagination…mais tout va s'éclairer bientôt…enfin j'espère, paske si vous pas comprendre, moi être foutue…

**galilea: **oui, mais c'est pas trop grave si nos histoires divergent un peu du scénario original de Rowling. Nos histoires sont des fictions après tout…sinon c'est quoi ton histoire ? je ne connais pas du tout l'espagnol, tu peux me la raconter un petit peu ? En tout cas, merci de me lire!MUAC! ( ca veut dire "bisous" pas vrai?)

**Evert Khorus** :oups sorry pour la longueur des chapitres…c'est en comparant avec d'autres fics et grace à vos reviews que je me suis rendu compte que mes chapitres étaient moins longs que la moyenne de l'avenir, je tacherai d'en faire de plus long promis ! le tome 6 est comme une pilule difficile à avaler, il faut bien digérer l'histoire, en parler, y réfléchir et puis tout va mieux Sinon merci pour les reviews et bien sûr, je continuerai à lire ta fic…en tout cas le début me plait bcp ! continue ainsi !kizzz

**  
****Ombrage**: oui ca se complique, mais les choses avancent quand meme -) je n'en dis pas plus

**MPHDP**coucou toi ! hé oui hé oui ! à vouloir tout savoir, on s'en mord les doigts…enfin, elle a des circonstances atténuantes :-p merci pour tes encouragements et pour tes reviews ! Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne DIRAI RIEN concernant le tome tu-sais-lequel. Kizzous et à bientôt sur le forum (quand ce d'ordi dont je ne peux me passer reviendra de réparation )

**Kytice** : pour le tome 6, je pense qu'on ne sera fixé que dans le 7…hum hum enfin en attendant on ne peut faire que des suppositions… le couple n'était pas bien parti en effet, mais je compte bien y remédier, comme je l'avais prévu depuis le début…sinon ce ne serait pas une Sev/Mione…pas vrai ?

**nightdreamangel** :voici la suite…heu, étant donné que j'ai averti au début qu'il s'agissait d'une fic Sev/'Mione, ce serait bizarre qu'il ne se passe rien entre eux quand même…lol donc sorry si tu penses toujours qu'ils ne vont pas du tout ensemble…bonne lecture quand même

**Severia Dousbrune**: hé oui t'as tout deviné… bonne lecture et merci pour les reviews

**Karmilla** : la voici, la voilà, la fameuse suite…mais est-ce vraiment le livre que Rogue désire ? la réponse se trouve quelques paragraphes plus bas …

**Melinda Poteauxroses**MERCI !

**Sevina Roguette** : héhé la réponse à toutes tes questions et suppositions se trouve dans ce chapitre et dans les suivants…pour savoir, une seule solution : me lire lol merci pour les reviews

**Siryanne** : lol c'est rigolo quand tu dis « je ne sais pas trop où va cette fic »…j'espère que les prochains chapitre t'éclaireront davantage…sinon, je suis foutue :p De rien, de rien…j'adore tes fics, donc c'est normal que j'y « passe »…bisous bisous ! heu, oui pour les études faut être motivée… sinon je ferais pas ça c'est clair

**Silmaril666** haaaaa tiens….j'avais jamais fait le rapprochement avec Malicia…TILT ! peut être que mon subconscient l'avait fait et m'a forcé à écrire cette fic ! hé oui, t'as deviné…qui d'autres que Sev va pouvoir l'aider ! kizzzzzz

**Lana51**: merci ! pour le tome 6, c'est normal d'avoir envie de savoir…

**Creme de moshi: **la voilàààà la suite ! merci !

**saizo**: lol ne t'inquiète pas avec le tome 6 ! désolée de t'avoir fichu la trouille mais je m'étais sans doute mal exprimée…c'est juste qu'après avoir lu un Harry Potter, on est tellement « dedans » qu'on a du mal à se remettre à écrire des fics…donc il faut un ptit temps pour s'y remettre, c'est normal… je suis contente que ma fic te fasse rire . Kizzz

**  
****Zazaone: **hé oui, je sais je suis un peu lente à finir cette fic…je sais que je mélange parfois drame et humour…ca doit être l'influence des mangas…en tout cas ceux que je lis vont fort dans ce sens : - ) merci des compliments en tout cas, ça me fait très très plaisir…ouf oui, j'avais oublié qu'au départ je voulais faire un One-Shot et que finalement je me suis laissé emporter…hum…faudra que je change l'entete du premier chapitre lol

**lyla** : tapote l'épaule mais non, gardons espoir !

**snapye** : je pense comme toi en ce qui concerne le ptit Sev…on a des théories béton en effet !mais oui mais oui, ne désespère pas pour cette fic, on y arrive tout doucement au sev/mione…c'est juste qu'un couple aussi excentrique ne se forme pas en deux claquement de doigts :p il leur faut du temps aux tourtereaux… lol

**diabella** : ralala ce que c'est chiant les spoilers !enfin, si tu n'as lu que qq spoilers, dis toi bien que tu n'as rien lu…parce que pour tout comprendre, il faut lire le livre en entier. Je ne dirai rien de plus Contente que tu sois restée fidèle à ma fic…

**DarkServilus** : MERCI ! et toi, continues à me poster d'aussi gentille reviews ;-) j'adore

**Alan** : oui, on s'y remets doucement…j'étais sur le cul aussi pour reprendre ton expression lol merci de rester fidèle à ma fic

**Keana** : hé oui, en tout cas, en attendant le tome 7, les fics sont le meilleur moyen de résister à l'attente insoutenable. quant à ta question, j'espère que ce chapitre apportera la réponse. Kizzzz et courage !

**Disclaimer: les persos ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de la vénérée Jo Rowling. Je ne possède que le scénario de cette fic**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 12 : La requête de Severus Rogue**

**

* * *

**

Ron était dans tous ses états.

- « Dumbledore nous a expliqué…et nous sommes venus immédiatement…tu dormais alors… »

- « On a attendu » termina Harry, l'air gêné de ne pas avoir assisté aux cours.

Il s'attendait certainement à se faire sermonner par Hermione pour cela. Mais si on devait faire la morale à quelqu'un en ce moment, c'était à Hermione. Et elle le savait trop bien. Elle baissa les yeux, honteuse de la situation. Elle se sentait comme déshonorée. Tout ce qu'elle avait construit en travaillant dur pendant toutes ses années à Poudlard venait d'être réduit à néant par une simple potion.

Ron ajouta :

- « De toute façon, Rogue n'a pas donné cours aujourd'hui. Affaire urgente à régler…on a seulement manqué le cours de métamorphose…McGonagall comprendra… »

Hermione se sentit frémir à l'évocation de Rogue. Elle était pleine de lui, de ses souvenirs épouvantables, de ses pensées haineuses et de ses actes morbides. Harry, plus perspicace que le rouquin, remarqua le trouble de son amie.

- « Dumbledore nous a dit…ce qui s'était passé…avec les livres et tout ce que tu touchais ».

Il fit un signe de tête en direction des mains gantées d'Hermione (qui s'empressa de les enfouir sous les couvertures) avant de poursuivre

- « et avec la marque de Rogue… »

Ron s'empressa, l'air plus inquiet que jamais

- « Hermione, qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? Ca ne te ressemble pas…tu aurais été la première à nous dire que ce n'était pas moral, pas loyal…pas Gryffondor de faire ça…j'avoue que je l'aurais certainement fait… », ajouta-t-il l'air songeur, « mais pas toi, tu étais la dernière à en avoir besoin, non ? »

Hermione n'avait toujours rien dit, et les jeunes garçons virent ses yeux s'emplir de larmes. Ron, paniqué, chercha le regard d'Harry. Celui-ci regardait Hermione d'un air fraternel et protecteur. Il dit :

- « Ne pleure pas, Mione. C'est pas si grave…On aurait fait pareil à ta place…mais c'est ce qui inquiète les professeurs. Dumbledore a l'air de penser que ce livre a encore plus de pouvoirs qu'il était censé posséder… »

Après un regard interrogateur de son amie, il s'expliqua

- « Dumbledore pense que le livre t'as, en quelque sorte, envoûtée…Le livre serait capable, d'après lui, de repérer les plus grands désirs du lecteur…et ensuite, il le convainc d'utiliser une des potions qu'il contient pour arriver à ses fins. Il a du voir ton incommensurable envie de faire tes preuves et de réussir…et même si tu savais pertinemment que tu n'avais pas besoin de la potion, il t'a forcé à la réaliser…enfin, j'en sais rien. Mais c'est ce que Dumbledore a dit.

Hermione le regardait, bouche bée. Ron ajouta

- « J'espère au moins que tu n'as pas perdu l'usage de la parole »

Sur quoi, la jeune femme se mit à rire

- « Non, rassurez-vous les garçons ! »

Ils la regardèrent soudain d'un air plus détendu

- « Mais j'ai tellement honte de moi ! »

- « Mione, Harry te l'a exlpiqué…Ce n'est pas vraiment ta faute… »

- « Je sais… »

Mais elle n'avait pas du tout l'air convaincue.

Elle regarda ses mains.

-« Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire maintenant, dans cet état ? »

- « Hermione, il faut qu'on te dise ce que Dumbledore nous a dit de te dire… », il hésita un moment, comme s'il devait peser ses mots, « si Rogue n'est pas venu au cours aujourd'hui, c'est parce qu'il essaie de fabriquer un antidote. Ca n'a jamais été fait auparavant parce que… » Harry hésita « personne n'a jamais aidé les gens qui avaient ingurgité cette potion…ils étaient seuls, ils perdaient leurs forces… »

- « Ils sont morts, n'est-ce pas ? » hurla-t-elle, l'air enragé.

- « Hermione, tu t'en es doutée…ne me dis pas le contraire… »

Elle acquiesça, une larme roulant sur sa joue.

- « Mais toi, ça ne t'arrivera pas ! » ajouta Ron, aussi sûr de lui que Neville en face du professeur Rogue ou que si une araignée géante se tenait devant lui.

Harry lui lança un regard qui en disait long et repris

- « Non ca ne t'arriveras pas, parce que tu as de ton côté un des plus grands experts en potions, tu as Rogue. »

Ron regarda Harry comme s'il venait d'apercevoir un Gilderoy Lockart échappé de Sainte-Mangouste. Hermione ne pouvait pas y croire. Bien sûr, Rogue était un expert…Mais était-elle vraiment obligée de se faire aider par un meurtrier, un salaud de la pire race…Harry et Ron n'avaient pas vu. Ils se doutaient des actes de leur professeur lorsque, jadis, il agissait en tant que mangemort. Mais ils ne savaient pas. Hermione cacha son visage dans ses mains et se remit à pleurer alors que les souvenirs de Rogue refaisaient surface. La fatigue, le stress, et surtout les horreurs qui couraient dans sa tête allaient la rendre folle. Elle craquait. Harry pensa qu'elle avait peur que Rogue ne parviennent pas à confectionner l'antidote. Il la pris dans ses bras et la berça doucement. Il lui dit simplement :

- « Je suis sûre qu'il y arrivera ! Il faut lui laisser le temps…laisse lui le temps 'Mione…Dumbledore lui fait confiance…fais comme lui…c'est pour ton bien !»

Entre deux sanglots et trois reniflements, Hermione parvint à articuler quelques mots comme quoi elle ne voulait pas qu'IL l'aide. Que c'était un monstre, un meutrier, un sadique, un violeur et qu'il en était fier.

Harry et Ron savaient qu'elle avait vu « des choses » et ils comprenaient qu'elle ne pourrait vivre que difficilement avec tous ses souvenirs étrangers à sa propre histoire de petite fille sage et pleine de courage. Ron s'approcha d'Harry et Hermione, et il se serrèrent très fort tous les trois, jusqu'à ce que les sanglots d'Hermione soient calmés. Elle se sentait bien dans leurs bras. Aucun reproche sur ses actes, aucun mépris. C'était ça les vrais amis, pensa-t-elle.

Harry la prit soudain par les épaules et lui dit franchement

- « Hermione , j'y répugnerais autant que toi, et peut-être même plus, sois-en sûre ! Mais, même si c'est un monstre, un des pires hommes qui existent sur cette terre, il est le seul à pouvoir t'aider dans l'immédiat. Tu dois accepter son aide…jusqu'à ce que l'antidote soit prêt ! Après, tu peux le tuer si tu veux, on s'en fout…ce qui nous importe, c'est toi, Hermione… »

Hermione avait rarement vu Harry aussi implorant

- « Fais-le pour nous, Mione…on t'aime trop pour te perdre »

Elle semblait calmée, mais lorsqu'elle parla, sa voit trahissait un grand trouble intérieur

- « Je…Je ne veux pas devoir ma vie à un salaud de son espèce… Mais..pour vous…ok ! même s'il me sauve, je peux vous assurer que ça n'épongera même pas 1 millième des atrocités qu'il a commises…hooo, les gars, si vous pouviez voir…ce que je vois…»

Sur quoi elle se blottit à nouveau contre eux et se remit à pleurer.

C'est ce moment que choisit Severus pour intervenir. Il n'en pouvait plus d'entendre les lamentations de cette Gryffondor de malheur, de cette fille à cause de laquelle il avait passé la nuit et la journée au dessus de son chaudron. Et voilà que maintenant il l'entendait le traiter de salaud et tout ce qui s'en suit. Evidemment, il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle le regarde avec des petites étoiles dans les yeux avec les souvenirs dont elle s'était, contre son gré, accaparée. Il savait ce qu'il avait fait. Albus savait. Mais Rogue n'aimait pas que les gens sachent. Il voulait que les gens porte sur lui un regard neutre…ni de haine, ni d'amour ( qui l'aurait fait d'ailleurs ?). Il voulait passer inaperçu. Entendre cette jeune femme, d'habitude si tolérante et ouverte, parler de lui de cette façon, le rendait inévitablement morose…et le confortait dans son idée qu'il était un être abject et que jamais il ne saurais « laver » ses fautes. S'il eut mal sur le moment, il n'en montra rien et se contenta de dire sur son ton froid habituel :

- « Que d'émotions ! Maintenant si vous voulez bien mettre un terme à vos…embrassades…je désirerais que Granger me suivent dans les cachots »

Tous sursautèrent et se retournèrent sur un Severus Rogue plus livide que jamais.

Quand l'effet de surprise fut passé, Ron sembla soudain sortir de sa torpeur

- « Mais professeur, elle est malade, elle ne peut pas quitter l'infirmerie ! » s'exclama-t-il, l'air indigné

- « Il n'y a pas de « mais » qui tienne Weasley. J'ai l'accord de Mme Pomfresh et de Dumbledore en personne…la seule chose qui est certaine, c'est que si elle reste ici, elle risque gros… »

Se tournant vers Hermione et ignorant royalement les deux jeunes garçons, il continua

- « J'ai besoin de votre présence, Granger, pour mener à bien la confection de l'antidote susceptible de vous guérir. Cet antidote pourrait également vous enlever toute connaissance ou tout souvenir acquis sous l'influence de la potion. » , il la vit détourner les yeux, l'air dégoûté. Mais il s'empressa de poursuivre sur un ton qui se voulait autoritaire, « Il vous faudra être avec moi en permanence, bien que j'y répugne au moins autant que vous, je ne vous cache rien. Il faut agir vite , Granger ! Vous venez ? »

- « Professeur … » commença Harry. Mais il fut interrompu par la jeune fille

- « JE VIENS ! » hurla Hermione en sortant brusquement des couvertures. Elle vacilla. Elle sentait à quel point ses forces étaient en train de l'abandonner. Tout était clair maintenant, elle devait réparer ses erreurs, pour eux, pour Harry…pour Ron. Tant pis si elle devait affronter le pire, elle le supporterait pour eux. C'était la seule solution. Elle ne voulait pas les faire souffrir à cause d'une connerie qu'elle avait faite. Avant de se diriger vers Rogue, elle murmura à Harry et Ron en souriant :

- « C'est pour vous que je le fais…Je vous aime trop pour vous perdre si tôt…Venez me voir de temps en temps…sinon c'est clair que je ne survivrai pas… »

Il la regardait comme si s'agissait d'un hypogriffe sans ailes, sans bec et sans plumes. Elle arriva à la hauteur de son professeur et se rendit compte qu'il avait la même expression étonnée et béate que ses amis. Elle le vit rougir et détourner les yeux avant de prononcer

_- "Accio_ couverture !"

La couverture du lit se détacha et vint atterrir dans la main de Rogue qui la jeta immédiatement sur Granger en détournant volontairement les yeux. Harry et Ron, qui semblaient soudain aller mieux, pouffaient de rire et faisaient des gestes désespérés à Hermione.

- « Vous n'allez pas recommencer, Granger ! Couvrez-vous !»

Ouuuuuuuppppppsssssss, elle ne s'était pas aperçue qu'elle avait dormi en sous-vêtements. L'infirmière avait du les lui retirer et les mettre à laver la veille. Meeeeeerrrrrrrrrrrrddddddeeeeee, décidément, ces choses là n'arrivaient qu'à elle. Elle s'enroula dans la couverture aussi vite qu'elle le pu.

Rogue, exaspéré et visiblement troublé, hurla à Harry et Ron de se calmer et d'aller chercher quelques affaires afin que leur compagne puisse se vêtir. Lorsqu'ils sortirent de l'infirmerie plié en deux tellement ils riaient, Hermione sentit une vague de bien-être la parcourir. C'était bon de les voir rire. Ca lui redonnait espoir. Mais lorsque la porte claqua et qu'elle se retrouva seule avec son professeur, cet aura glaciale qui enveloppait l'atmosphère à chaque fois que Rogue était dans une pièce la fit paniquer plus qu'à l'habitude. Elle s'éloigna un peu de lui. Comment allait-elle le supporter…et surtout supporter ses souvenirs.

De l'autre côté de la porte, Ron parvint à articuler entre deux crises de fou-rire :

- « Recommencer ? C'est bien ce qu'il a dit, hein ? »

Sur quoi les deux amis retrouvèrent leur air sérieux et passèrent tout le trajet à se demander ce qu'Hermione avait bien pu faire d'autre sous l'influence du fameux bouquin…

Une fois que ses amis eurent apporté les vêtements et quelques affaires de toilettes (sans doute avaient-ils pensé que Rogue ne disposait pas de telles « choses »), une fois que Mme Pomfresh eut fait une tonne de provisions de médicaments et une lettre de recommandation qu'elle remit à Rogue, bref, une fois que tout fut en ordre, Severus invita assez froidement Hermione à prendre la direction des cachots.

- « Nous n'avons pas le temps de passer par mes appartements. Vous aurez tout le loisir de vous y installer dès ce soir. Il nous faut agir au plus vite, Granger. Voyez où votre stupide cupidité nous conduit »

Elle bouillonnait. Etait-ce la fièvre ou l'envie qu'elle avait d'arracher la tête de son professeur ? Elle l'ignorait.

- « Je vais vous expliquer en chemin, nous allons… »

BAM

Hermione venait de s'étaler de tout son long. Elle s'était sentie extrêmement faible et le seul poids de son sac de vêtements l'avait déstabilisée.

Rogue la prit par le bras pour la relever de manière assez peu délicate

- « Regardez où vous mettez les pieds ! »

Elle allait lui arracher les yeux avec une petite cuiller…c'était inévitable…

- « Excusez moi de m'être fait mal ! C'est juste que ce sac est lourd et… »

- « Il ne me semble pas vous avoir indiqué de prendre avec vous votre garde-robe entière », répliqua-t-il avant d'empoigner le sac de la jeune femme

Elle le suivit. Il lui expliqua alors le besoin de sa présence.

- « Vous vous demandez sans doute pourquoi j'ai besoin de vous…hé bien en fait, comme vous avez certainement touché les parchemins sur lesquels étaient inscrits les instructions de la potion de savoir, j'ose supposer que vous les avez en tête à la virgule près. Je me trompe ? »

Elle secoua la tête. Il avait vu juste. Il poursuivit

- « Donc, étant donné que j'ai….hum…que je n'ai plus le livre sous la main, j'ai besoin de vous… »

- « Mais pourquoi ne pas prendre mes feuilles, celles sur lesquelles j'ai recopié la potion ? »

- « Vous arrive-t-il parfois de réfléchir ? J'en doute ! Vous voyez ce qui vous est arrivé ? Albus va faire voter un décret pour que toutes les copies de ce livre soient détruites. A l'heure qu'il est, cela doit déjà être fait…vos copies doivent déjà avoir été détruites également. Vous comprendrez aisément qu'il faut à nouveau éviter que cela tombe entre d'autres mains aussi stupides que les vôtres…donc pas de copies, pas de retranscription…vous me dicterez, c'est tout. C'est pourquoi j'ai besoin de vous. Albus a pensé que c'était la meilleure solution… »

Hermione semblait songeuse…Son regard s'illumina de terreur et elle stoppa net au beau milieu du couloir désert

- « Mais attendez ! Vous saviez ! Dès le début vous saviez ce que le livre contenait ! Et ce travail de fin d'études que je devais faire pour le cours de potions…c'est délibérément que vous m'avez foutu dans cette merde ! »

Il s'arrêta de marcher, se crispa

- « Vous n'avez pas entièrement tort… »

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir, elle le gifla avec le peu de forces qui lui restaient.

L'air furieux, il poursuivit

- « Je savais ce que le livre contenait. Mais je pensais que la plupart des exemplaires avaient été détruits. Je pensais que vous iriez chercher un tout autre ouvrage, celui de Jean Delatour pour ne citer personne. J'ignore pourquoi vous ne vous êtes pas intéressée à son livre alors qu'il traitait exclusivement de votre sujet. »

Il était hors de lui, la jeune femme pouvait le voir rien qu'à la manière dont il serrait les poings et aux sang qui affluait dans les veines de ses tempes. Il se contenait de toutes ses forces et Hermione n'osa plus dire un mot

- « Maintenant, Granger , trève de bavardage. Le temps presse. »

Sur quoi il continua son chemin vers le cachots, Hermione sur ses talons. Quand ils furent arrivés, il referma la porte à double tour derrière eux. Un chaudron fumait déjà dans un coin de la pièce. Hermione essayait de penser aussi vite que son cerveau meurtri le lui permettait. Rogue semblait n'avoir jamais pensé qu'elle s'intéresserait à ce livre. Elle se rappela de l'expression de son visage le jour où il l'avait vue avec le livre dans la bibliothèque. Elle se souvint de ce qu'il avait fait pour tenter de le récupérer…

- « Professeur Rogue ? »

- «QUOI encore ? vous voulez guérir, oui ou non ? »

- « C'est pour ça que vous le vouliez tant ce livre ? Pour me protéger ? »

- « …. »


	13. Le plus sûr moyen d'être malheureux

_Ouf! voici enfin le chapitre 13! J'ai pris une semaine de retard...Veuillez m'en excuser...La raison? Vous connaissez, je suppose, autant que moi le caractère capricieux de nos compagnons les ordinateurs. A cause de ce retard, je ne saurai pas répondre aux dernières reviews...Cependant, elles m'ont fait extrêmement plaisir! Je vous en remercie! Je remercie également Kiki de m'avoir donné son impression sur le chapitre :-) _

_Bonne lecture!_

_Kawai Shina_

* * *

**Chapitre 13:**

**Le plus sûr moyen d'être malheureux est de l'avoir été et de s'en souvenir (X. Patier)**

* * *

Rogue s'attendait à tout sauf à cela. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle lui pose cette question ? Il aurait encore préféré qu'elle l'insulte, lui hurle dessus de toutes ses forces. Mais pas ça. Bien sûr, il avait été inquiet pour elle dès la première minute où il l'avait vu tenir le livre en main. Bien sûr il avait tout fait pour empêcher qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. Il ne savait que trop bien les conséquences néfastes que pouvait avoir la magie noire. Il avait voulu l'épargner. Pouvait-on appeler cela «la protéger » ? Il en doutait. Evidemment, elle l'avait blessé dans son honneur en le provoquant dans le dortoir. Mais, bien qu'il ne se l'avouait pas, il avait été touché…Il ne savait pas si s'il sagissait de désir, de crainte de la voir tenir le livre dans ses mains, du fait que lui, professeur, soit inquiet pour son élève, l'envie de la protéger…Il ne savait pas. Jamais il n'avait connu pareille confusion. Il revint à la réalité lorsqu'il vit que le regard fatigué d'Hermione demandait sa réponse. Il ne savait pas quoi dire mais il trouva vite une parade pour ne pas avoir l'air ridicule.

- « Vous protéger ? Voilà bien les termes d'une gryffondor…Vous avez une facheuse tendance à dramatiser et amplifier le moindre geste banal… »

Il la regarda, mais il vit qu'elle ne semblait pas satisfaite par sa réponse. Il ajouta

- « En tant que directeur d'une maison et professeur de cette école, je dirais simplement que j'ai agit en conséquence. N'imaginez pas qu'un sentiment quelconque m'animait. C'était mon devoir de vous tenir à l'écart de cela car je suis votre professeur et vous êtes mon élève. »

Elle le regarda, l'air dubitatif. Il fallait qu'elle lui trouve une qualité. C'était plus fort qu'elle, il fallait qu'elle essaie de trouver un geste qui racheterait les attrocités qu'elle avait vu en lui. Sinon elle n'arriverait jamais à travailler avec lui dans ces conditions, elle n'arrivera jamais à guérir. Il fallait qu'elle trouve quelque chose de bon en lui. C'était quasi une question de survie.

Il sembla lire dans ses pensées

- « Ne me cherchez pas d'excuses pour ce que vous avez vu, Granger ! C'est le passé. Soyez contente que j'aie changé, sans quoi vous vous appreteriez à vivre les pires jours de votre existence… »

Hermione ne remarqua pas la pointe d'humour dans la voix de son professeur qui essayait, sans grand succès, de détendre l'atmosphère et de détourner la conversation du sujet de sa supposée « protection ».

La jeune femme était comme pétrifiée. Les yeux hagards, comme si elle revivait un des souvenirs de Rogue, elle recula en entourant ses bras autour de sa poitrine. Rogue crut qu'elle allait s'évanouir. Il ne comprenait décidemment rien aux femmes. Il rembobina mentalement la phrase qu'il venait de dire et il sut soudain ce à quoi elle pensait.

Il avança son bras vers elle comme pour l'empêcher de reculer, l'air désolé.

- « Ho non, Granger ! Je ne pensais pas à …ça ! »

Il avait l'air à la fois honteux et accablé par ses propres paroles.

Hermione continuait de reculer. Elle arriva contre un mur, dans le coin de la pièce et se recroquevilla le plus possible sur elle-même. Elle mit sa tête entre ses bras et essaya tant bien que mal de contenir ses sanglots.

Il savait à quoi elle pensait. Il avait même pu revoir ce souvenir dans les pensées d'Hermione. La prochaine fois, il s'abstiendrait de faire de l'humour. Que devait-il faire ? Il n'allait pas rester là, debout devant elle et attendre qu'elle ait finit de trembler. C'était lui qui lui faisait peur.

- « Vous voulez que je sorte, Granger ? » demanda-t-il enfin d'une voix peu assurée

Elle ne répondit pas.

Comment pouvait-il faire de l'humour là dessus. Ne comprenait-il pas qu'elle en avait soupé de ses souvenirs, qu'elle voulait sans débarrasser. Elle avait l'impression qu'ils la salissait, comme si ce fut elle-même qui avait commit ces actes. Comment pouvait-il trouver cela marrant alors que ça la traumatisait ? C'était pour elle la pire chose qu'un homme puisse faire à une femme, et il osait encore plaisanter là-dessus. Elle revoyait sans cesse les yeux de cette fille, son corps meurtri…Face à cette jeune fille,se tenait l'homme qu'Hermione avait aujourd'hui devant elle. Les mêmes yeux noirs, la même haine. Elle avait sans cesse cette image des quatre mangemorts profitant de cette femme sans défense tour à tour . Elle devait avoir 16 ans, tout au plus. Elle était encore une enfant, l'expression dans ses yeux témoignait de sa jeunesse et surtout de la terreur qu'elle éprouvait. Les cris de douleur qu'elle poussait alors que Rogue était couché sur elle étaient étouffé par les rires des trois autres hommes en noir … et quand ce fut « terminé », Rogue se releva et commença à lui jetter des coups de pieds dans le ventre et à la tête. Quand la jeune fille ne remua presque plus, Rogue se retourna vers ses complices et hurla « Encore un amateur pour cette sang-de-bourbe ? ». Et sous les rires gras des autres mangemorts, Rogue lança un doloris avant de terminer par l'avada…

- « Granger ! Arretez de penser à ça ! »

La voix bien réelle de Rogue la ramena à la réalité. Elle était trempée de sueur et tremblait de tous ses membres. Rogue se tenait toujours devant elle et n'osait approcher pour une raison qu'il ignorait.

- « Arrêtez, Granger… » dit-il dans un souffle « ces souvenirs me font autant de mal qu'à vous »

Elle leva alors ces grands yeux noisette vers lui. Une fraction de seconde, il revit en elle la jeune fille de ses souvenirs maudits. Les mêmes larmes, les mêmes yeux implorants, la même détresse…Mais ce qui avait changé, c'était lui. Au lieu de le faire rire, cette expression appeurée le toucha au plus profond de lui même. Il se senti vasciller, comme un équilibriste qui aurait soudain perdu l'équilibre. Bien qu'il ignorait totalement ce qui se passait en lui, il n'était pas assez stupide pour nier qu'il sentait monter en lui un élan de tendresse. Il ne comprenait pas, il aurait du être en colère, partir en claquant la porte et revenir quand elle se serrait calmée. Mais il savait qu'elle ne se calmerait pas et que ça ne pouvait que l'affaiblir davantage.

Hermione avait envie de vomir. C'était comme si elle avait été à la place de la jeune fille. Après tout, ç'aurait pu être elle, à une autre époque. C'était donc ça le sort réservé aux sangs impurs ? Lorsqu'elle leva les yeux sur lui, elle le vit arborer une expression qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas : la peur.

La seule chose qu'elle parvint à articuler fut

- « …Pourquoi… ? »

Il avait l'air totalement désorienté, honteux, triste…Elle n'aurait pas su dire. Elle voyait que lui-même ne pouvait répondre à cette question. Pourtant il lui dit :

- « C'est le passé, Granger. Je ne suis plus cet homme là. J'étais jeune…j'ignore pourquoi…je n'ai aucune excuse, croyez moi… »

Il baissa les yeux. Mais la jeune fille les gardait fermement rivés sur lui. Elle avait, malgré les larmes qui mouillaient ses joues, une expression sévère dans les yeux.

- « Aucune excuse. Vous êtes monstrueux. Rien ne pardonne un tel acte. Ne m'approchez plus »

Sur ces mots, elle réalisa à quel point elle avait été folle. Idiote de s'être montrée presque nue devant lui dans le seul but de le provoquer. Merlin sait ce qu'il aurait pu lui faire…

Comme pour la défier, mais toujours une expression d'infinie culpabilité sur le visage, il s'avança et alla s'agenouiller près d'elle. Ils se regardèrent un moment dans les yeux. Il sentit qu'elle se recroquevillait le plus possible contre le mur et qu'elle tremblait de plus en plus…Quel homme était-il pour qu'on ait aussi peur de lui ? Et sans prévenir, elle le giffla de toutes ses forces avant de s'éffondrer à nouveau en sanglots.

Il ne cilla pas. Il méritait qu'elle se défoule sur lui. La gant qu'elle portait avait amorti le choc mais il avait eu assez mal (elle aussi sans doute). Il ne bougea pas d'un poil et continua de la fixer alors qu'elle pleurait comme une enfant.

Ce fut un geste instinctif : il avança sa main vers le visage de la jeune fille et écarta une mèche de cheveux collée à sa joue par les larmes. Il garda un instant sa main contre le visage chaud et humide de la jeune gryffondor. Elle leva alors des yeux étonnés vers lui.

- « Hermione, vous pouvez me haïr. Mais n'ayez plus peur de moi…J'ai changé.»

C'est cet instant qu'elle choisit pour glisser sa main gantée sur celle que l'homme avait posé sur sa joue. Le sortilège marchait bien, elle ne perçut cette fois aucun des souvenirs de l'homme. Les larmes ruisselaient en silence sur son visage. Elle avait l'air d'une toute petite fille. Il était perdu dans ses yeux.

- « Je voudrais y croire et vous faire confiance, comme Dumbledore mais…vous me faites si peur, professeur …»

De plus en plus désemparé et ne se reconnaissant plus, Rogue ne savait quoi répondre. Jamais il n'avait parlé de « ça » à qui que ce soit. Il ne savait pas s'il devait être en colère ou s'excuser. En temps normal, il l'aurait déjà envoyer balader et lui aurait mis une retenue. Mais avec Hermione, c'était différent. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de faire l'analogie entre elle et la jeune sang-de-bourbe. S'il réagissait comme un barbare en hurlant encore plus fort qu'elle, il aurait l'impression d'oter une seconde fois la vie de cette fille. Mais d'où lui venaient ces sentiments ? Jamais il n'avait eu pitié pour quelqu'un. Jamais il n'avait eu envie de consoler quelqu'un. Jamais il n'avait consolé quelqu'un. Il ne savait pas quoi faire et se sentait tout simplement ridicule au plus haut point.

La voix chevrotante d'Hermione le tira de ses pensées

- « Vous avez fait… « ça »…souvent ? », demanda-t-elle comme s'il s'agissait d'une affaire d'état

- « Granger… Mêlez vous de vos affaires !»

Mais le regard (encore ce regard) d'Hermione le persuada de répondre

- « C'était la seule et unique fois. Ne m'importunez plus avec ça ! »

Il détourna les yeux, gêné et ajouta

- « Dommage qu' un sort d'amnésie soit trop dangereux à pratiquer sur quelqu'un dans votre état…J'aurais voulu que vous ne voyiez jamais ça. Comment allons nous travailler dans ces conditions ?Que dois-je faire maintenant pour que vous n'ayez plus peur de moi ? »

Il s'attendait à tout, peut-être même à une autre giffle, mais pas à une réponse de sa part et encore moins à celle qu'elle lui donna. Sans préavis, elle se jeta contre son professeur et murmura

- « Serrez-moi fort…Il faut exorciser ma peur …C'est le seul moyen de me prouver que vous ne me ferez pas de mal »

Pris au dépourvu et de plus en plus désamparé, Rogue essaya de protester

- « Granger, lâchez-moi ! C'est ridicule…Granger ! » hurla-t-il en sentait son petit corps se serrer contre lui.

Merlin, elle tremblait de plus en plus…Son corps semblait parcouru de spasmes alors qu'elle recommençait à sangloter de plus belle. Il se rendit alors compte de l'effort surhumain qu'elle était en train d'accomplir. Il sentait les larmes de la jeune fille couler dans son cou, ses doigts s'aggriper à sa nuque, ses cheveux caresser son visage, ses seins se presser contre sa poitrine et la chaleur de son corps fiévreux se propager en lui. Si la situation avait été autre, il aurait pu croire qu'il avait contre lui une femme amoureuse. Mais il s'agissait d'une élève malade. La fièvre devait sans doute la faire délirer. Il repoussa doucement Hermione.

- « Granger, vous avez de la fièvre, je crois qu'il vous faut dormir. Je travaillerai sans vous ce soir. Vous avez de la chance que votre fièvre excuse ce comportement déplacé. »

Il se leva et laissa Hermione à genoux par terre. Elle fixait le sol. Elle ne disait pas un mot.

- « Je vous promets que je vais vous sortir de là. Est-ce suffisant pour que vous me fassiez confiance ? »

Elle ne répondit pas. Ce qu'elle venait de faire, elle n'en connaissait pas les raisons. Elle avait peur de Rogue mais elle savait au fond d'elle même qu'il avait changé. Dumbledore n'aurait jamais engagé un tel personnage dans son école. Il devait avoir beaucoup changé. Elle le savait mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de lui en vouloir. Tout ce qu'elle attendait, c'était un preuve de ce changement. Mais de là à s'être jetée dans ses bras…Elle se sentait tellement seule, tellement mal dans sa peau depuis quelques jours qu'elle avait besoin de se reposer sur l'épaule de quelqu'un. Mais surtout, elle savait que cette peur viscerale qu'elle avait envers lui devait disparaître le plus tôt possible. Même si sa peur avait redoublé en se sentant si proche de lui, elle considérait que soigner le mal par le mal était la bonne solution. Même si elle s'était une fois de plus ridiculisée devant lui…

- « Vous venez, Miss ? Je vais vous conduire à votre chambre. Vous devez dormir »

Il prit la trousse que lui avait confiée Pomfresh, les affaires d'Hermione et se dirigea vers la porte. Elle le regarda d'un air hésitant. Le temps était précieux et, même si elle avait encore besoin de sommeil, elle ne voulait pas perdre une minute.

Elle se leva, renifla comme pour signifier qu'elle ne pleurerait plus, essuya ses joues avec le revers de sa main gantée et dit :

- « Ne perdons pas de temps, professeur. Plus tôt cet antidote sera prêt, mieux ce sera ! »

Il lui lança un regard interrogateur. Mais elle n'en dit pas plus. Elle se dirigea vers le bureau de son professeur et s'assit sur une chaise, signifiant qu'elle était prête à travailler. Il déposa les sacs et alla la rejoindre.

- « Vous avez raison, Granger. Mais si vous vous sentez mal, dites-le. Vous irez alors vous reposer. »

Il s'assit face à elle et ils commencèrent à travailler.


	14. Effets indésirables

_Bonjour (ou plutôt bonne nuit) chers lecteurs!_

_Youpie! Grâce à vous j'ai passé la barre des 200 reviews! Je sais que c'est stupide mais ca me fait vraimentplaisir! Il est un peu tard et je suppose que vous me pardonnerez si je préfère poster le chapitre tout de suite et répondre aux reviews plus tard...Mon oreiller m'attend et j'avoue qu'il est en train de me "faire de l'oeil"...Je ne sais pas encore exactement combien de chapitres il me reste, mais le scenario est tout tracé...Je devrais avoir fini ce mois-ci. J'ai déjà une idée pour une nouvelle fic Severus/Hermione qui est en train d'attendre bien au chaud...j'espère que d'ici là, personne ne m'aura piqué mon idée lol_

_Quoi qu'il en soit, je vous remercie pour votre patience, votre fidelité et vos encouragements!_

_Bonne lecture_

_Kawaii Shina_

* * *

**Chapitre 14 : **

**Effets (in)désirables**

* * *

Ils se mirent à travailler. Malgré sa fatigue, Hermione faisait de son mieux. Severus le voyait bien et il essayait de ne pas trop lui en demander. Il ignorait encore lequel, mais cette petite « _sang de bourbe »_ lui inspirait un sentiment plus qu'étrange. De la pitié, pensait-il. Mais alors, pourquoi sentait-il cet inexorable envie de veiller sur elle ? D'accord, Albus le lui avait demandé. Mais il prenait ça comme son devoir et l'aurait fait de toute façon. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Etait-ce à cause de cette fille…Peut-être pensait-il qu'en aidant Hermione l'autre jeune fille, de sa tombe (si du moins elle en avait une ), lui pardonnerait un peu. 

Hermione dictait sans relâche ce qu'elle avait en mémoire. Il l'écoutait. Elle n'était pas encore à l'aise avec lui, le moindre de ses mouvements la faisait sursauter. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'elle avait dans la tête. Elle ne pouvait pas se faire à l'idée que l'homme qui se tenait devait elle avait fait tant de mal. Avait-il vraiment changé ? Et si oui, pourquoi ? Elle l'observait lorsqu'il ne s'en doutait pas. Les sentiments qui la traversaient étaient contradictoires. D'un côté, elle était dégoûtée par cet homme. Mais de l'autre, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver une infinie gratitude envers lui. Qui d'autre que lui aurait pu l'aider ? Malgré sa colère et sa haine, sa raison finit par l'emporter et elle s'efforça de penser au présent. Il l'aidait, maintenant, sans se plaindre, s'immergeant entièrement dans cette tâche ardue. C'était « hier » qu'il s'acharnait à faire souffrir. Elle se répetait tout bas « _concentre- toi sur le présent , concentre-toi sur le présent, concentre-toi sur le présent ! »._

Elle pensait si « fort » que lorsqu'il la regardait dans les yeux, Severus perçevait clairement cette phrase incessante qu'elle se répetait depuis de longues minutes. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire face à l'incroyable rationalité dont son élève faisait preuve. Il se demandait pourquoi on ne l'avait pas envoyé à Serdaigle…Son courage ? Son aptitude à se laisser entraîner dans les aventures les plus folles ? Il la regarda comme pour trouver la réponse à ses questions. Elle leva justement les yeux vers lui. Leurs regards se croisèrent. Elle rougit de s'être ainsi fait prendre à le regarder et détourna immédiatement la tête. Il se montrait plus attentionné envers elle depuis qu'il savait qu'elle était tant affectée par ce souvenir. Beaucoup moins de sarcasmes, moins de regards méprisants,…Elle commencait à s'habituer à lui et tant qu'il ne changerait pas ce comportement, elle accepterait tacitement sa présence. Quand il la vit détourner ses yeux , il pensa qu'elle avait encore peur de lui, qu'il lui faudrait du temps pour qu'elle puisse se sentir un peu plus à l'aise avec lui.

Ils continuèrent à travailler encore une heure et demi avant que Severus dise qu'il était temps d'aller se reposer et qu'ils continueraient demain. Ils se dirigèrent en silence vers les appartements du maître des potions. Malgré cette phrase incessante qu'elle se répetait, Hermione sentait la sueur perler sur tout son corps alors qu'ils traversaient de sombres couloirs. Ils arrivèrent enfin face à une porte en chêne massif flanquée de linteaux en forme de serpent.

- « Fourchelangue », prononça Rogue. Et la porte s'ouvrit.

Hermione le suivit alors qu'il pénétrait dans une pièce qui avait tout l'air d'être un bureau. Au fond de la pièce, se trouvaient plusieurs portes. Rogue lui en désigna une. Il ouvrit la porte et alla déposer les sacs d'Hermione sur un grand lit à baldaquin, pareil à ceux qu'on retrouvait dans les dortoirs des étudiants.

- « C'est votre chambre. Je m'en servais comme pièce de rangement pour mes potions mais les elfes de maison auront bien fait leur travail. La salle de bain se trouve là » , il désigna une autre porte donnant sur le bureau et qui faisait face à celle de la chambre d'Hermione.

Elle bredouilla un bref merci et il sortit de la pièce. Avant qu'elle ne referme la porte, il lui dit :

- « Reposez-vous bien. Demain risque d'être une longue journée…S'il y a le moindre problème, réveillez-moi. C'est pour ça que vous êtes ici. Je veux avoir un œil sur vous en permanence afin de m'assurer que la situation n'empire pas. »

Hermione acquesca avant de fermer la porte de sa chambre à double tour.

Elle se jeta sur son lit après avoir enfilé sa robe de nuit et elle s'endormit immédiatement malgré toutes les pensées qui assaillaient son esprit après cette journée mouvementée.

Hermione se réveilla en se demandait où elle était. Puis, les souvenirs lui revinrent progressivement et elle n'eut plus aucune envie de se lever. Elle sentait toujours ses sentiments s'oppser en elle. Rogue était derrière cette porte. Elle ne voulait pas voir sa tête d'assassin…Celui qu'elle voulait voir, c'était l'homme qui lui avait doucement caressé la joue, celui qui lui avait promis de la sortir de cet enfer dans lequel elle s'était fourrée elle même. Elle regarda ses mains gantée…Que ferait-elle sans ces gants que Rogue lui avait confectionné.

Il n'était que 6h du matin. C'était la 7ème fois qu'elle se réveillait dans ce lit et se levait pour aller travailler avec Rogue. Peut-être n'était-il pas encore levé. Elle décida d'aller prendre une douche pour se remettre les idées en place. Elle se sentait toujours extrêmement faible. Mais au moins elle avait l'espoir.

Elle sortit de la chambre à pas de loup et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Cette dernière était spacieuse : elle contenait non seulement une douche, mais également une splendide et immense baignoire. Elle ne put résister et se fit couler un bain. Elle retira ses gants et essaya de toucher le moins de choses possibles. Mais malgré toutes ces précautions, elle fut assaillie par des souvenirs de toutes sortes…Le simple fait d'effleurer le rebord de la baignoire lui rapella combien les gants de Rogue lui étaient utiles. Une fois lavée, elle se résigna à sortir afin de se sècher et de re-enfiler ses précieux gants. Elle s'habilla et sortit de la pièce plus détendue que jamais. Elle avait presque oublié où elle se trouvait quand la voix de Rogue le lui rapella cruellement.

- « Vous pouvez manger à cette table…Les elfes vous ont préparé un repas…Quand vous aurez terminé, attendez-moi, je ne serai pas long. »

Il venait de se lever d'un gros fauteuil de cuir et se dirigeait vers la salle de bain.

Il avait été réveillé, pour la 7ème fois, par le bruit de l'eau dans la pièce jouxtant sa chambre et avait décidé d'attendre dans le bureau qu'Hermione ait terminé. Après avoir commandé un petit déjeuner aux elfes de maison, il s'était assis et son esprit s'était mis à vagabonder sur un terrain dangereux. En effet, pendant ses longues minutes, il s'imagina, bien que ce fut involontaire, la jeune fille nue dans sa baignoire. Il se figurait sa peau douce couverte de savon et sentant délicieusement la vanille. Ensuite, lorsqu'il l'avait entendue sortir de l'eau, il l'avait imaginer s'enroulant dans sa serviette de bain…Puis il s'en était voulu de penser ainsi à elle. Il s'était efforcé de la voir telle qu'il la voyait avant : la miss je-sais-tout insupportable et puérile. Mais depuis qu'elle vivait avec luin il n'y arrivait plus et cette incapacité à se contrôler l'effrayait. Il s'en voulait et se détestait de s'imaginer de telles choses. Il en venait même à se demander s'il avait vraiment changer et s'il n'allait pas à nouveau faire du mal à Hermione comme il l'avait fait à cette fille. Non, il ne lui ferait pas de mal, il le savait. Il avait peur pour elle. Il n'osait plus jouer l'impitoyable professeur avec elle. Il savait qu'elle perdait des forces de jour en jour et qu'elle avait besoin d'aide. Il était effrayé à l'idée de ne savoir rien faire pour elle. Il serait incapable de lui faire le moindre mal…Mais ce qu'il avait pris au début pour un sorte d'instinct paternel était en train de se transformer en un sentiment bien différent. C'était à la fois un désir physique et un désir de protection. Il était plus que conscient de ce qu'il éprouvait et par conséquent, il se dégoûtait lui-même. Jamais il n'aurait cru qu'un jour il se prendrait d'affection pour quelqu'un…et encore moins pour une sang-de-bourbe qui était, pour corser l'histoire, son élève. Il considérait cela comme une faiblesse que d'éprouver le moindre sentiment pour quelqu'un…Quelle déchéance… Alors qu'il était plongé dans ses pensées, Hermione était sortie et se tenait devant lui. Il lui indiqua alors son petit déjeuner et alla prendre une douche.

Lorsqu'il eut terminé, il retrouva la jeune fille en train de l'attendre dans le gros fauteuil noir. Quand il arriva à sa hauteur, il ne pu s'empêcher de remarquer qu'elle était sublime malgré les cernes sous ses yeux.

- « Allons-y Granger. J'espère bien avancer aujourd'hui. Avec un peu de chance, on pourrait y arriver pour demain soir »

La journée passa vite. Ils étaient tous deux extrêmement concentrés et motivés…bien qu'Hermione devait souvent se reposer, ils avancèrent assez bien. Rogue était parvenu à mettre de côté ses considérations indécentes de la matinée et était plus qu'absorbé par ce qu'il faisait.

Hermione le regardait souvent et ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui être reconnaissante. Il commençait à se faire tard et Hermione se demandait pourquoi son professeur s'obstinait ainsi à continuer. Cela faisait plus de 12 heures qu'ils travaillaient et elle n'aspirait qu'à aller se coucher. Mais Rogue, le front plissé, continuait à travailler. Elle osa une question :

- « Professeur …est-ce qu'on va bientôt pouvoir aller se coucher ? »

Il la regarda d'un air meurtrier mais ne pu cependant empêcher son imagination d'interpréter la phrase d'une manière fort peu décente. Il chassa la vision de son esprit et répondit :

- « Je suis sur le point d'essayer quelque chose…Il ne faut pas que j'arrête en plein milieu sous peine de tout faire rater…Mais je comprends votre fatigue et vous pouvez aller dormir si vous le désirez… »

Qu'arrivait-il à son professeur ? Hermione s'était posé la question pendant toute cette journée, et elle se la posait une fois de plus. Il devait être tellement inquiet qu'il en oubliait ses sarcasmes. Cette considération la fit stresser encore plus et elle décida de rester.

- « Non non…je pense que ça ira…Je vais aller me reposer quelques instants dans le fauteuil, là-bas », elle désigna un coin de la pièce et Severus acquieça.

Elle s'installa et finit par s'assoupir. Elle fut réveillée par quelque chose qui la secouait. Elle ouvrit les yeux pour voir Rogue se tenant devant elle, une fiole fumante à la main. Il avait une étrange étincelle dans les yeux et Hermione ne put dire s'il s'agissait du reflet des flambeaux éclairant la pièce ou d'autre chose. Quand il parla, elle comprit son regard étrange.

- « Je crois que…vous devriez boire cela tout de suite », lui ordonna-t-il en lui donnant l'étrange mixture d'un geste fébril.

L'air dubitatif, elle la but d'une traite.

- « L'effet est-il immédiat ?», questionna-t-elle.

- « Non, il faut attendre 10h avant un résultat probant » dit-il en s'éloignant. Il poursuivit « Nous allons aller…dormir et nous verrons ce qu'il en est à notre réveil »

- « Est-ce qu'il y a des effets…indésirables ? »

Il soupira. Il s'attendait à cette question mais ne semblait pas prêt à y répondre.

- « Quelques uns…comme avec toutes les potions…Mais ici, il nous faudra être vigileants…perte totale de la mémoire, troubles de la vue, hallucinations, folie passagère ou définitive, paralysie… La liste est longue… J'ai préparé des potions pour contrer certains de ces effets»

Rogue restait de marbre. Pour lui, ça semblait naturel. Hermione resta bouche bée. Elle ne s'attendait pas à cela. Mais elle savait qu'il fallait tenter quelque chose si elle voulait guérir. Elle garda donc ses appréhensions pour elle-même.

- « Ok…Ok… » balbutia-t-elle

Ils rassemblèrent leurs affaires et se mirent en route vers leurs appartements. Hermione restait silencieuse et n'osait pas encore remercier son professeur…Qui pouvait dire ce qu'il allait se passer cette nuit à cause de cette foutue potion. Bien qu'elle n'appréciait pas spécialement la companie de Rogue, elle commençait à accepter sa présence. Elle redoutait maintenant le moment où elle allait devoir refermer la porte de sa chambre et se retrouver seule avec elle-même et les effets indésirables de la potion.

Ils finirent par arriver et Rogue semblait exténué. Hermione était terrifiée. Même si elle avait encore peur de son professeur, se retrouver seule l'effrayait davantage. Elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas le lui demander, mais elle ne put s'en empêcher. Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte de sa chambre, elle l'interpela :

- « Professeur Rogue ? »

Il se retourna, inquiet et la scruta du regard comme pour voir si tout allait bien.

- « Non non…Rien de grave…Je me sens bien…Je voulais juste..hum…enfin, je me disais que peut-être…heu…estcequejepeuxresteravecvouscettenuit… ? J'ai peur…. »

Il leva un sourcil et la regarda comme s'il s'agissait d'une demeurée.

- « Vous allez bien, Granger ? Vous êtes sûre ? » Il s'approcha et posa une main sur son front comme pour vérifier la température. « Pas de maux de tête, de courbatures ? »

Hermione éclata de rire face au professionalisme de son professeur mais se ravisa en voyant sa mine renfrognée.

- « Je me sens normale…mais j'ai peur de me retrouver seule avec toutes ces choses qui pourraient se produire…c'est tout… » dit-elle, comme pour s'excuser

Il retira la main du front de la jeune fille, s'éloigna et se dirigea vers sa chambre.

- « Allez chercher vos affaires et suivez-moi »

Hermione n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Elle n'en croyait rien, tout court…Elle allait dormir dans la chambre de Rogue ! L'idée était aussi rassurante qu'effrayante.Avait-il deux lits ? Elle l'espérait de toutes ses forces. Elle courut dans sa chambre, prit sa robe de nuit et quelques bricoles puis se précipita dans la chambre de Rogue. Quand elle fut entrée, il referma brusquement la porte d'un coup de baguette.

* * *

_Une ptite review siouplé ;-)_

_J'espère que ça vous a plu…à très bientôt_

_Shina_


	15. Froide est la douleur de croire que

**_Bonjour à tous et à toutes!_**

**_Je viens juste de finir le chapitre 15 et comme je n'ai plus accès au net avant le week end prochain, je le poste en vitesse maintenant avant de prendre mon train :( Je n'ai, une fois de plus, pas le temps de répondre aux reviews...Veuillez m'en excuser : je vais réparer cette erreur et y répondre cette semaine (j'ai enregistré tous vos gentils mots sur mon pc pour y répondre après les cours quand je n'aurai pas internet)._**

**_Je vous remercie de tout coeur de continuer à me lire. Concernant ce chapitre, j'ai envie que vous me donniez votre avis sincère...pour voir si je continue sur ma lancée ou non ;-)_**

**_Bonne lecture et à la semaine prochaine!_**

**_Shina_**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 15 : **

**Froide est la douleur de croire que la chaleur ne reviendra jamais**

* * *

Elle parcourut la pièce du regard. Elle était assez spacieuse malgré le grand lit aux couleurs de serpentard qui trônait en plein milieu. Sur les meubles traînaient quelques bouquins que Rogue, pensa-t-elle, avait dû lire avant de s'endormir. Sur le lit (Par Merlin ! Il n'y avait qu'un lit !) négligemment refait, se trouvait une sorte de…

mais qu'est-ce que c'est ? Une robe de nuit ? Un pyjama ?

Hermione ne voyait pas ce que pouvait bien être ce bout de tissus noir. Elle cessa de se le demander lorsque Rogue lui désigna une sorte de paravent argenté dont les montants étaient figurés par des serpents.

- « Vous pouvez vous changer là… », dit-il simplement. Il ajouta avec une pointe d'humour « bien qu'il n'y ait rien que je n'aie jamais vu… »

Hermione, trop heureuse de ne pas avoir à passer la nuit seule, était d'humeur à plaisanter. Elle lui tira la langue en grimaçant avant de disparaître derrière le paravent. Rogue en profita pour se changer lui aussi. Il entendait les vêtements d'Hermione tomber en faisant un bruit mat mais essayait de ne point y prêter attention. Il allait enfiler le pantalon de son pyjama quand il entendit la jeune fille :

- « Ho pardon. Je n'ai rien vu, je vous jure »

Sur quoi il se retourna et vit Hermione disparaître à nouveau derrière le paravent. Il était gêné qu'elle l'ait vu en sous-vêtements et commençait à regretter amèrement de l'avoir accepté dans sa chambre. Il bouillonnait de colère et était prêt à la renvoyer dans sa chambre lorsqu'il se rappela le visage de l'autre jeune fille… sa première victime. Il se ravisa et décida d'engloutir sa colère au plus profond de lui-même. Il enfila le bas de son pyjama avant de dire à Hermione qu'elle pouvait revenir. Elle revint dans sa robe de nuit d'un bleu nocturne, toujours vêtue de ses gants. Rogue ne put s'empêcher de la trouver radieuse, mais comme à chaque fois, il éjecta cette pensée immonde de sa cervelle.

D'un air gêné, la seule chose qu'elle trouva à dire fut :

- « Hé bien maintenant nous sommes à égalité. Vous m'avez vue…et je vous ai vu »

Elle était couleur pivoine.

- « Comme pour le reste, je vous conseille de garder le silence. Je ne tiens plus à être la risée de cette école »

Elle ne rata pas le coche :

- « Vous l'avez déjà été, monsieur ? »

En guise de réponse, elle reçu un grognement. Il alla récupérer sa baguette dans la poche de sa cape et la dirigea aux pieds d'Hermione

- « _Lectulus_ », prononça-t-il

Un petit lit d'une personne apparu alors devant elle.

- « Reposez-vous bien. S'il y a le moindre problème, réveillez-moi »

Cela ressemblait plutôt à un ordre qu'à une parole de bonne nuit. De toute façon, elle ne s'attendait à aucun mot gentil ou doux de sa part. Elle s'en fichait tant qu'elle pouvait sentir sa présence cette nuit.

Elle le remercia avant de se plonger dans les draps moelleux du petit lit. Celui-ci se trouvait à quelques pas du lit de Severus. Elle l'observa alors qu'il s'y installait.

Quelle scène étrange , pensa-t-elle

Elle allait passer la nuit dans la même chambre que l'homme qui, il y a quelques jours à peine, la faisait trembler et la rebutait au plus haut point. Il éteignit la lumière mais elle pouvait toujours voir son ombre. Il lui faisait moins peur désormais. En fait, bien qu'elle n'osait pas encore se l'avouer, elle commençait à le trouver sympathique à sa manière. Plus de paroles blessantes, plus de points retirés sans raison…Il avait presque l'air inquiet pour elle et s'investissait à fond pour la guérir. Ca la touchait vraiment. Elle commençait presque à comprendre la confiance infinie que Dumbledore avait mise en lui. Si cet antidote s'avérait correct et la sortait de cette poisse, elle se jurait de le remercier de tout son cœur, peut-être même à lui faire la bise. Elle gloussa à cette idée stupide.

- « Tout va bien, Granger ? »

C'était Rogue. Décidément les effets secondaires devaient être plus effroyables encore que ceux qu'il lui avait cité pour qu'il s'inquiète à ce point.

- « Oui, oui, ne vous inquiétez pas », parvint-elle à articuler en même temps qu'elle essayait d'étouffer un second gloussement.

Severus était inquiet. Les effets secondaires étaient trop nombreux, le risque était élevé. Mais si cela ne fonctionnait pas, il ne voyait pas ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire pour aider Hermione. Il essayait de rester sur le « qui vive ». Au moindre comportement suspect, il sursautait intérieurement. Elle rigolait toute seule à présent. C'était prévisible. Mais bon, l'euphorie ne tuait pas…et il valait mieux ça qu'une poussée soudaine de la libido (effet secondaire qu'il avait pris soin de ne pas évoquer). C'est d'abord à ça qu'il avait pensé lorsqu'elle lui avait demandé pour dormir avec lui. Mais, ouf, sa demande était tout innocente.

Il tentait de rester éveillé afin de garder un œil sur Hermione. Cela faisait plusieurs minutes qu'elle ne gloussait plus bêtement. Il se concentra sur la respiration régulière de la jeune fille. Elle dormait. Il l'écouta assez longtemps avant de plonger lui aussi dans un sommeil profond.

Hermione se réveilla au beau milieu de la nuit. Elle devait avoir dormi deux heures tout au plus. Elle entendit la respiration profonde de Rogue qui dormait à poings fermés. Comme elle ne parvenait pas à se rendormir, elle se mit à fixer le plafond. Elle ne sentait pas encore l'effet de la potion…ni aucun effet secondaire d'ailleurs. Elle se mit alors à penser à son professeur. Ca lui arrivait un peu trop souvent à son goût ces temps-ci. La manière dont il lui avait effleuré la joue et touché le front, son regard gêné lorsqu'il l'avait vue dénudée, ses yeux inquiets alors qu'il lui apportait l'antidote, …Vraiment, elle ignorait si c'était du à la fatigue, mais la situation lui paraissait plus qu'étrange. C'était avec un autre Rogue qu'elle vivait…pas avec celui que l'école entière redoutait. Elle se demanda alors si son visage gardait son expression fermée et sévère lorsqu'il dormait. Elle regretta ensuite de s'être interrogée là dessus car elle fut pris par une irrésistible envie d'aller vérifier par elle-même. Après avoir pesé le pour et le compte, elle sortit précautionneusement de ses couvertures et se dirigea à pas de loup vers le lit de son professeur. Elle essaya de scruter son visage, mais il faisait extrêmement sombre dans la pièce. C'était étrange de le regarder dormir ainsi. Elle était consciente que peu d'élèves avaient l'occasion de voir Rogue à de pareils moments…non, elle rectifia, peu de personnes le voyaient comme elle le voyait aujourd'hui. Alors qu'elle le regardait dormir, elle sentait son ventre se serrer étrangement… « un peu comme quand on est amoureux », pensa-t-elle. Pourquoi cette soudaine montée de tendresse envers lui ? Parce qu'il l'avait aidée… ? Peut-être…Parce qu'il l'avait respectée…Elle en était sûre.

Soudain, Rogue poussa un profond soupir en se retournant dans le lit. Malgré le fait que ça la fit sursauter comme une folle, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de trouver ce gémissement mignon…voire même craquant... Elle décida de mettre un terme à ces pensées indécentes et un peu rebutantes pour toute personne saine d'esprit et retourna à son lit.

Alors qu'elle avait à peine fait trois pas, sa tête se mit à tourner et elle tomba à genoux sur le sol. Elle eut soudain l'impression qu'elle venait d'entrer dans un réfrigérateur géant et obscur. Elle sentit les poils de son corps se dresser et une vague de froid intense l'envahir. Ses membres s'engourdissaient et plus aucun son ne pouvait sortir de sa bouche. Elle pensa que ça devait être un des effets secondaires de l'antidote et essaya de ne pas paniquer. Il fallait qu'elle retourne dans ses couvertures immédiatement si elle ne voulait pas mourir gelée. Le problème était qu'elle ne pouvait prévenir Rogue. Sa gorge était comme serrée dans un étau glacial et elle ne parvenait à respirer qu'avec grande difficulté. Elle rampa sur le sol en direction du lit de Rogue, s'agrippa aux couvertures et se hissa sur le matelas. Elle s'enroula dans les draps et attendit que son corps se réchauffe.

Rogue était plongé dans un rêve étrange. Il était en train d'entrer dans la salle de bain alors qu'Hermione prenait sa douche. Il se justifiait en lui disant qu'il devait être avec elle en permanence pour la surveiller et cela ne semblait pas du tout ennuyer la jeune fille qu'il la voie nue. Au contraire, elle l'invitait à la rejoindre sous l'eau lorsque Rogue fut brusquement réveillé par une étrange sensation sur sa jambe droite. Il se redressa brusquement dans son lit et regarda immédiatement vers celui d'Hermione…VIDE ! Mais où était donc passée cette petite garce ? C'est à cet instant qu'il fit le rapprochement avec la chose qui lui avait effleuré la cuisse pendant son sommeil. Il arracha violemment les couvertures et découvrit sa protégée, blottie en position fœtale contre lui. Elle semblait profondément endormie. Il la secoua mais elle ne semblait pas vouloir se réveiller. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de venir dans son lit ? Il la retourna alors sur le dos et ce qu'il vit lui retourna les tripes. La jeune fille avait les lèvres bleues, le corps glacé et ne semblait même plus respirer.

- « Granger ! », hurla-t-il comme un possédé

Il bondit alors de son lit et alla chercher une des potions qu'il avait préparées pour « l'occasion ». Il s'assit, tremblant, à côté du corps allongé de la jeune gryffondor, ouvrit sa bouche et lui fit ingurgiter la mixture. L'effet fut immédiat : elle commença à tousser et à se contorsionner dans tous les sens. Rogue se sentit soulagé. Il s'en était fallu de peu. Elle aurait pu y rester…Il commençait à regretter de lui avoir donné l'antidote. Il se pencha au-dessus d'elle afin d'avoir son visage à la hauteur du sien. Elle ouvrit doucement les yeux et la première chose qu'elle vit fut les yeux effrayés de son professeur. Ce fut pour elle le plus grand des soulagements ; elle avait cru mourir…Il l'avait sauvée…Il s'était rendu compte de sa présence. Mais elle avait toujours aussi froid. Severus la regardait, plus inquiet que jamais, et sentait son cœur battre jusqu'à ses tempes tellement il avait eu peur. Lorsque Hermione parvint enfin à parler, elle eut l'impression qu'on lui écorchait la gorge avec une lame de rasoir :

- « J'…J'ai…froid », articula-t-elle en essayant de se blottir contre son professeur qui affichait maintenant un air désemparé.

Il alla chercher sa baguette et alluma un feu dans la cheminée qui faisait face au lit. Il revint ensuite s'asseoir près d'Hermione et la recouvrit d'une épaisse couverture.

- « Ca devrait faire l'affaire », la rassura-t-il.

Hermione se sentit mieux, mais elle ne parvenait pas à se réchauffer. Elle avait l'impression d'être un glaçon énorme collé au matelas. Après plusieurs minutes pendant lesquelles Severus n'avait pas cessé de fixer Hermione, comme s'il s'attendait à une rechute soudaine, la jeune fille répéta :

- « J'ai…froid… »

Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Qu'était-elle en train de réveiller en lui ? Merlin, il ne fallait pas qu'il la tienne contre lui…Il ne fallait pas…Il le savait. S'il la tenait contre lui, sa dernière résistance au charme de la jeune fille allait céder. Il ne devait pas la prendre dans ses bras. Mais il le fit.

Avec d'infimes précautions, il s'allongea à côté de la jeune fille et la laissa coller son corps glacé contre le sien. Il plaça la couverture au-dessus d'eux avant de passer un bras dans le dos d'Hermione pour la rapprocher davantage. Il guida la tête de la jeune fille jusqu'à son torse et elle y posa sa joue glacée.

Elle tremblait. Il pouvait même l'entendre claquer des dents. Merlin, ce qu'il avait eu peur qu'elle y reste. A nouveau, il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer les formes féminines serrées étroitement contre son corps. Dans un premier temps, il concentra son esprit sur une préparation d'une potion de sommeil…Mais il ne put bientôt plus nier qu'il avait envie d'elle. Depuis toutes ses années, il avait presque oublié cette sensation. Cette fois, c'était plus fort. C'était différent. Il sentait autre chose que du désir…C'était la raison pour laquelle il avait eu si peur cette nuit, la raison pour laquelle il l'aidait autant…Il **_ressentait _**quelque chose pour cette fille. Qu'il le veuille ou non. Son intelligence, son innocence, sa détermination, sa fragilité, son courage, ses manières de fillette, son corps de femme,…C'était un ensemble de choses qui lui avait plus en elle. Depuis le début, il avait ignoré ce qu'il ressentait, il avait mis ses états d'âme au placard. Seuls les faibles pouvaient éprouver ce qu'il éprouvait. Et il n'était pas faible, il ne pouvait pas l'être. Il ne se le permettrait pas. Cette nuit, pourtant, il ne pouvait plus nier ce qu'il ressentait… Et s'il ne s'écartait pas d'elle maintenant, elle allait bientôt pouvoir sentir à quel point il la désirait.

Il tenta de se dégager de son étreinte, mais les mains d'Hermione s'accrochaient désespérément à son pyjama. Ses ongles s'aggripant à son dos ne firent rien pour calmer ses pulsions. Il s'arracha violemment d'elle. Trop tard. Elle avait du le sentir contre elle.

Il se leva. Il était furieux contre lui, contre elle, contre sa nature d'homme. Comment, dans un moment pareil, son corps refusait-il de lui obéir ? De quel droit, alors qu'elle était passée à deux doigts de la mort, son corps réclamait-il le sien ? Il avait honte. Il se sentait sale, laid…Il se dégoûtait et ne pouvait pas se pardonner une telle faiblesse. Son élève ! Malade et sans défense de surcroît !

De rage, il cogna de toutes ses forces dans la porte mais ne parvint qu'à se faire mal au poing.

Hermione, toujours étendue sur le lit, n'avait rien perdu à la scène, malgré le fait qu'elle se sentait extrêmement faible. Bien qu'elle ait été extrêmement effrayée en sentant cette « chose » se dresser contre elle, la réaction de son professeur la touchait au plus haut point. Il n'était assurément plus le même homme.

- « Pr..Professeur Rogue ? »

- « Foutez-moi la paix, Granger ! » hurla-t-il sans même se retourner vers elle

- « C'est…pas…grave », articula-t-elle non sans difficulté

Comme il ne réagissait pas et semblait prostré face à la porte, Hermione tenta de se lever mais ses membres étaient encore engourdis et elle ne put que s'asseoir sur le lit.

- « Vous aviez raison, Granger. Je suis un être abject. », lança-t-il avant de sortir de la chambre en claquant la porte.

Hermione restait bouche bée face la réaction de Rogue. Il faisait une montagne d'une…hum. enfin, bref, elle comprenait qu'il soit gêné, mais de là à démolir sa porte…Quand elle y repensait, la réaction de Severus lui paraissait de plus en plus touchante et elle sentit à nouveau gonfler en elle cette boule de tendresse qui était née lorsqu'elle l'avait regardé dormir. Elle rassembla son courage à deux mains et descendit du lit. Elle vacilla mais elle était bien déterminée à aller parler à Rogue. Elle finit par arriver à la porte et l'ouvrit. Il n'y avait personne dans l'autre pièce mais elle entendit l'eau couler depuis la salle de bain. Malgré le fait d'être emballée dans la couverture, elle avait toujours aussi froid. Elle s'assit dans le fauteuil du bureau et attendit que Rogue sorte. Elle allait lui dire qu'il n'avait pas à avoir honte, qu'il avait agit en gentleman et qu'elle se rendait compte qu'il avait beaucoup changé…Ensuite, elle irait prendre un bain chaud pour se réchauffer…Merlin ce qu'elle avait envie d'un bain brûlant. Elle reviendrait dans la chambre et dormirait sagement dans son lit jusqu'au lendemain matin. Cinq minutes passèrent,dix, quinze…Elle avait de plus en plus froid et ne pourrait bientôt plus tenir. Ses pieds s'engourdissaient et elle ne sentait même plus la texture du parquet sous ses pieds. Ses ongles étaient bleus et elle tremblait comme une feuille.

Rogue était sous la douche. L'eau froide piquait sa peau comme mille aiguilles le transperçant. L'eau glacée le calmait et lui donnait l'impression d'être moins sale à l'intérieur.

Il était toujours en colère mais ne savait dire si c'était contre lui-même ou contre Hermione. Après tout, elle n'avait rien fait et n'était pas responsable de sa faiblesse. Il s'en voulait de la désirer et surtout de s'attacher à elle.

Tant pis, après 20 minutes, Hermione tambourinait à la porte de la salle de bain. Elle entendait toujours l'eau couler mais il n'y avait aucune réaction de la part de son professeur. Peut-être est-il mort , pensa-t-elle bêtement. Elle se décida enfin à ouvrir la porte. Les vêtements de Rogue étaient éparpillés dans la pièce et il était dans la douche.

Oh il allait la tuer pour ce qu'elle était en train de voir…Il allait l'étrangler et il ferait ensuite passer sa mort comme un effet secondaire de l'antidote. Il lui tournait le dos et l'eau ruisselait sur son corps nu avec un bruit incessant. Il n'était pas trop tard pour s'enfuir…Mais elle avait trop froid…Peut-être parviendrait-elle à se glisser dans la baignoire sans qu'il la voie et à se faire couler un bain chaud. Cette idée lui parut séduisante et elle se dirigea vers l'immense baignoire. Mais ce qui n'aurait pas du arriver, arriva : elle se prit ses pieds engourdis dans la couverture qui l'entourait et s'étala de tout son long. Le bruit que provoqua sa chute alerta Rogue d'une présence dans la pièce. Il se retourna brusquement et vit…Hermione. Non mais quelle sans gêne, venir dans la salle de bain alors qu'il y était…La petite garce allait payer très cher cette intrusion…

Il se rappela ensuite l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait une demi-heure auparavant et s'en voulu de l'avoir laissée seule pour une stupide histoire d'orgueil. Il enroula sa serviette autour de sa taille et sortit précipitamment de la douche.

- « Bon sang ! Granger ! Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là ? »

Il l'aida à se remettre debout et sentit avec effroi qu'elle n'avait guère plus chaud qu'avant.

- « Je..Je voulais juste prendre…un bain…chaud… », dit-elle en se relevant, « J'ai toujours…aussi …froid. Vous ne…sortiez pas…et j'avais si…froid… Pardonnez-moi…»

Lorsqu'il croisa son regard, il vit qu'elle disait vrai et alla immédiatement lui faire couler un bain chaud. Il s'en voulait. Pour qu'elle ose pénétrer dans cette pièce alors qu'il y était, elle avait du vraiment se sentir mal. Une fois le bain rempli à ras bords d'eau et de bulles, il alla chercher Hermione pour la faire entrer dans le bain. Il déroula doucement la couverture qu'elle avait autour d'elle et elle se retrouva en robe de nuit. Il hésita un instant à la faire entrer habillée dans le bain, mais comme pour répondre à son hésitation, elle retira ses gants, laissa glisser sa robe de nuit par terre ainsi que sa petite culotte.

Pris au dépourvu, Severus se tourna précipitamment par pudeur et attendit qu'elle soit rentrée dans l'eau pour se tourner à nouveau vers elle. La mousse cachait son corps et Severus pu retrouver un peu de contenance.

- « Merlin ! Ca fait un..bien fou ! Pourquoi …je n'y ai pas pensé…plus tôt !», soupira Hermione

Elle lança alors à Rogue un sourire si sincère qu'il lui fit oublier qu'elle aurait pu lui en vouloir. Tout ce qu'il répondit fut :

- « Je vais m'habiller dans la chambre. Je reviens après. Ne faites pas de bêtises »

Il ramassa ses affaires et quitta la pièce. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard vêtu de son pyjama noir et s'assit par terre près de la baignoire. Il ne regardait pas Hermione, signifiant ainsi que sa présence était purement désintéressée. Il était là pour la surveiller. Rien de plus. Il s'en voulait toujours et le pire était que maintenant la jeune fille était au courant de son désir. La tournure que prenaient les évènements ne lui plaisait guère et il se sentait trop faible face à ce petit bout de femme qui lui donnait tant de fil à retordre.

Après une dizaine de minutes, Hermione se décida à sortir. Elle se sentait beaucoup mieux. Il lui apporta une serviette et l'emballa dedans, toujours sans la regarder, de manière à ce que juste sa tête dépasse. Hermione, consciente du mal aise de son professeur, lui dit :

- « Vous avez changé…Ne vous prenez pas la tête avec ce petit incident. Ca n'altère en rien l'opinion que j'ai de vous… »

Elle regardait ses pieds en prononçant ces mots et était écarlate…mais Rogue ne put dire si c'était à cause du bain bouillant ou d'une émotion quelconque. Il était très près d'elle et lorsqu'elle leva les yeux, elle vit que ce qu'elle venait de dire ne semblait pas le satisfaire. Il semblait toujours en proie à une sorte de combat intérieur.

- « Je n'en parlerai à personne, je vous jure …N'ayez pas honte pour ça…Je ne trouve pas ça répugnant,..mais plutôt flatteur…»

Il la regarda comme s'il s'agissait d'une folle. Il était maintenant évident que le bain n'avait plus rien à voir avec la rougeur de ses joues. Il n'avait rien à répondre à cela. Il était mal à l'aise et jamais on ne lui avait parlé ainsi. Il chercha quelque chose à dire, une réplique cinglante à lui lancer pour la faire taire, pour qu'elle retire ce qu'elle venait de dire, pour qu'elle ne le trouble pas davantage, mais son cerveau lui parut soudain comme engourdi et rien ne lui vint à l'esprit.

La boule de tendresse dans le ventre d'Hermione se faisait de plus en plus grosse alors qu'elle le regardait. Il était là, l'eau dégoulinant de ses cheveux et mouillant son pyjama, son air impitoyable contrastant durement avec la douceur de ses gestes. Sans même réfléchir, elle se laissa guider par cette boule d'affection, qui grossissait dans son ventre et dans son cœur. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et effleura doucement sa bouche de ses lèvres.

Elle s'attendait à se faire repousser, à se faire gifler. Mais rien ne vint. Elle laissa sa bouche contre la sienne et ,comme il avait l'air de l'accepter, elle entrouvrit ses lèvres et glissa doucement sa langue dans la bouche de Severus.

Rogue était comme pétrifié. Jamais il ne s'était trouvé dans pareille situation et ne savait vraiment pas comment réagir. Il sentait bien que son corps et son cœur avaient envie de ce baiser, mais sa raison et son orgueil revenaient toujours à la charge. Il allait la repousser lorsqu'il sentit la langue chaude d'Hermione pénétrer dans sa bouche et caresser la sienne. A partir de ce moment, son orgueil et sa raison l'abandonnèrent. Il répondit avidement à ce baiser, ce qui ne fut pas sans faire sursauter Hermione de surprise…Mais quelle agréable surprise. Il était d'une douceur infinie et jamais elle n'aurait pu penser ça de lui. Il fermait les yeux à s'en fendre les paupières, comme si ça pouvait faire disparaître celle qu'il était en train d'embrasser. Mais elle était bien là, sous ses lèvres, sous sa peau…et il ne pourrait désormais plus rien nier. Il entoura son dos de ses bras et la serra fort contre lui sans rompre leur étreinte. Il la sentait réceptive à ses caresses et ça le rendait fou. Il avait l'impression que tout ce qu'il avait contenu en lui pendant si longtemps était subitement en train d'exploser dans son cœur.

Hermione se sentait bien, elle se sentait protégée, aimée…et ça lui donnait des ailes. Elle fit passer doucement ses lèvres de la bouche de son amant vers son cou. Elle glissa ses mains sous la chemise de son professeur et commença à caresser son dos.

- « Hermione… », dit-il dans un souffle, « arrête…s'il te plait… »

Mais il répondait toujours autant à ses caresses et ne semblait guère convaincu par ses propres paroles. Elle continua donc à mordiller son oreille et à glisser ses mains dans le dos de son amant.

- « Granger ! »

Hermione sursauta et fit un bond en arrière en entendant à nouveau la voix glaciale et menaçante de son professeur de potions.

- « A quoi vous jouez ! Vous ignorez donc ce souvenir que vous partagez avec moi ? Vous voulez que je vous fasse la même chose ? Vous voulez finir comme cette fille ! », hurla-t-il

Il était furieux. Jamais elle ne l'avait vu se mettre dans un tel état, même en classe. Prise de panique, elle recula jusqu'à se retrouver contre le mur.

- « Je..ne voulais pas jouer…J'ai eu envie de vous embrasser…c'est tout », répondit-elle d'un air dépité

- « Avez vous donc oublié les horreurs que je suis capable de faire ? Vous jouez avec le feu, Granger…Qu'auriez-vous fait si je n'avais pas pu me contrôler ? Qu'auriez vous fait ? Vous êtes folle, Granger ! Cela ne mène à rien, sauf à ce souvenir que vous redoutez tant… », hurla-t-il encore plus fort.

Alors que Rogue se rendait subitement compte qu'Hermione ne portait pas ses gants, la jeune fille se creusait tant bien que mal la cervelle pour savoir de quel « souvenir » Rogue parlait. Elle se souvenait avoir appris des choses affreuses sur Rogue grâce à la potion de savoir, mais elle ne savait pas quoi. Ses yeux s'illuminèrent et sa bouche se fendit en un large sourire. Elle courut se jeter dans les bras de Severus, qui venait de comprendre lui aussi.

- « Ca a marché ! » cri-t-elle, pendue au cou de son professeur

Rogue n'en croyait pas ses yeux…Les gants d'Hermione étaient par terre, et elle pouvait toucher sa peau de ses doigts sans pousser des cris d'horreurs. Et elle disait ne plus savoir ce qu'elle avait « vu » en lui.

Il avait réussi.

Hermione pleura de joie en pressant son visage contre le torse de Severus.

**_Alors? Vous en pensez quoi? Viiiite dites le moi, je suis très anxieuse concernant ce chapitre...et dire que je vais devoir attendre une semaine avant de lire vos reviews--->quelle torture!_**


	16. Regrets

**_Coucou à toutes !_**

**_Merci pour vos reviews de cette semaine ! Je viens de les relire toutes et elle me font chaud au cœur ! Je les télécharge pour y répondre cette semaine Promis !_**

**_Pendant la semaine qui s'est écoulée, j'ai répondu à toutes les reviews des chapitres précédents ! ouf je suis à jour ! j'aime pas rester sans vous répondre Aussi, je vous ai concocté un nouveau chapitre. Etant donné ce qui est abordé dans ce chapitre 16, vous comprendrez aisément que je suis anxieuse. Donc j'attends vos reviews. Soyez franches, comme d'habitude, car j'ai besoin de savoir si je suis dans le bon ou pas… lol_**

**_Aussi, dites moi si le rating convient…_**

**_Et maintenant, place aux RAR's :_**

_**Isa-Syn ex U.S.Hermy : **coucou toi ! merci pour ta longue review ;) Je suis d'acord de participer à votre fic sur HRFRHO …quant au chat ca va être compliqué en semaine, mais le week end c'est ok. Je suppose que vous chattez sur msn? Ca raconte quoi votre fic? Je suppose qu'elle est sur HRFRHO…je vais aller jeter un coup d'œil ce week end!_

_Héhé quant à l'histoire : hé oui, je voulais en arriver là dès le début:p mais bon, j'allais pas tout dévoiler non plus…contente que tu réclames la suite! Kizzzzz_

_**Lana51 : **je ne sais pas encore si Harry et Ron vont savoir ce qu'elle a fait pour récuperer le livre…je verrai bien en écrivant la suite si c'est nécessaire Combien de chapitres il y a ? heu…moi même je l'ignore…Comme je l'ai expliqué, j'ai toutes l'histoire en tête mais elle n'est pas subdivisée en chapitres…donc j'écris et je verrai bien à quel chapitre on sera à la fin de l'histoire…mais pour te donner une idée, il doit en rester deux ou trois…Sinon, moi non plus je n'aimerais pas me retrouver enfermée avec un gars comme ça…Mais bon, Hermione n'avait pas trop le choix si elle voulait s'en sortir…et oui, elle est courageuse de dormir avec Severus ;..mais bon, à choisir, j'aurais fait comme elle…je préfèrerais dormir avec quelqu'un qui sait me sauver si je fais une crise que toute seule…lol Bisous bisous_

_**MPHDP :**Coucou toi…_

_Je dirais plutôt « la vérité sort de la bouche des Gryffondor. »…Après tout Hermione n'est plus une enfant dans cette fic….et c'est mieux ainsi…sinon Rogue serait un « hors la loi »._

_Tes reviews me font toujours autant plaisir ! Et je suis aussi très contente de savoir que vous continuerez de m'aimer même quand j'aurai fini cette fic…calin FFW en force!_

_**Silmaril666 :**Hihi tes reviews sont marrantes, elles commencent toujours par « Ri » ou « Ro » en tout cas, merci bcp de me lire…kizzz_

_**Me** : ha bon ? tu aimes Hermione de moins en moins avec le temps ? Seulement dans ma fic, ou en général ? bisous_

_**Val :**Tes souhaits sont des ordres lol…la suite arrive rapidement…._

_**Xs Malfoy :**Oulala tu t'es enfilé tous les chapitres d'une traite ? tu n'as pas eu une indigestion ? hé oui hé oui, ca sent la romance…sinon j'aurais pas écris une fic HG/SS. Sinon évidemment qu'il devait se passer qq chose dans le chapitre 15, c'était obligé après la torture que je vous ai infligé en coupant en plein milieu d'un passage kizzz_

_**deltaplane :**merci !_

_**rose-of-pain-n-chaos : **oulala encore une qui s'est enfilé la fic d'une traite ! apparement ca va, vous n'avez pas l'air d'avoir eu une indigestion…lol…merci pour tes gentils commentaires concernant le scénario…j'ignore moi meme comment m'est venue cette idée…mais elle m'est venue, et c'est le principal lol_

_**Siryanne : **je suis flattée que tu continues toujours à lire ma fic En tout cas je suis devenue accro aux tiennes ;)_

_Bisous_

_**Matol : **Voici la suite ! merci de rester un fidèle lecteur_

_**Saizo : **je ne me décourage pas du tout, que du contraire : ) j'adore écrire cette fic. Merci pour tes encouragements!_

_**Sevina Roguette : **je pense que le chapitre 15 répond à ta question …Mais qui aurait pu en douter ? Rogue n'allait quand meme pas laisser mourir Hermione….lol Contente que le chapitre 13 t'ai émue !_

**  
_Creme de moshi : _**_oui oui, j'ai lu le tome 6 ! je l'ai englouti dans les deux jours qui ont suivis sa sortie…ben non je veux pas te faire chialer  encore désolé pour les RAR…bisous bisous_

_**Kiki : **héhé je suis contente de te faire rêver. merci de me lire ! ne te décourage pas pour ta fic !COURAGE !bisous bisous ! FFW en force ! hé, ben oui j'ai osé coupé en plein milieu… ici pour le chap 15 j'ai failli couper après le bisous mais je me suis dit que je n'en sortirait pas vivante…après tout, je dois pas oublier qu'on est quasi dans la meme ville…c'était trop risqué pour moi LOL_

_**Evert Khorus :** merci ! je suis les conseils qu'on me donne dans les reviews et j'essaie justement de faire des chapitres plus longs. C'est beaucoup plus agréable pour le lecteur…sinon, ce qu'a pu faire le Prince m'a fortement bouleversé au début. Mais on en a beaucoup discuté sur divers forum et je suis maintenant convaincue du « bien fondé » de son geste. Enfin, on pourra en parler plus librement quand la version française sera sortie…lol_**  
**

_**Eldiablo** : tout à fait d'accord avec toi concernant le tome 6 ! Il faut lire entre les lignes et réfléchir un peu sur certains passages en apparence anodins…je suis sure qu'ils ont toute leur importance et qu'ils justifieront plus tard le geste du Prince. Désolé de couper ainsi en plein milieu d'un moment de suspens…disons que c'est un peu fait exprès_

_**Bohemio : **voici la suite tant attendue :p merci pour tes review. Continue à me donner ton avis sur cette fic_

_**Zazaone : **rien de plus c qu'une coupure de courant quand on est sur l'ordi !en tout cas, merci de m'avoir quand meme posté une review malgré ce petit inconvénient.Je voulais aussi te remercier pour ta proposition de la POP…J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas trop de ne pas profiter pleinement de l'opportunité que tu m'offrais en jouant la POP pour moi…Mais j'ai déjà pris pas mal de retard dans cette fic (oulala je me suis rendue compte l'autre fois que ca faisait plus d'un an que j'avais posté le tout premier chapitre !) et comme je ne suis pas là la semaine,j'avais peur que ca retarde encore mes post de chapitre…en tout cas, je te le répète encore : MERCI j'espère qu'il n'y a plus autant de fautes d'orthographe qu'avant…_

_FFW en force !_

_Sinon concernant ta review sur les chapitres précédents, c'est clair que j'avais envie de faire une histoire tendre à la base…je n'aime plus trop les fics (même si je les lis :-p ) où Rogue et Hermione se mettent aux choses sérieuses dès le premier chapitre…si tu vois ce que je veux dire…Il me semble (mais ce n'est que mon avis) que leur relation est trop improbable pour démarrer rapidement. Premièrement, il y a le bon sens et la droiture d'Hermione qui l'empêcherait sans nul doute de s'embarquer sur un coup de tête dans une telle relation…Ensuite, le caractère de Rogue, son aversion apparente envers la miss-je-sais-tout qu'est Hermione , son statut de professeur, etc. l'empêcherait de son côté de s'embarquer dans une telle aventure dès les premiers chapitres. Si elle devait exister, je pense que leur relation se construirait de fil en aiguille, progressivement au fur et à mesure qu'ils apprendraient à mieux se connaître. Enfin, ce n'est que mon avis…Tu me parlais d'un lemon…perso j'y ai pensé mais j'avoue n'en avoir jamais écrit…Tu me diras qu'il faut un début à tout, et je serai de ton avis…En fait, j'ai plusieurs scénarios possibles et tout dépendras duquel je choisis…_

_Pour le chapitre 13, je suis contente que le « serrez-moi fort » t'ai plus…C'est peu être un délire de ma part, mais j'avais envie de mettre Rogue dans une situation un peu ambarassante et de le voir désemparé de devoir donner de la tendresse à qq'un._

_Hé oui, tu avais vu juste, il n'y avait qu'un lit dans la chambre…mais Rogue a plus d'une corde à son arc._

_Bon pour le double sens que tu ne comprenais pas, c'est normal. Dans la version originale, j'avais écris « va-t-on pouvoir aller coucher ? »…Ma main a fouché quand j'ai tapé le texte dans word et un « se » s'est introduit dans ma phrase LOL_

_Ouf, je crois que je viens d'écrire ma plus grande RAR ! bisous_

_**Keana : **h éhé, le chapitre 15 a répondu à tes questions je pense :p_

_**Christa77 : **un mot : MERCI ! merci de me lire et de me reviewer  à bientôt j'espère !_

_**Mandragora : **héhé je ne sais pas si Hermione est une petite biche et Rogue un chasseur :-p Ce dont je suis sûre c'est qu'elle le séduit malgré elle et qu'il arrive difficilement à résister  merci pour ta reviews !_

_**Flogudule :**contente que tu trouves ce chapitre touchant  c'était un peu le but…_

_**Diabella : **oui terrifiant…à ce moment de l'histoire j'aurais pas aimé être à la place d'Hermione  Enfin, pour ce qui est de Rogue qui referme brusquement la porte de sa chambre, la suite parle d'elle-même._

_**Jennyalissime : **comme prévu, voici la suite. J'espère que tu apprécieras toujours autant les chapitres suivants !_

_**Melinda Poteauxroses : **ho ho, voici la suite _

_**vivi** : hé ben tu as ta réponse avec le chapitre 15…bisous_

_Ankhsen : hé non, il n'y avait qu'un seul lit dans la pièce…tout le monde me posait cette question dans les reviews… :p _

_**Superfan : **ben oui je comprends que tu ne supportais pas qu'Hermione voie Rogue comme un salaud…mais bon, c'est pas non plus un ange le ptit Sevy…il a pas été mangemort pour rien _

_**Sae : **merci à toi ! j'ai adoré ta review ! hé oui, tout ca à cause d'un « bete » livre ! moi aussi j'aime bien le moment ou Rogue touche le front d'Hermione et lui demande comment elle va ! j'espère que la suite te plaira autant !bisous !continue à me donner ton avis !_

_**Le temps des cerises : **ho tiens, le resto le plus typique de ma ville (Namur) s'appele au « temps des cerises »…mmmmh lol bref ! Je suis très contente que tu apprécies ma fic malgré le fait que tu n'apprécies pas les histoires entre Rogue et une élève. J'essaie d'avoir une approche un peu différente et de baser leur relation sur qq chose de relativement solide…enfin…j'essaie ! en tout cas, merci pour ta review !_

_**lakmi : **voici la suite !bisous_

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 16:

Regrets

* * *

- « Ça a marché ! Pas vrai ? » le questionna-t-elle

Il repoussa Hermione qui était toujours pendue à son cou, et l'inspecta comme un rat de laboratoire. Il avait l'air de ne pas en croire ses yeux.

- « Je ne peux pas encore le dire maintenant…les 12 heures ne sont pas passées…Mais il semble en tout cas que ça commence à agir…Comment vous sentez-vous ? »

- « Je ne vois pas vraiment de différence…sauf que je peux vous toucher….et que je ne me rappelle pas de ce que j'ai « vu » en vous »

- « Vous ne vous rappelez pas ? » , demanda-t-il, une pointe d'espoir dans la voix

- « Non. Je me rappelle juste que j'avais peur de vous à cause de ça…C'était quoi ? », demanda-t-elle, un doigt sur la bouche et l'air interrogateur

- « Parfait ! Vous passerez le reste de la nuit ici, pour qu'on soit tout à fait certains que ça a marché. Demain matin, vous pourrez rejoindre votre dortoir »

- « Vous ne m'avez pas répondu ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai vu en vous ? », s'offusqua-t-elle.

- « Granger, c'est personnel. Et la potion avait pour but de vous faire oublier cela…A quoi cela sert-il si je vous le répète après ? », demanda-t-il d'un air excédé.

- « Mais…je… »

Hermione se sentait triste. Non seulement il l'avait repoussée mais il venait également de lui dire que demain elle devrait le quitter…Aussi, elle sentait qu'il lui cachait cette chose qu'elle avait vue…Mais pourquoi l'avait-il repoussée ? Il l'avait embrassée et ça, elle ne pourrait pas l'oublier. Ressentait-il quelque chose pour elle ? Elle ne cessait de se poser cette question. En tout cas, maintenant, elle était certaine qu'elle éprouvait plus que de la tendresse envers lui. C'était irréel, irrationnel,…elle le savait. Non seulement il était plus vieux qu'elle, mais il était également son professeur. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé un jour se retrouver en train d'embrasser Rogue. D'ailleurs si jamais Harry et Ron l'apprenaient, ils la feraient sans doute interner à Sainte Mangouste. Elle chassa ses amis de son esprit et revint à l'homme qui se trouvait devant elle. Elle était certaine d'une chose au moins : il la désirait. C'était une maigre consolation, elle aurait préféré qu'il ressente ce qu'elle ressentait. Mais après tout, c'était Rogue, l'homme le plus froid qu'elle aie jamais rencontré. C'en était sûr, elle ne pourrait pas oublier la manière dont il l'avait serrée contre lui, son baiser…La boule de tendresse qui se trouvait jadis dans son ventre avait explosé et elle sentait se repandre dans tout son corps une étrange sensation. Ses bras et ses jambes semblaient être désertés de toute force vitale, son cœur battait la chamade, ses lèvres brûlantes réclamaient les siennes. Son corps tout entier quémandait le sien.

Rogue devina ce qui passait par la tête de son étudiante et préféra mettre fin à ce tête à tête :

- « Habillez-vous ici. Je retourne dormir. Vous pouvez continuer votre nuit dans le lit à côté du mien. Je préfère vous savoir à proximité si un autre effet secondaire se devait se manifester. »

Sur quoi, il sortit de la salle-de-bain sans un regard pour Hermione. Elle se sentait un peu honteuse …mais après tout, il ne l'avait pas repoussé tout de suite. Ils étaient aussi responsables l'un que l'autre de ce qui s'était passé ensuite. Elle ne voulait pas que ça se termine ainsi, sans savoir pourquoi il l'avait embrassée, sans savoir pourquoi il l'avait repoussée.

Elle s'habilla à la hâte et retourna dans la chambre de Severus. Ce dernier était en train de rentrer dans son lit…Hermione sourit intérieurement en le regardant. Il fallait qu'elle tente le tout pour le tout…Même s'il risquait de lui faire payer très cher. Elle vint se planter devant le lit, les mains sur les hanches, une expression de défit dans le regard :

- « Je veux être sûre que je ne risque plus rien. Je veux toucher votre marque »

Assis dans son lit, il la regarda d'un air méfiant

- « Hé bien, si vous voulez être sûre, prenez donc en main n'importe quoi dans cette pièce…tiens, ce livre sur le meuble », répliqua-t-il en désignant un livre d'un coup de tête.

Comme si elle n'avait rien entendu à ce qu'il venait de dire, elle grimpa sur le lit à ses côtés. Elle se pencha sur lui et essaya de remonter la manche gauche de son pyjama.

Surpris, Rogue fit un bond de côté mais Hermione vint immédiatement se placer à califourchon sur ses jambes pour l'empêcher de bouger davantage.

Encore plus surpris, Rogue se résigna et lui tendit son bras gauche d'un air excédé.

- « Granger, votre comportement vous coûtera des points une fois que toute cette histoire sera terminée !»

Victorieuse, Hermione retroussa la manche du pyjama et fit glisser délicatement ses doigts sur la marque des ténèbres. Rien ne se passa. Elle le regarda dans les yeux, comme pour lui demander son avis.

- « Hé bien ! Vous voyez bien que ça va ! Qu'attendez-vous pour retourner dans votre lit ! »

Hermione était en position de force. Bien sûr, il aurait pu la faire tomber aisément. Mais il ne le faisait pas. Elle décida donc de le provoquer…Une fois de plus, elle eut du mal à se reconnaître. Que se passait-il donc en elle ? Est-ce qu'être amoureux rendait plus audacieux ?

- « Je n'ai pas envie d'y retourner », murmura-t-elle en se penchant à son oreille

Severus se sentit, une fois de plus, comme pétrifié. Il avait l'impression d'être cloué sur son lit et tout ce qu'il pouvait sentir, c'était son désir qui grandissait et son estomac qui se tordait. Voyant qu'elle le troublait, la jeune fille ajouta :

- « Je ne partirai pas avant de savoir pourquoi vous m'avez embrassée »

Il s'offusqua :

- « Mais c'est vous , Granger ! »

- « J'aurais arrêté si vous n'aviez pas répondu à mon baiser , vous le savez. »

Il se mit soudain à rire de manière sinistre :

- « Granger, vous êtes ridicule ! Vous n'allez tout de même pas croire que j'éprouve le moindre sentiment pour vous ! », il aima voir la détresse traverser le regard d'Hermione

Une fois qu'elle eut encaissé le coup, Hermione rétorqua d'un air malicieux :

- « Peut-être que vous n'éprouvez rien pour moi…Mais ce n'est pas le cas pour…lui » ricana-t-elle gentiment en lançant un regard accusateur vers l'entre-jambe de son professeur.

Rogue se sentit soudain rougir de la tête au pied. Il se sentait plus humilié que jamais … Il était rouge de honte et de rage ! Il ne supportait pas le fait qu'Hermione profite de sa faiblesse pour le ridiculiser. Il ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il avait envie de la tuer, de l'étrangler, de lui jeter un sort. Il prit sa baguette sur la table de nuit et la pointa sur le visage d'Hermione.

- « Si vous ne savez pas faire la différence entre le sexe et l'amour, Granger, ce n'est pas ma faute ! L'amour est l'apanage des faibles…Quant au sexe, je ne suis pas différent des autres…Je vous désire, et alors ? Je pourrais vous tuer sans rien ressentir. Je n'éprouve RIEN pour vous ! Vous entendez ? Maintenant, dégagez de mon lit »

Hermione avait perdu son bagout, ses yeux se remplissaient de larmes. Mais elle était forte et se jura de ne pas pleurer. Au lieu de dégager, elle se rua sur lui et le tapa sur la poitrine en hurlant :

- « Menteur !Vous mentez ! y'avait autre chose quand vous m'embrassiez ! Vous mentez ! Salaud ! »

Elle le gifla avant de s'effondrer en larmes sur son torse. Elle ne bougea pas pendant quelques minutes. Elle se calmait. Il l'entendit murmurer d'une voix étouffée :

- « Tu mens … »

Rogue respirait ses cheveux, sentait la pression de son corps assis sur le sien, sa chaleur l'irradier, ses larmes traverser le tissu de son pyjama et mouiller son torse. Une telle torture était insoutenable. S'il avait fallu du temps pour qu'il s'avoue à lui-même qu'il éprouvait autre chose que du désir envers Hermione, il n'était pas près de lui avouer maintenant. Non seulement il avait honte de lui-même, mais en plus, il avait peur de recommencer…de ne pas pouvoir se contrôler. Il valait mieux mettre des distances entre eux. Il la prit par les épaules pour la relever, et elle le regarda. Ses yeux rouges et humides le firent chanceler intérieurement. Mais il ne laissa rien paraître.

- « Allez vous reposer, Granger »

Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle refuse à nouveau , mais certainement pas à une réaction pareille :sous ses yeux ébahis, elle retira sa robe de nuit et la lança dans la chambre. Elle était maintenant en petite culotte, toujours assise sur lui.

- « Si la seule chose que vous éprouvez pour moi, c'est du désir, alors je me contenterai de cela », murmura-t-elle, l'air triste et résigné.

Elle avait réfléchi. Même si tout était encore mêlé dans sa tête, une chose était sûre, elle l'aimait et avait envie de lui…autant qu'il avait envie d'elle. Si elle ne faisait rien maintenant, c'était foutu. Demain elle devrait reprendre son train train quotidien et lui, ses cours. Et leur histoire finirait là. Même si elle n'aimait pas précipiter les choses, elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle en était sûre maintenant, elle l'aimait…Son sale caractère, son intelligence, son acharnement à l'aider à s'en sortir, la fragilité qu'elle lisait dans ses yeux, son air désemparé lorsqu'il la désirait, son assurance lorsqu'il enseignait, son passé…Le voir sous un autre jour lui avait permis de mieux le connaître et même de l'apprécier. Certes, il n'était pas un modèle de beauté, mais il avait un charme d'homme mature auquel Hermione ne restait plus insensible. Et elle sentait qu'il la regardait autrement également. Elle ne voulait pas que demain tout soit oublié.

Elle se pencha sur lui et fit glisser fébrilement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle lui ôta la baguette des mains et la dirigea sur lui :

- « Vestitus evanescus »

Il se retrouva alors, à son plus grand étonnement, en caleçon devant elle.

- « Granger ! Arrêtez ça tout de suite ! », hurla-t-il en cherchant désespérément son pyjama du regard dans la pièce.

- « Empêchez-moi si vous voulez que j'arrête… » lui glissa-t-elle à l'oreille.

Rogue fut pris de panique face à tant d'audace. Elle avait dans les yeux une étrange étincelle et cela n'était pas sans attiser le désir du maître des potions.

Elle pointa la baguette sur elle, répéta la formule. Sa culotte disparu et elle se trouva à nouveau nue devant lui. Il n'en pouvait plus et malgré tous ses efforts, il avait beaucoup de mal à se contrôler. Il hésitait entre la faire tomber en bas du lit et l'éjecter de sa chambre ou s'abandonner dans ses bras. La première option lui parut plus raisonnable, bien que moins tentante. Il pria alors pour qu'Hermione retrouve le souvenir du viol, ne fut-ce qu'une seconde, et qu'elle ait à nouveau peur de lui. Il essaya de ne pas la regarder et tourna la tête.

- « Rhabillez-vous ! Vous êtes folle, Granger ! »

Mais elle n'écoutait pas. Elle avait peur, bien entendu. Jamais elle ne s'était comporté ainsi avec qui que ce soit. S'il acceptait, ce serait sa première fois. Elle ne pouvait plus reculer, même si elle était morte de peur. Elle aimait cet homme et c'était la seule chance qu'elle avait de le séduire.

Severus sentait qu'il n'allait plus pouvoir résister très longtemps. Sa raison et son honneur allaient bientôt être devancés par son désir…Il fallait qu'il se sorte de là. Il ne pouvait pas lui faire ça, même si elle le demandait. C'était son élève. La différence d'âge était trop importante. Il pensa que c'était contre la loi, mais elle avait 18 ans après tout. Elle était si belle, si tendre, si intelligente, si ambitieuse…Il ne manquait plus qu'elle soit à Serpentard pour être parfaite. Elle le complétait et c'était aussi pour ça qu'il craquait pour elle. Et puis son corps…Un corps de femme…et cette fois, il s'agissait d'une femme qui le désirait. Comment pouvait-elle le désirer , lui, l'ignoble et rebutant professeur des potions ?

Il ne se posa pas cette question longtemps. Elle faisait maintenant glisser ses mains sur son torse, son ventre, son…Il repoussa sa main violemment.

- « Cessez de me torturer de la sorte, Granger … »

Elle avait perçu le tourment dans sa voix et su qu'elle avait gagné. Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou, approcha très doucement son visage du sien. Elle sentait son souffle chaud sur son visage, l'odeur de musc et de santal qu'exhalaient ses cheveux. Elle le regarda profondément dans les yeux …Ils étaient si noirs qu'elle eut l'impression de s'y perdre. Elle était si près qu'elle pouvait distinguer sa barbe naissante et les rides aux coins de ses yeux. Elle trouva ces détails extrêmement troublants et sexy. Sa bouche frôlait celle de son professeur, remontait sur les joues, redescendait sur son menton et au creux de son cou masculin. Elle pouvait entendre sa respiration s'accélérer alors qu'elle faisait à nouveau glisser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Alors que ses mains caressaient doucement la noire toison du torse de son amant, elle l'embrassa, doucement d'abord, langoureusement ensuite. A ce moment, Severus su qu'il avait perdu la partie. Il l'embrassa de plus belle et murmura d'un air rageur et lascif :

- « Tu l'auras cherché, Granger ! »

Il la fit basculer sur le dos et se retrouva au dessus d'elle. Hermione fut, l'espace d'une fraction de seconde, prise de panique. Elle se sentait en position de faiblesse mais ne put s'empêcher de trouver cela diablement excitant. Elle savait qu'il avait atteint un point de non retour et qu'à ce stade, il allait être difficile de l'arrêter. Cela tombait bien. Elle n'avait qu'un envie : continuer. Il la regarda, triomphant, avec un sourire en coin et c'est à ce moment que les paroles échangées avec son étudiante lui revinrent à l'esprit : « Je l'aurai Miss Granger...et vous n'imaginez pas jusqu'où je suis prêt à aller pour l'obtenir... » « ... je pense que vous ne soupçonnez pas jusqu'où je pourrais vous conduire pour que vous cessiez de me le réclamer ! »

Il lui lança un de ces sourires acerbes dont il était spécialiste et lui murmura lascivement :

- « Finalement, je l'aurai, Miss Granger ! »

Hermione ne fit pas le rapprochement avec leur discussion antérieure et se demanda bêtement de quoi il pouvait bien parler. Cependant, elle était trop préoccupée pour penser. Son professeur venait de se pencher sur elle et l'embrassait tout en faisant glisser ses mains sur elle. Il caressa timidement ses seins, son ventre, ses hanches, ses cuisses,…Merlin, elle le rendait fou. Plus elle répondait à ses caresses, plus il la désirait, moins il se contrôlait. Il ne tenait plus et en était presque violent. Il se calma un peu quand Hermione lui fit comprendre d'un regard qu'il lui faisait un peu mal. Au bout de quelques minutes, il cessa de l'embrasser et la regarda dans les yeux, comme pour savoir si elle n'avait pas changé d'avis.

Hermione cru que son cœur allait exploser lorsqu'elle vit le regard de braise que lui lançait Severus. Jamais elle n'oublierait ces yeux là. Elle s'en fit secrètement la promesse. Spontanément, les mots sortirent de sa bouche :

- « Je vous aime, monsieur ! » dit-elle en rougissant légèrement

D'abord interloqué, Severus éclata ensuite de rire. Tout d'abord, c'était la première fois qu'on lui disait ça…Ensuite, elle aurait pu dire « je t'aime, Severus » ou quelque chose du genre…Mais le « monsieur » l'avait étonné. C'est seulement quand il réalisa la signification de cette phrase, qu'il parvint à reprendre son sérieux.

Le cœur d'Hermione fondait littéralement…C'était la première fois en sept ans qu'elle le voyait rire. Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre à sa déclaration et porta à nouveau sa bouche à la sienne.

Après de longues minutes de caresses, Hermione lui dit

- « J'ai envie de toi… »

Elle ne savait pas ce qui lui prenait de dire ça, elle ne savait plus qui elle était. Elle avait décidé de laisser son corps mener la danse, pour une fois. Sentir tout son désir d'homme dressé contre elle, comme une invitation à l'amour, lui faisait perdre tout contrôle. Elle fit doucement glisser le caleçon de son amant, dernier obstacle entre leur désirs mutuels et l'invita à venir en elle.

Severus croyait vivre dans le corps d'un autre. Comment cela était-il possible ? Elle avait envie de lui…mais le fait qu'elle le lui dise était encore plus incroyable. Il ne se lassait pas du spectacle de son corps qui semblait s'enflammer sous ses caresses. Il ne pouvait pas croire que c'était lui qui la rendait dingue à ce point. Et quand elle le déshabilla totalement et l'attira en elle, il n'y croyait toujours pas.

Alors que ses jambes, enroulées autour de la taille de Severus, faisaient pénétrer son amant dans la plus intime parcelle de son corps de femme, un douleur aiguë transperça Hermione. Malgré un petit gémissement, elle ne laissa rien paraître. Après tout, elle l'avait cherché. La douleur passa et elle pu alors se donner totalement à lui. Jamais elle ne pourrait oublier ses gémissements, son souffle haletant, sa peau contre la sienne, son corps dans le sien…Elle n'était pas la seule à éprouver cela. Severus ne se reconnaissait plus lui-même. Il se surprit à adorer chaque parcelle du corps de son amante, chaque cri qu'elle poussait, chaque caresse qu'elle lui donnait, chaque goutte de sueur qu'il voyait perler à son front. Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi bien , au point qu'il avait l'impression d'avoir été drogué. Il ne se contrôlait plus et ses pulsions seules guidaient ses gestes. Jusqu'au bout, il se délecta de ce corps de femme qui s'offrait à lui avec tant d'amour…Hermione adorait la manière dont il se mouvait au dessus d'elle…Et lorsqu'il arriva au sommet de son plaisir, elle sentit cette étrange chaleur se répandre dans son ventre. Elle continua de le serrer contre elle pendant qu'ils reprenaient leur souffle. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il la quitte, elle voulait le garder contre elle, en elle, sur elle. Elle était tellement pleine de lui, de son odeur, de ses cris que son cœur sembla, une fois de plus, sur le point d'exploser.

Quand il s'endormit à ses côtés, elle se sentit fière d'être la seule dans tout Poudlard à avoir partagé un tel moment avec l'impitoyable Severus Rogue.

C'est avec sa tête posée contre son torse que la jeune fille finit par s'endormir.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla en fin de matinée, Hermione trouva le lit vide à côté d'elle. Elle s'assit brusquement dans le lit pour voir Severus assit sur un fauteuil, la tête entre ses mains et fixant le sol.

Elle su immédiatement qu'il lui en voulait.

- « Ça va ? » hasarda-t-elle

Pas de réponse.

- « Professeur Rogue ?»

Grognement

- « Tu pourrais au moins m'appeler autrement…Je me sens encore plus coupable quand tu t'adresses à moi comme ça ! »

Sa voix était pleine de reproches. Hermione entoura un drap autour d'elle, se leva, et vint s'agenouiller devant lui.

- « Tu regrettes ? » demanda-t-elle

Il leva la tête pour la regarder. Son regard n'avait plus rien à voir avec celui de la nuit passée. Il était plein de tristesse en de haine.

- « A ton avis ! »

Elle tenta de le rassurer

- « Je ne regrette rien. Je le referais…Je t'aime », ajouta-t-elle timidement

- « C'est ce que tu crois ! Comment peux –tu dire ça en ignorant tout de mon passé. Tu me haïssais il y a à peine quelques jours. Voilà qu'une fois mon passé oublié, tu te jettes dans mon lit… »

- « Tu as changé… Tu n'es plus l'homme que tu étais autrefois…»

- « Tu crois ? » demanda-t-il en ricanant, « tu crois que je suis différent ? Je suis exactement pareil…Regarde, ce que je t'ai fait cette nuit…Je l'ai déjà fait avant …profiter d'une adolescente…Je me dégoûte ! »

Face à son regard interloqué, il ajouta

- « Hé bien oui ! Ce que tu ne voulais pas savoir sur moi, c'est ça. J'ai violé une fille de ton âge… tu m'aimes toujours après ça ? »

Hermione ne sut pas quoi répondre à cette révélation. Elle avait l'impression qu'on venait de lui jeter un coup de poing dans le ventre. Elle avait le souffle coupé. C'était donc ça dont elle ne se rappelait pas.

- « Je te dégoûte, hein ? », demanda-t-il d'un rire lugubre « Je me demandais aussi comment c'était possible que tu aies envie de moi…Mais maintenant je vois dans tes yeux que je te dégoûte à nouveau »

Hermione avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle ne savait pas quoi penser. C'était donc pour ça qu'elle avait tellement peur de lui. Elle avait l'impression de s'être fait duper, de s'être trompée sur toute la ligne. Mais quand elle regarda Severus, son amertume partit en fumée. Il avait l'air malheureux et désemparé. Elle s'approcha de lui et le serra dans ses bras pour le calmer. Il sembla s'apaiser un instant. Mais il se dégagea de son étreinte et continua de fixer le plancher.

- « Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait…mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait.. ! » se répetait-il à lui même en tenant sa tête dans ses mains.

- « Écoute…j'étais consentante. Ce n'est pas pareil…qu'avec cette fille…Je t'aime, moi… »

Elle baissa à nouveau les yeux en faisant cette déclaration

- « Tu crois ? Tu penses vraiment que c'est naturellement que tu me désirais ? Non ! Tais-toi, ne dis rien…Je ne t'ai pas encore tout dit…La potion que tu as bue hier avait pas mal d'effets secondaires, comme tu as pu le constater…Et une poussée soudaine de tes désirs était un des effets dont je ne t'ai pas parlé… »

Hermione regardait ses pieds. C'était impossible. Son amour, ses envies n'avaient pas pu être artificiels. D'ailleurs, elle les sentait encore grandir en elle.

- « Non, ça n'a rien à voir avec un effet secondaire ! », s'énerva-t-elle.

- « Et qu'est- ce qui te permet de dire ça ? »

- « Je le sais, c'est tout. Un effet secondaire est temporaire. Comment expliquer que je t'aime toujours et que je te désire encore aujourd'hui »

Il ne répondit rien mais semblait toujours se battre intérieurement.

- « Et si je t'ai mise enceinte ? Que fait-on ? », hurla-t-il à nouveau dans un nouveau sursaut de rage

Elle sourit et lui caressa tendrement la main

- « Pour ça, pas de dangers…Ça fait deux ans que je prend un contraceptif moldu… »

Il se redressa subitement, l'œil inquisiteur

Hermione comprit et le rassura :

- « ho non ! J'étais toujours vierge…Le contraceptif servait à apaiser mes douleurs menstruelles »

Mais il s'énerva encore plus:

- « Quoi ? C'était ta…Tu n'avais pas… ? »

Elle lui répondit comme s'il c'était agit d'un abruti de première classe

- « Ben non ! Tu croyais quoi ? »

- « Merlin ! », s'énerva-t-il en tapant son crâne avec ses poings.

Il s'était remis à fixer désespérément le sol. Elle tenta de se rapprocher encore mais il la repoussa

- « Pars ! Tu n'as plus rien à faire ici…J'espère que tu me pardonneras et que tu oublieras ce qui s'est passé cette nuit. »

Il savait qu'il aurait du lui faire subir le sortilège d'amnésie. Mais il n'en avait pas la force. Malgré ses remords, cette nuit avait été un des meilleurs moments de sa vie. Mais il ne le dirait pas à Hermione. Il voulait qu'elle garde ce souvenir, malgré tout.

Il repris son expression froide et implacable alors qu'Hermione allait protester

- « Partez, Granger ! Et ne parlez de ça à personne »

Hermione savait qu'il ne servait à rien de discuter et qu'elle devait le quitter maintenant. Les larmes ruisselaient sur ses joues alors qu'elle s'avançait vers lui . Elle pressa alors ses lèvres contre celle de Rogue, s'écarta et murmura un à peine audible

- « Au revoir, monsieur ! »

_Alors? Vous en pensez quoi? (Shina super anxieuse!)_

_bisous et à la prochaine!_


	17. La décision de Rogue

**_Coucou chers lecteurs!_**

**_Je vous poste vite ce chapitre avant d'aller prendre mon train...donc une fois de plus, pas de réponses aux reviews...veuillez-m'en excuser..._**

**_Pour ce qui est de cette fic, voilà, c'est décidé, c'est quasi tout tracé : il reste le chapitre 18 et l'épilogue. _**

**_Je n'ai pas posté la semaine passée, étant donné que le Prince de Sang Mêlé sortait en français...Je me suis dit que vous auriez autre chose à lire que ma fic pitoyable...lol_**

**_Bon, je vous laisse à votre lecture, sinon je vais rater mon train!_**

**_bisous à tous et merci_**

**_Encore un mot : Kiki, je t'adore et je te dédie ce chapitre (c'est pas le mieux, mais bon...lol)_**

**_Disclaimer : seule l'histoire m'appartient, les persos sont à la vénérable JK Rowling _**

* * *

**Chapitre 17:**

**La décision de Rogue**

* * *

Le baiser d'Hermione brûlait encore sur les lèvres de Severus lorsqu'elle quitta la pièce après avoir rassemblé ses affaires. Il l'entendit aller chercher sa valise et s'habiller dans l'autre chambre. Il l'entendit pleurer mais il avait d'autres préoccupations que d'aller la consoler. Merlin ! Qu'avait-il fait ? Il avait craqué…Il avait fini par accepter son attirance envers elle…Mais maintenant il regrettait amèrement d'être passé à l'acte et d'avoir impliqué la jeune fille là-dedans.

En s'éveillant ce matin là, la première chose qu'il avait vue était Hermione, nue dans ses draps, un sourire angélique aux lèvres alors qu'elle dormait. C'est à ce moment qu'il avait pensé qu'elle n'avait sans doute pas agit de son plein gré, mais plutôt sous l'influence de cette foutue potion. Qui pouvait le désirer, lui ? Comment pouvait-elle dire qu'elle l'aimait aussi subitement ? Bien sûr, la déclaration l'avait…touché. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un, excepté sa mère quand il était encore enfant, lui faisait part de tendresse. Une étrange sensation, qu'il avait presque oubliée, avait réchauffé son cœur aigri l'espace d'une nuit. Il n'aimait pas ressentir ces choses qui rendent un cœur aussi mou que de la guimauve, mais il avait presque apprécié cette sensation. Cependant, il était convaincu qu'il ne méritait pas qu'on s'intéresse à lui. Hermione était sous influence de la potion, c'était une certitude. Tout le bonheur de la nuit passée avec elle s'était évaporé à cette unique pensée. Il avait abusé d'elle alors qu'elle n'était pas dans son état normal. Il s'en voulait. Pourtant il aurait tout donné pour qu'elle ait été consentante corps et âme. Ca aurait pu faciliter les choses, ou du moins en partie. Ce qu'il ne comprenait pas, c'était pourquoi elle lui avait dit « je t'aime ». Les effets secondaires ne pouvaient quand même pas aller jusque là…La libido, d'accord, mais ce n'était pas un filtre d'amour. Elle lui avait affirmé que ce n'était pas dû à la potion. Mais comment savoir si c'était vrai ? Il l'aimait avec son corps, mais aussi avec son cœur…et cet amour là, il ne lui en avait pas encore fait part. S'il le faisait, ça allait encore rendre les choses plus difficiles. Mieux valait oublier tout ça. Il n'était pas fait pour elle. Elle méritait mieux que lui. Il la voyait avec un jeune gars, dans la force de l'âge, au passé correct, au futur plein d'ambition. Elle le rencontrerait après avoir terminé sa scolarité à Poudlard, ils auraient des rêves en commun, se marieraient, auraient des enfants, …Et peut-être qu'un jour elle lui raconterait sa «première fois » avec cet infâme professeur de potion. Sa gorge se serra et il se sentit extrêmement vide. Il avait du mal à l'imaginer dans les bras d'un autre même s'il savait que c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour elle.

Ressaisis-toi Severus ! Tu deviens aussi tendre que le plus imbécile des hommes , pensa-t-il en chassant sa jalousie naissante.

De toute façon, il devait l'oublier et refroidir son cœur. Il risquait sa place et la confiance de Dumbledore. Elle était à nouveau son élève, et elle ne pouvait rien être de plus. Jamais.

Il entendit la porte de ses appartements claquer et su qu'elle était partie.

Hermione courrait à perdre haleine dans les couloirs déserts de Poudlard. Elle ne croisa personne. Tous les élèves devaient être en cours.

Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues et il lui semblait que son cœur avait été piétiné par une horde de centaures. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi pensait-il qu'elle avait agit sous l'influence de la potion ? Elle était certaine d'avoir agit de son propre gré. C'est vrai que ses sentiments pour lui s'étaient développés un peu rapidement…mais cela ne l'avait pas inquiétée. Peut-être avait-il peur de son amour…Peur des conséquences de cet acte interdit…Peut-être n'avait-il jamais aimé et ne savait pas comment faire…Ou peut-être n'éprouvait-il rien pour elle…Cette dernière pensée, lui déchira les derniers lambeaux de son cœur meurtri.

Elle arriva enfin au dortoir, se jeta sur son lit, ferma les rideaux et pleura jusqu'à ce que le sommeil vienne la cueillir doucement.

* * *

- « Hermione ? » 

- « Hm ? »

C'était Ron. Cela faisait maintenant une semaine qu'elle avait repris les cours. Neuf jours qu'elle avait fait l'amour avec Severus…Neuf jours qu'elle avait Severus sur la peau, sur ses lèvres, dans le cœur…Neuf jours qu'elle se sentait vide…

Elle regarda Ron, un air nostalgique voilait son regard. Ils étaient à nouveau réunis…mais les choses paraissaient différentes désormais. Elle ne pouvait rien dire à ses deux meilleurs amis et ça la rendait extrêmement triste. Jusque là, ils avaient toujours tout partagé et elle avait l'impression de les trahir par son silence. Elle aurait dû être heureuse mais elle n'y arrivait pas et cela inquiétait ses deux amis. Dumbledore était venue la voir, tout comme Mac Gonagall d'ailleurs. Ils paraissaient plus que réjouis par l'annonce de sa guérison. Ca lui faisait du bien de voir qu'on s'intéressait à elle et qu'on ne lui en voulait pas trop pour sa bêtise. Ils avaient félicité Severus qui avait marmonné un « ce n'est rien », d'un air distant, sans un regard pour sa jeune protégée.

- « Hermione ? T'es là ? » répéta le rouquin

- « Ho pardon Ron ! Tu disais ? » demanda-t-elle en détournant ses yeux de la table des professeurs.

- « Tu ne manges pas, 'Mione… T'es sûre que tu es guérie ? »

- « Oui, oui. Ne t'inquiète pas…Le professeur Rogue m'a dit que je ne serais pas dans mon assiette pendant les premières semaines », mentit-elle en souriant à son ami.

Elle avait l'air préoccupé, ce qui n'échappa pas à Harry.

Il passa un bras autour de son épaule et l'embrassa sur la joue

- « Courage 'Mione ! T'as été vraiment remarquable de passer autant de temps avec Rogue…mais tu vois, ça a payé…. S'il y a quoi que ce soit dont tu veux parler, on est là… »

Elle sentit son cœur se serrer et les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Elle se ressaisit à temps.

- « Merci, Harry…Vous êtes des anges, les gars ! Tout va bien, ne vous inquiétez pas. »

Le geste d'Harry lui avait fait chaud au cœur. Après tout, c'était peut-être d'un garçon de son âge dont elle avait besoin. Harry l'enlaçait toujours de son bras lorsqu'elle jeta un coup d'œil en direction de son cher professeur. Leurs regards se croisèrent et elle remarqua qu'il avait l'air plus maussade que d'habitude. Il détourna tout de suite les yeux. Harry retira son bras des épaules de son amie et continua son repas.

Ils finirent le dîner en silence avant qu'Harry et Ron ne partent s'entraîner sur le terrain de Quidditch. Hermione se dirigea alors vers la tour des Gryffondor : elle avait encore pas mal de retard à rattraper.

Alors qu'elle allait emprunter un couloir désert, elle sentit une main agripper son épaule et la plaquer contre un mur.

- « Que lui avez-vous dit, Granger ? »

C'était Rogue. Le simple son de sa voix fit resurgir une vague d'émotions dans le ventre d'Hermione. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Ca faisait neuf jours qu'il l'ignorait royalement et ne lui adressait même plus la parole en cours.

- « A qui ? », parvint-elle à articuler

- « Potter …», dit-il dans un souffle

Il aurait voulu savoir de quel droit Harry l'avait enlacée, mais il se tut.

- « Je n'ai rien dit à personne… C'est un souvenir trop précieux pour le partager avec un autre que toi », murmura-t-elle, les yeux baissés et les joues en feu.

Il avait envie de la prendre dans ses bras, de l'embrasser, de…Mais son self-control ne l'abandonna pas cette fois

- « Granger, je ne vous autorise pas à me tutoyer… »

- « Vous, peut-être pas…Mais les récents événements le justifient entièrement, je pense… », répliqua-t-elle en levant sur lui un regard réprobateur.

Ils se défièrent un instant du regard jusqu'à ce que la jeune fille baisse enfin sa garde et demande :

- « Pourquoi est-ce que t…vous regrettez ? Vous pensez toujours que c'est arrivé à cause de la potion ? »

- « Je n'en pense rien du tout. Ca n'aurait jamais dû se passer…Cela ne se serait jamais passé sans cet antidote…Il faut oublier ça ! »

Hermione s'attendait à cette réponse et elle se contenta de soupirer tristement avant d'ajouter :

- « J'ai réfléchi…Peut-être que la potion…enfin je ne sais pas…Elle aurait pu agir comme un catalyseur, accélérant un sentiment qui aurait de toute façon fait surface un jour ou l'autre… »

Il la regarda d'un air sombre et ne pris pas la peine de répondre.

S'il n'avait pas entendu, cela eut été pareil. Il se contenta de murmurer, comme s'il avait peur que quelqu'un les entende :

- « Tu m'as provoqué, Hermione…Je t'avais prévenue…Je t'avais dit que pour moi le sexe et l'amour étaient deux choses distinctes… »

- « Pour moi, non ! » le coupa-t-elle. Elle hésita un moment avant de poursuivre. « Je vous aime, professeur…et je vous désire encore», ajouta-t-elle en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds afin de le murmurer à son oreille.

Il la repoussa. Il avait l'air las et désolé

- « Granger, oubliez ça…Ca vaut mieux pour tous les deux…On aurait jamais dû en arriver là…Il faut encore passer cinq mois à se côtoyer…Ne compliquons pas les choses… »

C'est ce moment que choisit un élève de première année pour débouler dans le couloir et faire sursauter Rogue et Hermione. De rage, Rogue hurla :

- « 100 points en moins pour Poufsoufle ! »

Le pauvre élève parut terrorisé et s'enfuit en courant.

Severus se tourna à nouveau vers son élève, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage

- « Pas la peine de protester…De toute façon sa maison ne remportera jamais la coupe… »

Hermione se contenta de lui sourire tristement.

D'une voix plus douce et l'air légèrement inquiet, il demanda :

- «Sinon, vous allez bien ? La potion a-t-elle été efficace ? »

Le sourire de la jeune fille devint nettement plus joyeux

- «Oui ! C'est terminé ! Je peux toucher n'importe quoi…Plus rien ne se passe… »

Comme pour illustrer son propos, elle posa sa main sur la colonnade à côté d'elle, puis l'approcha du torse de Severus…Le regard réprobateur de Rogue lui fit arrêter son mouvement que sa main aie atteint son but. Elle rougit et s'empressa d'ajouter :

- « Je voulais vous remercier pour ça…Je n'ai pas eu le temps l'autre jour…Enfin, disons que je suis partie un peu vite… »

Il parut embarrassé

- « Oui, enfin…bon. Si jamais ca recommence, venez immédiatement me voir, cette fois… »

Elle le regarda, et sa soudaine expression malicieuse rappela des souvenirs plus qu'agréables à Severus

- « Est-ce que je peux quand même venir vous voir même si ça ne recommence pas ? »

Il avait envie de dire oui. Il avait même envie qu'elle le raccompagne tout de suite. Sa propre faiblesse le dégoûta. Il sentit qu'il allait finir par craquer et préféra mettre un terme à cet entretien.

- « Il me semble avoir été clair sur ce point, Granger. Ne me parlez plus de ça où je me verrai dans l'obligation de vous retirer des points… Je suis votre professeur, ne l'oubliez pas ! »

- « Il m'arrive trop souvent de vous voir autrement, désormais…Pardonnez-moi… », soupira-t-elle

C'en était trop. Il tourna les talons et partit sans un regard en arrière.

Finalement, Hermione ne su pas travailler ce soir là. Elle se contenta d'écrire dans son carnet intime en désignant, comme à son habitude, Severus par un _S._ dont elle seule pouvait connaître la signification. Elle y avait tout noté et il n'était pas difficile pour quiconque lisait ce carnet, de deviner de qui il s'agissait. Elle cacha ensuite le carnet dans la doublure de sa valise, avec les lettres de Viktor, et décida de ne plus y toucher. Il fallait qu'elle le chasse de son cœur et de sa tête. Il ne pouvait que la faire souffrir… Elle finit par s'endormir tard dans la nuit.

* * *

- « Copiez les ingrédients et la marche à suivre figurant au tableau. Réalisez la potion, venez me l'apporter sur mon bureau à la fin du cours et rédiger un court rapport sur les réactions observées… » 

Rogue retourna s'asseoir à son bureau et commença à corriger les copies de la semaine dernière.

Trois mois s'étaient écoulés depuis sa nuit avec Hermione. Pourtant, il avait l'impression que c'était hier. Il la regarda. Elle était toujours aussi appliquée. Ses longs cheveux bruns étaient négligemment attachés et quelques mèches retombaient sur ses jours rosies par la chaleur du chaudron. Il se surprit à la trouver belle.

Hermione sentait le regard de son professeur posé sur elle. Elle se demandait à quoi il pensait. Cela faisait un peu moins de trois mois qu'il ne lui avait plus adressé la parole, même pas en cours. Elle avait bien essayé de lui parler…Mais elle avait fini par se faire une raison car il l'évitait soigneusement. Après tout, c'était elle qui avait cherché tout ça. C'était sa faute à elle si elle souffrait. Bien sûr, elle n'en avait parlé à personne, et surtout pas à ses amis. Elle faisait tout pour qu'ils ne remarquent rien de suspect. Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs minutes qu'il l'observait…Elle était maladroite quand elle se sentait ainsi épiée et elle du s'y reprendre à trois fois pour couper en rondelles une patte de corneille. Elle se concentra sur la marche à suivre : « _Coupez la patte en rondelles avant de les jeter une par une dans l'eau en ébullition »._

Elle avait de plus en plus chaud. Elle retira sa robe de sorcier et l'accrocha au dossier de sa chaise, comme l'avait déjà fait la plupart des autres étudiants. En chemisier et en jupe, elle se sentait déjà mieux. Elle desserra un peu sa cravate et ouvrit légèrement sa chemise avant de se remettre à travailler. Elle savait qu'il ne l'avait pas quittée des yeux…Tout comme plusieurs garçon de la classe d'ailleurs.

Une dizaine de minutes passèrent avant que Rogue ne commence son impitoyable tour de classe. Ces dernières semaines, il évitait toujours Hermione. Mais ce fut vers elle qu'il vint en premier. Il se plaça derrière elle, fit semblant de jeter un œil à son chaudron. Elle pouvait sentir la chaleur de l'homme contre son dos et son souffle chaud dans son cou lorsqu'il lui glissa à l'oreille :

- « Refermez cette chemise Granger…Je ne supporte pas ce déchaînement d'hormones dans ma classe »

Il s'écarta d'elle et désigna d'un coup de tête plusieurs garçons de Serpentard qui fixaient sans retenue le léger décolleté d'Hermione.

La jeune fille regarda sa chemise et se rendit compte qu'elle était plus ouverte que ce qu'elle pensait. Elle la referma précipitamment.

Il se pencha à nouveau sur le chaudron et murmura d'une voix doucereuse

- « Je ne supporte pas qu'ils posent leurs yeux sur toi… »

Le cœur de la jeune fille manqua un battement. Avait-elle bien entendu ? Elle se retourna pour le regarder dans les yeux, mais il lui lança un regard méprisant qui contrastait durement avec la phrase qu'elle venait d'entendre. Elle repris vite un peu de contenance et articula difficilement :

- « Pardon, professeur… Je n'ai pas fait exprès…»

- « Permettez-moi d'en douter, miss… »

Puis, Rogue s'éloigna, l'air désinvolte et lança une œillade meurtrière à ces petits branleurs d'étudiants qui osaient regarder Hermione. Ils passèrent d'ailleurs une très mauvaise fin de cours. Rogue semblait en avoir après eux…même s'ils faisaient partie de sa propre maison.

Hermione avait les mains moites et tremblantes. Elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'il lui aie dit cela et qu'il fasse maintenant payer deux Serpentards…pour elle.

- « Hermione, ta potion ! » hurla Harry à côté d'elle.

Et Meeeeeeerde ! Une fumée menaçante s'échappait maintenant de son chaudron.

- « Recurvite ! »

Rogue avait réagi avant que le contenu n'explose.

- « Hé bien quoi, Granger ? », protesta-t-il, « Vous m'avez habitué à mieux que cela »

Elle ne put retenir un sourire gêné avant de le regarder en soulevant un sourcil. L'expression interrogatrice de son visage voulait dire « tu ne parles quand même pas de 'ça '? ».

Rogue marmonna quelque chose d'inintelligible et retourna à son bureau sans rien ajouter. Manifestement, son regard l'avait mis plus que mal à l'aise.

- « Hé ben, 'Mione ! Tu t'en es vachement bien sortie ! » s'exclama Ron à haute voix,« Faudra que tu nous explique»

- « Elle se l'est fait, c'est aussi simple que ça … », murmura Pansy Parkinson, qui n'avait rien perdu à la scène.

Hermione déglutit mais ne répliqua pas. Elle se sentait extrêmement mal à l'aise quand plusieurs regards inquisiteurs se posèrent sur elle. C'est à ce moment qu'Harry décida d'intervenir :

- « Dans ce cas, tu dois certainement être jalouse…Tes 7 années de lèche-bottisme n'ont pas payé...»

Pansy tiqua et riposta immédiatement :

- « Moi ? Jalouse ? Qui voudrait coucher avec lui ? si elle veut se le taper s'est son problème… » ricana-t-elle « Tout le monde se doute de ce qu'ils ont fait pendant la semaine où on ne les a vus ni l'un ni l'autre »

Sur quoi les Serpentards se mirent à rire, comme s'il s'agissait d'une vieille blague entre eux.

Hermione fixait le fond de son chaudron vide. Elle était rouge de la tête aux pieds. Harry la regarda, l'air surpris que son amie ne réagisse pas.

- « Enfin 'Mione ! Te laisse pas faire ! »

Il se tourna à nouveau vers Pansy Parkinson. Il ne laisserait pas Hermione se faire insulter.

- « Tu ne sais rien Parkinson. Hermione était malade : Rogue devait la surveiller et lui faire une potion…C'est pour ça qu'ils ont été absents tous les deux ! » ajouta-t-il en tentant de parler le moins fort possible.

- « Serpentards imbéciles… » protesta Ron, des yeux meurtriers fixés sur Pansy.

La voix de Rogue mit fin à la discussion

- « Que se passe-t-il là-bas ? » hurla-t-il l'air excédé depuis son bureau.

Il voyait Hermione, les yeux rivés sur son chaudron, Harry et Ron prêts à fondre sur Parkinson, et cette dernière qui ricanait bêtement.

Personne ne répondit à sa question. Il se leva, traversa la classe et vint se placer devant les chahuteurs. Il croisa les bras contre sa poitrine et dit :

- « J'attends une réponse ! »

Silence

Il voyait qu'Hermione avait l'air embarrassé et il se demandait ce qui pouvait bien la troubler à ce point.

- « Hé bien, Granger ? Allez-vous répondre à ma question ? » demanda-t-il, l'air exaspéré en soulevant un sourcil.

Hermione, aussi rouge qu'une tomate et les yeux toujours rivé sur son chaudron, déglutit et dit :

- « On m'a insulté, professeur »

Rogue sentit son estomac se nouer de rage. Il ignora cette étrange sensation. Depuis quand se préoccupait-il d'Hermione et de ses états d'âme?

- « Qui vous a insulté ? »

- « Pansy Parkinson, monsieur », répondit-elle en regardant toujours son chaudron et n'osait poser les yeux sur lui. La question qu'Hermione redoutait arriva finalement :

- « Quel genre d'insulte? S'il s'agit de l'injure habituelle, vous devriez vous y être familiarisée, Granger…»

Hermione avait l'impression d'être aussi rouge qu'un apache en peintures de guerre. Elle continua à baisser la tête et trouva plus judicieux de ne pas répondre.

- « J'attends, Granger. » dit-il fermement.

- « Je ne peux pas vous le dire, monsieur. C'est trop…déplacé. », dit-t-elle d'une voix étouffée et l'air plus gêné que jamais alors que les yeux de tous les étudiants se posaient sur elle.

Pansy affichait un sourire triomphant en voyant la mine déconfite d'Hermione

- « Vous ne pouvez pas me le dire ? » s'étonna-t-il.

- « Non. »

- « Ha bon ? 50 points seront retirés à Gryffondor pour votre non-coopération, miss Granger. » se tournant vers les élèves qui avaient assisté à l'altercation, il demanda,l'air rageur: « Est-ce que quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé ici ? »

Silence

- « Si personne ne répond je me verrai de retirer 50 points à vos maisons respectives ! » s'énerva-t-il.

Hermione devait faire quelque chose. Si un étudiant parlait, Rogue allait croire qu'Hermione avait été chanter sur tous les toits qu'elle avait passé une nuit dans son lit. Elle imaginait la rage de son professeur si toute la classe était témoin de la remarque de Pansy. Elle se souvint soudain que Rogue était un grand legilimens …

Lorsqu'il se tourna vers elle, elle releva la tête et le regarda droit dans les yeux en pensant de toutes ses forces et incessamment : _« Elle dit que j'ai couché avec vous…Je n'ai rien dit …J'ai rien dit, je vous jure »_

Hermione vit l'expression de son professeur se décomposer. Il lui lança un regard aussi noir que s'il avait voulu la tuer et elle entendit une voix dans sa tête : _« Si vous avez parlé Granger…Vous le paierai très cher ». _Il détourna ses yeux d'elle, et regarda à nouveau la classe.

- « Bien. 100 points en moins à vos maisons respectives. Je ne veux plus rien entendre. Le premier qui parle finira en retenue jusqu'à la fin de l'année »

Sur quoi, il retourna à sa place , sa cape virevoltant derrière lui, sous le regard ébahi des Serpentards. Harry et Ron lançaient toujours des regards meurtriers en direction de Pansy. Hermione leur écrivit un petit mot sur un cahier qu'elle leur fit passer

_« Merci les garçons…Ne vous inquiétez pas, laissez parler cette fille…La bave du crapaud n'atteint pas la blanche colombe… »_

« Pas si blanche que ça », pensa Hermione en écrivant le message.

Quand le cours fut fini, les élèves détalèrent sans demander leur reste.

La journée se passa calmement et personne ne vint plus provoquer Hermione. D'ailleurs, qui aurait pu croire un chose pareille. Jamais une élève aussi modèle qu'Hermione, jamais une fille n'aurait voulu de lui. Il était clair pour tout le monde que Parkinson délirait.

* * *

Le lendemain matin au déjeuner, alors qu'elle était en train de discuter Runes avec une élève de son option, Hermione reçut une lettre anonyme. Elle s'excusa auprès de l'autre Gryffondor et commença à ouvrir la lettre. Quand elle vit l'écriture, elle sut immédiatement qu'elle avait été écrite de la main de Severus. Elle aurait reconnu son écriture en pattes de mouches entre mille. 

_Miss Granger,_

_Au vu des récents événements, je désirerais m'entretenir avec vous._

_Je vous convoque donc ce soir à 20h dans mon bureau._

_Pr. S. Rogue_

Hermione tressailli. Il voulait la voir. Mais pourquoi ? _Au vu des récents événements_… C'était sans doute à cause de la remarque de Parkinson. Il allait lui passer un savon, c'était clair. Il devait sans doute croire qu'elle avait parlé. Elle déglutit et n'osa pas regarder en direction de la table des professeurs avant plusieurs minutes. Quand son regard se posa sur lui, il tourna la tête et fit mine d'entrer en conversation avec son voisin de table ( qui se demanda d'ailleurs si Rogue n'était pas malade vu qu'il ne parlait d'habitude jamais pendant les repas).

Hermione relu la lettre plusieurs fois comme pour s'assurer qu'elle n'avait rien inventé.

Au fur et à mesure que la journée passait, la raison pour laquelle Rogue voulait la voir passa au second plan dans la tête de la jeune fille. Il voulait la revoir. C'était tout ce qu'elle espérait. Elle allait le revoir en tête-à-tête. Elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas se faire des films…mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

Jamais elle ne fut si distraite aux cours. Elle oubliait de prendre note et restait là à rêvasser en mordillant le bout de sa plume. Plusieurs fois, Ron lui fit remarquer que sans ses notes, il ne s'en sortirait pas. Elle daigna donc prendre un semblant de notes. Jamais la journée ne lui avait paru aussi longue et les cours si ennuyeux.

A 20h, prétextant d'une ronde dans le couloir des Serpentards, elle se rendit dans le bureau de Rogue. Quand elle arriva devant la porte, elle regarda à gauche et à droite pour s'assurer que personne ne l'observait. Elle frappa.

- « Entrez », répondit une voix masculine de l'autre côté de la porte.

Après avoir inspiré et expiré longuement pour se calmer, Hermione ouvrit la porte. Rogue était à son bureau en train de lire, une paire de lunette soulignant ses yeux noirs de jais. Il referma son livre, retira ses lunettes, se leva et s'avança vers Hermione.

Il tenait sa baguette en main et Hermione eu soudain un doute affreux. Il n'allait quand même pas oser lui faire du mal ? Comme pour répondre à son interrogation, Severus donna un coup de baguette en direction de la porte et on entendit le bruit d'une serrure que l'on ferme. Assurément, il ne voulait pas être dérangé.

Il s'approcha d'Hermione avec une démarche de félin observant sa proie.

- « Je désire simplement vous parler, Granger, ne faites pas cette tête terrorisée »

Hermione déglutit et hocha la tête sans dire un mot.

Il était dangereusement proche.

- « Je suppose que vous n'êtes pas sans savoir la raison de cet entretien … »

Hermione parvint à articuler difficilement :

- « N…Non, monsieur. »

Il la troublait. D'abord en cours, son _« Je ne supporte pas qu'ils posent leurs yeux sur toi… »…_Et puis cet entretien. Tout se conjuguait pour qu'elle craque face à lui.

- « Bien, bien. » dit-il en tapant sa baguette au creux de sa main

Il retourna subitement vers son bureau et se lança dans une sorte monologue

- « Il ne faut pas que ça se sache, Granger. C'est trop dangereux…On risque gros…Vous autant que moi…Imaginez si ça venait à se savoir…Votre carrière future en pâtirait…Tout comme la mienne. Imaginez la réaction de vos amis…Celle de vos parents…Celle des autres professeurs…Celle de Dumbledore…Imaginez ! Mais je sais que vous ne direz rien…que vous n'avez rien dit. Mais regardez Parkinson…Il ne faut plus que de pareils événements se reproduisent…Tu es d'accord avec moi, Hermione ?»

Il l'a tutoyait à nouveau. Elle adorait ça. Ca la troublait étrangement.

Hermione acquiesça mais resta silencieuse

- « Je reconnais que c'est en partie ma faute…Bien que si tu n'avais pas tenté le diable avec cette potion de savoir, je n'aurais pas eu besoin de te faire ingurgiter l'antidote…et le reste ne se serait pas produit…Tout ce qu'on peut faire aujourd'hui, c'est réparer cette erreur… »

Une erreur. C'était donc comme ça qu'il voyait le moment qu'ils avaient partagé. Hermione sentit son cœur devenir lourd et les yeux lui piquer. Elle serra les poings tellement fort que ses ongles rentrèrent dans sa chair.

Rogue avait l'air en proie à une sorte de fièvre. Il était extrêmement nerveux et elle vit que ses mains tremblaient.

A la grande surprise d'Hermione, qui ne savait que dire ni comment réagir, il s'avança à nouveau vers elle, une expression indéchiffrable déformant son habituel visage sévère. Il avait l'air à la fois triste et nerveux.

Hermione ne put plus penser du tout lorsqu'il s'approcha au point de n'être plus qu'à un centimètre d'elle. Elle se sentait si bien quand il était près d'elle. Elle sentit son propre cœur accélérer et ses jambes lui donnèrent l'impression de se transformer en coton.

Il était près, trop près. Elle arrivait tout juste à sa poitrine…Elle pouvait voir son torse se soulever légèrement à chaque inspiration, elle sentait sa chaleur, son odeur. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Il la rendait folle… Tous les souvenirs qu'elle avait tentés d'oublier ces derniers mois refirent alors surface. Ne pouvant pas résister plus longtemps, elle posa tendrement sa tête contre le torse de Severus. Elle le sentit tressaillir mais il la laissa faire. Elle passa ses bras autour de la taille de son professeur. C'était bon de pouvoir le tenir ainsi à nouveau.

Rogue n'osait pas bouger. Il commençait à se demander s'il était possible que l'antidote agisse encore sur elle après une si longue période. Il chassa cette pensée de son esprit.

Il prit tendrement le menton d'Hermione au creux de sa main gauche et la força à le regarder.

- « Ca va aller, maintenant…Ca va aller… » , la rassura-t-il avant de poser doucement ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune fille.

Hermione ne pouvait pas y croire. Il l'embrassait. Elle ferma les yeux et fit le vide dans sa tête pour profiter pleinement de ce moment exceptionnel. Le baiser de Rogue était extrêmement tendre. Elle entrouvrit sa bouche et laissa la langue de son amant caresser la sienne gentiment. Il passa alors son bras gauche autour de sa taille et la serra fort contre lui. Elle avait l'impression de rêver.

Elle sentit soudain quelque chose de dur et froid se poser sur sa tempe et c'est à ce moment qu'elle entendit à nouveau sa voix résonner dans sa tête

« Pardonne-moi, Hermione… »

Elle ouvrit subitement les yeux et tenta de se dégager. Mais il la tenait toujours fermement contre lui, ses lèvres pressées contre les siennes l'empêchant de protester.

Elle eut l'impression qu'une main pénétrait dans sa tête et en retirait quelque chose de chaud et liquide. Tout devint noir autour d'elle et elle s'évanouit dans les bras de Severus.

Celui-ci, la baguette posée sur la tempe d'Hermione était en train d'extraire les compromettants souvenirs qu'ils avaient en commun. Un long fil bleuté s'étirait depuis la tempe de la jeune fille jusqu'à l'extrémité de la baguette du sorcier. Il n'avait pas voulu le faire. Il risquait encore plus gros que si quelqu'un découvrait sa liaison avec son élève. Mais c'était la seule solution. Il avait longuement hésité mais l'épisode avec la petite peste de Parkinson l'avait finalement convaincu. Il savait comment travaillaient les « oubliators ». Il lui suffisait d'extraire les souvenirs et de les remplacer par d'autres, construits de toutes pièces, pendant que la personne était évanouie. Le tout était d'être extrêmement concentré pour ne pas se tromper de souvenirs.

Quand il eut fini d'extraire les filaments bleutés de la tête de sa protégée, il les plaça dans une fiole qu'il rangea dans son armoire après avoir inscrit _H.G._ sur l'étiquette. Il en pris une autre, préparée soigneusement à l'avance, de laquelle il fit sortir un fil bleuté qu'il replaça sur la tempe d'Hermione. Le fil fusionna immédiatement avec la peau clair d'Hermione.

Tout était terminé. Il ne gâcherait pas sa jeunesse. Il était convaincu d'avoir agit au mieux…pour lui, mais surtout pour elle. Il fit glisser sa main dans les cheveux bruns de la Gryffondor et l'embrassa tendrement sur le front. Il regarda son visage pendant quelques minutes encore, profitant ainsi d'un spectacle qui ne se reproduirait sans doute plus jamais. Il savoura la chaleur qui se propageait depuis le corps d'Hermione vers le sien. Elle aurait pu être à lui…Il aurait pu l'aimer…Mais pas dans cette vie. Le destin avait joué en leur défaveur. Le cœur serré, il se leva en la tenant toujours dans ses bras et sortit de la pièce.

* * *

**_Voilà, la suite la semaine prochaine _**

**_D'ici là, digérez bien le tome 6 et laissez moi une petite review_**

**_Kizz_**

**_Shina_**


	18. Le trouble d'Hermione

_**Bonjour à** **toutes!**_

**_J'ai fini le chapitre 18...le problème c'est qu'il fait 18 pages sur word. Je vais donc le diviser en deux parties. La seconde partie sera postée d'ici une heure (le temps que j'aille dîner lol). Après cela, il restera l'épilogue que je n'ai pas encore écrit, mais qui devrait arriver en même temps que les réponses aux reviews ce dimanche ou samedi prochain. Je tiens déjà à vous remercier de m'avoir suivie jusqu'au bout...BISOUS et BONNE LECTURE!_**

**_P.S: je hais quand fait disparaître mes séparations de chapitre grrrrr_**

****

* * *

**Chapitre 18 : le trouble d'Hermione**

* * *

Severus traversa plusieurs couloirs en tenant toujours Hermione évanouie dans ses bras. Il espérait ne rencontrer personne. Il décida finalement de la laisser dans un endroit assez visible, à la croisée de plusieurs couloirs. En la déposant par terre, il ne pu s'empêcher de penser qu'il s'agissait de la dernière fois qu'il la tenait contre lui. Un petit pincement au cœur lui rapella combien la jeune femme le troublait…Mais son expérience lui avait appris de ne jamais laisser parler son cœur et ses sentiments. La rationalité, c'était en elle qu'il croyait, en elle qu'il avait basé son existence. Il était trop tard pour changer quoi que ce soit, et encore moins sa conception de la vie. Avant de tourner les talons, il posa encore une fois ses yeux sur elle et pensa

Sois heureuse, Miss Je-Sais-Tout…Ne m'en veux pas, c'était pour ton bien

* * *

Quand Hermione reprit ses esprits, elle se trouvait dans un couloir désert, assise par terre. Elle chercha dans sa mémoire comment elle avait bien pu se retrouver là. Puis soudain, tout paru plus clair :elle s'était rendue dans le couloir pour faire sa ronde, s'était assise pour gueter et avait fini par s'assoupir. Elle ignorait bien évidemment qu'elle n'avait pas fait de ronde ce soir là, et que ce souvenir avait été cousu de toutes pièces par son professeur. Elle s'en voulu d'avoir manqué à son devoir de préfet à cause de la fatigue et rentra à son dortoir.

Rogue se sentait soulagé. Maintenant, il savait que tout allait rentrer dans l'ordre. Lui seul éprouvait encore quelque chose, lui seul se souvenait de cette nuit. Mais il saurait se contrôler plus facilement s'il savait qu'Hermione ne partageait plus ce souvenir avec lui. Tout ce qui avait été ambigu ou plus qu'ambigu entre eux deux avait été remplacé. Ainsi, la fameuse nuit, elle avait dormi tout le temps, s'était réveillée au matin et était rentrée à son dortoir. Toutes les discussions qu'ils avaient eues à propos de leur liaison avaient été remplacées par des discussions sur le travail de fin d'études de la jeune fille. Il avait fait du bon travail. Mais pourquoi donc ce pincement au cœur subsistait-il ?

Au fur et à mesure que les jours passaient, la sensation de mal aise qu'il éprouvait se fit moindre. Il était convaincu de la justesse de son acte.

Hermione reprit sa vie d'étudiante, sans se rendre compte de quoi que ce soit. Ses amis se réjouissaient de la voir reprendre « vie ». Tout semblait être rentré dans l'ordre. Une seule chose troublait encore la jeune fille : elle se surprenait souvent à regarder Rogue…et vice versa. Il portait sur elle des regards inquiets, comme s'il voulait savoir ce qui se passait dans sa tête. Après maintes rélexions, elle finit par conclure qu'il essayait sans doute de savoir si l'antidote était toujours efficace. Mais pourquoi diable sentait-elle son estomac se tordre lorsqu'il était dans les parages ? Bien sûr en ayant travaillé avec lui sur l'antidote, elle s'était surprise à l'apprécier. Elle se souvenait avoir souvent pensé à lui le soir avant de s'endormir. Mais ça n'avait pas été beaucoup plus loin…il n'y avait aucune raison d'être troublée par lui. Mais pourtant, elle l'était…

Le comportement d'Hermione inquiétait Rogue. Il voyait bien qu'elle le couvait d'un regard de braise. Bien sûr, il lui avait enlevé tout souvenir concernant leur brève liaison. Il savait qu'il lui avait juste enlevé ces souvenirs, pas les sentiments qu'elle aurait pu éprouver pour lui. Mais ça n'était pas son problème après tout. Maintenant qu'elle pensait qu'il n'y avait jamais rien eu entre eux, elle prendrait certainement cet amour pour une simple tocade d'écolière et finirait par l'oublier. Elle était raisonable, il le savait. Severus décida donc d'ignorer les états d'âme d'Hermione…Après tout, il ne risquait plus rien tant que tout se passait dans la tête de son étudiante. Ou du moins, c'est ce qu'il pensait…

* * *

Les semaines passèrent et Hermione commençait à s'inquiéter sérieusement du trouble qu'elle éprouvait en présence de son professeur. Elle ne pouvait plus désormais se trouver dans la même pièce que lui sans enchaîner gaffe sur gaffe tellement il la rendait nerveuse. Lorsqu'elle le croisait dans les couloirs, ses amis avaient l'impression que l'esprit de la Gryffondor avait soudain déserté son corps. Ils avaient beau agiter leurs mains devant ses yeux, elle ne réagissait même pas et se contentait d'avance en fixant son professeur…ce qui lui avait valu d'ailleuirs quelques égratignures à force d'entrer en colision avec les colonnades du château. Au dernier cours, elle s'était même assise à côté de son tabouret, ce qui avait bien fait rire toute la classe au grand damn de Rogue qui ne savait plus quoi faire de cette gaffeuse ambulante. Harry et Ron commençaient eux aussi à s'inquiéter et eurent plusieurs discussion au sujet de leur amie :

- « Tu ne vas quand même pas croire ce qu'a dit cette peste de Parkinson ? », s'exclama Ron, outré, alors qu'Harry venait de lui demander s'il n'avait pas trouvé Hermione bizarre lors des cours de potions.

- « J'ai jamais dit ça ! » s'exclama Harry en retroussant ses lèvres dans une expression dégoûtée, « Mais observe- la quand Rogue est dans les parages…Peut-être qu'il lui a fait…du mal…Elle a l'air terrorisée quand il est là… »

- « En tout cas si c'est le cas », s'exclama Ron en serrant les poings, « je peux t'assurer que Dumbledore devra remplacer son prof de potions avant la fin de l'année »

Hermione arriva justement dans la salle commune et les deux garçons se turent immédiatement. La jeune fille les regarda d'un air suspicieux.

- « Vous parliez dans mon dos ou quoi ? »

Ils se regardèrent, l'air désemparé, ne sachant que répondre. Après quelques minutes pendant lesquelles un lourd silence avait pesé sur la pièce, Harry se décida à parler et fit part de ses inquiètudes à son amie.

- « Ha bon ? Je suis nerveuse quand Rogue est là ? », demanda-t-elle en faisant semblant d'être surprise.

- « Extrêmement nerveuse », compléta Ron, l'air inquisiteur.

- « Il t'a fait quelque chose pendant que vous confectionniez l'antidote ? » demanda Harry

Hermione fut amusée par l'intérêt que lui portaient ses deux amis. Elle ne put réprimer un fou-rire qui soulagea les deux garçons.

- « Les gars ! Mais non…C'est juste que… (elle retrouva son air sérieux et chercha une explication bidon) je stresse pour ce travail de fin d'étude en potion…et quand je vois Rogue, je pense à ce travail…et je stresse… », mentit-elle.

Ron et Harry eurent l'air soulagés et un peu gênés d'avoir parlé de leurs inquiétudes à leur amie.

- « Excuse-nous 'Mione…mais tu vois…avec l'histoire de Pansy Parkinson…et ton comportement …on s'inquiétait… », dit Ron

Hermione eut l'air surpris

- « Quelle histoire de Parkinson ? » demanda-elle.

- « Ben, tu sais, l'autre jour en potions… », dit Ron en tripotant nerveusement ses doigts, l'air gêné.

- « Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, Ron… »

- « Ben…quand elle a dit…que…Enfin 'Mione tu dois te souvenir de ça…On a failli se battre en classe… »

Hermione avait beau se creuser la cervelle, elle ne voyait pas de quoi Ron parlait.

Harry vint au secours du rouquin qui avait l'air désemparé.

- « Il y a quelques semaines, Parkinson a dit que tu avais couché avec Rogue. », dit-il platement

Hermione cru qu'elle allait étouffer de surprise. Elle resta quelques instants la bouche ouverte et les yeux exorbités. Les regards inquiets de ses amis la ramenèrent à la réalité et elle sembla soudain recouvrer l'usage de la parole.

- « HEIN ? NON MAIS CA VA PAS LES GARS ! Vous inventez cette histoire pour me faire flipper ou quoi ?»

Harry et Ron, se regardèrent, l'air interloqué

- « Tu ne te rapelles pas qu'elle a dit ça ? »

Hermione fit non de la tête.

- « Comment t'as pu oublier ? », questionna Ron, l'air incrédule.

- « Rogue est même venu voir ce qu'il se passait et tu n'a jamais voulu lui dire ce que Pansy avait dit…Il a retiré 150 points à Gryffondor et 100 points à Serpentard… »

Hermione les regardait avec des yeux aussi gros que des souaffles. Mais de quoi parlaient-ils donc ? Elle était devenue amnésique ou quoi ?

- « Fais pas cette tête Hermione, c'est pas grave…tu dois être un peu surmenée ces temps-ci », la rassura Harry en lui tapant amicalement sur l'épaule.

Hermione ne paraissait pas convaincue et elle passa le reste de la soirée à se demander comment elle avait pu oublier une chose pareille. Peut-être l'antidote avait-il effacé des souvenirs supplémentaires…

Les soucis d'Hermione ne faisaient que commencer. Deux jours plus tard, après le cours de potions, elle retrouva dans la poche de sa cape de sorcier une feuille chiffonée. Par curiosité, elle la déplia pour voir de quoi il s'agissait. C'est avec surprise qu'elle reconnu l'écriture du professeur Rogue.

_Miss Granger,_

_Au vu des récents événements, je désirerais m'entretenir avec vous._

_Je vous convoque donc ce soir à 20h dans mon bureau._

_Pr. S. Rogue_

Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ? Il met des mots dans les poches des étudiants maintenant ?

Elle supposa que Rogue avait glisser le mot dans sa poche sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte.

Le soir même, à 20h tapante, elle frappait à la porte du bureau de Rogue. Elle était plus nerveuse que jamais.

- « Granger ? », fit-il l'air étonné en la voyant

- « Vous vouliez me voir professeur ? »

Rogue cru qu'il s'agissait d'une ruse d'Hermione pour venir le voir.

Elle vit qu'il ignorait de quoi elle parlait et lui tendit le morceau de parchemin. Il le lu et elle le vit sourire.

- « Ce n'est pas moi qui ai écrit cela, Granger », dit-il en jetant le papier.

- « C'est pourtant votre écriture, monsieur », s'étonna Hermione

- « Une imitation, plutôt. Quelqu'un aura voulu vous faire une blague… »

- « ha bon… j'étais pourtant certaine que c'était votre écriture» dit Hermione en haussant les épaules

- « et bien non… » dit-il sèchement pour l'inviter à partir.

Elle n'en fit rien et resta là à regarder bêtement le papier disparaître dans la corbeille.

- « hum hum », fit Rogue pour signaler qu'elle dérangeait

Hermione sembla sortir de sa rêverie, ramassa ses affaires, dit aurevoir et décampa, l'air stupide.

Quand elle quitta la pièce, Rogue était à la fois amusé et inquiet. Il espera qu'il n'y avait pas d'autres choses matérielles susceptibles de créer le doute chez son élève.

* * *

Il la revit quelque fois pour son travail de fin d'étude. Elle était toujours aussi nerveuse, mais il ne savait pas si c'était à cause du travail ou de sa présence. Quoi qu'il en soit, elle avait été brillante, il ne pouvait que le reconnaître. Elle avait fini un mois avant l'examen et tout était absolument parfait malgré la difficulté du sujet et le temps qu'elle avait perdu lors de sa convalescence. Le jour de l'examen oral, il ne put s'empêcher de la complimenter à sa manière.

- « C'est un travail digne d'un serpentard, Granger. Je suis agréablement surpris… »

Hermione rougit et baissa les yeux. Severus sentit à nouveau son cœur se pincer face à sa frimousse angélique et ses airs de petites fille sage. Il faut dire que dès qu'elle était entrée dans son bureau, il l'avait trouvée sublime. Elle avait fait un chignon assez strict qui la vieillissait un peu et portait l'uniforme d'examen. Elle avait l'air plus…femme.

- « Merci, monsieur » dit-elle, les yeux toujours fixé sur le plancher.

Il ajouta, d'un air qu'Hermione ne lui connaissait pas

- « Je n'ai qu'un chose à vous dire, Hermione : bonne chance pour la suite ! »

A l'évocation de son prénom, elle se troubla.

- « Merci monsieur. »

Il se leva, comme pour lui indiquer qu'elle devait en faire autant, et lui tendit la main.

Elle se leva alors si brusquement qu'elle fit tomber sa chaise. L'air honteux, elle s'excusa, ramassa sa chaise et prit finalement la main que Rogue lui tendait toujours.

Elle fut surprise par la poigne de son professeur. Il garda un instant la main de la jeune fille dans la sienne et la regarda profondément dans les yeux sans rien dire. Elle sentit comme une vague de chaleur la parcourir de la tête aux pieds. Elle avait l'impression que sa main était en train de fondre dans celle de son professeur et désira ,l'espace d'un instant, que ce moment dure toujours.

Mais Rogue lâcha finalement sa main et lui indiqua poliment la porte.

Elle sortit après avoir murmuré un bref aurevoir. Une fois à l'extérieur du bureau de son professeur, elle s'appuya dos à la porte qu'elle venait de refermer et poussa un long soupir.

De l'autre côté, Rogue se tapa une main au front en pensant :

Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend, Severus ? Ressaisis-toi, c'est fini cette histoire ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous à la regarder de cette façon ?

Il rangea ses affaires et placa le travail de la jeune fille dans son armoire. Bientôt tout rentrerait dans l'ordre. Elle allait quitter Poudlard dans deux jours et avec un peu de chance il ne la reverrait plus.

* * *

Hermione se préparait pour la remise des diplôme. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de stresser malgré le fait que les résultats leur avaient déjà été communiqués. Elle avait réussi avec « la plus grande distinction et les félicitations du jury »…Elle était fière. Ca lui ouvrait de nombreuses portes pour l'avenir…

La remise des diplômes était une tradition à Poudlard : elle se faisait dans la grande salle, les élèves étaient appelés un par un et on leur remettait le fameux parchemin en citant leur grade. Ils étaient ensuite convoqués auprès de leur directeur de maison qui leur proposait des pistes pour l'avenir. Au soir, un bal était organisé dans la grande salle entre élèves de dernière année. Et le lendemain, c'était terminé, ils rentraient tous chez eux à 8h tapantes.

La cérémonie commença vers 17h. La grande salle était magnifiquement décorée et les élèves étaient déjà habillés pour le bal qui suivrait. Harry était le cavalier de Cho (Ginny étant encore en sixième année, elle n'avait donc pas pu participer au bal, au grand damn d'Harry) et Ron était celui d'Hermione. La jeune fille portait une longue robe rouge incrustée de fils d'or qui rappelait les couleurs de sa maison. Elle était splendide et Ron n'avait d'yeux que pour elle. Lorsque l'on cita son nom, il oublia même de se lever tellement il était occupé à regarder son amie.

- « RONALD WEASLEY », hurla Minerva, l'air à moitié exédé, à moitié amusé.

Tout le monde éclata de rire. Ron, aussi rouge qu'une tomate, se leva brusquement et courrut jusqu'à McGonagall qui lui tendait son diplôme.

Hermione était flattée, mais ses regards furtifs et ses pensées étaient destinés à Severus.

Après la remise des diplôme, les étudiants passaient un par un près de Dumbledore en compagnie de leur directeur de maison.

Minerva escorta fièrement Hermione. Albus demanda à Minerva :

- « Professeur, voudriez-vous aller me chercher Severus ? »

Etonnée, Minerva s'exécuta et revint en compagnie du professeur de potions. Il s'assirent tous deux à côté de la jeune Gryffondor. Rogue avait l'air extrêmement anxieux, comme s'il s'attendait à se faire sermoner par Dumbledore. Après un discours qui parut interminable, le directeur en vint au fait.

- « C'est avec un profond regret que nous nous séparons de la plus brillante élève que Poudlard ait connu. Je crois savoir qu'avec ce brilliant travail de fin d'étude sur la potion _« evanidus »,_vous avez l'intention d'entamer un DEASP (ndla : Diplôme d'Etudes Approfondies de Sorcelerie en Potions) »

Hermione acquiesça

- « Hermione, laissez-moi vous faire une proposition : étant donné que les horaires des DEASP sont assez légers, je vous propose de travailler ici à mi-temps en tant qu'assistante en potions …afin de parfaire vos connaissances et de profiter de celles de Severus…»

Albus regarda alternativement Hermione et Severus qui avaient l'air aussi étonnés l'un que l'autre.

- « Si bien sûr Severus est d'accord…ce dont je ne doute pas », ajouta-t-il, l'air espiègle.

Hermione était sans voix. Travailler avec Rogue ? Etant donné les sentiments plus qu'étranges qu'elle nourissait pour Severus, la jeune fille se demanda si c'était une bonne idée.

- « Avec tout mon respect, Albus » coupa le maître de potions, « je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Je n'ai pas vraiment besoin d'assistante… »

- « Je sais que vous vous débrouillez extrêmement bien tout seul, Severus…Mais Miss Granger semble intéressée par les potions et il pourrait être enrichissant de la former au métier…Peut-être qu'un jour elle pourrait reprendre votre place… »

Severus déglutit. Il savait ce qu'Albus voulait dire. Il projetait sans doute de lui confier le poste de défense contre les forces du mal. Mais de là à devoir former Hermione…Il ne se sentait pas prêt à travailler avec elle dans des conditions qu'Albus ignorait.

- « Pourquoi ne pas tout simplement engager un autre professeur quand le moment sera venu ? » demanda Severus.

- « Parce que Miss Granger semble avoir des prédispositions pour les potions…Et j'avoue que j'ai du mal à la voir quitter Poudlard »

Minerva jubilait et se sentait fier qu'un tel honneur soit accordé à une Gryffondor

- « C'est une excellente idée, Albus ! » s'exclama-t-elle. Puis se tournant vers Hermione, elle ajouta

- « Qu'en pensez-vous Miss Granger ? »

Hermione ne savait pas trop quoi répondre. Bien sûr l'opportunité était alléchante. Mais comment concilier le travail et ce trouble excessif qu'elle éprouvait en compagnie de Rogue.

- « C'est une bonne idée…mais je ne peux pas accepter si vite », balbutia-t-elle, « j'ai besoin de réfléchir un peu »

Rogue parut un peu soulagé. Elle savait qu'il espérait qu'elle refuse.

- « Bien entendu, Hermione », dit Dumbledore, « Je vous laisse jusqu'à votre départ demain soir pour décider. D'accord ? »

- « D'accord » répondit-elle en lançant un regard un coin à Rogue, pour voir comment il réagissait.

Il arborait un visage fermé et n'avait par l'air enchanté par la nouvelle

- « Bien ! » coupa Albus, « en tout cas, sachez que quelle que soit votre décision, je vous souhaite toute la réussite que vous méritez, Hermione »

Ils retournèrent à leurs places respectives et Hermione expliqua tout à ses amis…bien que Ron ne sembla pas entendre ce qu'elle disait tellement il était occupé à la fixer d'un oeil hagard.

Harry lui assura que c'était une excellente nouvelle et que même si elle devait se taper (ndla : façon de parler :-p ) Rogue pendant un an, après elle serait sans doute une des plus jeune prof que Poudlard aie jamais eu. C'était un honneur que Dumbledore lui faisait par le biais de cette proposition.

Cette vision des choses fascina Hermione et après que Ron lui eut donné un avis (peu pertinent) elle savait que sa décision était prise : elle allait accepter l'offre de Dumbledore et affronter son trouble…

**_Ne vous inquiètez pas, la suite arrive dès que j'ai mangé LOL_**

**_Bisous bisous_**


	19. Ce qu'on peut amener de plus beau

_**Je me suis rendu compte de plusieurs fautes que j'ai corrigées. Le contenu du chapitre ne voulant, pour je ne sais quelle raison, pas changer, je le poste à nouveau avec les corrections.**_

_**bisous et merci pour vos reviews**_

_**Shina**_

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 19: Les souvenirs c'est ce qu'on peut amener de plus beau dans l'éternité (R. Fournier)**

**

* * *

**

Quelques heures plus tard, la bièraubeurre coulait à flot. Dumbledore semblait penser qu'une fois n'était pas coutume et que les élèves l'avaient bien mérité. Les professeurs regardaient cette initiative d'un mauvais œil car certains étudiants paraissaient déjà plus qu'éméchés. Rogue avait l'air particulièrement dégoûté et désintéressé. Il s'agissait du genre de fête auxquelles il ne participait jamais…ou alors de très loin. Il était assis à sa place habituelle et s'ennuyait royalement. La nouvelle d'Albus l'avait mis de mauvaise humeur. Il lançait de temps en temps des regards en direction d'Hermione et la trouvait chaque fois dans les bras du jeune Weasley…ce qui avait le don de l'énerver encore plus.

Les professeurs se devaient d'assister au bal. Pour s'occuper, ils parlaient entre eux en essayant tant bien que mal de couvrir le bruit de la musique. Cette année, Dumbledore avait voulu que le bal soit « métissé » et on passait autant de chansons moldues que sorcières, au grand plaisir d'Hermione.

Elle dansait avec Ron depuis bientôt une heure et se déchaînait particulièrement en entendant les vieilles chansons moldues qui avaient bercé son enfance. Elle avait bu tellement de Bièraubeurre qu'elle en oublia presque la proposition d'Albus. Elle alla s'asseoir quelques instant pour reposer ses pieds endoloris. Au bout de 5 minutes, un rythme endiablé commença et elle se leva aussi vite qu'un Eclair de Feu et se mit à danser seule…La plupart des élèves ne connaissait pas ce tube moldu mais Hermione l'adorait tout particulièrement. La scène n'échappa pas à Rogue qui ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant un Ron dépité assis sur le banc où Hermione l'avait laissé. Ses yeux dévièrent tout naturellement sur la jeune fille. Assurément, elle avait bu, sinon elle ne se serait jamais lâchée de la sorte.

Quelle déchéance , pensa-t-il en soupirant.

Mais il ne quitta pas pour autant Hermione des yeux. Le spectacle était plutôt beau à voir pour n'importe quel homme normalement constitué : son chignon légèrement défait avait libéré quelques mèches de cheveux qui serpentaient sur sa nuque et sur le haut de son dos. Sa robe longue, un peu fendue d'un côté, dévoilait de temps à autre une jambe couloir ivoire et son léger décolleté laissait deviner la naissance de ses seins. Rogue comprenait pourquoi Weasley l'avait fixée au point d'oublier d'aller chercher son diplôme. Elle dansait, malgré elle (Rogue en était sûr), de manière très sensuelle et se lâchait complètement. 7 années de sérieux, de travail acharné, d'étude, de lecture,…Elle se défoulait enfin…et ça lui allait bien. Elle était belle. Il la regarda encore quelques minutes et c'est quand la musique s'arrêta qu'il prit conscience qu'il l'avait fixée pendant beaucoup trop longtemps. Heureusement, personne ne semblait avoir remarqué.

Un slow commença alors et il vit Ron venir se joindre à sa cavalière sur la piste. Severus préféra détourner les yeux. Tous ces couples enlacés lui donnaient envie de vomir. Et voir les mains de Ron se balader sur les hanches de la jeune fille faisait monter en lui un sentiment de colère et de frustration.

A peu près à la moitié de la chanson, il regarda à nouveau dans la direction d'Hermione et ce qu'il vit lui fit l'effet d'un coup de poing dans le ventre : Ron était penché, ses lèvres dans le coup de la jeune fille qui gloussait d'un air gêné. A ce moment, elle regarda dans sa direction. Quand elle vit qu'il les observait, son sourire disparu et elle repoussa doucement Ron (qui eut l'air dépité et gêné à la fois).

Elle continua de danser avec Ron mais quand la chanson fut terminée, elle regagna sa place sur le banc et ne bougea plus jusqu'à l'intervention de Dumbledore une demi-heure plus tard.

- « Bien Bien…malgré vos esprits embués par l'alcool, j'ose espérer que vous comprendrez ce qui va suivre.»

Les élèves éclatèrent de rire

Il poursuivit :

- « Pour clôturer ce bal, la tradition veut que quelques élèves viennent inviter un de leur professeur à danser…Amusez-vous bien ! », un sourire malicieux éclairait son visage.

Il claqua des doigts, et la musique recommença.

Les élèves se regardèrent, l'air interloqué en se demandant qui allait oser aller chercher un prof. Harry se leva alors, pour montrer l'exemple, et alla chercher son professeur de métamorphose…Minerva eut l'air très flattée. Neville le suivit de près et alla proposer la danse au professeur Chourave. Parvati Patil se rua littéralement sur Firenze…qui avait l'air de se demander comment il allait faire pour danser au milieu de cette foule sans écraser les pieds de quelqu'un. Ainsi, plusieurs élèves, l'air gauche, se levèrent en direction de la table des professeurs. Après quelques minutes, il ne restait plus que Rogue, Dumbledore et Trelawney.

Hermione avait l'impression d'être clouée à son banc. Elle avait une irrésistible envie d'aller se jeter au cou de Rogue, mais elle ne le faisait pas. Quand elle vit Trelawney se faire emmener par Dean et Dumbledore par Lavande, elle sentit son cœur battre à tout rompre à la vue de Severus, seul, à la table des professeurs. Elle avait un peu pitié de lui…personne ne se précipitait pour l'inviter à danser. Ce qui était aisément compréhensible vu la manière dont il avait traité les élèves pendant les 7 ans. Elle était en train de se demander pourquoi aucune fille de Serpentard n'allait lui proposer, quand elle vit Parkinson se lever et se diriger vers la table des professeurs. Tout se passa extrêmement vite : elle sentit son estomac se nouer, ses jambes la propulser en avant si bien qu'elle dépassa Pansy et arriva la première devant Rogue. C'est seulement à ce moment qu'elle réalisa la bêtise qu'elle venait de faire. Elle avait l'air extrêmement ridicule, en fait. Mais il était trop tard pour reculer ou elle aurait l'air encore plus stupide. Elle lança un regard vers Parkinson qui était déjà en train de regagner sa place, en rigolant de tout son ventre…Hermione se rappela alors ce qu'Harry et Ron lui avaient dit à propos de Parkinson et elle se sentit encore plus bête. Cependant, elle tenta de garder un peu de contenance et proposa sa main à Rogue…qui avait ailleurs l'air très étonné.

- « Vous rigolez j'espère, Granger ? », dit-il d'un air dédaigneux en regardant sa main comme s'il s'agissait d'une limace répugnante

- « Malheureusement, non ! Je vais être votre assistance…alors, autant commencer en étant en bons termes …Vous ne pensez pas ? »

Elle était belle. Il devait tout faire pour se préserver. Pour la préserver. Il ne pouvait pas accepter.

- « Granger, je ne… »

Un air malicieux sur le visage, elle l'interrompit

- « Vous n'avez pas le choix, je pense. Dumbledore le prendrait mal. Et puis les étudiants penseraient que… »

- « Je me fous de ce que les étudiants pensent, Granger… Je ne m'abaisserai pas à participer à ces futilités ! »

Elle n'avait rien à répondre contre cela. Il se foutait complètement de la ridiculiser devant tout le monde. Et après tout, elle ne pouvait pas l'obliger. Elle était déçue et gênée de se faire ainsi remballer. Elle rougit et baissa les yeux (arrrg Rogue craquait quand elle faisait ça…mais elle l'ignorait) en disant simplement :

- « Alors, faite le pour moi. J'ai envie de danser avec vous »

Rogue se sentit extrêmement bizarre, comme quand elle lui avait dit « je t'aime » pour la première fois. Elle avait l'art de le déstabiliser…Il regarda la main frêle et tremblante qu'elle tendait vers lui, puis remonta à la rencontre de ses yeux et il sentit ses dernières résistances lâcher quand leurs regards se croisèrent.

Lisant la réponse dans ses yeux, elle prit doucement sa main dans la sienne. Severus retrouva cette sensation perdue et refoulée depuis maintenant plusieurs mois. La chaleur de sa main dans la sienne et la douceur de sa peau lui firent oublier ses réticences et il se laissa guider sur la piste de danse. Plusieurs élèves abasourdis les regardèrent passer mais ils n'y prêtèrent guère attention. McGonagall fut, elle aussi, surprise et ne put réprimer un sourire.

Hermione plaça timidement une des mains de son professeur sur sa hanche et garda l'autre au creux de la sienne. Lorsqu'elle posa sa main sur le dos masculin, elle le sentit tressaillir. Elle ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'elle lui faisait un effet certain, même si elle s'attendait à se faire repousser au moindre faux pas. Mais sa maladresse semblait l'avoir oublié aujourd'hui. Rogue se laissa faire. Il était trop préoccupé à penser. Il entendait sa raison lui répéter sans cesse d'arrêter, que c'était trop risqué…Il ne fallait pas qu'il succombe à nouveau. Il en était hors de question. Il avait retiré à Hermione ses souvenirs, ce n'était pas pour lui en donner d'autres et encore moins pour la duper à nouveau. Mais alors ? que faisait-il là en train de danser avec elle, devant tout le monde ? devant ses collègues ? Il la sentait toujours aussi troublée par sa présence et il ne voulait pas lui faire du mal en la repoussant maintenant qu'ils étaient sur la piste de danse.

La chanson était douce, le rythme lent les obligeait inexorablement à se rapprocher l'un de l'autre. Lorsqu'elle fut presque contre lui, elle eut une étrange sensation de déjà vécu, comme si elle connaissait son odeur, sa chaleur, la texture de sa peau,…Elle se sentait bien et eut l'impression d'avoir vécu toute sa vie en attendant un moment aussi tendre que celui-là. En dansant, elle croisa le regard de Dumbledore. A sa grande surprise, il lui fit un clin d'œil avant de disparaître dans la foule entraîné par Lavande Brown.

Rogue avait l'air plus sérieux que jamais. Elle n'osa pas parler, ni le regarder. Il dansait avec elle, c'était déjà suffisant. Si en plus elle lui avait demandé de lui faire la conversation, il n'aurait sans doute pas apprécié. La musique la berçait doucement. C'était une chanson extrêmement douce qu'Hermione avait déjà entendu :

_Things that we used to matter _

_Seem so small _

_When you're looking for a soft place to fall_

Elle sentit la main de Rogue presser davantage le bas de son dos et la rapprocher de lui.

_Dont misunderstand me, baby, please_

_I didn't mean to bring back memories_

Elle était tout contre lui maintenant et pouvait percevoir les battements de son cœur…Elle déposa doucement sa tête sur son torse et ferma les yeux.

_You should know the reason why I called_

_I was looking for a soft place to fall_

Elle avait posé sa tête sur lui…Que devait-il faire maintenant ? Ses sens étaient en ébulition, l'odeur de ses cheveux, de sa peau, sa main posée sur son dos, sa tête contre sa poitrine,... Il avait l'impression que la salle était vide et qu'il ne restait qu'eux deux. Comment avait-il pu perdre si facilement le contrôle ?

_Looking for a soft place_

_Nothing more than a small taste_

_Of a love that ended long ago_

Pour la première fois depuis des mois, il regretta qu'elle ne se souvienne de rien. Comment avait-il pu en arriver là ? Comment avait-il pu lui faire oublier ? Il valait mieux ainsi, lui ssouffla sa raison. Mais en sentant son corps de femme pressé contre le sien, en se rappelant la nuit qu'ils avaient passé, les mots qu'elle lui avait dits, les caresses qu'elle lui avait faites,…il n'en était plus aussi sûr. La vision de Weasley embrassant Hermione le fit, dans un élan de rage, la serrer encore plus contre lui sans qu'il s'en rende compte.

_Looking for a place to hide_

_A warm bed on a cold night_

_I Didn't mean to hurt you, no no no_

Hermione sentit qu'il la rapprochait davantage. Elle ne savait pas comment réagir et son corps semblait engourdis par le bien-être qu'elle éprouvait. Elle était si proche que de nombreux élèves les regardaient, l'air abasourdis. Ron avait l'air particulièrement stupéfait. Mais, les yeux mi-clos, elle ne s'en rendit pas compte. Elle se sentait comme absorbée par une sensation connue dont elle ne parvenait pas à se souvenir. Il lui semblait connaître chaque bouton de sa cape, chaque parcelle de son corps, son odeur de musc et de bois de santal, la pression de ses mains contre elle, la façon qu'il avait de respirer discrètement ses cheveux,…tout avait une odeur de « déjà-vu »…Elle aurait voulu que ce moment ne s'arrête jamais.

Elle releva alors la tête pour le regarder en souriant et lui dit :

- « Vous allez vous foutre de moi…Mais j'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà vécu ce moment… »

A ces paroles, le regard de Severus se voila et il fit mine de regarder un point à l'autre bout de la salle.

_Looking out your window_

_And at the dawn_

_Baby when you wake up_

_I'll be gone_

- « Vous n'auriez pas du me proposer de danser, Hermione. »

Elle leva vers lui un regard interrogateur qui se passait de commentaires

- « Votre réputation va en prendre un coup… » dit-il simplement

- « Dans deux jours, je quitterai tous ces gens…excepté Harry et Ron… »

_You're the one who taugh me after all_

_How to find a soft place to fall_

D'un air totalement innocent et sans doute un peu sous l'influence de l'alcool, elle avoua :

- « Et puis, je me sens bien dans vos bras »

Il se rendit compte qu'il la tenait vraiment trop près de lui et relâcha brusquement son étreinte

_You're the one who taught me after all_

_How to find a soft place to fall_

Il se tenait en face d'elle et la regardait étrangement. Il profita alors d'une petite bagarre entre deux soupirants qui se produisait non loin de là pour quitter la piste de danse, sans même se retourner. Rogue disparu en moins de temps qu'il le faut pour le dire par une petite porte située derrière la table des professeurs. Frustrée , Hermione ne sut pas comment réagir. Personne n'avait vu qu'elle venait de se faire planter comme une cruche en plein milieu de la chanson. Elle resta un moment à fixer la porte avant de se décider et de se lancer à sa poursuite. Tout le monde continuait à danser et personne ne la vit quitter la piste, même pas Ron, qui semblait très occupé avec une fille de Serdaigle.

Une fois la porte passée, elle arriva dans un petit couloir sombre et bas. Elle entendait des pas dans le lointain et supposa qu'il s'agissait de Rogue. Elle se hâta mais il n'était pas facile de se diriger dans l'obscurité sans savoir où elle allait. Elle se mit à courir et entendit alors les pas de son professeur se faire de plus en plus proches. Puis soudain, plus rien. Elle se demandait s'il n'avait pas quitté le tunnel sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Elle commençait à avoir sérieusement peur lorsqu'elle heurta quelque chose de plein fouet. Cette chose ne sembla d'ailleurs pas contente du tout :

- « Qui vous a dit de me suivre, Granger ? »

Hermione, se frottant le front, répondit d'un air fâché :

- « Personne. Mais je m'étais attendue à davantage de politesse de votre part. Vous êtes parti comme un voleur ! »

Il se passa une petite minute avant qu'il ne réponde. Il faisait extrêmement noir et Hermione distinguait à peine son ombre.

- « Vos propos m'ont paru désobligeants » dit-il pour se justifier

- « Mais! C'est vous qui me serriez contre vous, monsieur ! »

Il ne répondit rien

Elle continua

- « Pourquoi avez-vous fait cela ? »

Pas de réponse et l'obscurité l'empêchaient de distinguer la moindre expression sur son visage

- « J'avais l'impression qu'il se passait quelque chose…non, je sentais VRAIMENT que quelque chose se passait. J'avais l'impression que vous étiez aussi bien dans mes bras que je l'étais dans les vôtres. »

Il ne voyait pas son visage, mais il imaginait son visage, sa déception, son incompréhension. Elle avait du mal à lui dire ça, mais elle se forçait car elle avait « senti » ce fluide qui passait entre eux depuis maintenant plusieurs mois, comme un fil invisible les liant l'un à l'autre. Tant qu'il avait été distant avec elle, elle avait sans doute pris cela pour une invention de son esprit. Mais il avait vraiment foiré en la serrant contre elle. Maintenant elle se rendait compte qu'il existait quelque chose de réciproque entre eux…même si elle ignorait ce dont il s'agissait exactement.

Sa voix froide brisa enfin le silence

- « Vous étiez tellement éméchée qu'il fallait bien que je vous tienne…Sans quoi vous vous seriez effondrée sur la piste. »

- « Hein ? Mais vous inventez n'importe quoi ! Je suis parfaitement lucide et je tiens encore sur mes jambes ! » s'offusqua-t-elle.

Il soupira d'un air las

- « Oubliez ça, Hermione ou je ne pense pas qu'il soit possible de travailler ensemble dans ces conditions l'an prochain… »

Il savait qu'Hermione ne gâcherait pas une telle opportunité et qu'elle préférerait capituler. Il avait vu juste.

Elle soupira.

Il entendit ses pas s'éloigner un peu avant de s'arrêter.

- « Au fait, merci quand même pour la danse… » dit-elle avant de rejoindre la porte par laquelle elle était rentrée

* * *

Rogue rentra dans ses appartements, se déshabilla et fila tout de suite à la douche. Il avait envie de se laver, d'effacer les souvenirs d'elle qu'il avait encore sur la peau. Il resta longtemps sous l'eau à penser. Il ignorait totalement ce qui lui avait pris…et devant tout le monde en plus. Une chance que personne n'aie remarqué. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il se rendait compte qu'elle allait bientôt commencer sa vie et le laisser loin derrière. Il ne supportait pas l'idée de la côtoyer une année de plus dans des conditions pareilles. Si seulement elle avait pu partir définitivement, il n'aurait plus jamais eu à se soucier d'elle et encore moins de ces maudits souvenirs qu'il lui avait pris. Mais il avait fallu que Dumbledore aie cette idée « brillante » de trouver un moyen pour qu'elle reste. Bien sûr, il faudrait bien qu'il accepte s'il voulait un jour avoir la chance d'enseigner la défense contre les forces du mal. Mais il savait que ce serait presque inhumain de côtoyer Hermione chaque jour dans de pareilles circonstances. Il ne savait pas quoi faire et se sentait désemparé. La seule solution était d'être extrêmement froid et distant avec elle pour qu'elle cesse de s'accrocher à lui et qu'elle ne se doute jamais de rien à propos des souvenirs volés. 

Après une demi-heure de réflexion, il finit par sortir de la douche, enfila son pyjama et s'assit dans un fauteuil pour lire.

Entre temps, Hermione était retournée dans la grande salle où Dumbledore était en train de faire son discours d'Adieu. Elle s'était ensuite un peu disputée avec Ron qui lui avait demandé pourquoi elle avait autant coller Rogue pendant le slow. Tout était rentré dans l'ordre lorsqu'Harry avait demandé qui était la fille que le rouquin avait embrassé pendant 10 minutes non-stop. Sur quoi il avait déclaré que MacGonagall était une excellente danseuse. Ils passèrent le reste de la soirée dans la salle commune des Gryffondors avec les autres élèves. Ils avaient tous le cœur gros de devoir quitter Poudlard. C'était une partie d'eux-mêmes qu'ils allaient laisser derrière eux. Vers 3 heures du matin, ils rejoignirent leurs dortoirs après avoir longuement parlé de leurs 7 ans dans le château.

Hermione rejoignit son lit sans bruit et alla repêcher dans sa valise son journal intime. Elle avait des choses à y écrire à propos de ce qui c'était passé ce soir entre elle et Rogue. Après tout, elle n'avait plus écrit là dedans depuis des lustres.

? Mais c'est quoi toutes ses pages remplies ? s'étonna-t-elle en se redressant brusquement dans son lit et en lançant à son plafond un coup de baguette afin d'éclairer davantage.

Elle trouva des écrits datant d'octobre, novembre et décembre. Ils décrivaient l'avancement de la potion de savoir, ses malaises quand elle touchait des objets, l'aide de Rogue et le sentiment de trouble qu'elle éprouvait déjà lorsqu'il était avec elle. Ca, elle se souvenait l'avoir écrit et de l'avoir vécu. Ce qui l'étonna, ce fut les dix pages suivantes datant du 9 janvier. Elle n'avait aucun souvenir d'avoir vécu leur contenu. Elle décida donc d'entamer la lecture.

_Aujourd'hui S. m'a parlé après le repas. Il croyait que j'avais tout raconté à Harry et avait même l'air un peu jaloux. Il est persuadé que c'est son antidote qui m'a poussé à faire ça. Je n'en suis pas sûre du tout…Je pense plutôt qu'elle a agit comme un catalyseur. Ensuite, il s'est assuré que tout allait bien. Je lui ai dit que je ne pourrais plus le voir comme un simple professeur et il est parti. Mais c'est vrai, cher journal, que je n'ai pas encore raconté cette folle histoire…Je me sens si triste. Je ne regrette rien, mais lui…_

_Bref, tout a commencé quand je me suis installée dans ses appartements afin de l'aider à confectionner l'antidote (…)_

Hermione continua la lecture. Quand elle referma le carnet 15 minutes plus tard, elle se sentit soudain extrêmement mal et crut qu'elle allait s'évanouir. Elle porta automatiquement sa main sur son bas ventre et tout devint limpide. Cette chose qui s'était tissée entre elle et lui, c'était donc ça. Mais comment avait-elle pu oublier ? L'antidote ? Impossible. Elle n'oubliait que ce qu'elle avait assimilé avec la potion de savoir. Peut-être était-elle encore sous influence de la potion quand…Non ! C'était impossible ! Elle resta une heure, assise sur son lit, à fixer le vide, à réfléchir. Pourquoi avait-elle oublié ? Elle repensa à l'histoire avec Parkinson, au mot de Rogue qu'elle avait trouvé dans sa poche…Trop de choses postérieures à sa guérison semblaient avoir quitté sa mémoire. Elle se souvint des regards inquiets que Rogue portait sur elle en cours, de sa tête lorsque Dumbledore lui avait demandé de continuer sa formation en potion, de la façon dont il la tenait lors du bal, de la lueur étrange qui brillait dans ses yeux lorsqu'elle lui avait dit avoir l'impression d'avoir déjà vécu cela, du trouble qu'elle avait causé en lui en disant qu'elle aimait être dans ses bras,… Il n'avait quand même pas pu…

Tout lui apparu alors comme une évidence et les larmes se mirent à couler abondamment sur ses joues. Elle enfuit sa tête dans ses genoux et pleura en silence pendant de longues minutes. Quand elle fut un peu calmée, elle se décida. Il fallait qu'elle aille rendre une petite visite à Rogue.

Elle saisit son carnet, ne prit même pas la peine d'enfiler ses pantoufles et se retrouva en moins de deux dans les couloirs déserts menant aux appartements de son professeur. Elle courrait et sentait l'air froid de la nuit lui piquer ses jambes et ses bras découverts. Les larmes mouillaient toujours son visage et elle sentait monter en elle une colère titanesque.

Quand elle fut arrivée, se moquant complètement de l'heure, elle se mit à tambouriner à la porte de toutes ses forces.

Rogue, assoupi dans son fauteuil, se réveilla en sursaut et se rua vers la porte. Quelque chose de grave devait sans doute s'être produit pour qu'on vienne le déranger ainsi en pleine nuit. Il ouvrit la porte avec hâte pour découvrir qu'il s'agissait de

- « GRANGER ! 50 points en moins pour Gryffondor ! Non mais ! Comment osez-vous…»

Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'une main s'était déjà violemment abattue sur sa joue gauche. Surpris, il recula. Elle entra sans y être invitée.

- « QU'EST-CE QUI VOUS PREND ? »

BAF

Il ne pu pas non plus éviter la seconde gifle. Une main sur sa joue meurtrie, il hurla

- « MERDE ! QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUS HERMIONE ? »

Un air machiavélique déformant ses traits, elle s'approcha et dit :

- « Tiens tiens ! On reprend les bonnes habitudes, on se tutoie ? Tu n'as donc pas la mémoire aussi courte que la mienne ! »

Rogue ne savait pas ce qui prenait à Hermione. C'était impossible qu'elle se souvienne de quoi que ce soit. Le flacon contenant les souvenirs d'Hermione était là, enfermé à double tour dans un tiroir dont lui seul possédait la clé. Il s'en assurait chaque jour.

- « Tu vas donc pouvoir m'éclairer … »

- « Hermione qu'est-ce.. »

- « QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST QUE CE BORDEL ? TU VAS ME LE DIRE IMMEDIATEMENT ! » hurla-t-elle en lui balançant un carnet rose à travers la figure.

Rogue était paniqué. Qu'avait-elle donc découvert ? Etait-il possible qu'elle se souvienne ?

Il ramassa fébrilement le carnet qui était tombé à ses pieds. Hermione, les mains sur les hanches, le défia :

- « Lis ! »

Il ouvrit le carnet et commença à lire

_Je crois que je suis amoureuse de Viktor_

Il leva les yeux vers elle, un peu soulagé.

- « Granger, en quoi cela me concerne-t-il ? »

Elle sortit sa baguette, l'air furibond et fit brusquement tourner les pages du petit carnet rose jusqu'à la date du 9 janvier.

Rogue recommença à lire. Au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait dans sa lecture, Hermione voyait son visage se décomposer, ses traits devenir indéchiffrables. Tout y était, dans les moindres détails. La scène de la salle de bain, le retour dans la chambre, comment elle avait refusé de retourner dans son lit, comment elle avait commencé à l'embrasser…tout y était, jusqu'au bout…jusqu'au matin où il l'avait chassée.

Il sentit la tête lui tourner, comme s'il s'était trouver dans un énorme tourbillon. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'elle écrive un carnet intime…Il avait pensé à tout, sauf à cela. Il s'appuya d'une main sur son bureau pour ne pas vaciller et porta l'autre à son front.

Hermione le regardait, en attente d'explication. Elle voyait qu'il se sentait mal et su immédiatement que le contenu de ces pages était bel et bien réel.

- « C'est donc vrai… » dit-elle d'une voix qui paraissait mille fois plus calme qu'une minute plus tôt.

Il ne dit rien, ne la regarda pas,…Il se contentait de fixer le sol en tenant toujours sa tête d'une main et s'appuyant à son bureau de l'autre.

De longues minutes passèrent sans que ni l'un ni l'autre n'ose dire quoi que ce soit. Hermione sentait les larmes couler sur ses joues sans qu'elle puisse les arrêter. Elle regardait l'homme qui avait été, l'espace d'une nuit, son amant. Elle avait du mal à y croire, mais elle comprenait enfin pourquoi il la troublait tant.

Rogue s'assit sur une chaise et prit sa tête entre ses mains. Il indiqua, toujours sans la regarder, une chaise à Hermione. Elle alla s'y asseoir.

- « Comment avez-vous fait pour que je ne m'en souvienne pas ? » dit Hermione en se demandant si elle devait le tutoyer ou non

Il semblait en proie à un dur combat intérieur et elle commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter. Elle se leva et alla s'agenouiller devant la chaise sur laquelle il était assis.

- « Dis-le-moi… » demanda-t-elle en posant tendrement une main sur les genoux de Rogue

Il daigna enfin lever les yeux sur elle. Elle n'avait jamais vu ce regard. Il avait l'air désemparé et infiniment bouleversé.

- « S'il-te-plait…j'ai le droit de savoir… »

- « Hermione…Je ne peux pas… » , répondit-il en grognant de rage

- « Je crois savoir comment tu as fait. Tu as retiré, j'ignore à quel moment, ces souvenirs de mon esprit avec le sort des _oubliators_. Si tu avais utilisé le sortilège d'amnésie, tous mes souvenirs auraient été effacés. Donc je ne vois que cette possibilité. Pas vrai? »

Il acquiesça difficilement sans oser la regarder. Heureusement qu'elle était perspicace. Ca lui évitait au moins d'avoir à lui dire les choses de lui-même. Soudain, sans qu'Hermione s'y attende, il se leva brusquement et tapa violemment son poing sur la table et hurla :

- « C'EST DE TA FAUTE ! JE NE VOULAIS PAS FAIRE CA …TU NE M'AS PAS LAISSE LE CHOIX … ! »

Hermione avait reculé de plusieurs pas en arrière et le regardait d'un air triste

Elle se rapprocha de lui et tenta de l'apaiser en posant une main sur son épaule

Il continua plus calmement :

- « Si tu ne m'avais pas provoqué ce soir là, rien ne se serait passé…»

- « Je ne regrettais rien, moi…Je l'ai écrit, regarde », murmura-t-elle en lui indiquant le carnet.

Rogue sembla se calmer un peu et se rassit. Il était extrêmement nerveux.

- « Hermione…Hermione…réfléchis un peu. Tu crois que tu avais un avenir avec moi ? Tu crois qu'on aurait pu cacher ça à l'école. J'avais trop peur que tu parles…que tu dévoiles ce que je t'avais fait…. »

- « Ce que nous avions fait…. » le coupa-t-elle.

- « Oui bon…Imagines un seul instant que Dumbledore eut été au courant. J'aurais été renvoyé. Toi aussi. Tu aurais pu revenir uniquement pour les examens. La réputation t'aurait suivie …Ca aurait pu gâcher ta vie, Hermione. La mienne aussi. Et le pire était que tu avais agis sous influence de l'antidote… »

Il marqua une pause

- « Tu n'étais pas vraiment consentante. C'est un viol, Hermione »

Elle parut choquée

- « NON ! » hurla-t-elle en se rapprochant et en prenant sa main dans la sienne

Il la repoussa violemment

- « Tu comprends pourquoi je ne saurais pas travailler avec toi l'année prochaine… »

Elle le regarda dans les yeux et y vit la haine, le regret, la tristesse, la honte. Elle se sentait moins en colère et n'avait qu'une envie : le consoler.

- « Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir…Bien sûr je t'en veux…Je t'en veux de m'avoir arraché ce souvenir…Mais jamais je ne t'en voudrais pour cette nuit là. Je t'aime. » ajouta-t-elle d'un air extrêmement sérieux.

Il la regarda, incrédule.

- « Tu dis n'importe quoi…Tu ne te rappelles sans doute pas que j'ai déjà violé lorsque j'étais mangemort. Avec toi, ça n'était pas différent. »

Hermione parut choquée.

- « Tu as violé qui ? »

- « Une fille de ton âge …Plus jeune peut-être. Tu as vu ce souvenir mais l'antidote te l'a effacé. C'est après que tu as…enfin qu'on a… »

Elle posa son index sur les lèvres de Severus pour le faire taire.

- « Je veux récupérer mes souvenirs, Severus. »

L'entendre prononcer son prénom lui fit une drôle d'impression. Il ne pouvait pas lui refuser. De toute façon, elle savait tout. Cela ne changerait plus rien.

Il se leva et se dirigea d'un pas lourd vers son armoire.

Avant d'ouvrir la porte, il se retourna vers elle :

- « Je te les rends, à deux conditions »

Elle aurait tout fait pour récupérer ces souvenirs. Elle acquiesça en guise d'approbation.

- « Tu me promets de n'en parler à personne…»

Elle hocha la tête avant de demander

- « Et la deuxième condition ? »

- « Tu refuses l'offre que Dumbledore t'a faite tout à l'heure »

Hermione déglutit. Il n'allait quand même pas lui demander ça. Il savait combien c'était important pour elle.

- « Très bien. Alors pas de souvenirs. » dit-t-il sèchement

- « OK OK. Je te le promets » dit-elle en levant une main pour concrétiser sa promesse.

Il sortit un petit flacon de son placard et le déposa sur son bureau. Hermione s'approcha et lut « H.G. ».

- « Je te l'ai dit. Je n'avais pas le choix. Si tu crois que ça m'a plu de t'enlever ça de la tête…Le seul moment agréable que j'aie jamais passé avec quelqu'un… » ajouta-t-il en baissant les yeux

Elle le regarda, l'air interrogateur

- « Non, Hermione, tes sentiments ne sont pas réciproques. Je te l'avais dit plusieurs fois, mais tu t'es entêtée en pensant que si on…enfin, que cet acte pourrait me rendre amoureux. Tu t'es trompée sur toute la ligne »

Elle le regarda tristement

- « Est-ce que tu en es sûr ? »

Il ne répondit pas et fit comme s'il ne l'avait pas entendue.

- « D'abord, je dois t'extraire les souvenirs fictifs que j'ai implantés dans ton cerveau. Approche-toi »

Elle s'exécuta et se retrouva face à lui.

- « Hm » dit-il d'un air pensif, « tu risques de t'évanouir. Il vaut mieux que tu te couches sur mon lit »

Rogue prit un flacon vide ainsi que celui portant l'étiquette aux initiales d'Hermione et ils se dirigèrent dans la chambre. Elle se coucha sur le dos et Rogue approcha doucement sa baguette contre sa tempe, ferma les yeux et se concentra afin de ne pas se tromper de souvenir. Hermione perdit connaissance après quelques secondes. Il en profita pour replacer les filaments bleutés contenant les souvenirs réels dans la mémoire de la jeune fille. Il quitta ensuite la pièce et la laissa sur le lit. Elle se réveillerait bientôt.

Il se sentait toujours très mal mais moins que lorsqu'il avait lu le carnet. Il savait que désormais, il n'avait plus à s'inquiéter, qu'elle quitterait définitivement Poudlard dès le lendemain.

* * *

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, Hermione avait extrêmement mal la tête. Elle se rappela pourquoi elle se trouvait dans la chambre de Rogue et n'eut pas besoin de fouiller longtemps dans sa mémoire pour retrouver les souvenirs qu'il venait de lui restituer. Tout était clair et limpide à présent. L'histoire de Parkinson lui revint également en mémoire. Tout comme le mot qu'elle avait trouvé dans sa poche. Tout avait un sens. Elle s'assit sur le lit. Elle se sentait extrêmement bizarre. Il lui semblait qu'avec la restitution des souvenirs, ses sentiments pour Severus avaient été décuplés. Bien sûr elle lui en voulait d'avoir agi de la sorte, mais elle le comprenait. Il devait ne pas se sentir à la hauteur, se sentir trop vieux, son passé devait lui peser... Et elle savait bien qu'il éprouvait quelque chose, même s'il ne se l'avouait pas. Il s'imaginait sans doute qu'elle serait mieux avec quelqu'un de son âge. Mais pourtant, c'était lui qu'elle aimait. Elle l'aimait pour son caractère fort, pour son intelligence, pour sa maturité, pour sa fragilité aussi… Comment allait-elle pouvoir gérer cela maintenant qu'il ne voulait plus qu'il revienne à Poudlard. 

Après quelques minutes de réflexion, elle sortit de la chambre et trouva Severus endormi dans son fauteuil. Elle était restée inconsciente longtemps et il était près de 6h du matin. Le Poudlard Express serait là dans deux heures et elle n'avait encore rien préparé. Elle avait promis de refuser l'offre de Dumbledore, elle le ferait. Même si elle voulait revoir Severus.

Elle n'essaya pas de le réveiller. Il devait être exténué. Elle comprenait sa douleur, elle savait pourquoi il avait fait cela mais avait encore du mal à l'accepter. Elle était certaine de deux choses : elle l'aimait de manière tout à fait irrationnelle et elle ne voulait plus qu'il soufre à cause d'elle.

Elle s'empara d'une plume et d'un bout de parchemin sur le bureau et se mit à écrire. Elle déposa la lettre sur les genoux de son amant, remit une mèche de ses cheveux sur le côté pour mieux distinguer son visage, l'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres et sortit de la pièce.

Il était près de 10h quand Severus se réveilla. Il se leva brusquement en se souvenant qu'Hermione devait toujours être dans sa chambre à cette heure tardive. Ce faisant, il fit tomber un morceau de parchemin qu'il s'empressa de ramasser.

_Severus,_

_Je sais que tu ne comprendras pas pourquoi, mais je tenais à te remercier. Tu m'as apporté plus de bonheur que tu ne peux l'imaginer. Je tiendrai mes promesses…et je t'en fais une nouvelle : tu seras toujours en moi, malgré la distance._

_Bien à toi,_

_Hermione _

Elle était partie. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement ou de douleur. Il ne le savait pas lui-même. Il se dirigea vers la fenêtre et regarda le ciel bleu. La journée s'annonçait belle. Mais pourquoi avait-il donc à nouveau ce pincement au cœur ?

_**Alors? Ne me tuez pas s'il-vous-plait...laissez moi écrire l'épilogue avant lol**_

**_De quoi parlera l'épilogue selon vous?_**


	20. Epilogue

**

* * *

**

**Epilogue**

* * *

Il l'avait attendue. Quand septembre était arrivé, il avait espéré, dans ce torrent de boue inhérent à la rentrée, apercevoir à nouveau son sourire espiègle et ses yeux enfantins. Mais non, il devait se faire à l'idée qu'elle en avait fini avec Poudlard,qu'elle ne reviendrait pas. Il lui fallu reprendre les cours et s'habituer à ne plus voir sa main se dresser à toute vitesse à chaque fois qu'il posait une question. C'était stupide, mais il en éprouvait une certaine nostalgie. S'il avait su qu'un jour il viendrait à regretter cette petite miss-je-sais tout…

La rupture avait été brutale. Il avait souvent pensé que c'était mieux ainsi, mais malgré cela, il devait bien se rendre à l'évidence qu'il avait envie de la revoir. Albus avait été attristé par la réponse négative de la jeune femme et était même venu en parler à Severus, persuadé que celui-ci avait tout fait pour dissuader Hermione. Mais en voyant la mine dépitée du maître des potions, il en avait conclu qu'elle avait agit de son plein gré.

Les jours passèrent, …les mois,… Une année scolaire s'écoula, puis deux, puis trois… Cela faisait maintenant quatre années et cinq mois qu'il ne l'avait plus revue. Cela faisait deux ans et cinq mois qu'il était prof de défense contre les forces du mal. Au moins, il avait pu quitter la classe de potions qui lui rapellait trop son élève et il enseignait maintenant sa matière de prédilection.

Pas une lettre, pas un signe…Il avait appris qu'elle était partie en France pour parfaire une maîtrise en potions. C'est tout ce qu'il savait d'elle. Avait-elle trouvé un homme, était-elle heureuse, avait-elle rangé leurs souvenirs dans un coin de sa mémoire ? Il l'ignorait. Elle aurait pu être morte, il n'en aurait rien su. Il ne savait pas comment interpréter ce silence. Peut-être était-elle choquée d'avoir appris ce qu'ils avaient fait et ne voulait, par conséquent, plus entendre parler de lui. Peut-être était-elle consciente que son amour d'adolescente n'était pas réciproque et elle préferait donc se préserver de lui…Il n'avait que des hypothèses, rien de tangible sur quoi s'appuyer…Mais son souvenir restait toujours aussi vivace dans sa mémoire

Souvent, il relisait le mot qu'elle lui avait laissé et s'en voulait ensuite pendant des heures d'avoir tout gâché dans le seul but de les préserver l'un l'autre. A d'autres moments, il s'imaginait que tout cela n'avait jamais été qu'un rêve, qu'une chimère inventée de toute pièce par son imagination. Dans ces moments, il aimait garder dans sa poche le flacon portant les initiales d'Hermione et le serrer entre ses doigts quand le doute se faisait plus grand. Mais ce qu'il adorait le plus, c'était ses voyages dans la pensine. Il pouvait passer des soirées entières à revivre leur nuit en tant que spectateur. Il lui suffisait de placer ses souvenirs dans la pensine et d'y plonger à loisir. La sensation était tellement différente que quand il essayait simplement de s'en rappeler. De cette manière, il pouvait l'observer sous tous les angles, se promener dans la chambre et se regarder en train de l'aimer. Car il l'aimait. Il n'en doutait plus et n'essayait plus de refouler ses sentiments. S seulement elle pouvait être là à nouveau, se serrer contre lui, lui parler, le bercer, danser avec lui, l'aimer…Comment ce petit bout de femme s'y était-elle prise pour rendre son cœur de pierre aussi fragile que du verre ? Il la voyait comme un calme après la tempête,comme un île déserte au milieu de l'océan, comme un salut dans sa vie tourmentée, une occasion de donner enfin de l'amour et d'en recevoir en retour. Il se mit à penser qu'avec l'âge, son cœur se ramolissait…

Hermione de son côté avait beaucoup étudié. Elle s'était plongée avec liesse dans l'étude des potions. Quatre années d'études, un dîplome de « Maître en Potions »…Tout ce qu'il lui fallait pour réintégrer Poudlard. Pourtant, elle n'en avait aucune envie…La seule idée de revoir le château et ses professeurs après toutes ces années l'effrayait. Elle avait peur de ne plus s'y sentir chez elle, de voir que la roue avait tourné, que pratiquement tous les élèves qu'elle connaissait étaient partis, …et puis il y avait Severus. Malgré ces quatre années pendant lesquelles elle avait appris à connaître les garçons, elle ne parvenait pas à l'oublier. Tous les garçons de son âge lui semblait fades et sans intérêt. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle n'avait rien à voir avec eux et que son cœur était résolument resté derrière elle, à Poudlard. Jamais elle n'avait trouvé un garçon capable de faire revenir son cœur, ici, en France, avec elle. Harry était devenu Auror, Ron travaillait avec son père au Ministère, et elle nourissait l'ambition de devenir chercheur ou professeur dans une haute école de sorcellerie. Cependant, avant d'entamer sa profession, elle sentait qu'elle devait rentrer à Poudlard…Elle voulait avoir le cœur net quant aux sentiments de son professeur avant de rentrer dans la vie active. Elle était une femme désormais, et elle désirait parler avec lui d'adulte à adulte, sans cette barrière élève-professeur. …Lors de leur dernier tête-à-tête, elle avait senti quelque chose, une sorte d'hésitation dans la voix de Rogue lorsqu'elle lui avait demandé s'il éprouvait quelque chose pour elle. Elle avait sa petite idée pour s'assurer à 100 de la réciprocité (ou de la non réciprocité) de ses sentiments…Encore fallait-il avoir le cran de la mettre en application…Mais du cran, elle en avait à revendre…

Après une froide journée d'hiver, Severus rentrait se reposer dans ses appartements. La journée avait été difficile…tout comme ses élèves d'ailleurs. Il se mis à regretter le temps où les châtiments corporels étaient permis…Il aurait bien tordu le coup à plusieurs de ces cornichons farcis aux hormones. Il n'en pouvait plus de leurs gamineries et de leurs stupidité adolescente. Il s'assit à son bureau devant la pile de copies qui l'attendait. C'est seulement à ce moment qu'il la vit. Il se frotta les yeux, comme pour s'assurer que sa vue n'était pas en train de lui jouer un tour. Non. C'était bien elle, assise, les jambes croisées, dans un fauteuil lui faisant fasse. Elle portait une longue robe de sorcière vert foncé…En hommage à sa maison, pensa-t-il. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de la voir habillée ainsi et cette tenue le surpris agréablement. Ca n'était rien à côté du bonheur de la revoir mais il n'en laissa rien paraître. Elle parla la première :

- « Vous n'avez pas changé le mot de passe…. »

- « Granger. Quelle surprise…Je m'étais fait à l'idée de ne plus vous revoir », dit-il en tentant de garder son sang froid…mais il bouillonait déjà dans ses veines.

- « J'ai tenu mes promesses…Mais là, mes études sont finies..et je me suis dit que je pouvais bien venir vous faire un petit bonjour…Vous m'avez manqué…», répondit-elle, un sourire malicieux illuminant son visage.

Severus aurait voulu lui dire qu'il n'avait cessé de penser à elle. Mais ce n'était pas son genre de déballer ainsi le contenu de son cœur. Il resta donc assis, comme pétrifié par cette apparition qu'il ne croyait pas réelle. Du moins, pas encore…

- « Je vous ai amené quelque chose… », poursuivit-elle en se levant.

Elle se dirigea vers son sac de voyage qui se trouvait non loin de l'endroit où elle était assise et en sortit un énorme livre. Elle plia un peu sous le poids de l'ouvrage, mais ne perdit pas son sourire espiègle.

Elle revint vers lui et posa le livre devant lui, sur son bureau, comme une offrande.

- « Qu'est-ce que c'est que…. » s'interrompit Rogue, les yeux exorbités.

Une lueur de triomphe éclaira les yeux de la jeune fille.

- « Granger, où avez-vous trouvé cela ? », demanda Rogue, l'air extrêmeintéressé et aussi un peu amusé de la capacité qu'avait cette fille de tomber toujours sur des perles rares de la littérature. Il poursuivit : « C'est une première édition de 'La Potion Universelle', avez-vous seulement une idée de la valeur de cet ouvrage, Hermione ? »

Son prénom sur ses lèvres la fit frissoner. Pour toute réponse, elle se contenta d'un sourire entendu et …coquin. Mais qu'avait-elle donc à le regarder ainsi, se demanda-t-il. Alors qu'il examinait le livre de plus près, elle referma brusquement la première couverture, obligeant Rogue à faire un bon en arrière pour éviter de se faire coincer les doigts à l'intérieur.

- « Il est à vous…si… », murmura-t-elle, penchée sur le bureau, les deux mains appuyées sur le livre, le regardant intensément dans les yeux.

4 ans et demi de séparation n'avait en rien altéré le sentiment étrange qu'il éprouvait lorsqu'elle le regardait ainsi. Une fois de plus, il eut l'impression que le monde venait de disparaître, les laissant seuls, tous les deux.

Il comprit enfin où elle voulait en venir et il lui sourit alors d'une manière qu'elle trouva extrêmement sensuelle.

Elle contourna le bureau pour le rejoindre, lui prit et mains et l'obligea à se lever pour lui faire face, tout en continuant à le fixer droit dans les yeux. Elle approcha doucement son visage de celui de Severus, mais au moment où leurs lèvres allaient se toucher, dévia sur la droite et lui dit à l'oreille :

« Je veux te l'entendre dire… Je veux t'entendre dire que tu veux ce livre… »

Sur quoi elle lui mordilla le lobe de l'oreille et il n'eut alors plus aucun doute sur ses intentions. Elle fit ensuite glisser ses lèvres le long de son cou tout en entourant sa taille de ses bras et se serra contre lui. Il fit timidement glisser ses mains sur les hanches de la jeune femme. Il se fixèrent un long moment avant que, brusquement et sans prévenir, il fondit sur ses lèvres pour l'embrasser violemment, comme s'il avait peur qu'elle lui échappe d'une minute à l'autre. Hermione sursauta agréablement et se laissa embrasser. Elle n'attendait que ça… La pression de son corps contre le sien, ses lèvres sur les siennes, sa langue caressant la sienne,…tout cela le rendait fou. Il avait attendu trop longtemps et son self-control était déjà loin derrière. Soudain, elle se détacha de lui, et il crut avoir exagéré. Mais il n'en était rien, et elle se contenta de demander à nouveau :

- « Dis-le… »

Il lui sourit lascivement avant de glisser au creux de son oreille :

- «Je le veux…et je l'aurai, Miss Granger… »

_**

* * *

**_

_**Voilà…C'est fini. Snif, je ne pensais pas dire cela un jour…Je me suis tellement amusée à écrire cette fic que je n'arrive pas à me faire à l'idée qu'elle soit finie…Bien sûr, j'ai dans l'intention d'en écrire une autre d'ici peu. **_

**_Je tenais à vous remercier de m'avoir suivie et conseillée depuis plus d'un an maintenant. J'espère vous « revoir » bientôt à travers ma nouvelle fic ou à travers les vôtres. Une chose est sûre : vous allez me manquer ! En répondant aux reviews, j'ai ajouté certaines d'entre vous à mes contacts msn (celles qui avaient mis leurs adresses dans les reviews)._**

_**Ne vous privez pas pour me donner encore votre impression sur la fic à travers la review de l'épilogue…Je posterai les réponses à ces reviews en tant que nouveau chapitre (qui n'en sera pas vraiment un, mais bon, j'aime bien vous répondre -) )**_

_**Je vais maintenant répondre à vos reviews (enfin ! c'est pas trop tôt lol ) :**_

**Kytice** : j'avoue que je prend un malin plaisir à vous torturer…non je rigole….disons qu'un peu de suspens ne fait pas de mal

**Lanassa Ayla**hé oui, avec Rogue rien n'est simple…c'est pour cette complexité qu'on l'aime ;-) je suis désolée en ce qui concerne les souvenirs, mais tout est rentré dans l'ordre dans les chapitres précédents…reste l'épilogue…

**Zazaone : ****rougis **ta review me va droit au cœur…j'avais super peur de vos réactions pour ce lemon…je voulais qq chose de léger…pas un truc avec des grosses descriptions qui auraient pu gâcher la tendresse du moment...c'était le but de ne pas être vulgaire, mais je pensais en décevoir certains pour ce manque de détails…sachez juste que c'était voulu et que je suis contente que ça vous aie plus.

Yesss après ça, comme tu dis, Rogue est au bord de la dépression nerveuse…faut se mettre à sa place…c'est un peu délicat comme situation ;-)

Ne pleure pas pour les derniers chap…je ne pense pas encore avoir le talent de Djeiyanna…et donc, il n'y aura certainement pas de fin « à sa sauce » LOL

Sinon j'ai relu les premiers chapitres et en effet, j'ai retrouvé pas mal de fautes d'orthographe…donc je vais remédier à ça d'ici peu…

Bisous bisous ma ptit Poufsouffle ;-)

**Lunécume** : j'ai bien aimé tes reviews en cascade ;-) ne te prive surtout pas pour recommencer lol je suis contente que tu aie apprécié le lemon et le « tu l'auras cherché, Granger »…soupir en imaginant le ptit Sev dire ça et puis, c'est l'épilogue qui dira si elle se « le tapera » ou pas MDR j'avais oublié cette phrase et quand j'ai eu ta review, je me suis d'abord demandé ce qui te prenait hum hum…LOL

Bisous bisous et à bientôt sur FFW

**Lana51 : **contente que les précédents chap t'aient plu….en espérant que l'épilogue te fera le meme effet ;-) sinon en ce qui concerne les réponses aux reviews, je ne suis pas au courant si elles sont interdites…comme c'est la fin de l'histoire, je ne vais pas me priver de vous répondre…et puis les RAR je trouve ça super, c'est un moyen de communiquer avec les lecteurs…S'ils venaient à les interdire, ce serait vraiment dégueu !

**CrazyMarie : **ouf merci ! ta review m'a rassuré ;-) c'est pas toujours facile de prévoir les réactions des lecteurs…

**Matol : **ben si j'ai le droit de les séparer lol mais est-ce qu'ils le seront jusqu'au bout, ou n'est-ce que temporaire ? L'épilogue te donnera la réponse…En tout cas, merci pour tes review et ta fidélité ;-) t'inquiète pas pour le tome 6, tu finiras par digérer et par comprendre le ptit Sev…on peut encore rêver d'ici la sortie du 7….non ?

**Christa 77 : **merci de m'avoir rassuré pour ce chapitre délicat du lemon ;-) aussi, en ce qui concerne les derniers chapitres, tes reviews m'ont vraiment touchées…c'est vrai qu'au début, la fic était partie pour etre davantage humoristique avec, comme tu l'as dit, des situations un peu « enormes »…mais au fur et à mesure que l'histoire progressait, cet humour un peu lourd ne convenait plus toujours…donc voilà, je suis contente que la fic t'ai plu dans son ensemble

bisous

**Elfie : **Hermione déchainée et Sev dépassé…c'est vrai que ca résume bien le chapitre ;-) et que Sev était vraiment, mais alors vraiment dépassé…

**Sevina Roguette : **les chapitres 17, 18 et 19 ont sans doute répondu à tes questions…en tout cas merci de me suivre régulièrement -)

**Tinkerbell Snape**tu es exaucé, la suite arrive

**Flammifer : **oups, pardon de ne pas avoir répondu à ta review du chap 15…attend, je vais chercher après…voilà : ouf je te félicite d'avoir tout lu d'une traite lol et merci pour tes bisous qui, comme ceux des autres reviewers, m'ont bien aidée et encouragée ! kizzz

**Sae : **non non, il ne parlait pas du livre quand il disait « je l'aurai, Miss Granger »….je laisse chacune libre d'imaginer ce qu'il a voulu dire héhé ;-) bien d'accord avec toi quand tu dis que Sev mérite bien un peu de tendresse…mmhhhh lol

**Kiki : **coucou toi, comment tu vas ? je suis contente que tu aies adoré le lemon et les chap qui suivaient…courage à toi Kiki ! j'espère que tout va s'arranger pour toi, car tu mérites vraiment d'etre heureuse ! je t'adore !

**Me : **mille mercis !oups sorry de t'avoir mis en retard pour ton cours rougis

Lol je sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé avec mes modfis de chapitre, mais quand j'ai posté, je me suis rendu compte qu'à cause de ma grande fatigue j'avais écris prologue au lieu d'épilogue. J'ai changé le contenu, mais après plusieurs heures quand je suis revenue voir, ca n'avait pas encore été modifié…j'ai donc décidé de supprimer le chap et de remettre la version corrigée lol

**alexiel-julee : **t'inquiète pas, je ne serai pas trop méchante pour la fin…j'espère que tu aimeras -)

**le.temps.des.cerises**arggg je n'avais pas envisagé la réaction de Drago…woups…lol c'est vrai qu'il frolerait la crise cardiaque lol et non, Dumby ne peut rien faire si Hermione refuse….mais… je n'en dis pas plus lol

**superfa**n : lol j'ai bien interprété ton « ARGG » MERCI ! lol

**salma : **merci ! voilà la suite !

**mandragora : **d'accord avec toi sur ce point : les hommes sont parfois (souvent) pires que les femmes…et puis pov tit sev'…je suis d'accord avec toi que son acte est le plus grand gage d'amour que l'on puisse faire…Laisser son ego de côté pour rendre heureux l'objet de son amour et de son désir…Mais je ne serai pas cruelle avec lui… lol mais non ce n'est pas le syndrome du delirium que de penser que ça pourrait être possible en vrai (ne m'écoute pas, je suis atteinte de la maladie HG/SS, je ne sais pas vraiment ce que je dis lol )

S'il a gardé ses anciens souvenirs, c'est parce qu'ila déjà eu beaucoup de mal à les lui retirer…alors les jeter…

**serline : **coucou ! merci !

**Isa-Syn** oups, si c'est le troisième message que j'envoie sur HRFRHO, je m'excuse…je pensais ne pas encore en avoir envoyé lol avec tous les groupes dans lesquels je suis inscrites, je ne sais plus trop quoi MDR

Yes, pour la réaction de Sev, la plus réaliste me paraît être celle-là…j'avoue que j'ai du mal à voir un Sev romantique et fleur bleue…enfin, ce n'est que mon avis. Si ca a été vite dans les derniers chap, c'est évidemment à cause de l'antidote qui a agit comme une sorte de catalyseur…mais je comprends que ce ne soit pas facile pour les lecteurs de se faire à cette idée étant donné que dans mes chap précédents, l'évolution de leur relation était plutôt lente…j'espère que la fic te plait quand meme, mis à part ce petit détail ;-)

Ha oui, j'adore aussi quand tu dis « j'adore **ton** Rogue »…ca me donne l'impression de le posséder d'une manière ou d'une autre niark niark (regard diabolique)

Kizz

**Math** : la voilà

**Silmaril666**lol faut pas tuer ton papa de ma faute ;-) Je suis vraiment très heureuse que tu ne trouves pas cette fic pitoyable : - ) ha oui, je suis aussi intéressée par la communication de mes fautes de frappes et d'étourderie lol…j'étais vraiment crevée quand j'ai posté (comme d'hab' quoi…lol) bissousssss

**Sweety-Witches**: oula ! faudra que tu m'explique comment t'as fait pour lire le tome 6 en français en 4 heures ! c'est dingue lol, t'avais mis le turbo sans doute ;-)

Moi aussi je les ai acheté en anglais et français le jour de leur sortie respective….en anglais, m'a fallu deux jours, en français…ben là je traine, je lambine, je savoure…donc j'ai pas encore terminé…puis j'ai pas vraiment le temps lol sinon, je sais que le 19 était meilleur que le 18…mais bon, au départ, ca n'était qu'un seul et meme chapitre que j'ai du scinder lol

Bisous

**emmaD**lol c'est vrai que je n'ai aucune idée de la plausibilité du scénario…ce que je sais, c'est que Rowling n'aurait jamais écrit une histoire pareille : -) enfin, malgré ca, j'espère que ca te plait. Aussi , je suis consciente que le bal est un des classique…je ne pensais pas l'intégrer au départ, mais ça se mettait bien dans l'histoire et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher…lol

**Aziza : **bien sûr que tu peux mettre une review par chapitre lol c'est prévu pour…pour répondre à ta question, ca doit etre moi qui ai l'esprit tordu lol

**Galilea : **merci à toi de continuer à suivre ma fic…lol excuse, je ne voulais pas etre méchante…tu le découvriras dans l'épilogue…

**emy black : **ta review me va droit au cœur. En ce qui concerne le tome 6, je pense comme toi en ce qui concerne l'acte du prince….c'était sur ordre de Dumby…pauvre Prince ! c'est vrai qu'il mérite un peu de répit…que j'envisage de lui offrir dans l'épilogue. Je n'en dit pas plus…

**hermy94 : **merci de t'être farcie ma fic d'une traite…et comme je le dis toujours : attention à l'indigestion lol non je rigole : merci pour ta review :- )

**Diabella **: hé oui, il a osé….

**Saizo : **encore des reviews qui me va droit au cœur…wouw tes compliments me font vraiment trèèèèèèès plaisir ! tu es étudiante en droit, je suppose ?t'es dans quel unif ? faut pas pleurer ainsi devant ses dissert (je dis ca, mais je fais exactement la meme chose : - ) lol ) Au plaisir de lire tes flatteuses reviews…

**titi-anaelle-malfoy**merci à toi…c'est la première fois que tu reviewe non ? ;-)

**Come from Heaven : **merci. Voici la suite

**Zéphira Snape : **MERCI !

**Bee : **j'espère que cette fin te plaira : - )

**azuline-sama**merci beaucoup !voici l'épilogue…un happy end ? hum à toi de lire ;-)

**Diane** : de rien de rien de rien ! je suis contente que ça te plaise :- )

**ze1telotte**on se calme ici LOL je ne suis quand meme pas si cruelle…je te laisse juger avec l'épilogue ;-)

**Aurélie : **merci pour tes encouragements !

**Bohemio : **ce chapitre devrait répondre à ta question… -p

_**Voilà…**_

**_Je vous mets ici une petite liste non exhaustive des chansons que j'ai écoutées pour écrire…Y'en a pour tous les goûts, étant donné que quand j'écris, j'écoute de tout…sauf du rap (berk)_**

**_« You humble me », Norah Jones et ses albums en général_**

_**« A soft place to fall », Alyson Moorer**_

" _**Between the bars", Madeleine Peroux**_

_**Album "Love, Sensuality, Devotion" d'Enigma**_

_**BO du film Stigmata**_

_**BO du film Hannibal**_

"_**Hero" d'Enrique Eglesias**_

"_**Last tango in Paris", Gotan Project**_

"_**Smooth Jaz, romantic sensual music"**_

"_**The last Mohican", Vangelis**_

"_**Glasgow Love Theme"**_

"_**Nothing else matters" Metalicca**_

"_**I'm Sorry", Just a man**_

"_**Without you, I'm nothing", Placebo et David Bowie**_

"_**Protège moi", Placebo**_

"_**Heart of Mine", Peter Salet**_

"_**Why should I care? ", Sarah Evans**_

"_**Ne partons pas fâchés", Raphael**_

" _**A cold day in july", Dixie Chicks**_

"_**Four to the floor", Starsailor**_

"_**Let me love you", Mario**_

"_**My immortal", Evanescence**_

"_**In the arms of the angel", Sara McLaclan**_

"_**Everything", Lifehouse**_

…**_. Et bien d'autres_**

_**Bisous à tous et à toutes!**_

_**Au fait, si y'en a qui sont sur Liège le jour de la sortie d'HP4 au ciné…faites-le savoir… lol Mon rêve : remplir la salle du kinépolis avec des fans de Rogue ;-) **_


	21. intermède

Coucou à toutes

Je suis contente d'avoir reçu toutes ces reviews m'encourageant à continuer !

Etant donné que cela fait déjà 5 ans, un petit résumé de l'histoire s'impose :

Un livre que possède Hermione semble fort intéresser son professeur de potions. Un jeu ambigu commence alors entre nos deux protagonistes qui sont prêts à (presque) tout pour garder (dans le cas d'Hermione) ou s'accaparer (dans le cas de Rogue) ce livre.

Les examens approchant, Hermione est tentée par une potion du livre qui permet d'assimiler le contenu d'un livre juste en le touchant…Ce qu'elle ignore, c'est que cela fonctionne également avec tout ce qu'elle touche… Lorsqu'elle se présente à son examen avec Rogue, elle est extrêmement affaiblie par la potion… Par inadvertance, elle pose sa main sur le bras de Rogue, celui portant la marque des ténèbres. Elle revoit alors les pires actes de son professeur de potions en tant que mangemort : meurtre, torture, viol… En plus de l'affaiblir, ces actes la terrorisent. Severus se rend alors compte de ce qui se passe et on comprend alors que, depuis le début, il était conscient du danger de ce fameux livre – raison pour laquelle il tentait à tout prix de le récupérer.

Rogue et Hermione vont alors devoir ensemble concevoir un antidote afin d'éviter qu'Hermione ne s'épuise jusqu'à la mort. Elle doit rester sous sa surveillance 24h/24 ce qui les fait se découvrir mutuellement sous un autre jour. Severus commence à désirer Hermione et vice versa. Mais aucun des deux ne le manifeste.

Après conception de l'antidote, Hermione est en proie à de nombreux effets secondaires. Au cours de cette longue et pénible guérison, Hermione, fragile et apeurée par ce qui lui arrive, se rapproche physiquement de Severus, le tentant en permanence bien malgré elle…jusqu'à ce qu'il craque et lui fasse l'amour…Ce qu'il regrette dès le lendemain matin, réalisant que ce qui s'est passé entre eux n'était sans doute du qu'aux effets secondaires de l'antidote.

Une fois Hermione guérie, il la congédie en lui priant de ne rien dire à personne et de ne s'attendre à rien d'autre entre eux. Mais les rumeurs commencent à circuler à leur propos et, pris de panique, Severus use d'un stratagème pour retirer à Hermione les souvenirs de cette nuit d'amour.

Les mois passent et Hermione se sent, malgré elle, attirée par son professeur…elle ne se rappelle pourtant de rien mais les sentiments sont toujours là. A la fin de l'année, Hermione tombe sur son jounal intime dans lequel elle a TOUT consigné, dont notamment sa nuit avec Rogue… C'est alors qu'elle réclame des explications à Severus qui est alors obligé de lui rendre ses souvenirs mais ce à deux conditions : qu'elle n'en parle à personne, et qu'elle refuse l'offre de Dumbledore de travailler comme assistante avec Rogue l'an prochain. Il veut qu'elle s'en aille, trouvant trop dangereux de s'attacher à elle. Elle accepte et s'en va.

Elle passe alors 4 années en France pour parfaire une maitrise en potions. Rogue est persuadé d'avoir pris la bonne décision, mais il ne peut s'empêcher de repenser à Hermione et d'avoir envie d'elle à ses côtés. A la fin de ses études, Hermione revient à Poudlard, avec un livre fort tentant pour Severus… La fic se termine par un nouveau jeu de tentation entre les deux personnages… Ils s'embrassent et la fin laisse supposer un moment torride… c'est là que vient la suite...


	22. Quitte tout et tu retrouveras tout

Bonjour à tous, chers lecteurs fidèles depuis tant d'années :)

Et oui, à mon grand bonheur, je continue à recevoir des reviews, même 5 ans après la publication du dernier chapitre... Beaucoup d'entre vous me réclamaient une suite... Alors voilà, je tente le coup!

Dites-moi si cela vous plait?

Bizz à tous

Shina

* * *

Hermione vacilla et il en profita pour la plaquer contre le mur qui se trouvait derrière elle. Il l'embrassa à nouveau, plus amoureusement cette fois.

Elle ne reconnaissait pas l'homme qu'elle avait quitté quatre année auparavant…le Severus de ses souvenirs était tellement distant, torturé, froid… Elle se rappelait comment il l'avait contrainte à quitter Poudlard…un simple chantage. Elle avait du céder. Pendant ses études, elle avait connu un garçon de son âge. Studieux, comme elle… Français, séduisant…Il l'avait tout de suite attirée. Ils pouvaient passer des heures à parler, à refaire le monde. Mais sans qu'elle puisse vraiment comprendre pourquoi, physiquement c'était le calme plat. Il avait bien sûr très envie d'elle. Elle le laissait faire. Mais jamais plus elle n'avait ressenti ce désir brulant au creux de son ventre, celui qu'elle avait connu pour Severus. Elle avait fini par se dire que la potion avait eu un réel effet sur elle et sur son désir. Elle avait fini par accepter que tout cela n'avait pas été très « naturel » et elle s'accommodait de son tendre et maladroit amoureux. Mais lorsqu'elle repensait à son ancien professeur, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sentir des dizaines de papillons voleter dans son ventre. Comme si son cœur était resté en Angleterre. A la fin de ses études, elle avait souhaité revenir à Poudlard, se confronter à Severus…et voir ce qui allait se produire. Elle n'avait pas eu à attendre très longtemps pour avoir une réaction… Il faut dire que son idée provocante de lui amener ce livre avait sans doute du jouer…Elle fut ramenée à l'instant présent lorsque Severus brisa leur étreinte, brusquement.

"Pourquoi es-tu revenue ?" demanda-t-il

Elle soutint son regard noir mais ne su quoi répondre. Elle se contenta de dire :

"Tu m'as manqué… Voilà seulement que je me rends compte à quel point…"

Elle baissa les yeux, interdite. Elle regarda le livre qu'elle tenait toujours en main… elle l'avait acheté en pensant à lui. C'est lui qui avait tout déclenché : son désir de revenir à Poudlard… de le revoir, Lui.

"Et puis je devais te montrer cette merveille", ajouta-t-elle en lui posant le livre entre les mains.

Elle leva les yeux. Merlin ! Elle lui avait tellement manqué. Il alla poser le livre sur une table et revint calmement vers elle. Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Submergé par des sentiments si forts, il se sentait perdu, muet. Il avait soudain perdu son assurance, le désir laissant place aux sentiments. Il n'était pas habitué à pareille situation. Il s'en voulu alors d'avoir cédé et sauté sur elle à la minute où elle l'avait provoqué.

"Je ne pensais pas que tu me donnerais ce livre aussi facilement", dit-il, maladroit.

Elle sourit. Son cœur de pierre allait bientôt fondre…

"J'ai eu ce que je voulais. Je sais maintenant que je t'ai manqué… Amour ou désir, peu importe ce que tu ressens pour moi. Tu ressens quelque chose. C'est tout ce que je voulais savoir."

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil.

"Et ...c'est tout ? "demanda-t-il hébété

Elle se mit à rire en voyant sa mine dépitée.

Son cœur se liquéfia. Comme elle était belle. Elle ressemblait à une femme, désormais. Elle en avait l'assurance, la démarche, le regard, et même le rire. Elle s'avança vers lui jusqu'à ce que leurs visages se touchent presque. Elle murmura :

"Le reste ne dépendra que de toi, Severus…"

Elle fit glisser son index le long de son torse. Le regarda d'un air interrogateur et anxieux.

Le cœur de Severs manqua un battement.

"Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui m'as chassée", ajouta-t-elle d'un air boudeur

Il se sentait bête, comme paralysé. Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Elle avait raison mais il ne s'abaisserait pas à l'admettre.

Pour toute réponse, il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes pour l'empêcher de parler davantage. Elle se laissa faire. Elle entrouvrit sa bouche et glissa sa langue contre la sienne. Severus se laissa emporter par le désir à nouveau. C'était comme si la pièce autour d'eux s'était mise à tournoyer. Il s'accrochait à elle désespérément pour ne pas tomber. Ses mains parcouraient son corps, s'attardant sur ses hanches, ses fesses, ses seins… Elle se laissa faire, gémissant sous ses caresses… Elle murmura :

"ne me chasse plus Severus…laisse-moi rester avec toi…"

Ce fut comme si toutes ces années entre eux n'avaient jamais existé. Il ne voyait plus aucune raison de résister. Il avait pensé à elle tant de fois, rêvé de son corps presque toutes les nuits. Aujourd'hui, elle était là, c'était tout ce qui comptait. Pour une fois dans sa vie, il se laissa aller au moment présent, sans aucun remord. Elle était revenue pour lui alors qu'au fond de lui, depuis toutes ces années il n'attendait que cela…

Elle pencha sa tête en arrière, dévoilant son cou frêle et sucré. Il y glissa son visage et l'embrassa si fort qu'il y laissa une marque rouge sang. Surprise, elle se redressa, l'air étonné et amusé. Elle défit alors tout doucement le corsage de sa robe de sorcière et la fit glisser sur ses épaules brûlantes… sa peau exhalait des fragrances d'amour et de désir. Il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre. Manquant de mots, il plaqua contre elle son bas ventre afin qu'elle sache à quel point il avait envie d'elle. Elle fut d'abord surprise, repensant à quel point il s'était emporté la première fois qu'elle avait senti son sexe en érection…Aujourd'hui, il voulait qu'elle sache, il voulait lui faire sentir tout son désir. Pas de mots, juste des gestes, mais elle le savait trop fier pour verbaliser ce qui se produisait entre eux. Elle lui sourit, satisfaite, et termina de retirer sa robe en ne le quittant pas des yeux. Elle se retrouva en sous-vêtements. Belle comme une déesse. Il pouvait lire tout son amour dans ses yeux embués de larmes.

-" je n'ai pas réussi à t'oublier, j'ai essayé pourtant...", murmura-t-elle

Pour toute réponse, il caressa ses seins à travers le tissu délicat de son soutien-gorge. Rien à voir avec ceux en coton qu'il avait déjà pu admirer lorsqu'elle était étudiante. Les arabesques de la dentelle noire soulignait ses courbes et les dévoilait en transparence. Il pouvait voir ses mamelons dressés à travers sous soutien-gorge… cela le rendit fou. Il le dégrafa en plongeant son regard dans le sien afin de savoir s'il pouvait continuer. Pour toute réponse, elle glissa ses mains vers la fermeture de son pantalon… Il retira le soutien-gorge, libérant ses seins lourds et beaux et le lança à travers la pièce. Elle fit alors glisser son pantalon jusqu'à terre. Elle posa ses yeux sur la bosse flatteuse qui tendait le tissu de son slip. Elle le regarda dans les yeux, brulante de désir, et y glissa sa main, découvrant avec délice la chaleur et la douceur de sa virilité … Il poussa un gémissement de plaisir et recommença à l'embrasser de plus belle…lorsque…

"HO MERLIN !" hurla une voix de femme outrée

Ils s'arrachèrent l'un à l'autre dans un sursaut de frayeur, surpris par cette intruse qui avortait leur étreinte tant désirée.

Minerva Mc Gonagall se tenait dans l'entrée, appuyée au chambranle de la porte d'une main et se tenant le cœur de l'autre main, regardant le soutien-gorge gisant à ses pieds.

"Severusjesuisdésolée, jevoulaisjuste…vousprévenir…de...l'arrivée…deMissGranger", s'étouffa-t-elle en détournant les yeux, rouge de honte. "Je constate que c'est chose faite.."

Severus et Hermione pris de panique récupérèrent leurs vêtements et tentèrent de se couvrir maladroitement. Minerva avait quitté la pièce avant que l'un d'eux ait pu dire quoi que ce soit…

* * *

Alors, je continue cette suite ou non? J'attends vos reviews pour me décider ;)

Shina


	23. Hermione Granger, professeur de Potion

Hermione, rouge de honte, regarda Severus l'air désemparé en se couvrant maladroitement les seins. Il avait l'air pris de panique, elle ne l'avait jamais vu comme cela. Et puis la panique laissa place à la colère. Les joues toujours empourprées, regardant volontairement ailleurs, il hurla :

- "hé bien ! Tu attends que tout le château soit au courant ? Rattrape-la !"

Hermione, toujours sous l'effet de l'électrochoc que la présence de Minerva avait déclenché, ne se posa pas mille questions et obéit à Severus. Ne fut-ce que pour sa propre fierté, elle devait des explications à son ancienne directrice de maison. Elle se rhabilla à la hâte, oubliant de remettre son soutien-gorge, et se précipita vers la porte. Avant de sortir elle jeta un dernier regard en direction de Severus. Il lui tournait le dos et regardait par la fenêtre. Elle pouvait à ses poings serrés et aux tressaillements de son dos qu'il était toujours en colère. Pas contre elle, elle le savait. Mais contre lui. Elle lui lança :

« - ne t'inquiète pas. Je vais tout arranger. Elle comprendra ».

Il haussa les épaules, furieux. Et elle sortit.

* * *

Elle courut à perdre haleine dans le couloir jusqu'à apercevoir au loin la silhouette de Mc Gonagall qui s'enfuyait à la hâte.

« - Professeur Mc Gonagall ! Attendez-moi ».

Minerva stoppa net et s'immobilisa un instant avant de se retourner.

Quand elle arriva à sa hauteur, Hermione, essoufflée, ne parvint qu'à dire :

« - je suis désolée… »

Voyant que Minerva, toujours muette de honte, était plus qu'embarrassée, Hermione lui proposa de lui donner des explications en privé.

« -peut-on aller en discuter dans votre bureau ? »

Minerva hocha la tête d'un air sévère et elles se dirigèrent toutes deux vers le bureau du professeur de métamorphose. Le trajet sembla durer une éternité pendant laquelle, ni l'une ni l'autre, n'osa prononcer un seul mot.

Une fois dans le bureau, Minerva leur servit une tasse de thé et Hermione voulu commencer ses explications.

Minerva, qui avait reprit ses esprits grâce à sa première gorgée de thé, l'interrompit :

« que les choses soient claires Miss Granger, je ne tiens aucunement à vous demander des comptes sur votre vie privé mais…je suis extrêmement embarrassée…si je m'attendais….Severus….vous » dit-elle dans un souffle à peine audible

Elle avala une gorgée pour se donner une contenance.

« Professeur », reprit Hermione aussi rouge qu'une tomate et tremblante qu'une écolière, « ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez… ».

Mc Gonagall haussa un sourcil, dubitative

« J'aime sincèrement le professeur Rogue. » dit Hermione en soutenant son regard. Elle ajouta : « et cela ne date pas d'hier » et baissa les yeux.

Le silence et les yeux écarquillés de Minerva l'encouragèrent à poursuivre.

« - Tout cela a commencé en 7eme année… lorsque j'ai été malade, à cause de ce livre… il m'avait hébergée dans ses appartements pour me soigner…et voilà...hem… nous nous sommes rapprochés »

Loin d'apaiser Minerva cette dernière déclaration lui fit avaler son thé de travers et presque tomber à la renverse.

Hermione s'empressa d'ajouter :

-« non il ne s'est rien passé à l'époque (***Merlin pardonnez-moi ce mensonge***, pensa Hermione)…j'ai juste appris à le connaitre et à l'apprécier… Mais cela ne lui plaisait pas qu'on s'intéresse à lui. Il n'a jamais voulu que je devienne son assistante après mes études. Souvenez-vous. »

Minerva, rassurée, acquiesça.

-« Je suis donc partie en France. Il m'a manqué terriblement au cours de mes études. Et je viens de m'apercevoir que… (elle hésita)… je lui avais manqué également. Mais aujourd'hui, rien n'est plus pareil…il a changé lui aussi… »

Hermione leva les yeux en direction de son professeur, attendant son verdict. L'avis de Minerva comptait énormément pour elle. Elle ne voulait pas passer pour une trainée ou une fille facile après s'être donné tout ce mal à se construire une réputation pendant ses études.

Minerva se racla la gorge et sembla un instant chercher l'inspiration dans le fond de sa tasse.

«- Hermione…faites attention à vous… Severus est un être tellement…inaccessible, énigmatique…lui et les sentiments, ça fait deux ! Il risque de vous faire du mal»

« - hoo ça je l'ai déjà compris » dit-elle en souriant et en repensant à la manière dont il venait de l'éjecter de son bureau.

« - ne le laissez pas vous faire du mal…vous allez devoir assurer une fonction importante au sein de cet établissement et il ne faudrait pas que votre vie sentimentale empiète sur votre vie professionnelle. C'est une chance inouïe que celle que vous a donné Albus…bien que je comprenne aujourd'hui qu'il avait sans doute un plan derrière la tête… »

Hermione sourit. Fière de la tâche qui lui avait été confiée.

-« Ne vous inquiétez pas Minerva. Je sais la chance que j'ai de reprendre les cours de potions. Je ne vous décevrai pas ! … même si j'avoue que c'est aussi un peu pour « lui » que je suis revenue… »

« Hermione… »

« Ho s'il vous plait professeur n'en parlez à personne… je ne suis même pas certaine qu'il accepte l'idée même que je m'intéresse à lui et que je l'aime…Ne lui en parlez pas… il était furieux lorsque je l'ai quitté pour vous rattraper… »

Le professeur Mc Gonagall hocha la tête, compréhensive.

« Lui avez-vous déjà annoncé la nouvelle ? »

« Non…je n'ai pas eu…hem…le temps », répondit Hermione rougissante.

« Il ne sait donc pas que vous allez vous installer à Poudlard pour quelques années minimum et reprendre son ancien poste ? »

« Pas encore… je devais lui annoncer avant que ce ne soit rendu public lors du banquet de ce soir… «

« Hé bien ma chère vous devriez aller le rejoindre… je n'ose imaginer sa réaction si vous ne le prévenez pas avant ! «

Hermione remercia vivement son ancien professeur, se leva et la surprit en l'embrassant sur la joue avant de quitter la pièce. Elle était sincère. Minerva l'avait compris. Et puis après tout, si elle pouvait rendre ce vieux grincheux un tantinet plus agréable à vivre, pourquoi pas ? Elle évitera à l'avenir de rentrer chez Severus sans y être invitée.

* * *

Pendant ce temps Severus fulminait. Il avait été surpris par une collègue dans un moment d'intimité qu'il avait encore peine à réaliser et accepter lui-même.

Il se dirigea vers le coin de la pièce où se trouvait le féminin morceau de dentelle abandonné par Hermione. Il le ramassa et le porta instinctivement à ses narines. L'odeur l'apaisa quelque peu.

Mais il se sentait humilié. Que faire ? Lancer un sort d'amnésie à Minerva serait pour le moins inacceptable… Qu'allait lui raconter Hermione ? Pourquoi n'était elle pas encore revenue d'ailleurs... ? Et si elle lui racontait tout… ? Non, elle n'était tout de même pas si stupide…du moins il l'espérait… il détestait perdre ainsi le contrôle de la situation…

Il porta à nouveau le tissu à ses narines…. Merlin ce qu'elle lui avait manqué ! Il chassa rapidement cette pensée qui lui ramollissait le cœur… sa seule odeur le rendait fou. C'était inacceptable, insensé, impensable. Il n'était pas habitué à ce genre de choses…il n'avait jamais su comment s'y prendre…n'en avait jamais vraiment vu l'intérêt…sauf avec Lily…mais il avait tout raté.

Soudain, il enfouit violemment le soutien-gorge de Granger dans la poche de ses robes, se dirigea vers la cheminée, y jeta de la poudre de cheminette et disparu dans une fumée verte.

* * *

Hermione était heureuse d'être revenue à Poudlard. Tous les détails du château, les odeurs et les ambiances lui avaient tellement manqué ! C'est ici qu'elle avait, pour la première fois, pu être vraiment elle-même, sans devoir cacher ses pouvoirs comme elle l'avait fait pendant ses années à l'école moldue. C'était ici qu'elle était devenue sorcière. Ici qu'elle était devenue une femme. Avec Lui.

Et après toutes ces années, elle venait enfin de le retrouver. Elle allait être sa collègue…Sa compagne peut-être… Elle avait terriblement envie de lui, de son odeur, de son regard noir (oui, elle aimait cela), de sa voix, de son souffle… Elle pressa le pas. Elle avait envie de lui. Son corps de femme le réclamait comme il n'avait jamais réclamé personne.

Elle sourit en traversant les couloirs qui la menaient à ses appartements, bien décidée à reprendre là où ils avaient arrêté.

Elle entra tout doucement chez lui, l'appelant maladroitement à la manière d'une étudiante. Elle craignait un peu sa réaction…

« Professeur ? »

Aucune réponse ne lui parvint en retour.

« Severus ? Où es-tu ?»

Toujours rien.

Et puis elle remarqua les traces récentes laissées par la poudre de cheminette sur le pourtour de la cheminée. Elle soupira. Elle avait compris. Elle sortit de la pièce, le cœur lourd. Il s'éloignait à nouveau. Heureusement elle avait plusieurs mois, voire plusieurs années pour le faire changer d'avis. Et tant pis pour lui s'il apprenait la nouvelle en même temps que les autres… Elle se dirigea vers ses futurs quartiers, tout à côté de ceux de Severus, où ses bagages devaient être arrivés. Elle allait prendre une douche et se changer avant le banquet du soir. Elle voulait être belle. Lui faire la surprise de sa présence. Tiens, mais où avait-elle donc mis son soutien-gorge ?

* * *

Après s'être détendu au Trois Balais en buvant quelques Whisky pur Malt, Severus revint à temps pour le repas du soir. Avec un peu de chance, Hermione serait partie. Elle allait devoir l'oublier. Il n'était pas fait pour cela. Quelques heures de réflexion et l'alcool l'en avait persuadé. Même si son corps et son cœur la réclamait toujours à grands cris.

Il entra dans la grande salle, faisant virevolter ses robes autour de lui, comme à son habitude. Il traversa entre les tables, n'accordant aucune attention aux cornichons qui y étaient assis. Sur son passage, les élèves se turent.

Hermione, après s'être douchée et avoir enfilée une robe rouge et or (elle avait envie de rendre hommage à son ancienne maison) qui la mettait particulièrement en valeur, avait rejoint les autres professeurs. Minerva était là, mais elle fit comme si de rien n'était, se concentrant sur le parcours universitaire de son ancien élève. La discussion était animée quand la porte principale de la grande salle claqua brusquement. Severus venait d'entrer dans la pièce et se dirigeait à grands vers la table des professeurs. Il ne l'avait pas encore vue. Elle ne put s'empêcher de le fixer alors qu'il traversait la salle. Merlin qu'il était bon de le voir à nouveau, comme autrefois. A la seule différence qu'elle était maintenant assise à sa table.

Alors qu'il avançait vers elle, il croisa enfin son regard et elle put lire la surprise dans ses yeux noirs quand il l'aperçut avec ses collègues. Il fit comme si de rien n'était et vint s'installer à la seule place encore libre…qui se trouvait à son grand dam à côté d'Hermione. Il l'ignora royalement. Elle continua un moment sa discussion avec Mc Gonagall, l'ai distrait par le nouvel arrivant, mourant d'envie de lui parler. Au bout de quelques minutes, Minerva lui fit un signe du menton en direction de Severus, comme pour lui suggérer qu'il était temps qu'elle s'adresse à lui.

Hermione acquiesça, reconnaissante et se tourna vers Severus qui se trouvait au bout de table, directement à sa droite.

Elle ouvrit la bouche quand il l'interrompit, sans même lever les yeux de son assiette :

-« Toujours là Granger ? »

Elle fut choquée par la tournure distante de la phrase de Severus.

- « oui et pour quelque temps encore… » répondit-elle sèchement avant d'être coupée par Albus qui venait de se lever pour attirer l'attention de ses ouailles.

- « Chers élèves, un moment d'attention s'il-vous plait. Comme vous le savez, le professeur Sinaeve nous a récemment quittés pour les Etats-Unis. Nous venons d'apprendre qu'il a été engagé là-bas et ne reviendra pas. Je vous présente donc votre nouveau professeur de potions… sans doute la plus brillante élève que Poudlard ait hébergé… »

Severus s'étrangla à cette évocation. NON. Il n'avait pas osé.

- « Elle est fraichement diplômée…j'ai pensé qu'un peu de sang neuf serait le bienvenu dans l'équipe éducative….d'autant qu'elle est aussi intelligente que charmante, ce qui ne gâche rien… Je vous présente Miss Hermione Granger. Allons, levez-vous Miss, ne soyez pas timide »

Hermione s'exécuta sous le regard médusé de Severus qui semblait perdu à des années lumière de la salle.

Lorsqu'elle se leva, tous les élèves l'acclamèrent avec joie et une salve d'applaudissement retenti dans la grande salle. Certains élèves parmi les plus âgés sifflèrent même en guise de compliment pour la jolie jeune femme, à peine plus âgée qu'eux, et qu'ils connaissaient déjà pour l'avoir côtoyée comme élève. Il est vrai qu'elle avait à peine 4 ans en plus que les dernières années.

Severus lança un regard meurtrier à Albus qui se contenta de lui sourire en retour et de lui faire un clin d'œil. Severus serra si fort les poings que son énervement devenait clairement visible aux yeux de ses collègues. Mais ils ne se posèrent pas de questions, contrairement à Minerva qui n'avait rien perdu de la scène.

Hermione se rassit enfin à côté de lui et souffla :

-« je suis désolée. Je voulais te le dire tout à l'heure mais je ne t'ai pas retrouvé »

Severus se calma un peu en entendant la voix sincère de la jeune femme. Il est vrai que c'était un peu sa faute si elle n'avait pas pu le mettre au courant. Il sursauta lorsqu'il senti une main sur sa cuisse et tourna enfin les yeux vers elle

-« je suis désolée », répéta-t-elle, ses beaux yeux noisette plongés dans les siens, en guise d'offrande de sa sincérité.

Ce contact chaud si proche de son intimité le rendit muet. Il se contenta de la regarder en s'efforçant de rester digne, froid et distant. Ils étaient devant tous les élèves bon sang !

Il cessa de la regarder et retira discrètement cette main qui commençait tout doucement à le compromettre.

Hermione sourit et lui dit :

-« tu vas devoir t'habituer à moi Severus… je suis ta collègue désormais. Et je suis revenue pour toi. »

Et elle glissa à nouveau sa main sur sa cuisse. Il sursauta, mal à l'aise. Comment osait-elle ?

- « ne t'inquiète pas…personne ne peut rien voir avec le drapeau »

Effectivement Severus constata que le dessous des tables professorales était orné d'un drapeau-nappe aux couleurs de Poudlard. Personne ne pouvait rien voir à son petit manège. Elle glissa sa main, sentant au passage les muscles de l'homme frémir…jusqu'à la chaleur brulante de son entre-jambes. Il ne lui fallu que quelques secondes pour le sentir durcir à son contact. Elle continua un instant, ravie, avant de tourner à nouveau la tête vers lui. Il ne la regardait pas mais semblait lutter de tout son être pour garder un visage impassible. Elle voyait son torse se lever et s'abaisser de plus en plus vite, signe que sa respiration s'accélérait. Elle comprit qu'elle l'indisposait face à ses élèves et collègues, bien qu'aucun d'eux n'avaient rien remarqué grâce au sort d'illusion qu'elle avait jeté 5 minutes auparavant. Et elle retira soudain sa main, laissant un Severus étonné et déboussolé reprendre ses esprits. Le reste du repas se passa en silence entre nos deux professeurs. A la fin du repas, il se leva et sortit sans même un regard vers elle. Elle se leva, remercia ses collègues et son directeur avant de prendre congé pour se rendre dans ses appartements.

Une fois dans le couloir, il ne lui fallu que quelques minutes de marche rapide pour apercevoir la silhouette sombre de Severus au loin.

-« Severus, attends-moi »

Il pressa le pas. Elle se mit à courir pour le rattraper.

Lorsqu'elle arriva à sa hauteur, elle glissa son bras autour du sien.

« tu essaies de me fuir ? »

Il ne répondit rien. S'arrêta. Se tourna vers elle et la regarda froidement en dégageant son bras de celui d'Hermione.

Elle s'attendait à cela de la part de l'homme. Severus n'acceptait toujours pas ce qui s'était passé 5 ans auparavant. Il n'acceptait pas qu'elle s'accroche ainsi à lui. Il n'acceptait pas de s'attacher ainsi à elle. Il lui en voulait d'être devenue professeur. De potions qui plus est !

Il reprit sa marche vers ses appartements. Elle le suivi.

- « Pourquoi me suis-tu Granger ? »

Hermione, amusée, répliqua :

-« Je ne te suis pas. Je rentre aussi dans mes appartements. Il se trouve qu'ils sont juste à côté des tiens… »

Severus grogna. Albus avait donc tout prévu.

Arrivés aux deux portes mitoyennes qui desservaient leurs appartements respectifs, Hermione n'essaya même pas de le retenir ou de rentrer chez lui. Elle savait qu'elle devait la jouer finement. Le respecter et attiser son désir. Elle n'avait aucune envie de lui coller aux basques en le suppliant. Elle lança :

-« Bonne nuit Severus ! » agrémenté d'un de ses plus beaux sourires et rentra chez elle, laissant un Severus hébété sur le pas de sa porte.

* * *

Un peu frustré, il se décida enfin à rentrer chez lui. Il pensait qu'il aurait pu « jouer » encore un peu avec elle… qu'elle aurait essayé d'être invitée chez lui. Qu'ils auraient passé la nuit ensemble…Sa bouche, ses hanches, ses seins…Merlin ! Il chassa ses stupides pensées aussi vite qu'elles l'avaient traversé et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il devenait vraiment ridicule.

Il se déshabilla, se glissa sous la douche et fit couler l'eau glacée. Il était en érection depuis que la main d'Hermione avait glissé sur sa cuisse…encore heureux que les amples robes de sorcier permettaient de cacher ce genre de désagrément. Lorsqu'après cinq bonnes minutes le froid eut raison de sa virilité, il fit couler l'eau chaude et commença à se savonner. Lorsqu'il alla se coucher, il avait de nouveau envie d'elle…et la savoir là, de l'autre côté du mur, le rendait fou. Il fit la seule chose qu'il y avait à faire dans ce genre de situation afin de pouvoir trouver le sommeil.

* * *

Hermione avait entendu l'eau couler longuement dans l'appartement de Rogue. Exténuée et un peu déboussolée par sa journée, elle se déshabilla et se glissa dans ses draps. Elle était un peu déçue, mais ne s'attendait pas à autre chose. Elle avait d'ailleurs pensé qu'il faudrait plusieurs mois à Severus avant de céder à ses assauts. Lorsqu'il l'avait vue, cela avait à peine pris 5 minutes. Elle était certaine qu'il finirait par accepter sa présence. C'était une question de quelques jours, tout au plus. Elle lutta un instant contre l'envie irrépressible d'aller le rejoindre puis elle ferma les yeux et sombra dans un sommeil peuplé de rêves plus qu'inconvenants…

**_Vos nombreuses reviews m'ont incité à continuer ;) vous avez été plus que motivants! Donc voilà, une petite suite se profile à l'horizon... Faites-moi vos suggestions! Comment voyez-vous les choses tourner entre Severus et Hermione? _**

**_Bises et à très bientôt!_**

**_Shina_**


	24. 5 ans qu'ils attendaient cela

**Chapitre 23**

Le lendemain matin au réveil, Hermione mit quelques instants avant de réaliser où elle était. Lorsqu'elle s'en rappela, un sentiment de joie l'envahit. Elle était à Poudlard, ce n'était pas un rêve ! Et surtout, il était là !

Elle avait préparé ses cours pendant le mois précédent. Elle était un peu anxieuse de devoir donner cours… elle devait être à la hauteur ! Elle avait décidé d'être un bon professeur, autant qu'elle avait été un bonne élève…

Elle se doucha, s'habilla, se maquilla légèrement et se rendit dans la grande salle pour le petit déjeuner. A sa grande déception, Severus n'y était pas. Elle n'avait pourtant rien entendu bouger dans l'appartement d'à côté ce matin. Où pouvait-il bien être à une heure si matinale. Elle partagea son petit déjeuner avec Minerva.

- « quelles classes avez-vous aujourd'hui Miss ? »

- « d'abord les première année Poufsouffle et Serdaigle. Et après-midi, les quatrièmes Serpentard »

Minerva s'étonna, l'air inquiet

- « Mais pourquoi donc vous a-t-on donné cette classe ? »

- « De laquelle parlez-vous ? »

- « Des 4eme de Serpentard bien évidemment. Moi-même je n'arrive pas à les maitriser…Albus ne vous en a pas parlé ? »

- « heu…non… », s'effraya Hermione en avala sa tartine de travers.

- « Nous envisageons même de les expulser jusqu'à la fin de l'année et de les faire recommencer leur quatrième en septembre. Rien n'y fait. Nous avons tout essayé. »

- « Ha bon ?... et…que suis-je sensée faire avec eux ?» couina Hermione

- « Soyez ferme. Ne les laissez pas quitter leur chaise… nous n'avons jamais vu cela à Poudlard. J'en toucherai un mot à Albus mais je pense que vous ne devriez pas garder cette classe…»

* * *

Effrayée, Hermione mangea à la hâte avant de rejoindre sa salle de cours. Cela commençait plutôt mal et son stress était monté d'un cran.

Elle se dirigea vers les cachots le cœur lourd. Elle aurait préféré une salle moins morbide, mais voilà, les ingrédients des potions demandaient une température et un niveau d'hygrométrie bien précis, ce en quoi les cachots répondaient tout à fait. Elle s'en contenterait. Elle se consolait en se disant qu'elle pourrait y sentir sa présence…se rappeler certains souvenirs…

Elle entra dans sa salle de classe une heure à l'avance, pour tout préparer. Elle inscrit la potion du jour au tableau, distribua les ingrédients sur les tables et nettoya le bazar laissé par le remplaçant de Severus. Elle s'assit ensuite et révisa ses notes en attendant les élèves.

Ils arrivèrent au compte goutte. C'était des élèves de première année. Tous la saluèrent joyeusement. Elle se détendit un peu.

Le cours se passa dans le silence et la concentration. Chaque élève étant bien décidé à réussir sa potion et se distinguer auprès de leur charmant professeur. La matinée se déroula pour le mieux et Hermione était plus que ravie. Elle commençait déjà à adorer cela et ne redoutait plus autant les fameux Serpentards de l'après-midi.

Elle prit son déjeuner dans les cachots afin de réviser ses cours de l'après-midi.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent en classe, elle constata par elle-même que son ancien professeur avait raison.

Elle commença. Après 20 minutes, les élèves rigolaient entre eux en composant la potion, ignorant complètement Hermione. Plusieurs chaudrons explosèrent, une dispute éclata entre deux élèves qui finirent par se battre entre les tables. Hermione était sidérée. Elle n'avait jamais vu cela.

Elle essaya tant bien que mal de séparer les deux combattants, mais sans succès. Pendant qu'elle se débâtait et menaçait les élèves à coups de retrait de centaines de points, une fille de Serpentard en profita pour jeter les notes d'Hermione dans son chaudron. Un autre élève s'était glissé derrière le bureau d'Hermione pour inscrire « Sang de bourbe » sur le tableau.

Elle était complètement dépassée et ne savait plus à quel sorcier se vouer lorsque soudain la porte des cachots s'ouvrit brutalement, faisant sursauter les élèves et leur professeur.

-« SILENCE et A VOS PLACES ! Espèces de petits crétins »

Rogue venait de faire une entrée fracassante.

En moins de 10 secondes, tous les élèves furent à leur place, derrière leur chaudron, silencieux.

Hermione, à genoux par terre après avoir reçu un coup pendant la bataille, n'en revenait pas. Elle bénit le sale caractère et l'autorité de son ancien professeur pour la première fois.

Severus avait été averti par Minerva qu'Hermione passerait l'après-midi avec la classe « maudite »…Albus aurait pu lui épargner cela pour son premier jour. Elle allait être dégoutée et allait sans nul doute vouloir repartir. Cette classe donnait des cheveux blancs à tout le personnel de l'école, exception faite du directeur et du professeur Rogue. Ce dernier s'était promis de passer écouter à la porte comment se débrouillait Hermione à la fin de son cours. Lorsqu'il colla son oreille contre la lourde porte de bois, ce qu'il redoutait tant étant en train de se produire. Il entendait un brouhaha sans nom, une voix de femme – celle d'Hermione – qui essayait de calmer les choses, sans succès. Lorsqu'il entendit une explosion, son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Il donna un coup de pied dans la porte, l'envoyant cogner bruyamment sur le mur. Les élèves sursautèrent et coururent à leur place dans la panique la plus totale. C'est alors qu'il vit Hermione, les cheveux en bataille, l'arcade en sang, à genoux par terre, complètement perdue. Et il vit l'inscription au tableau. Près du tableau, un garçon tenait encore à la main la craie qui lui avait servi à écrire ces trois mots qui insultaient profondément la jeune fille. Il sentit la rage monter en lui. Ces trois mots, ceux qui avaient jadis gâché sa vie lorsqu'il les avait prononcés. Il ne pouvait plus les voir. Il ne les supportait plus. Surtout s'ils l'insultaient, ELLE. En moins de 2 secondes fut devant le tableau et attrapa l'élève insolent par les cheveux.

-« EST-CE QUE C'EST VOUS QUI AVEZ ECRIT CELA, GORDON ? »

Il écrasa violemment le visage de l'élève contre le tableau et continua de lui hurler dessus.

Hermione, bouche bée, découvrit l'inscription qui avait rendu Severus fou de rage. Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine mais elle ignorait si c'était à cause de l'insulte ou à cause de la réaction protectrice de Rogue.

-« J'ATTENDS PETIT SALAUD ! »

La classe toute entière, y compris Hermione, avait le regard figé sur Severus. Il s'était déjà énervé, mais pas de cette façon. Ils étaient comme paralysés devant cet accès de violence de la part d'un professeur.

Comme il ne répondait pas, Severus pressa plus fort le visage du fameux Gordon contre le tableau, effaçant avec les cheveux du gamin l'insupportable insulte.

-« je..c'était…pour… rire » parvint-il à peine à articuler

-« POUR RIRE ? VOUS TROUVEZ CA DROLE ? »

Il se tourna vers la classe et hurla « QUI TROUVE CA DROLE ICI ? »

Les élèves regardèrent le fond de leur chaudron. Hermione reprit ses esprits et tenta de le calmer :

-« Severus, calme-toi…ce n'est pas si grave »

Il la regarda, l'air étonné de cette réflexion. Puis tourna à nouveau ses yeux vers l'élève qui gémissait, le cou tordu sous la force que Rogue employait en le tirant par les cheveux.

-« J'ATTENDS. VOUS TROUVEZ CELA DROLE ? AVEZ-VOUS SEULEMENT IDEE DE LA PORTEE DE CES MOTS ?»

L'élève essaya de dire non, sans succès.

-« 500 POINTS EN MOINS A VOTRE MAISON! DEGAGEZ ! »

Les élèves ne se firent pas prier et furent sorti de la salle en moins de 30 secondes. Severus, toujours fou de rage, projeta Gordon par terre et garda une mèche de ses cheveux dans son poing. Hermione ne l'avait jamais vu faire usage de sa force contre un élève…Elle était à la fois soulagée qu'il soit venu à son secours et effrayée par ce qu'elle venait de voir. L'élève s'enfuit sans demander son reste.

Une fois seul avec elle, il alla l'aider à se relever. Il inspecta sa blessure. Elle avait reçu un coup perdu lors de la bagarre et son arcade sourcilière était en sang.

-« Viens avec moi » lui dit Severus, toujours bouillonnant de rage, en l'entrainant dans la pièce attenante où se trouvaient une réserve.

Il prit un chaudron propre, une dizaine d'ingrédients et en moins de deux minutes il avait confectionné un remède. Il prit un tissus propre, l'imbiba de sa potion et s'approcha d'Hermione. Il lui indiqua une chaise :

-« Assieds-toi Granger ». La fureur était encore perceptible dans sa voix.

Elle s'exécuta. Il vint se placer tout près d'elle et apposa le tissu mouillé sur la tempe de la jeune femme. De son autre main, il tenait le menton d'Hermione afin de l'empêcher de bouger pendant qu'il la soignait. Il avait l'air diablement inquiet. Il sortit ensuite sa baguette, la posa contre la blessure et marmonna une formule en latin qu'Hermione ne connaissait pas. Elle était toujours sous le choc et se laissa faire. Et puis, réalisant ce qui venait de se produire, elle se mit à pleurer comme une petite fille.

Excédé et surpris par ces larmes, il lui dit :

-« Voyons Granger, ressaisis toi !»

Mais rien n'y faisait. Elle ne pouvait pas s'arrêter. Elle se sentait nulle…Ce n'était pas tant l'insulte qui l'avait blessée, mais plutôt son inaptitude à se faire respecter.

Severus ne savait pas quoi faire. Il n'aimait pas ce genre de situation.

Il fut surpris quand elle l'entoura de ses bras tremblants et enfouit son visage humide contre son ventre (elle était toujours assise et lui débout devant elle). Après quelques minutes, hésitant, il lui tapota tendrement la tête, maladroit. Elle se serra plus fort contre lui. Les pleurs d'Hermione cessèrent doucement à ce contact. Elle se calmait. Il la força à le regarder en la prenant par le menton.

-« Tu n'es pas ce qu'il a dit... Ne te décourage pas. »

Elle le regarda sans rien dire, ses beaux yeux brun trempé de larmes. Son menton était encore agité par ses derniers sanglots. Elle était étonnée que Severus ait prononcé de telles paroles à son égard. Lui d'habitude si peu démonstratif.

Il ajouta en plongeant son regard dans le sien :

- « J'ai encore besoin de toi ici, gamine… »

Sa voix était grave et douce comme une caresse à ses oreilles. Son air tellement sérieux.

- « Merci Severus… »

Il se pencha vers elle un peu plus, hésitant. Et ce fut elle qui rompit la distance qui la séparait encore de sa bouche. Elle posa ses lèvres humides contre celles de Severus. Elle se leva, ses lèvres toujours scellées à celles de son amant. Severus perdait pied. Il ressentait encore dans tous ses muscles la rage qui l'avait animé quelques minutes auparavant. Il ne supportait pas qu'on touche à elle. Il la serra plus fort contre lui, comme pour l'enlever au monde. Elle avait un goût salé. Et puis doucement, il se détacha d'elle, l'embrassant une dernière fois sur le front, avant de s'éloigner. Sans aucune raison. Juste comme ça, parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à encaisser tous ces drôles de sentiments qui le submergeaient.

Hermione soupira. Elle porta une main à son sourcil et constata que la blessure avait presque disparu.

Il était retourné dans l'autre pièce pour ranger et nettoyer ce capharnaüm. Elle le rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard.

- « Severus ? »

- « Mmh ? »

- « J'aimerais que tu m'accompagne pour dîner ce soir… »

Il se tourna vers elle, les sourcils froncés en guise d'interrogation.

- « après tout cela, je n'ai pas très envie de manger dans la grande salle…tu viendrais avec moi à Pré-au-Lard ? », demanda-t-elle anxieuse en tordant ses doigts.

Il recommença à ranger les derniers chaudrons qui trainait et répondit un à peine audible

- « 20h, dans le hall. » Evidemment qu'il avait envie de sortir avec elle.

Il revint vers elle, souleva une mèche de cheveux et inspecta son arcade.

-« comment te sens-tu ? »

-« tes mains font des miracles, je n'ai même plus mal », sourit-elle

Il sourit légèrement en retour, soulagé.

-« Viens, on s'en va ». Et il s'éloigna. Il soufflait le chaud et le froid mais elle sentait bien que quelque chose se passait entre eux, au-delà de leur désir réciproque.

Elle ramassa ses affaires, ferma soigneusement la porte et le suivit dans les couloirs.

- « Je vais dire à Albus qu'il te retire cette classe. Rentre prendre un bain, détend-toi, n'y pense plus »

Elle voulu protester

- « C'est moi qu'il leur donnerai cours. Albus n'aurait jamais du te donner cette classe »

Au ton de sa voix, Hermione sut qu'elle ne devait pas protester. Il la raccompagna jusqu'à ses appartements et se dirigea vers le bureau du directeur.

* * *

A 20h tapantes, Hermione attendait dans le hall. Elle avait revêtu sa cape d'hiver rouge. Il neigeait. Lorsqu'il l'aperçu du haut de l'escalier, Rogue la trouva extrêmement … Gryffondor.

A cet instant, elle se retourna vers lui et lui offrit son plus beau sourire.

Il manqua se de retourner pour vérifier que cette attention lui était bien destinée.

-« Allons-y Granger », dit-il simplement en arrivant à sa hauteur.

Ils sortirent tous les deux et firent quelques pas dans la neige. Rogue l'arrêta et la saisit par le bras pour transplaner.

-« Mais…nous sommes toujours dans l'enceinte de l'école…on ne peut pas transp… »

- « tu n'es plus une élève Granger… et tu es avec moi », l'interrompit-il.

Sur quoi il les fit transplaner.

-« Waw ! » s'exclama-t-elle une fois qu'ils furent arrivés. « Jamais je n'avais transplané aussi …bien ! Tu es doué ! »

Il lui sourit du coin des lèvres, content qu'elle apprécie la qualité de sa magie. Son passage chez les mangemorts lui aurait au moins valu un compliment…

- « Viens, je sais où nous pourrions être bien », dit-elle en le tirant par la manche.

Ils marchèrent côte à côte jusqu'à une petite guinguette nommée « A la lanterne joyeuse ». L'endroit était plutôt accueillant vu de l'extérieur. Une petite lanterne était posée sur chaque table, ce qui conférait à l'endroit un côté « cosy » et intime.

Comme le veut la tradition, Severus précéda Hermione et poussa la porte du petit restaurant. Ils furent accueillis par une jolie sorcière rousse d'une cinquantaine d'année. Elle les installa à une petite table à l'écart. Seuls trois autres couples étaient présents dans l'établissement. Severus ne connaissait personne et parut soudain soulagé. Il allait pouvoir se détendre.

Il aida Hermione à s'assoir et rejoignit sa place. La table était plutôt étroite ses grandes jambes touchaient inévitablement celles d'Hermione. Pour qu'il soit mieux installé, elle glissa ses jambes entre les siennes afin qu'il puisse les placer comme bon lui semblait. Elle lui sourit, complice. Encore ce sourire. Il desserra le col de sa chemise. Hermione avait retiré sa cape pour dévoiler une jolie robe noire qui laissait entrevoir la naissance de ses seins. Un joli pendentif se promenait entre eux et Severus du se concentrer pour ne pas le fixer.

Ils choisirent leurs plats et Severus commanda une bonne bouteille de vin français. Il avait voulu lui laisser le soin de le faire, mais elle lui avait honteusement répliqué qu'elle ne s'y connaissait pas encore beaucoup, malgré son séjour en France.

- « Au fait, j'ai vu Albus. Dès lundi je reprendrai cette classe. Gordon a été renvoyé. Je ne peux plus accepter ce genre d'insultes venant d'un élève de ma maison. »

Elle fut étonnée par ces propos et balbutia :

-« Merci Severus. Merci pour tout… ». Elle était soulagée de ne plus devoir affronter cette classe.

Le début du repas fut quelque peu étrange. Ils n'étaient pas très à l'aise. C'était la première fois qu'ils avaient le loisir de se parler autant depuis...depuis quand, au fait ? Jamais ils n'avaient parlé comme ça. Leurs contacts avaient été soient de professeur/élève, soit physiques. Se retrouver, se parler en se regardant dans les yeux avait quelque chose d'étrange.

Après quelques verres de vin, ils commencèrent à se détendre. Il lui posa des questions sur ses études, sur les potions, sur la France, bref sur tout ce qu'elle avait appris là-bas. Il lui demanda quel avait été le sujet de son mémoire, si elle avait bien réussi.

Elle lui raconta tout dans les moindres détails. A l'exception d'une chose. Son histoire avec Thomas, le studieux et beau français de ses études. Elle avait cru pouvoir oublier Severus dans les bras du jeune homme. Les premières années avaient été palpitantes, pleines de sensations nouvelles, de partage, de complicité, d'étude en commun, de débats animés,… Les deux jeunes gens brulaient d'une passion commune pour les potions…mais après quelques mois, Hermione s'aperçu que Severus lui manquait atrocement. Elle sentait son regard sur elle lorsque Thomas lui faisait l'amour, elle voyait ses yeux noirs brulants lorsqu'elle l'embrassait. Et bientôt elle n'y arriva plus. Il lui était impossible d'apprécier les contacts physiques avec son jeune amant. Les années passèrent. Elle attendit la fin de leurs études pour le quitter. C'était mieux pour eux, il ne fallait pas risquer de rater une année pour une simple histoire de cœur. Mais au fond d'elle-même, elle savait déjà qu'elle retournerait à Poudlard.

Sentant qu'elle évitait le sujet, Severus – rendu plus audacieux après deux verres d'un bon Côtes du Rhône- lui demanda l'air de rien :

- « Tu n'as donc pas trouvé l'homme de ta vie pendant tes étude… »

En soutenant son regard, elle lui répondit

- « Non ».

Il vit qu'elle disait vrai, mais qu'elle ne disait pas tout. Il fut à la fois soulagé et furieux. Soulagé qu'elle soit revenue vers lui, furieux de l'avoir poussé dans les bras d'un ou d'autres hommes…Mais il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même. Alors, ayant compris l'essentiel, il se tut.

C'est alors qu'elle compléta sa réponse.

- « Je l'ai trouvé bien avant cela…c'est pour cela que je suis revenue à Poudlard » dit-elle, timide, en fixant son assiette.

Severus, un peu gêné par une telle déclaration, ne dit rien. Tout simplement parce qu'il ne savait pas quoi dire. Il n'avait pas l'impression d'être cet homme dont elle parlait, mais il savait qu'elle parlait de lui. Il fit alors une chose qui lui demanda une force incroyable, il n'aurait pas su faire plus : il enserra les mains d'Hermione dans les siennes pendant une longue minute qui lui sembla durer une éternité. Il sentit ses mains trembler au creux des siennes…ce contact fut le plus troublant qu'ils aient jamais connu ensemble car il s'en dégageait énormément de tendresse…

Hermione le regarda, troublée. Et il lâcha ses mains. Il se sentait vulnérable en agissant de la sorte. Il lui avait pourtant fait l'amour plusieurs années auparavant, mais ce n'était pas pareil. Il continuait à penser que cette nuit-là elle n'était pas dans son état normal.

Elle continua à le regarder, trouvant dans ses maladresses un amour auquel elle ne s'attendait pas.

-« Et toi ? Qu'as-tu fais pendant ces années ? », le questionna-t-elle, interrompant le cours de ses pensées.

« Rien de bien exceptionnel. La vie au château est plutôt monotone...persécuter quelques élèves, donner une bonne centaine de retenues, passer mes nuits dans la bibliothèque… »

- « Dans la bibliothèque ? »

- « Insomnies…alors je lis »

Elle sourit en l'imaginant…elle comprenait mieux pourquoi il trainait si souvent dans les couloirs.

-« et toi, tes amours ? », le taquina-t-elle ?

Il rit. D'un rire triste et sincère, se moquant de lui-même.

Elle comprit qu'il n'avait eu personne et lui sourit en retour, non sans se sentir coupable de l'avoir oublié un instant dans les bras d'un autre.

La discussion dura encore quelques heures, chacun d'eux savourant cette complicité naissante. Chacun d'eux se demandant comme allait terminer la soirée…chacun d'eux repensant au corps à corps de la veille. Plus la soirée avançait, plus cette pensée était présente. Plus la soirée avançait, plus les jambes chaudes d'Hermione entre les siennes le rendaient fou. Plus la soirée avançait, moins il parvenait à détourner son regard du pendentif qui dansait dans le décolleté d'Hermione.

Avant qu'ils ne demandent l'addition, Hermione se leva pour se rendre au petit coin. Elle avait calculé ce moment plus tôt dans la soirée afin de s'assurer de faire un maximum d'effet au sorcier à cet instant précis. Elle se leva, lui sourit. Et se retourna en direction des toilettes.

Severus avala sa gorgée de vin de travers lorsqu'il contempla le spectacle que la gryffondor lui offrait. Sa robe était décolletée dans le dos jusqu'au le creux de ses reins…dévoilant un dos nacré tellement féminin que Rogue en avait été perturbé au point de s'étrangler avec son breuvage. S'éloignant, Hermione sut qu'elle ne dormirait pas seule ce soir.

Elle revint vers lui quelques minutes plus tard et ne fut qu'à moitié surprise de le découvrir debout, sa cape rouge à la main, prêt à partir.

- « Tu as déjà réglé la note ? c'est moi qui t'invitais ! » protesta-t-elle sans grande conviction.

Il l'aida à enfiler sa cape. Il se plaça derrière elle, tout contre elle, regarda son dos… Il l'entoura de ses bras pour refermer l'attache de sa cape autour de son coup fragile. Ce faisant, il en profita pour lui glisser à l'oreille :

- « Je ne pouvais plus attendre… »

Elle sentit des milliers de papillons dans son ventre et la tête lui tourna. Comment pouvait-il être si sensuel, lui qui il y a une heure à peine était rougissant en lui tenant les mains à table. La tendresse n'était sans doute pas son fort… mais elle se contenterait amplement de ce qu'il pourrait lui offrir…

Ils sortirent. Il neigeait abondamment. Hermione mis la capuche de sa cape. On aurait dit le petit chaperon rouge de ses contes d'enfants. La rue était déserte, ils firent quelques pas dans la neige. On n'entendait que le bruit mat de leurs chaussures s'enfonçant dans le manteau blanc.

-« Severus, je… »

Severus, les cheveux couverts de flocons, se tourna alors vers elle et l'embrassa brusquement tout en les faisant transplaner. C'était une étrange sensation de se retrouver aspirés dans ce tourbillon tout en s'embrassant. Ils avaient l'impression de ne plus toucher terre, au sens propre, comme au figuré.

Ils se retrouvèrent alors à s'embrasser devant l'immense porte de l'école. Severus rompit leur étreinte non sans lui faire un sourire qui la rendit encore plus folle.

-« Allons chez moi », dit-elle dans un souffle, le couvant d'un regard de braise.

Il ne dit rien. Il n'y avait pas besoin de mots. Et ça l'arrangeait bien.

Ils rentrèrent alors à la hâte et marchèrent jusqu'à la tour qui abritait leurs appartements. Hermione le précéda pour monter les escaliers en colimaçon, le pressant en le tirait par le bras. Arrivée au milieu des escaliers, elle se retourna soudain pour lui faire face. Marchant à un rythme soutenu pour suivre la jeune femme, il ne réalisa pas tout de suite qu'elle s'était arrêtée et lui fonça dedans. Chancelante, elle s'agrippa à ses robes pour ne pas tomber et en profita pour l'embrasser fougueusement. Il répondit à son baiser et la plaqua contre le mur de pierre. Elle frissonna… de froid et de plaisir. Il était bestial, presqu'animal. Il émit un grognement de plaisir en la sentant coincée entre lui et le mur. Elle était à lui. Elle ne partirait pas. Il caressa ses hanches, son ventre, ses seins…sur lesquels il s'attardait, les sentant pointer de froid ou de désir… ? Il cessa de l'embrasser et leva les yeux, haletant, pour rencontrer ceux d'Hermione. Ce qu'il y vit fit s'envoler ses derniers doutes. Elle avait autant envie de lui qu'il avait envie d'elle. Ses yeux s'étaient assombris de désir et leur forme d'amande lui donnaient l'air d'une véritable lionne.

Elle lui dit simplement « Viens ».

Et il la suivit jusque chez elle. Lorsque la porte se referma sur eux, Hermione alluma un feu dans la cheminée et quelques bougies d'un simple mouvement de baguette. Elle se tourna vers lui, lascive, et laissa tomber sa cape sur le sol.

Cela faisait 5 ans qu'ils attendaient ça…

* * *

_**Alors, impatients de savoir ce qu'il va se passer dans les appartements d'Hermione?**_

_**Une ptite review pour l'auteur ^_^ **_

_**Non non ce n'est pas du chantage, je veux juste savoir si je continue... :p**_

_**Shina**_


	25. Ces mots la

La cape d'Hermione tomba lourdement sur le sol et Severus fut comme paralysé de se trouver là, devant elle. Il ne savait pas s'il devait faire le premier pas. Lors de leurs retrouvailles, il avait agi sans réfléchir…il ne se rappelait même pas qui d'elle ou de lui s'était jeté sur l'autre…sans doute les deux, se dit-il en fixant la cape. Puis ses yeux se levèrent sur…

Hermione. Hermione qui le regardait par-dessus son épaule nue dont elle venait de faire glisser négligemment la bretelle, l'air enjôleur et timide à la fois. Elle lui rappela soudain l'étudiante qu'elle était autrefois. Elle était si jeune. Et lui…tellement pas pour elle…tellement raté, recousu de toute part, souillé et morbide. ..

Hermione…tenta-t-il de protester en prenant sa voix sévère de professeur, recouvrant un peu ses esprits après cette course folle dans les escaliers de la tour.

- « Tais-toi, Severus » dit-elle simplement. « Pour une fois, laisse-toi aller »

Elle s'approcha doucement, à pas de lionne, et vint poser doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il se laissa faire.

- « Tais-toi Severus. Aujourd'hui je ne suis plus une gamine…Cette nuit, tu ne nous la voleras pas. Elle est à moi, autant qu'à toi »

Voyant que Severus était comme paralysé devant elle, paralysé mais fou de désir (elle pouvait le sentir en étant tout contre lui), elle eut envie de faire durer les choses…pour lui faire regretter de l'avoir fait attendre une journée entière alors qu'elle était revenue de France et avait quitté un homme pour lui.

Elle commença par dénouer la lourde cape d'hiver que portait encore Severus. Elle la laissa également glisser sur le sol. Elle tomba dans un bruit sourd sur le plancher. Elle entreprit alors de déboutonner ses robes noires. Immédiatement, les mains de Severus voulurent l'aider mais elle les repoussa, lui signifiant qu'elle s'en chargerait seule.

- « tssss tsss laissez-moi faire Professeur Rogue » fit-elle amusée en lui lançant un clin d'œil.

Il soupira, impatient, et leva les yeux au ciel.

- «Vous allez y passer la nuit Miss Granger…Savez-vous combien il y en a ? » fit-il en continuant le vouvoiement qu'elle avait initié et qui lui plaisait énormément sans trop savoir pourquoi…

Elle le regarda d'un sourire entendu, comme si ça lui était égal et continua à déboutonner ses robes. Elle descendit lentement, trop lentement, bouton après bouton, jusqu'à son entrejambe, où les boutons s'arrêtaient pour laisser le vêtement se séparer en deux pants distincts qui descendaient jusqu'aux genoux. Il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre.

Il avait frémi lorsque les doigts de la jeune fille avaient déboutonné le bas du vêtement, jouant d'une gentille pression sur la partie la plus sensible de son anatomie. A genoux devant lui, elle leva les yeux pour rencontrer les siens. Sa position était plus que suggestive et elle vit que les joues de Severus étaient devenues roses de désir.

Elle se releva doucement, effleurant le torse de Severus, et elle fit également tomber la robe du sorcier.

-« Bon sang Severus, tu avais peur d'avoir froid ! ». Elle rit.

L'homme portait sous ses robes un t-shirt noir à manches longues.

-« Pour vous ce sera « professeur Rogue » Miss Granger ! » lui rappela-t-il de sa voix grave.

Elle fit glisser ses mains froides sous le t-shirt de Severus. Sa peau chaude frissonna à ce contact glacé. Les mains toujours sous le t-shirt, elle remonta jusqu'à son torse, suivant la pilosité mâle et le dessin léger de ses muscles.

Elle approcha sa bouche de la sienne et murmura son nom, juste son nom, tout au bord de ses lèvres qui n'attendaient qu'un baiser.

-« Hermione… », répondit-il. L'attente était trop longue.

Elle retira son pull et il fut désormais torse nu devant elle. Il avait une carrure masculine, sans être pour autant très musclé (ndla : imaginez Alan Rickman torse nu :-p arrrrrg). Il avait sur le torse une douce toison noire qui s'enfuyait vers le bas de son ventre et semblait continuer sous le pantalon. Il n'était pas parfait, mais Merlin qu'il lui plaisait. Il était tellement homme qu'elle ne pouvait que se sentir femme à ses côtés. Et son odeur ! Merlin, son odeur ambrée et virile ! Ca la rendait folle !

Elle le poussa dans un fauteuil situé dans un coin de la pièce et lui fit retirer ses chaussures. Ce qu'il fit.

Elle se posta debout devant lui, un air complice sur les lèvres et dans le regard. Le feu crépitait dans la cheminée et il faisait désormais bien chaud dans la pièce. Severus, callé dans le fauteuil avait l'impression d'être dans un rêve. Un rêve trop beau pour lui. Il avait l'impression que tout cela était irréel, l'impression de se trouver confortablement assis dans du coton. Il avait envie d'elle. Mais il voulait qu'elle vienne à lui. Il voulait être certain qu'elle en avait envie cette fois… Il ne bougea pas, il se contenta de la fixer…

Sans le quitter des yeux, debout devant lui, elle fit glisser une bretelle de sa robe. Puis l'autre. Sa robe glissa jusqu'à sa taille fine, dévoilant ses seins ronds et blancs. Elle rougit et, comme pour s'excuser, lui dit :

-« je pense que tu as gardé mon soutien-gorge noir »

Il sourit, ravi, malgré lui, de cette complicité.

Elle continua.

La robe glissa de ses hanches à ses pieds. Ses bas noirs étaient retenus par un porte-jarretelles noir aux attaches tendues et insolentes. Jamais une femme ne lui avait offert cela… Il fut extrêmement touché et intimidé, ce à quoi Hermione ne s'attendait pas.

Elle garda ses escarpins, ses bas et son porte-jarretelles, fit glisser son tanga noir à ses pieds. Rogue faisait des yeux comme des soucoupes. Elle rit. Elle aimait son air étonné.

Alors qu'il était toujours assis, elle vint s'assoir à califourchon sur lui et l'embrassa rageusement. Elle avait tout de même fini par être prise à son propre jeu et à perdre patience…Dès que leurs langues se touchèrent, Severus sembla ne plus être paralysé. Il la serra contre lui, une main glissant dans son dos, l'autre se dirigeant dangereusement sur ses fesses qui n'étaient plus que partiellement couvertes par le porte-jarretelles… Il l'immobilisa contre lui et l'embrassa si sauvagement qu'elle fut elle-même surprise.

Le contact de son sexe chaud et humide tout contre le pantalon tendu par le désir de son amant lui faisait perdre pied. Elle gémit et se frotta contre lui. Sa main descendit vers l'ouverture du pantalon de Severus, le déboutonna et s'y glissa, caressant sa virilité à travers le tissu de son slip.

Elle lui demanda de se soulever un peu et fit glisser pantalon et slip aux pieds de Severus. Lorsqu'il fut « libéré » de ses derniers vêtements, elle le regarda, chaude et amoureuse…

-« Vous voulez toujours de moi miss Granger ? », lui dit-il d'une voix lascive et grave.

Pour toute réponse, elle revint se placer à califourchon sur lui et fit glisser ses lèvres dans le creux du cou de Severus

- « oui Professeur, plus que jamais », gémit-elle à son oreille.

D'une main habile, elle fit glisser en elle le sexe brûlant et insistant de son amant. Toujours assis sous elle, il poussa un gémissement typiquement masculin lorsqu'il la pénétra. Elle était chaude, douce et humide…et étroite. Elle l'enserrait tellement qu'il se demandait comme il allait pouvoir tenir plus de 5 minutes.

Elle commença à monter et descendre sur lui, ses seins à hauteur de son visage… Il se demanda même s'il arriverait à tenir plus d'une minutes … La lumière des bougies dansait sur sa peau, habillant sa nudité d'arabesques insensées. Ses seins bougeaient au rythme de ses mouvements, sa tête rejetée en arrière dévoilant son cou frêle et libérant des fragrances d'un érotisme absolu.

Il l'aida dans son mouvement et la souleva en lui prenant les fesses à pleines mains. Il la prenait si profondément qu'il eut un moment peur de lui faire mal. Mais elle gémissait davantage et il continua. Elle avait des fesses formidables, pensa-t-il. Comment tenir plus de 30 secondes ?

Elle accéléra ses mouvements, gémissant de plaisir alors que le sexe large de son ancien professeur lui procurait des sensations qu'elle n'avait plus connues depuis lui.

Elle criait désormais, et il se demanda s'il tiendrait encore 15 secondes.

En sueur, elle ralentit la cadence, montant et descendant au rythme de sa respiration. Elle sentait Severus en elle et pouvait percevoir les moindres pulsations de son sexe d'homme. Sentant cela, elle s'arrêta pour qu'il ne vienne pas tout de suite. Pas maintenant.

Elle se retira en douceur et se leva. Elle se dirigea vers la cheminée, prit sa baguette et fit apparaitre une couche moelleuse et accueillante devant l'âtre.

Contre toute attente, Severus se jeta sur elle et la plaqua sur le lit de fortune qui s'avéra plus que confortable.

Elle fut surprise de tant d'engouement mais ne laissa rien paraitre. Couchée sur le dos, sous lui, elle enroula ses jambes autour des hanches de Severus, l'invitant à continuer leur étreinte…ce qu'il fit, ses yeux noirs perdus dans les siens. Il avait l'impression que ce n'était pas lui qui était là, en train de faire l'amour à cette femme dont il avait tant rêvé ces dernières années. Ce n'était pas lui qui assumait cette étreinte, les yeux dans les yeux. Non, il était en train de rêver, il allait se réveiller…dans son lit…la place serait froide à côté de lui.

Mais il ne se réveilla pas. Elle était là, sous ses mains, il respirait à travers ses gémissements. Chaude. Brûlante…

Elle ferma les yeux. Il regagna un peu d'assurance. Elle était à lui. Pour cette nuit au moins.

Il accéléra ses va-et-vient, chaque coup de rein la faisait gémir…il adorait voir le désir sur son visage. Elle l'embrassa, follement. Elle avait perdu pied.

Elle parvint à dire dans un souffle : « attend… »

Etonné, il allait s'arrêter lorsqu'elle se dégagea de son étreinte. Coquine, elle se plaça à quatre pattes à coté de lui…elle dit « viens… ». Il ne se posa pas mille questions, trop ravi qu'elle lui propose cette position qui l'avait toujours fait fantasmer…

-« Tu l'auras voulu, Granger », grogna-t-il.

Il se plaça à genoux derrière elle et la pénétra, viril, dominant. Elle lui était soumise.

- « Tu es à moi », dit-il, rageur.

Il agrippa ses fesses de ses mains d'homme, la pénétrant plus fort. Elle fut consciente que cette position le rendait dingue d'elle. Elle savait que ses fesses rondes plaisaient aux hommes. Il ne faisait pas exception. Elle l'avait pris au piège. Elle se cambra davantage, rejetant sa chevelure en arrière. Il lui attrapa alors les poignets, tirant ses bras vers l'arrière la forçant à se redresser un peu et faisant ressortir sa poitrine. Elle fut surprise mais se laissa faire. Ainsi maintenue par les bras, à genoux devant lui, elle se laissa aller au désir dominant de Severus. Il avait vue sur son dos, sa taille, ses hanches, ses fesses, … Il allait et venait en elle de cette manière sauvage et ancestrale, son esprit embrumé par le plaisir que ça lui procurait. Bientôt, elle cria son nom de plaisir, elle-même surprise par les sensations procurées par cette position. Dans un dernier coup de rein, il se vida en elle, une vague de plaisir comme il n'en avait jamais connu.

Toujours en elle, il ferma les yeux, savourant ce plaisir nouveau de « posséder » une femme et de partager avec elle un moment aussi intense. Il relâcha les poignets de la jeune femme et ouvrit à nouveau les yeux. Toujours à genoux devant lui, elle se retourna et lui sourit par-dessus son épaule. Tout simplement. Juste un sourire. Pour lui. Elle avait les joues roses et les cheveux en bataille. Le feu de la cheminée brûlait derrière elle, donnant à sa chevelure des reflets ambrés. Elle était magnifique. Il la regarda, se promettant de ne jamais oublier ce moment. C'est alors qu'elle les prononça, ces mots qui le frappèrent en plein cœur, ces mots que personne ne lui avait jamais dit.

- « Je t'aime », dit-elle en se jetant à son cou pour éviter son regard.

Le visage enfoui dans ses cheveux et contre sa peau qui sentaient l'amour, il ne sut quoi répondre. Alors il se tut et la serra plus fort contre lui. Parce que c'était tout ce qu'il savait faire malgré l'évidente réciprocité de leurs sentiments… Il ne savait pas parler ce langage là, celui des émotions. Il n'avait jamais appris. On n'apprend pas ça tout seul. Mais il pouvait le lui montrer, ça oui. Il la força à lever son visage vers lui mais avant que leurs regards se croisent, il l'embrassa.

Hermione ne s'attendait pas à une réponse. D'ailleurs que lui avait-il pris de lui dire cela, si tôt… ? Il y a parfois de telles évidences …des évidences qui ne demandent pas au temps de faire son œuvre…des évidences qui s'imposent à nous sans que l'on sache vraiment pourquoi mais dont on est tellement sûr !

Et quand elle le regardait, c'était ces mots qui lui venaient aux lèvres…

Ils se couchèrent à-même le nid douillet qu'Hermione leur avait confectionné quelques instants auparavant et qui avait accueilli leurs ébats. Hermione attrapa sa baguette qui gisait non loin de là.

- « Accio couvertures », dit-elle.

Ils furent alors recouverts d'une douce et épaisse couverture.

Elle éteignit alors les bougies et le feu.

Dans le noir absolu, elle chercha le torse de Severus y posa sa tête sans lui demander son avis. Il adora ça. Il avait chaud et elle se laissa bercer par les battements de son cœur. Elle s'endormit en réalisant qu'il était là, avec elle. Enfin.

Le cœur de Severus battait toujours à 100 à l'heure lorsqu'il sentit Hermione s'assoupir. Il sentait ses seins tout contre lui. Il posa une main sur le galbe de ses hanches, toujours enivré par son odeur. Il était partagé entre une euphorie extatique et un fort sentiment de culpabilité. Il chassa ce dernier de son esprit en se disant que c'était justement ce sentiment qui avait tout gâché 5 ans auparavant. Mais la méritait-elle vraiment ? N'était-elle pas trop jeune, trop belle pour lui ?

« Et alors ? », lui soufflait sa conscience. Mais son esprit ne put lutter longtemps contre son corps qui n'avait qu'une envie : la rejoindre dans le sommeil. Avant de s'endormir, il la revit, nue, ses cheveux en bataille, les reflets des flammes dansant sur son corps. Et il entendit ces mots-là. Ces mots qu'il avait entendus pour la première fois…En cet instant, il lui sembla que son cœur était sur le point d'exploser. Elle était à lui. Juste à lui.

Quelques heures plus tard, elle le réveilla par un baiser.

Cette nuit-là, leurs corps se trouvèrent dans le noir…à deux reprises.

* * *

**__ bouhouuuuuu honte à moi je n'ai pas pris la peine de relire ce chapitre à plusieurs reprises comme je le fais d'habitude...si je ne suis pas contente demain matin, il se peut que je le modifie un peu :) mais comme vous me harcelez tous pour la suite, j'étais pressée de la mettre en ligne 0_o_**

**_Je vous souhaite à toutes (et tous?) une bonne séance de clôture (et oui, les reliques de la mort part 2 sortent cette semaine! Hate de découvrir le Recit du Prince à l'écran 3 )_**

**_Bizzzz_**

**_Shina_**


	26. Soutenir son regard

_**Coucou à tous, **_

_**Je comprendrais que vous ne pardonniez pas :) j'ai mis beaucoup de temps avant de poster ce chapitre...Vacances obligent ^_^ Je suis partie en Corse, j'ai écrit un peu là-bas mais j'ai surtout réfléchi à la suite de cette histoire en bronzant sur la plage.**_

_**Le présent chapitre n'était pas vraiment prévu... je suis tombée sur un fanart il y a quelques semaines et cela m'a poursuivi... Je ne pouvais pas ne pas m'en inspirer... Ce fanart m'a littéralement obsédée pendant des jours. Je l'ai mis en fond d'écran sur mon portable et j'avais vraiment envie d'écrire là-dessus. Vous comprendrez en le voyant (supprimer les espaces devant et derrière les "/" , les "-" et les ".") :**_

http : / images4 .fanpop . com / image / photos / 19600000 / severus – and – hermione – hermione – and – severus – 19633868 – 569 – 297 . jpg

_**C'est plutôt hot...Bon OK je sais que le précédent chapitre était déjà hot, mais j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher :) Deux lemon de suite...je suis obsédée...et alors? 0_° Que les âmes sensibles me pardonnent...mais profitez-en quand même car pour la suite, ce sera moins fréquent. Je n'en dis pas plus.**_

_**Je vous remercie encore pour vos reviews auxquelles je vais répondre personnellement ce week-end... :) Kiki - logue-toi ou laisse-moi une adresse afin que je puisse te répondre personnellement ! Evidemment que je me rapelle de toi! On a sans doute plein de trucs à se raconter depuis tout ce temps!**_

**_Bonne lecture!_**

* * *

Hermione fut éveillée par le chant d'un oiseau posé sur le rebord de sa fenêtre. Sa tête reposait toujours sur le torse de Severus. Elle comprit à sa respiration qu'il était encore endormi. Les cendres dans la cheminée étaient froides depuis longtemps…Elle frissonna et se blottit contre lui. Il avait chaud. Un vrai radiateur, pensa-t-elle. Elle était bien. Elle leva la tête vers lui et le regarda. Il était beau lorsqu'il dormait. Son visage avait perdu son expression sévère et ses rides semblaient moins marquées.

Elle se demanda s'il était toujours comme cela ou si la nuit qu'ils avaient passé ensemble y était pour quelque chose.

Elle rougit en repensant à cette nuit… Severus, ses mains, sa bouche, ses gémissements, son odeur, son regard noir voilé par le désir, son sexe contre ses fesses, son sexe en elle…

Elle profita encore de cet instant dans ses bras pendant un long moment avant de se lever afin de voir quelle heure il pouvait bien être.

Leurs vêtements étaient éparpillés un peu partout dans la pièce. Elle n'aimait pas le désordre, mais celui-là lui plaisait bien…Elle attrapa le dessus de la tenue noire de Severus, la portant instinctivement à ses narines. Elle reconnu immédiatement son odeur. Elle était imprimée dans sa mémoire, imprégnée dans sa peau.

Elle décida de porter le vêtement, trop grand pour elle. Elle l'enfila et attacha quelques boutons de manière asymétrique. Elle sentit l'odeur l'envelopper pour son plus grand plaisir. Elle pensa alors demander à Severus pour le garder... Il en avait sans doute des dizaines d'autres et n'y verra pas d'inconvénients.

Elle se demanda à nouveau l'heure qu'il pouvait bien être. La soirée avait été longue et la nuit très courte. Et ils avaient dormi longtemps, ne se souciant guère de l'heure car aujourd'hui c'était dimanche et ils ne donnaient pas cours. Elle regarda sa montre : midi ! Merlin, elle n'avait plus dormi si tard depuis une éternité. Ils avaient loupé le petit-déjeuner et le dîner n'allait pas tarder à commencer.

- « Bonjour », dit soudain une voix grave et ensommeillée

Elle sursauta avant de se tourner vers lui.

Il la regarda à moitié surpris, à moitié amusé de la voir porter son vêtement. La chemise refermée négligemment par deux malheureux boutons laissant entrevoir un sein. Il ne comprit pas trop pourquoi mais il aima la voir porter quelque chose à lui…

- « Bonjour », répondit-elle en lui souriant timidement, la lumière du jour lui enlevant son intrépidité de la veille.

- « Reviens près de moi… » lui demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque en indiquant la place vide à coté de lui.

- « Severus, il est passé midi… »

- « Et alors ? »

- « Nous avons manqué le petit-dejeuner et le déjeuner va bientôt commencer… »

- « Tu as faim ? »

- « Un peu mais c'est surtout que…les autres vont se rendre compte de notre absence… »

- « Personne ne se prêtera attention à ton absence un dimanche matin… Dumbledore lui-même est adepte de la grasse matinée », la taquina-t-il.

Elle lui sourit avant d'obtempérer et de revenir vers lui.

- « Tu es belle », lui dit-il alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers lui.

- « Tu aimes ma nouvelle tenue ? »

- « Evidemment, petite voleuse » dit-il dans un sourire amusé.

- « Tant mieux parce que je la garde ! »

- « Je te préfère sans », dit-il l'air un peu gêné

Il sourit et elle sourit en retour, n'osant pas encore soutenir son regard.

Elle lui tendit une main et lorsqu'il l'attrapa, elle l'obligea à se lever.

« - J'ai envie de prendre une douche, suis-moi », dit-elle

Sans réfléchir, il agrippa au passage un drap de lit qu'il enroula autour de sa taille et se laissa guider dans la salle de bain.

Elle haussa les épaules, leva les yeux au ciel et soupira en le voyant affublé du drap de lit.

- « Severus… pas besoin de te cacher de moi… »

Il parut mal à l'aise.

- « un vieux réflexe » , répondit-il.

Elle lui sourit gentiment et le guida dans la salle de bain.

Lorsqu'il y entra, il fut étonné de voir qu'il s'agissait d'une pièce bien plus luxueuse et plus spacieuse que la sienne…il faut dire qu'il se contentait largement du strict minimum, n'étant pas adepte des soins corporels.

La pièce était fort semblable à la salle de bains des préfets. Une grande piscine en guise de baignoire occupait la majeure partie de la pièce. Sur le rebord, un coin intime et moelleux était aménagé : des méridiennes et autres couches confortables étaient couvertes de coussins. À l'écart, une douche à l'italienne aux parois translucides et un double lavabo surplombé de miroirs complétaient la pièce. Des produits en tout genre y étaient rangés.

L'entièreté de la pièce était couverte de carrelages d'un raffinement rare. Tout était parfaitement coordonné. La lumière filtrant à travers les vitraux colorés donnait à la pièce une ambiance chaude et intime.

Hermione lâcha la main de Severus et alla faire couler l'eau de la douche. De l'eau de toutes les couleurs jaillit de l'entièreté du plafond accompagné d'une odeur vanillée qui sembla familière à Severus (crf « chapitre 7- Les effets d'un gel douche à la vanille ») … La douche semblait conçue comme pour imiter un ciel tropical pluvieux sous un arc-en-ciel…

Hermione abandonna la chemise de Severus sur une console non loin de la douche et se dirigea nue sous l'eau multicolore.

Severus la regarda un moment, comme paralysé. Il ne savait pas s'il devait la rejoindre ou s'enfuir en courant. Sa beauté et sa jeunesse l'effrayaient. Que faisait-il là ? Bon sang ! La réalité le rattrapa soudain… qu'avait-il fait ? Evidemment il avait envie et besoin d'elle. Mais c'était égoïste d'avoir craqué, égoiste de ne pas avoir pu résister… Il aurait du résister pour son bien à elle…Elle lui avait dit des mots que personne ne lui avait jamais dit. Mais elle ne savait pas, elle ne se rendait pas compte de qui il était vraiment…

L'eau ruisselait sur le corps d'Hermione … ses cheveux mouillés tombaient sur ses épaules, ses fesses rondes le narguaient derrière la paroi de verre… ses reins, ses hanches de femme, sa taille fine…il avait eu l'occasion de la voir de dos et bien plus encore la nuit précédente…il se rappela l'avoir tenue fermement par la taille alors qu'il la…

Merlin ! ça le rendait fou rien qu'à y repenser…il se sentait impuissant et ne pouvait faire face à ses pulsions masculines quand il la voyait comme ça, de dos… ses hésitations lui parurent soudain anodines… Elle était à lui et au diable la morale !

- « Severus… » l'appela-t-elle, « tu viens me savonner ? »

Alors là, c'était foutu. Plus la peine de luter, il le savait. Toutes ses envies de fuite pour préserver Hermione disparurent soudain de son esprit. Il n'avait envie que d'une chose…de ses mains sur son corps. Ridicule, pensa-t-il. Comment en était-il arrivé là ? Il ne se contrôlait plus… ses facultés intellectuelles et son orgueil semblaient avoir complètement disparu.

Il se décida à abandonner le drap de lit qui lui enserrait encore la taille et la rejoignit sous la douche. Elle lui tendit le savon, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Il s'appliqua aussi consciencieusement que possible, essayant de ne pas se laisser distraire. En essayant de ne pas montrer son trouble…ce qui n'était pas très facile à faire pour un homme nu extrêmement troublé…

Voyant qu'Hermione avait un air des plus sérieux et des plus concentré, il ignora son érection. Elle n'avait sans doute pas envie de faire l'amour une…quatrième fois en moins de 12 heures.

Il lui savonnait la nuque, le dos, les fesses. Elle était toujours dos à lui. Il l'encercla soudain de ses bras pour savonner ses seins et son ventre plat. Ses mains descendirent plus bas, s'appliquant à la laver de la manière aussi détachée que possible. Inconsciemment, il se rapprocha d'elle et elle le sentit dur tout contre ses fesses.

Elle tourna la tête, un air étonné et amusé dans la voix

- « Severus…»

Voyant que cela ne la dérangeait pas, il se colla tout contre elle, la faisant frémir à ce contact appuyé. Il était incapable de dire un mot ou de soutenir son regard plus de 10 secondes. Mais il allait lui faire comprendre qu'il avait envie d'elle. Envie à en crever.

La tête toujours tournée vers lui, elle captura ses yeux noirs qui avaient jusque là tenté de fuir les siens.

- « et bien…tu es…waw… infatigable» dit-elle simplement dans un souffle.

Il sourit, non sans une certaine fierté. Toujours sans un mot, il s'appliqua à caresser son dos, ses mains s'attardèrent sur ses fesses… Hermione comprit ce qu'il allait faire et l'arrêta gentiment

- « Non, Severus… »

Choqué par ce refus, il s'arrêta net, comme pétrifié.

Hermione s'empressa d'ajouter :

- « pas comme ça… je veux te regarder dans les yeux… je veux te voir quand tu me… »

Elle se retourna et plongea ses yeux de lionne dans les siens, un sourire se dessinant au coin de ses lèvres. Il la regarda un moment de face…La mousse glissait sur sa peau pâle, elle rejeta ses cheveux mouillé en arrière.

Elle recula tout contre les carrelages froid de la douche et y appuya son dos.

-« Viens »

Ce qu'il fit. Il se plaqua tout contre elle et, à la grande surprise d'Hermione, l'embrassa dans le cou.

Lorsqu'il se redressa, elle attrapa ses lèvres et l'embrassa. Elle approfondi le baiser. C'était délicieux.

Hermione entoura le cou de Severus de ses bras. Elle s'appuya contre le mur et, en s'accrochant à lui, se hissa pour encercler sa taille avec ses jambes. Le dos plaqué contre les carrelages, elle était attachée à lui telle une liane et son visage se trouvait désormais plus ou moins à la hauteur de celui se Severus, les yeux bruns dominant les yeux noirs de quelques centimètres.

Severus fit glisser ses mains sous les fesses de la jeune fille pour la soutenir et la guider jusqu'à son érection.

-« Prend-moi », supplia-t-elle

La douche exhalait des vapeurs de vanille, l'eau et la mousse sur leurs corps rendaient leur étreinte encore plus douce et sensuelle.

Il glissa en elle, doucement, et laissa échapper un gémissement de plaisir. Il n'avait jamais fait l'amour dans une douche…toutes les sensations paraissaient décuplées par la caresse de l'eau.

Hermione était légère, il n'eut aucun problème à la porter ainsi… Soutenue seulement par les mains de Severus sous ses fesses et le mur dans son dos, son poids approfondissait leur étreinte. Elle le sentait en elle, complètement, profondément.

Sa respiration s'accéléra, elle ne cessait de répéter son nom en gémissant. Il adorait.

Alors qu'il la prenait ainsi, ses yeux noirs ne pouvaient plus se détacher des yeux mi-clos de la jeune fille. Il était comme hypnotisé et comprenait pourquoi elle avait voulu se retourner pour qu'ils se voient. Il voulait la pénétrer juste avec son regard noir. Il voulait être en elle, totalement en elle.

Il avait l'impression que son cœur allait exploser alors qu'il regardait le désir envahir Hermione. Il comprit à ce moment toute l'intensité des mots qu'elle lui avait dits la nuit précédente. Il les sentait vibrer dans tout son corps. Ses yeux ne parvenaient plus à se détacher d'elle, de ses paupières chaudes, de sa bouche entrouverte, de ses seins mouillés,… Il voulait la faire sienne, aujourd'hui et tous les autres jours.

Hermione regardait Severus. Leurs bouches étaient à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre mais ils ne s'embrassaient pas. C'était tellement plus fort de le regarder ainsi. De voir frémir son regard et sa bouche alors qu'il gémissait.

Elle n'avait pas pensé voir autant de choses passer dans les yeux de l'homme. A chacun de ses coups de rein, elle pouvait voir Severus se perdre un peu plus en elle. C'était comme si leurs esprits avaient fusionné en même temps que leurs corps. Il la regardait tellement intensément…

Même lorsqu'il la prit plus fort, son désir se faisant plus sauvage, il soutint son regard. Ce n'est qu'au moment de jouir qu'il ferma les yeux et enfouit son visage dans le cou d'Hermione. Elle sentit ses doigts masculins s'agripper plus fort à ses fesses alors qu'il poussait un dernier grognement de plaisir.

Ils restèrent ainsi un moment. Le visage de Severus toujours enfouit dans son cou, les bras et les jambes d'Hermione toujours enlacés autour de lui, son dos toujours plaqué contre le mur. On n'entendait plus que le bruit de l'eau frappant les carrelages.

Hermione desserra son étreinte et se laissa glisser jusqu'à ce que ses pieds touchent le sol. Severus avait toujours les yeux fermés. Elle posa une main sur sa joue et se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser.

Il ouvrit les yeux et la regarda. Elle sourit tendrement, complice à jamais de ce moment magique. Elle su en voyant l'expression sérieuse et intense de ses yeux noirs que ses sentiments étaient réciproques. Il n'y avait pas besoin de mots. Pas après ça.

Semblant retrouver ses esprits et conscient d'être trop vulnérable, Severus se ferma tout à coup. Un voile, comme une barrière, vint fermer son regard. Hermione sentit son cœur se serrer.

Pour passer à autre chose sans la chagriner, il lui demanda soudain, un soupçon d'humour dans la voix :

- « tu me laves les cheveux ? »

* * *

Ce soir-là lors du repas dans la grande salle, personne ne remarqua le sourire rêveur d'Hermione et la couleur sur ses joues. Severus, toujours pareil à lui-même, était froid et distant avec elle en public. Avant de quitter ses appartements, il lui avait fait jurer de ne rien dire à personne.

- « Personne ne doit savoir », avait-il dit le plus sérieusement du monde.

Elle avait acquiescé rêveuse avant de l'embrasser.

Alors que ce soir-là il faisait tous les efforts possibles et imaginables pour ne rien laisser paraître, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de pester intérieurement en voyant l'attitude de béatitude extrême qu'arborait Hermione. C'était comme si une enseigne intitulée « j'ai fait l'amour 4 fois depuis hier soir » clignotait au-dessus de sa tête.

Cependant, à part lui, personne ne le remarqua

Enfin presque…personne sauf Minerva.

- « Granger » lui dit-il en sortant de la salle, « par pitié, arrêtez de sourire bêtement ! »

* * *

**_Alors, ça ne vous a pas trop saoulé deux lemon à la suite ? Celui-ci était un peu plus soft, je le voulais juste plus intense... J'espère que j'ai su faire passer ça et surtout que vous pensiez au super fanart en le lisant ^_^_**

**_Dites-moi tout en cliquant sur le petit bouton "submit review" :)_**

**_Kawai_Shina_**


	27. Le quotidien avec le professeur Rogue

_**Bonsoir à vous chez lectrices ^_^**_

_**Me voilà enfin avec un nouveau chapitre...j'ai cru que j'allais finir par me retrouver avec un couteau planté dans le dos si je ne le postais pas rapidement :-) Il faut dire que vous l'avez bien mérité, vous m'avez gaté avec vos très nombreuses reviews! Quasi autant qu'au début de la fic :) **_

_**Je vais essayer de poster les prochains chapitres plus rapidement..ce chapitre-ci a trainé sur mon ordi pendant de nombreux mois (pas taper!) ...C'est un chapitre de transition et j'ai pas mal chipoté avant de me décider à le poster...et puis il faut dire que je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps en dehors du boulot. Je profite de ce long week-end de Toussaint (en plus mon amoureux est parti en voyage) pour vous gater un peu. Et peut-être même que vous aurez un autre chapitre d'ici mercredi ;)**_

_**Surtout laissez-moi des reviews! C'est vos encouragements qui me motivent à trouver le temps d'écrire :)**_

_**Bonne lecture!**_

_**Kawaii Shina**_

* * *

Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'Hermione avait l'impression de vivre sur un nuage. Plusieurs jours depuis leur fameuse nuit ensemble, en fait.

Evidemment Severus ne voulait pas que cela se sache. Elle ne lui en voulait pas. Elle savait qu'il avait besoin de temps…Elle savait qu'elle ne le changerait pas. Et elle préférait ça. Cela lui laissait le temps de faire ses preuves en tant que professeur. Elle ne voulait pas qu'on dise qu'elle était revenue pour ça, qu'elle avait obtenu le poste parce qu'elle couchait avec un des professeurs. Non, c'était mieux que personne ne sache.

Severus, lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas en tête à tête, restait pareil à lui-même. Et Hermione en était ravie. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il change, cela aurait été bien trop bizarre… Sa mauvaise humeur, son air hautain et ses remarques acerbes lui auraient manqué.

Ce qui lui importait c'était de l'avoir retrouvé. Et s'il restait froid et distant en public, elle savait qu'il ferait tomber le masque dès qu'ils seraient tous les deux. Elle savait son regard de braise, la douceur de ses mains, l'odeur de sa peau, sa bouche sur la sienne,... Elle savait toutes ces petites choses anodines qui vous rapprochent d'une personne et qui vous font sentir spéciale à ses yeux. Elle apprenait ses manies, et Merlin qu'il était maniaque. Presqu'autant qu'elle en fait. Elle apprenait ses goûts, elle apprenait sa vie… Et il la fascinait davantage encore.

Ce qu'elle aimait par-dessus tout c'était le regarder s'habiller le matin. Quand elle n'avait pas cours, elle restait dans le lit et l'observait enfiler ses vêtements, couche après couche. Il commençait toujours par le pantalon…il mettait ensuite une chemise d'un blanc immaculé…parfois elle se levait pour l'aider à fermer les boutons et en profitait pour lui voler un dernier baiser. Il ne disait rien…Il était déjà trop absorbé par la journée à venir. Parfois le regard d'Hermione s'attardait sur le tatouage que Severus tentait d'ignorer. C'était cette marque par laquelle elle avait absorbé les souvenirs de l'homme quelques années auparavant. C'était avec cette marque que tout avait commencé cette fameuse nuit où elle avait voulu la toucher pour vérifier qu'elle était bien guérie…leur première nuit. Sa première fois.

Severus ne voulait pas qu'on regarde sa marque. Elle était son fardeau. Jamais il ne retroussait ses manches. Il n'y avait que lorsqu'il était nu qu'il ne le cachait pas…et encore. Elle remarqua que même lorsqu'il dormait, il repliait son bras gauche sur son ventre afin que l'intérieur de son bras ne soit pas visible. Une nuit, elle avait essayé de le toucher alors qu'il était endormi. Comme réveillé par une force invisible, il l'avait repoussée brusquement et s'était levé sans un mot. Il n'était pas revenu dans le lit cette nuit là.

Hermione savait qu'il ne serait pas facile à vivre, mais sa présence auprès d'elle était inestimable. Elle se sentait protégée. Il était puissant. Il connaissait des sorts dont elle n'avait jamais entendu parler. Ses connaissances semblaient infinies. Il savait la faire chavirer rien qu'avec sa voix. Il la protégerait si la guerre éclatait. Elle en avait la certitude.

Ils vivaient toujours séparément. Severus avait de tenaces habitudes de vieux garçon et aimait rester seul maître de son chez-lui… Mais ce n'était qu'une impression d'être chez lui car en réalité, Hermione squattait sans arrêt son lit, son bureau, son divan,…même la petite salle de bain, pourtant moins agréable que la sienne, voyait déjà ses placards envahis par des produits féminins. Il ne disait rien lorsqu'il la trouvait chez lui. Il levait un sourcil, comme pour se montrer étonné de cette intrusion. Mais il ne disait rien. Elle savait qu'il aimait la trouver là en rentrant.

Et elle avait raison. Severus ne se reconnaissait plus…mais le pire c'est qu'il s'en fichait. Tout son être était obsédé par Hermione, mais il ne laissait rien paraître en dehors de leurs appartements. Il pensait à elle lorsqu'il donnait cours, il se forçait à ne pas la regarder lorsqu'ils mangeaient côte à côté dans la grande salle. Lorsqu'il la croisait dans un couloir, elle lui souriait et il tentait tant bien que mal de se contrôler en répondant un « Bonjour Professeur Granger » même si c'était la dixième fois qu'il la croisait ce jour-là. Tout ce self-control faisait bien rire Hermione… Elle le trouvait craquant de maladresse.

La vérité c'est qu'il était fou d'elle. Il avait tout le temps envie d'elle… Comme un gamin de 15 ans, il sentait ses hormones le titiller sans cesse. Pathétique...Et ne rien laisser paraître la journée était pour lui une vraie torture…

* * *

Ce jour-là, ils avaient passé l'après-midi dans la bibliothèque à faire des recherches pour leurs cours respectifs. Ils s'y étaient retrouvés par hasard tous les deux…Elle travaillait à une table non loin de la sienne. Elle semblait extrêmement absorbée par son travail… On aurait dit une étudiante. Seule sa robe rouge de sorcière la trahissait…sa robe et ses formes, en fait.

Elle se leva soudain, interrompant ses pensées et se dirigea vers un rayon. Il fit mine de se plonger dans un ouvrage.

Il jeta un regard discret pour s'assurer qu'elle était toujours là. Il ne parvint pas à détacher ses yeux d'elle alors qu'elle se tenait sur la pointe des pieds pour ranger un ouvrage dans le rayon. Sa robe ne cachait pas la courbe de ses fesses ni le galbe de ses seins.

C'est alors qu'il les remarqua…tous les élèves mâles étaient en train de la regarder, certains discrètement, certains de manière carrément ostentatoire. Severus senti son sang bouillonner dans ses veines et taper contre sa tempe. Cette torture ne pouvait plus durer.

Il se leva, faisant claquer les pieds de sa chaise sur le sol.

Hermione sursauta et constata avec inquiétude qu'il avait l'air en colère. Elle le regarda s'éloigner avant de ramasser ses affaires et de partir à sa suite.

Mais il était déjà hors de vue. Il avait du marcher extrêmement vite.

Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la sortie avec une pile de bouquin, elle sentit un bras qui l'attirait dans une rangée déserte. Elle retint un cri de surprise. Ses livres tombèrent sur le sol. En moins de deux secondes, elle fut plaquée entre une étagère et un Severus au regard noir.

Il plongea ses yeux dans les siens et approcha dangereusement son visage de celui d'Hermione. Elle prit cette accès de colère pour du désir…Les étagères lui rentraient dans le dos, mais cette douleur était plutôt agréable lorsqu'elle pensait à ce qui était en train de se produire. Ils étaient en dehors de chez lui et c'était terriblement excitant ! Elle retint son souffle, soutint son regard. Ses yeux descendirent sur ses lèvres, elle attendit qu'il l'embrasse. Mais il n'en fit rien. Il relâcha son étreinte dans un grognement et la laissa là, complètement perdue.

Elle resta quelques instants dans l'allée déserte le temps de retrouver ses esprits. Elle ramassa enfin ses livres et se dirigea vers sa classe pour y donner son dernier cours de la journée.

Severus était un mystère. Elle devrait s'y faire. Elle espérait de tout cœur y parvenir. Elle était revenue pour ça, après tout.

Lorsqu'elle rentra après lui ce soir-là, elle trouva Severus à son bureau en train de corriger des copies. Il avait l'air encore plus énervé que d'habitude.

Elle retira sa cape et s'approcha de lui pour l'embrasser. La voix de l'homme l'interrompit avant qu'elle n'ait pu faire un pas.

- « Tu ne peux plus porter cette robe… »

Hermione fronça les sourcils en guise d'interrogation. Qu'avait-il donc ?

- « Elle ne cache rien…elle me rend fou… » dit-il en se levant.

Il s'approcha dangereusement, l'air dément, avant d'ajouter :

- « et jaloux …»

Et à la grande surprise d'Hermione, sans même la toucher, il déchira la robe d'un coup de baguette.

-« Severus ! Tu sais combien elle m'a couté ? »

Elle voulu protester, mais il la jeta sur le divan et continua de la déshabiller et la fit taire en l'embrassant.

- « Tais-toi Granger ! »

Leur corps à corps fut si passionné qu'Hermione garda quelques bleus sur les fesses et les cuisses pendant près d'une semaine.

* * *

Plus il s'attachait à elle, plus Severus devenait froid et distant avec les autres. Il avait peur de la place qu'Hermione prenait. Peur que cela se voie. Peur de se perdre lui-même. Elle avait mis son monde sans dessus dessous. Tout était différent…La vie semblait avoir de la valeur…C'était tellement étrange, tellement improbable. Et si elle le laissait ? Si elle se rendait compte de sa terrible erreur et repartait dans le monde ? Comment s'en remettrait-il ? Comment pourrait-il encore vivre après ça, sans elle ?

Et cette guerre ? Y survivrait-il ? Ne la mettrait-il pas en danger ?

Mille et une questions le taraudaient sans cesse à mesure que ses sentiments s'affirmaient.

Ce soir-là elle s'était endormie de bonne heure. Ils avaient partagé leur repas du soir autour d'un verre de vin et elle n'avait pas tenu le coup. Il l'avait alors invitée à aller s'installer dans son lit. Il la rejoindrait plus tard. Elle avait obéi sans broncher.

Elle était exténuée par ses cours et leurs longues préparations. Severus observait ses premiers pas dans l'enseignement avec amusement mais aussi avec une certaine tendresse. Il aimait la conseiller, l'aider. Il lui avait donné ses manuscrits de cours, évidemment. C'était la moindre des choses. Mais elle était tellement perfectionniste qu'elle avait tenu à tout refaire par elle-même. Résultat, elle était épuisée.

Severus profita du sommeil d'Hermione pour préparer lui aussi ses cours et corriger ses copies.

Un coup à la porte l'interrompit alors qu'il s'apprêtait à noter un T à l'encre rouge sur le parchemin d'un élève particulièrement médiocre.

Il se leva et alla ouvrir, rageur. Il était passé 21h…

- « Albus », le salua-t-il, à peine surpris.

Le directeur le salua et demanda

- « Puis-je entrer ? »

Le Serpentard acquiesça et s'écarta pour laisser entrer Dumbledore.

Le directeur s'installa dans le siège qui faisait face au bureau de Severus et commença à parler alors que Severus lui préparait du thé.

- « J'ai reçu aujourd'hui une demande d'apprenti en potions de l'Université de Paris », dit-il de but en blanc.

Severus fut soulagé de ne plus être professeur de potions. Il avait toujours détesté avoir un étudiant qui lui collait aux basques plusieurs semaines de suite.

- « Granger est trop jeune pour avoir un apprenti, Albus.. »

Dumbledore fronça les sourcils et agita une main devant son visage comme pour chasser une mauvaise pensée.

- « Non non non Severus…pas Hermione… A vrai dire, je pensais à …toi, Severus »

Severus déglutit difficilement et répliqua dans la seconde.

- « N'y pensez même pas ! C'est hors de question »

Albus parut amusé mais Severus perçut une étincelle d'agacement dans ses yeux bleus.

- « Je ne suis pas venu pour discuter Severus…Notre apprenti est…déjà là, en fait. Il commencera demain. Avec toi. »

Severus soupira, las des manies du vieil homme à toujours mettre les gens devant le fait accompli. Il savait qu'il ne reviendrait pas sur sa décision et qu'il était inutile de protester.

- « Combien de temps ? »

- « 4 ou 5 mois tout au plus… »

- « Est-ce bien raisonnable avec cette guerre qui se prépare, Albus ? »

- « Nous aviserons à ce moment-là…et puis, cela ne devrait pas te demander énormément de travail…il sort de l'université et se débrouille bien à ce qu'on m'a dit…C'est mon vieil ami Charles qui me l'envoie… Je ne pouvais pas refuser »

- « Bien…On dirait que je n'ai pas le choix … » soupira Severus, las.

Il allait devoir se coltiner un gamin maladroit et faire preuve de patience. Il n'avait pas envie de passer tous ces « temps libres » avec une autre personne qu'Hermione.

Comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées, le vieil homme lui dit d'un sourire agrémenté d'un clin d'œil taquin :

- « Remettez la bonne nuit à Miss Granger »

Si Severus était ébranlé mais il ne laissa rien paraitre devant son directeur.

-« Albus, je ne vois pas de qu…. »

-« ts ts ts ! Allons, allons Severus… » fit-il d'un air taquin. Sur quoi il indiqua d'un coup d'œil appuyé la veste rouge- reconnaissable entre toutes- accrochée au porte manteau de Severus, juste à côté de sa cape noire.

Severus pâlit et devint muet.

C'est ce moment que choisit Hermione, ensommeillée et enroulée dans les draps de lit, pour ouvrir la porte de la chambre en clignant des yeux. Ce qu'elle vit la laissa de marbre. Elle se figea dans son élan et osa un coup d'œil atterré en direction de Severus. Il ne réagissait pas non plus, se contentant de serrer les poings si fort que la jointure de ses doigts était devenue blanche.

- « Bon, je vous laisse … » chantonna Albus.

Severus ne bougea pas d'un poil.

- « Petit veinard ! » lui glissa le directeur avant de disparaitre aussi vite qu'il était arrivé.

Quand la porte se referma, une seule chose sortit de la bouche de Severus :

-"ET MERDE !"

* * *

_**Alors? Je continue? Que pensez-vous qu'il va se passer dans les prochains chapitres? Avez-vous des envies, des suggestions ^_^ ?**_

_**Avant de passer votre chemin, pensez à laisser un petit commentaire...ça nourrit mon inspiration et me motive à poster plus vite :) QUI SERA MA 600eme "revieweuse" ^_^?**_

_**Bisous**_


	28. Un homme blessé

**_Coucou les filles, _**

**_Je poste vite fait ce chapitre avant de filer dormir...Je répondrai à toutes vos reviews cette semaine! D'autant que nous avons passé la barre des 600 reviews grâce à Monshi-Suru :) Trop contente!_**

**_A très bientôt!_**

**_PS : s'il y en a qui veulent me contacter via Facebook, laissez-moi vos nom et prénom en MP ;) Je vous ajouterai à mes amis...C'est sympa aussi de se "voir" enfin ;)_**

* * *

« - On ne peut rien lui cacher de toute façon… » se contenta de dire Hermione avec un haussement d'épaules.

Severus alla se rassoir à son bureau, calmant ses nerfs sur les mauvaises copies de ses élèves.

Elle vint se placer derrière lui et lui massa les épaules, tendrement. Elle le sentit se calmer sous la pression de ses doigts. Il soupira.

« - Albus m'exaspère » gémit-il. Il sentit la pression des petits doigts d'Hermione s'accentuer et ses muscles se détendre.

-« Il veut que je prenne un apprenti…dès demain…Comme si j'avais le temps de pouponner »

Tout en continuant à masser ses épaules, Hermione se pencha et déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

-« Tu piques, Severus ! » le taquina-t-elle.

Il se retourna, l'air fatigué, et fit s'assoir Hermione sur ses genoux.

-« La seule gamine dont j'ai envie de m'occuper, c'est toi Granger ! »

Le visage d'Hermione se renfrogna soudain.

- « Quoi ? C'est une fille ton apprenti ? Alors là, je m'insurge ! Tu as refusé pour moi, alors pas question qu'une autre ai ce privilège !»

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

- « Hermione ne me complique pas les choses…Garçon ou fille, je n'en sais rien…Et je m'en fiche… Tout ce que je sais c'est que ça va me prendre du temps…Je n'en ai déjà pas beaucoup…et avec cette guerre qui risque d'arriver d'un moment à l'autre… et puis, il y a …toi»

A ces paroles, Hermione leva les yeux vers lui, doucement, comme pour ne pas effrayer un animal craintif. Car c'est ce qu'était Severus à cet instant même. Il ne disait jamais ce genre de choses, il ne disait jamais qu'elle comptait, il le lui faisait savoir, c'est tout ce dont il était capable. Il ne parlait jamais cette foutue guerre qui se préparait…Lorsqu'il rentrait au beau milieu de la nuit, il la rejoignait après sa douche et ne la touchait pas, comme s'il avait peur de la salir. Le lendemain matin, ni lui ni elle n'abordait le délicat sujet de ses missions…C'était un accord tacite qui leur permettait en quelque sorte de supporter la situation.

Severus soutint son regard pendant quelques secondes avant de détourner les yeux. Mais elle avait compris qu'il tenait à elle. Elle le serra fort dans ses bras, sa tête posée contre son épaule. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle brisa leur étreinte et se leva. Severus voulait encore sentir sa chaleur et la douceur de sa peau. Il en avait besoin, ce soir plus que jamais.

Lorsqu'elle l'intima de venir dormir, il éteignit le feu et les bougies et la suivit sans mot dire.

* * *

Le lendemain, pour la première fois, elle fut debout avant lui. Elle alla se doucher et fut surprise de le voir encore dans le lit lorsqu'elle vint s'habiller dans la chambre.

Elle savoura ce moment. Elle adorait le regarder dormir… Ses yeux étaient clos, son torse montait et descendait au gré de sa respiration. Il dormait.

A contrecœur elle se dirigea vers le lit pour le réveiller doucement.

-« Severus… »

-« Mmmmm », fit-il à moitié endormi

Elle s'approcha encore du lit, inquiète.

-« Severus, tu vas bien ? »

Elle eut à peine le temps de terminer sa phrase, qu'il ouvrit brusquement les yeux et elle sentit deux bras puissants l'attraper. Surprise, elle tomba sur lui de ton son poids et il en profita pour l'attirer sous la couette avec lui.

-« Severus ! Arrête ! », lui dit-elle en riant aux éclats et sans aucune conviction.

Mais il n'arrêta pas. Et elle capitula avec délice.

* * *

Une heure plus tard, Severus, suivi de près par une Hermione aux joues rosies par le plaisir, déboulèrent dans la grande salle pour le petit déjeuner.

Persuadée que tout le monde avait compris leur petit manège, elle était bien trop occupée à fixer le sol qu'elle entendit à peine une voix l'appeler de son prénom lorsqu'elle rejoignit la table des professeurs.

-« Hermione »

Un accent français…Elle sentit deux bras qui la soulevaient du sol dans une étreinte plus que chaleureuse. Et ce parfum. Merlin, elle connaissait ce parfum. Elle leva les yeux, craignant déjà la vision qui allait s'offrir à elle.

- « Thomas ! »

Un jeune homme de son âge, grand, cheveux bruns, yeux bleus…assez mignon, se tenait devant elle.

Elle ne sut pas quoi dire. Elle comprit immédiatement ce qu'il faisait là. Elle vit Severus lui jeter un regard dédaigneux et continuer son chemin pour s'assoir à la table.

- « Thomas, pourquoi es-tu venu ici ? »

- « Je suis apprenti avec… »

- « Le professeur Rogue. Thomas … pourquoi ? » le coupa-t-elle

Elle avait compris son manège et ne souhaitait pas tourner autour du pot plus longtemps.

-« J 'ai tout fait pour faire mon stage ici…pour te retrouver, Mione… »

Hermione redoutait cette réponse… Elle regarda le jeune-homme, confuse et contrariée.

-« Thomas », dit-elle d'une voix douce, « c'est stupide…tu sais bien que… »

-« J'ai foiré Hermione, c'est ma faute…Laisse-moi une seconde chance… ».

Hermione aurait voulu lui dire que ce n'était pas le cas, que c'était sa faute à elle…Qu'elle avait cru pouvoir oublier un autre homme dans ses bras. Mais qu'elle n'y était pas arrivée.

Il lui prit les mains…Elle se laissa faire.

Tous les professeurs étaient assis et regardaient cette scène étrange et intime qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux.

Hermione se ressaisit enfin, consciente de tous les regards posés sur eux, en particulier celui de Severus.

« - Asseyons-nous », fit une Hermione rouge de honte face à ses collègues.

Il acquiesça, soucieux de son amie qu'il savait embarrassée par sa faute.

Il s'assit à la place que Severus avait délaissée pour aller s'assoir à l'autre bout de la table, le plus loin possible de la jeune femme.

« Severus… » pensa Hermione en regardant dans la direction de son amant. Ce qu'elle vit lui brisa le cœur. Il était encore plus pâle qu'à son habitude, ses traits étaient durs, son regard haineux. Elle le supplia du regard pour qu'il lise en elle, pour qu'il sache la vérité. Mais il n'en fit rien. Il se contenta de la fixer avec dégoût et froideur.

Elle n'entendit pas lorsque Thomas lui dit qu'il l'aimait encore, qu'il n'arrivait pas à oublier leur complicité, leurs moments à deux, leur vie d'avant. Elle ne sentit pas lorsqu'il posa sa main sur la sienne… Elle sentit toutes ses forces la quitter alors qu'elle assistait impuissante à la souffrance de son amant. Elle avait envie de courir dans ses bras, de l'embrasser, de lui dire qu'il était le seul qu'elle ait jamais aimé. Mais elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas.

Elle répéta à Thomas , aussi discrètement que possible, que c'était une mauvaise idée, que leur histoire était terminée, qu'elle ne l'aimait plus… Thomas se contenta de lui répondre :

-« J'ai plusieurs mois pour te convaincre…je ne te presserai pas, ma puce »

Les pieds d'une chaise claquèrent sur le sol et Severus quitta la table.

Hermione tenta de le retenir lorsqu'il passa derrière elle

-« Severus… »

Mais il fit comme si elle n'existait pas et quitta la grande salle.

Hermione sentit son cœur éclater en mille morceaux lorsque la petite porte par laquelle il était sorti se referma brusquement.

* * *

Après le repas, elle accompagna Thomas jusqu'au bureau de Severus.

Elle se doutait bien que son amant était profondément blessé et elle ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à elle-même. Elle aurait du lui en parler…Elle savait à quel point il était mal dans sa peau …

Avant qu'elle ne frappe à la porte, Thomas l'attrapa par le bras et lui dit :

-« Hermione, je ne t'importunerai plus… je sais combien ce poste est important pour toi…pardonne-moi pour mon attitude de tout à l'heure…C'était déplacé face à tes collègues… »

Hermione acquiesça. Si seulement il savait…

Une voix grave et acérée vint interrompre la conversation.

- « Désolé d'interrompre ces émouvantes retrouvailles, mais la moindre des politesses serait de faire les présentations, jeune homme »

Severus avait surgi de nulle part et les avait fait sursauter tous les deux.

Le professeur, l'air plus furieux qu'un taureau prêt à charger et la lèvre retroussée avec dégoût, tendait la main à Thomas.

Hermione essaya d'attraper son regard, de le rassurer, mais il ne lui accordait pas la moindre attention. Ses yeux perçants étaient fixés sur ce blanc-bec qui se permettait tant de familiarités avec elle. Elle sut immédiatement ce qu'il allait faire lorsqu'elle le vit plonger sans aucune retenue ses yeux dans ceux du jeune homme.

- « Severus…ne fais pas ça », supplia-t-elle en posant une main sur son bras. Mais il était trop tard. Elle le sentit trembler de colère alors qu'il parcourait les souvenirs de Thomas. Il lui fallu moins de 15 secondes pour savoir ce qu'il y avait à savoir. Une Hermione nue dans les bras du garçon. Il ne pouvait pas en supporter davantage.

Il brisa alors le contact visuel et fixa longuement le sol.

- « Mais à quoi vous jouez ! », fit le jeune-homme, déboussolé.

« - A faire les présentations », répondit Severus en tentant de cacher la colère qui bouillonnait en lui.

Ni Hermione, ni Thomas n'eurent le temps de répliquer. Il empoigna le bras du jeune homme et l'entraina dans son bureau dans un tourbillon de robes noires.

- « Venez avec moi. Nous commençons tout de suite.»

Ils disparurent tous les deux et Hermione resta là, stupide au milieu du couloir vide. Elle tomba à genoux et se mit à pleurer.

Cette journée fut la plus longue de sa vie. Elle donna cours dans un état second.

Elle espéra voir Severus pendant le repas de midi, mais ni lui ni Thomas ne firent leur apparition. Même scénario au repas du soir.

A la tristesse vint s'ajouter l'inquiétude… Hermione commençait même à penser que Severus avait perdu son sang froid et réservé à Thomas un sort des plus sordides.

A peine son repas terminé, elle se dirigea, le cœur battant, vers les appartements qu'elle partageait avec son amant depuis quelques semaines.

Lorsqu'elle prononça le mot de passe, la porte resta close. Il avait du le changer depuis le matin.

Elle se résigna alors à frapper de toutes ses petites forces sur le panneau de bois massif.

- « Severus… je sais que tu es là…réponds-moi »

Elle insista. Elle pleura. Le supplia. Mais la porte ne bougea pas.

Après une demi-heure à tambouriner sur la porte, elle s'apprêta à partir lorsqu'enfin Severus daigna lui ouvrir.

Elle courut vers lui avec la ferme intention de se jeter dans ses bras, mais il l'arrêta d'un geste de la main.

Son visage était livide, son expression dure et froide. Seuls ses yeux trahissaient sa douleur.

- « Severus, laisse-moi t'expliquer…C'était avant toi… »

Il lui remit un paquet, sans dire un mot, et ferma la porte.

Hermione baissa les yeux sur ce que Severus lui avait mis dans les bras. C'était les effets personnels qu'elle avait progressivement amenés chez lui. Et pour la seconde fois ce jour-là, elle fondit en larmes au milieu d'un couloir désert.

Elle entendit des pas non loin de là. Puis des coups frappés à sa porte située juste à côté.

Elle se leva, essuya ses larmes, et se dirigea vers l'entrée de ses appartements. Sans grande surprise, elle trouva Thomas devant la porte.

A sa seule vue, elle éclata en sanglots.

Il se précipita vers elle et la serra dans ses bras, protecteur.

- « Hermione… Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?»

D'un signe de tête elle indiqua qu'elle souhaitait rentrer chez elle avant de parler de quoi que ce soit. Elle se dégagea de son étreinte, reprit un peu de contenance, prononça son mot de passe et invita le jeune-homme à rentrer.

Une fois à l'intérieur, il la prit tendrement dans ses bras. Elle ne protesta pas et se laissa bercer en pleurant doucement contre son épaule.

Après de longues minutes, elle leva ses grands yeux remplis de larmes vers lui. Il pensa qu'elle voulait l'embrasser et se pencha vers elle. Elle le repoussa gentiment.

-« Non, Thomas…Arrête… »

Elle ajouta : « Par ta faute je viens de perdre l'homme que j'aime » et fondit à nouveau en larmes.

Il la regarda, étonné et blessé.

- « Mione, que veux-tu dire ? »

La nuit allait être longue.

Elle l'invita à s'asseoir près d'elle sur le canapé et commença son récit.

* * *

**_Bon, pas taper...Ce chapitre était assez court et ce n'est pas mon préféré...Mais c'est un passage obligé pour la suite de l'histoire...Ne vous inquiétez pas, Hermione restera fidèle à Severus...Je déteste les fics où Hermione se console dans les bras d'un autre...Ca gâche tout!_**

**_N'oubliez pas la petite review... Plus j'en reçois, plus je suis motivée à poster vite :) _**


	29. Partir, c'est mourir un peu

**_Bonsoir à toutes, _**

**_Voici mon petit cadeau pour l'an neuf...un nouveau chapitre. J'espère que vous apprécierez car il est un peu spécial...je n'en dis pas plus :)_**

**_Nous arrivons tout doucement à la fin de l'histoire...je pense qu'il y aura encore 3 ou 4 chapitres :( snif... mais le meilleur reste à venir :p il me tarde d'écrire les prochains!_**

**_Je suis toujours ouverte à vos suggestions, remarques,...donc un petit clic pour me laisser une review :p _**

**_Je vous souhaite d'ores et déjà un très bon réveillon et une excellente année 2012!_**

**_Bonne lecture_**

* * *

Thomas la regardait dormir depuis presqu'une heure…Il était perdu dans ses pensées après avoir écouté le récit d'Hermione.

D'abord il ne l'avait pas crue. Il avait pensé à une mauvaise plaisanterie. Mais elle était en larmes, elle tremblait…et elle avait l'air si sincère. Alors il avait du l'écouter, la femme qu'il aimait, lui parler d'un autre. Lui parler d'un homme plus âgé dont elle était folle pour une raison inconnue. Sans doute l'expérience, l'intelligence, la maturité. Il avait toujours su qu'elle recherchait la reconnaissance d'un adulte dans le monde sorcier. Il avait vite compris qu'elle avait du tout apprendre seule, sans jamais pouvoir demander conseil à ses parents sur ce qui lui arrivait. Elle avait toujours voué à ses professeurs une admiration et un respect sans égal lorsqu'ils étaient tous deux à l'université. Pas étonnant qu'elle finisse par tomber amoureuse d'un homme plus âgé.

Elle était passionnée, souvent triste aussi. Il ignorait pourquoi, mais parfois lorsqu'ils faisaient l'amour avec elle, il voyait les larmes couler sur ses joues. Elle était à la fois tellement prévisible et tellement mystérieuse. Il l'aimait pour ça. Son Hermione…Mais ce soir, elle n'était plus tout à fait la sienne en fait.

Thomas avait mal, rien qu'à la regarder et à l'imaginer dans les bras de cet homme qu'il trouvait odieux. Il avait passé l'après-midi avec lui et en avait conclu qu'il s'agissait sans doute d'un vieux pervers frustré d'être resté la tête plongée dans ses chaudrons pendant toutes ces années. Il savait maintenant que le Professeur Rogue était au moins tout aussi énervé et dégouté que lui en ce moment-même. Il comprenait mieux sa colère envers lui, ses phrases acerbes, ses regards meurtriers…Et dire qu'il était son maître de stage et qu'il allait devoir passer plusieurs mois sous ses ordres… Quel bordel ! Il s'était mis lui-même dans une situation impossible en venant rejoindre Hermione à Poudlard. Il y avait cru…il pensait qu'elle craquerait…il ne pensait certainement pas que son cœur appartiendrait déjà à un autre.

Merlin, qu'il avait mal. Il savait qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre choix que de la laisser partir vers celui qu'elle aimait. Il ne la connaissait que trop bien. Elle ne lui appartiendrait plus jamais.

Il l'embrassa tendrement sur le front et s'allongea à ses côtés pour sombrer à son tour dans le sommeil.

* * *

Severus avait mal à en crever. Lui qui n'avait plus senti son cœur, voilà que cet organe insensible se remettait à saigner de plus belle dans sa poitrine. Des larmes de rages coulaient sur ses joues… Il devait se contenir pour ne pas que sa magie détruise tout ce qui se trouvait dans la pièce.

Plus tôt dans la soirée, il avait vraiment voulu ouvrir la porte à Hermione…Il voulait juste attendre, voir si elle allait rester, voir si elle tenait à lui, voir si elle reviendrait vers lui malgré la présence de _l'autre._ Il l'avait testée...Il allait lui ouvrir, dans quelques instants…Dans une minute ou deux…Et il allait lui demander des explications. Lui demander pourquoi, comme par hasard, son dernier amant avait fait des pieds et des poings pour être son apprenti. S'étaient-ils moqués de lui ?Avaient-ils tout planifié ? Il ne savait plus en quoi il devait croire. Le matin-même il pensait qu'elle l'aimait, qu'elle était sincère…En quelques heures, tout s'était effondré. Mais ce soir alors qu'elle frappait à sa porte, il penser vraiment à lui ouvrir…mais la voix masculine qu'il avait entendue lui avait arraché son geste, sa main était restée suspendue immobile sur la poignée. Et il avait entendu son Hermione partir vers cet autre. Il avait entendu la porte se refermer sur eux.

Cela faisait bientôt 5 heures que son rival était là-dedans avec elle. 5 heures que Severus n'avait d'autre envie que celle de tuer cet homme ou de mourir là, sur place. Il avait trop mal. Il se doutait de ce qu'ils faisaient tous les deux dans les appartements d'Hermione…Il revoyait sans cesse les pensées du jeune homme, Hermione nue dans ses bras, souriante. L'image était trop belle, trop parfaite. A côté de ça, leur couple avait l'air tellement improbable…il était trop vieux pour elle, il venait de se rendre compte à quel point. Et il enragea de plus belle.

Il aurait du se lever, aller frapper à la porte et refaire le portrait de cet abruti heureux. Mais cette vision parfaite de ce jeune couple, le faisait se sentir ridicule…Comme si il ne la méritait pas. Alors pour apaiser son cœur qui battait à tout rompre et sa tête dont les pensées le torturaient, il bu. Un premier Whisky pur fur, cul sec. Un second. Un troisième. Un quatrième. Et puis il arrêta de compter…jusqu'à ce que la marque sur son bras le rappelle à la réalité. Il venait d'être appelé. C'était bien le moment.

Il fut alors pris d'un besoin affreux, d'une envie morbide qu'il n'avait plus éprouvée depuis…Lily et Potter. Une envie de sang, de meurtre et de vengeance que le trop-plein d'alcool ne fit qu'accentuer.

Pour la première fois depuis plus de 20 ans, il transplana vers son maître un sourire diabolique planté sur les lèvres.

* * *

Les journaux ne parlaient que de cela le lendemain matin. La Gazette du Sorcier montrait en première page des photos particulièrement sanglantes de l'attaque perpétrée par des mangemorts dans la nuit. Le monde sorcier n'avait plus connu cela depuis la première confrontation entre Harry encore bébé et Voldemort.

A la table des professeurs, tous les regards étaient tournés vers Severus. Il avait l'air d'humeur massacrante. Son teint était plus pâle et ses cernes plus noires qu'à l'habitude. Ses yeux ne laissaient transparaître aucune expression. Tous savaient qu'il avait tué au cours de cette nuit barbare. Mais tous pensaient que, comme à son habitude, il avait agit contre son gré, pour protéger sa couverture. Personne ne soupçonnait le plaisir qu'il avait eu à passer sa colère sur des innocents. Ce matin, il était un peu apaisé, mais il avait honte. Comment avait-il pu faire cela ? Cela ne faisait que confirmer à quel point il était abject. Bien sûr, il tuait souvent…mais jamais comme ça. Jamais en y mettant autant d'acharnement et en y prenant autant de plaisir. Ce matin, il état effrayé de ce qu'il était capable de faire. Il savait aussi que le mage noir ne serait pas insensible à un tel dévouement… Il savait qu'il serait bientôt rappelé pour une nouvelle mission.

Lorsqu'Hermione vint s'assoir juste à côté de lui, l'air tout aussi fatigué et les yeux gonflés, il ne manifesta aucun signe d'intérêt. Mais à l'intérieur c'était tout le contraire. Il bouillonnait de rage à nouveau.

Hermione posa doucement sa main sur son bras. Il regarda sa main avec dégout. Comment pouvait-elle encore le toucher ? Le toucher après ce qu'elle avait fait cette nuit…le toucher après ce qu'il avait fait, lui…

- « Severus… » murmura-t-elle dans un souffle

C'est ce moment que choisit Thomas pour faire son entrée et venir s'assoir à l'autre bout de la table, en tentant de rester aussi discret que possible. Severus trouva en ce comportement suspect une preuve supplémentaire de l'infidélité d'Hermione.

Ce fut comme un électrochoc, le sorcier se leva et quitta la table.

Il était loin de se douter qu'Hermione aurait le cran de le suivre... Mais il l'entendit crier son nom à travers la Grande Salle. Il ne répondit pas et continua son chemin vers la sortie. De nombreuses paires d'yeux se levèrent vers ce couple étrange.

Une fois qu'ils furent en dehors de la grande salle, loin des regards, Hermione lui attrapa le bras.

- « Severus, arrête de faire l'enfant »

Il s'arrêta et dégagea son bras avec violence en plantant ses yeux noirs dans ceux de la jeune femme. Elle put y lire la rage et la jalousie qui le consumaient. Elle vit la tristesse aussi…

- « Severus, je t'aime », parvint-elle à articuler alors que les larmes commençaient à embuer ses yeux.

Sur quoi elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de partir et se jeta contre son torse en l'entourant de ses bras frêles.

Ils restèrent ainsi un moment. Lui incapable de bouger, elle trop effrayée de faire un geste de trop et d'être repoussée.

Il avait encore le goût du sang en bouche et les muscles crispés par une nuit de combats. C'était comme si, en quelques heures, il avait perdu l'habitude de cette tendresse féminine et ne pouvait plus la supporter. Et il y avait ce parfum inconnu qui flottait encore entre eux.

Tout ce qu'il fut capable de dire fut :

- « Tu sens son odeur… »

Sa voix était rauque, pleine de reproches et de haine.

Il la repoussa brusquement avant de se détourner d'elle.

Elle resta là un moment avant de partir à sa poursuite. Elle le rattrapa au détour d'un couloir désert.

- « Il n'y a plus rien entre lui et moi, Severus. C'était avant. Avant toi…De ta faute… »

Il se retourna brusquement pour lui faire face de toute sa stature.

- « Tu m'as chassée », ajouta-t-elle

Il la regarda froidement

- « Et tu penses que j'ai du temps à perdre pour ce genre de discussion de bonne femme ? Tu n'as pas lu les journaux ce matin ? »

Hermione parut choquée. Elle était tellement obsédée par son besoin de lui parler qu'elle n'avait même pas fait le lien avec les évènements de la nuit. Et soudain, elle réalisa …

- « Severus, qu'as-tu fait ? » lui demanda-t-elle en posant une main sur sa bouche pour faire passer un de ces haut-le-cœur qui lui donnait la nausée.

Il s'emporta.

-« J'ai fait mon boulot, Granger ! Mon sale boulot ! », hurla-t-il.

Il continua

- « Et tout ça pendant que toi… » sa lèvre se retroussa avec dégoût à la seule pensée traversant son esprit… « pendant que toi et lui… »

Elle avait les yeux emplis de larmes et le regardait, implorante.

- « Severus…arrête…nous avons parlé, c'est tout. Severus, arrête, je t'en prie…je t'aime…Severus, par Merlin, dis-moi que tu n'as pas…»

- « Mais que crois-tu que nous faisons les nuits où Il nous appelle ? »

Il se détourna d'elle, implacable.

Et il l'entendit murmurer :

- « Ne m'abandonne pas… »

Elle s'effondra en larmes mais il n'eut pas un regard en arrière.

* * *

Un mois passa à ce rythme-là. Elle le suivait, le suppliait. Il la repoussait sans cesse, allant même jusqu'à s'énerver violemment.

Hermione essayait de faire bonne figure, de continuer à assurer ses cours. Dans ses moments libres, elle voyait beaucoup Thomas. Il s'était fait à l'idée qu'elle ne serait plus jamais qu'une amie et, tout doucement, son cœur commençait à guérir. Sans cette entente fraternelle avec Thomas, Hermione aurait été incapable de survivre à sa rupture avec Severus. Car c'était de cela qu'il s'agissait : d'une rupture. Cela faisait plusieurs semaines qu'elle avait peine à le réaliser. Les week-ends elle ne sortait pas, restait au lit pendant des heures…Elle avait l'impression d'être morte…Elle avait si peu d'appétit qu'elle en avait la nausée et des maux de tête interminables.

Elle s'était enfin décidée à en parler à Harry. Elle l'avait revu à Londres dernièrement et cela lui avait fait un bien fou. Elle lui avait tout raconté, depuis le tout début de l'histoire alors qu'ils étaient encore à Poudlard. Elle lui avait dit pour Thomas. Et puis pour la rupture avec Severus.

Le jeune-homme avait d'abord été choqué d'apprendre qu'Hermione et son ancien professeur de potion avaient…Heuu… non ! Vraiment c'était dur à imaginer ! Une fois le choc passé, il lui avait simplement dit :

- « Cela ne m'étonne pas de toi, Mione…Vous êtes pareils…Toujours le nez dans ces foutus bouquins… »

Elle avait souri tristement.

Il avait alors ajouté, taquin :

-« Qu'est-ce que ça donnera si vous avez des enfants ? »

Ils avaient éclaté de rire tous les deux.

Merlin que la présence d'Harry était douce et bienfaisante. Il l'avait même forcée à aller faire une prise de sang en voyant sa mine et son état déplorable. Que c'était bon de retrouver un véritable ami qui veille enfin sur elle…

Ils s'étaient promis de se revoir tous les mois maintenant qu'Harry travaillait à nouveau à Londres en tant qu'Auror. Et il y avait à faire en ce moment, avec les attaques de mangemorts de plus en plus fréquentes. Hermione avait fait jurer à Harry de ne pas faire de mal à Severus si il tombait un jour sur lui. Sans hésiter, le jeune homme lui avait promis.

* * *

Harry était donc venu à Poudlard quelques fois pour rendre visite à son amie. Ils passaient la journée ensemble, à discuter, à se promener dans le parc. Elle lui avait présenté Thomas et ils s'étaient tout de suite bien entendus. Quand ils discutaient tous les trois, Thomas faisaient souvent des allusions humoristiques au fait qu'Hermione ne voulait plus de lui. Ils riaient de bon cœur et cela rappelait à Hermione le trio qu'ils formaient avec Ron quelques années auparavant. Harry et Thomas essayaient tant que possible d'éviter de parler de Severus en présence d'Hermione.

Severus quant à lui ne supportait plus de voir la jeune femme entourée de Potter et de son ancien amant. Il ne savait plus quoi penser et sa souffrance le fermait du monde. Pour éviter d'autres incidents sanglants lorsqu'il était en mission, il prenait avant chaque « sortie » une potion calmante pour apaiser sa colère…colère qui ne le quittait plus…Il évitait la jeune femme autant que possible, même si elle persistait à vouloir s'asseoir à côté de lui lors des rares repas qu'il prenait dans la Grande Salle. Il ne lui adressait la parole que peu souvent. Il la voyait souffrir et souffrait aussi …mais sa jalousie l'emportait toujours et il restait persuadé qu'en passant autant de temps Thomas, il n'était pas possible qu'elle ne l'ai pas trompé. Et doucement, il se détourna d'elle, concentrant ses pensées sur ses missions à venir. Il passait de plus en plus de temps à l'extérieur du château, soit au service du Lord noir, soit au service d' Albus…

Comme il s'y attendait, son dévouement criminel lui avait valu les éloges de son maître…Il était maintenant de toutes les missions, de toutes les réunions…Le mage noir lui avait même installé des quartiers dans son manoir et il y résidait de temps en temps quand il n'était pas pris par ses obligations pour Poudlard. Voldemort aimait l'avoir à ses côtés pour le conseiller. C'était un honneur que beaucoup lui enviaient…Il s'en serait bien passé…Le seul avantage c'est qu'il pouvait ainsi rester loin d'Hermione…

* * *

Le printemps était arrivé tout doucement sans crier gare. Et par un beau matin sucré, le directeur annonça le départ définitif du professeur Rogue …

- « et ce afin d'assumer pleinement ses autres fonctions » avait-il ajouté d'un air énigmatique et tracassé.

Il ne fallait pas être grand clerc pour comprendre ce que cela voulait dire. La guerre allait bientôt commencer…Le retour d'Harry, le départ de Severus…Les troupes se mettaient en place.

Hermione avait les mains moites, sa tête lui tournait. Trop meurtrie par cette nouvelle, elle entendit à peine lorsque Dumbledore continua :

- « Kingsley Shacklebolt le remplacera jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Il est primordial pour chaque élève de Poudlard de recevoir un enseignement sérieux dans ces matières au vu des évènements qui s'annoncent. »

Un murmure de soulagement avait alors envahit la salle. Et cela fit encore plus mal à Hermione quand elle vit Severus accuser le coup. Elle était assise à côté de lui, discrète. Elle put voir qu'en cet instant de réjouissance estudiantine à l'annonce de son départ, il avait soupiré, triste et las. Certes, il savait qu'il n'était pas apprécié, mais la mission qu'il s'apprêtait à remplir méritait un peu de respect. Et le seul message que lui envoyaient ses étudiants était « bon débarras ! ».

Les mains crispées sur ses cuisses, Severus tentait de rester digne et de ne laisser transparaitre sur son visage aucune émotion. Il serait bientôt loin.

C'est à ce moment qu'il sentit une petite main glisser sous la table et se poser doucement sur sa main à lui. Il se tourna vers Hermione et rencontra deux grands yeux noisette baignés de larmes…Ces yeux qu'il n'avait fait que croiser furtivement au cours des 3 derniers mois…Ces yeux qui n'avaient de cesse de lui hurler qu'elle l'aimait… Ses yeux qu'il adorait voir s'ouvrir le matin au réveil…S'y replonger l'enivrait. Et en cet instant plus rien d'autre ne compta que cet adieu qu'elle lui faisait. Il resserra timidement sa main d'homme autour des fins doigts d'Hermione. Ils restèrent ainsi un long, très long moment, sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive, profitant aussi longtemps qu'ils le pouvaient de ce contact inattendu.

* * *

Il avait quitté la Grande Salle, sans un mot, après avoir doucement retiré sa main de celle d'Hermione. Elle était restée là, quelques minutes encore, pour ne pas l'oppresser en le suivant. Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues et elle ne parvenait pas à faire cesser ce flot d'émotions qui la submergeaient. Il allait partir…Elle était revenue pour lui et voilà qu'il partait au combat après avoir ruiné leur histoire.

Minerva vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle, discrète.

- « Mon enfant, ne tardez pas si vous souhaiter lui dire au revoir… »

La jeune femme regarda sa collègue sans avoir l'air de comprendre…

- « Il va partir d'un moment à l'autre, Hermione… », fit le professeur de métamorphose d'un air désolé.

Sur quoi Hermione bondit de sa chaise, s'en voulant de s'être retenue de lui courir après…Quelle idiote ! Elle venait peut-être de gâcher la seule occasion de lui dire au revoir.

Elle courut à perdre haleine jusqu'aux appartements du professeur. Elle arriva devant la lourde porte et frappa. Aucune réponse. Elle fut prise d'un sentiment de panique…Elle comprit.

Dans un dernier élan d'espoir, elle essaya d'ouvrir la porte avec leur ancien mot de passe, celui qu'il avait changé pour ne plus la voir. Et à sa grande surprise, la porte s'ouvrit lorsqu'elle l'eut prononcé.

A l'intérieur, tout était vide et sombre. Sans même prendre la peine d'allumer une bougie, elle se jeta sur son lit, leur lit, et pleura en silence.

Severus était parti.

* * *

**_Alors? Pas trop en colère sur moi? Ne me tuez pas par pitié...attendez au moins quelques jours que je revoie mon amoureux..._**

**_Bon, pour celles qui veulent m'ajouter sur facebook, j'ai un souci si vous ne me donner que vos nom et prénom...Bé oui, vous avez des homonymes sur cette terre et je ne sais donc pas localiser votre page... Donc pour faire plus simple, j'ai créé un groupe sur Facebook qui s'intitule "Je l'aurai, Miss Granger!" Alors venez nous rejoindre :) Ce sera aussi l'occasion d'échanger sur la fic, de discuter sur des probables scénarios, de me faire part de vos suggestions,..._**

**_Sinon, il y a aussi le ptit bouton - review :)_**

**_A vot' bon coeur :)_**


	30. Espoir

**_Et voici le nouveau chapitre! Désolée pour le retard, je devais normalement le poster dimanche dernier mais mon amoureux venu par surprise a occasionné un petit contre-temps. J'espère que vous me le pardonnerez. Je tiens aussi à remercier celles qui ont rejoint le groupe Facebook...C'est sympa, ça nous permet de voir les visages derrière les pseudos et de discuter ensemble :)_**

**_Trève de bavardage! Bonne lecture!_**

**_Kawai-Shina_**

* * *

Hermione s'éveille en pleine nuit…Elle croit d'abord qu'elle a fait un cauchemar…Mais l'odeur masculine des draps la rappelle à la réalité. Elle se redresse doucement, sa tête est lourde, son cœur lui fait mal, sa gorge est nouée…Elle a la nausée. Ses joues sont asséchées par les nombreuses larmes qu'elle a versées. Elle reste là, à fixer le noir abyssal au dessus d'elle. Ce noir…et une fois encore cela lui rappelle Severus. Le moindre petit détail la ramène à lui…Malgré leur rupture, elle n'a jamais cessé de croire qu'elle le retrouverait un jour…Malgré leur rupture, il était au château, en apparente sécurité. Mais là, d'un coup, la guerre vient de le lui prendre. Et elle le sait, il n'a que peu de chance de s'en sortir.

Elle se redresse un peu plus, allume une bougie sur la table de nuit. La pièce danse au rythme de la faible lumière dorée. Elle voit quelques unes de ces tenues posées sur la chaise à côté du lit, ses livres sur la table de nuit,... Cela fait plusieurs mois qu'elle n'est plus venue dans cette pièce, mais elle a l'impression d'y avoir toujours vécu. Elle guette le moindre détail, la moindre trace qui pourrait faire espérer sa présence. Mais il n'y a rien. Tout est désespérément immobile.

Elle se rend dans la pièce principale. Et là, sur le grand bureau en acajou, elle le voit immédiatement : un parchemin, posé en évidence. Elle n'a même pas besoin de le lire, elle se doute qu'il lui est destiné. Elle s'approche, prend l'épais papier entre ses doigts et lit, tremblante :

« Hermione,

Prends soin de toi.

S.»

Ses grands yeux s'emplissent de larmes à nouveau. Sa tête tourne, ses jambes ne la portent plus. Elle se sent malade et vide. Elle a juste le temps de se précipiter dans les toilettes et d'y vomir le maigre repas du soir précédent. Elle se sent fiévreuse…

Il n'a pas pu partir, comme ça. Juste comme ça, sans un véritable adieu…En laissant derrière lui quelques mots sur un bout de papier.

Elle se déshabille et se réfugie sous la douche. L'eau est chaude et elle ne distingue bientôt plus si ce sont des larmes ou de l'eau qui coulent sur ses joues. Elle se lave avec le savon de Severus, elle veut sentir son odeur. Elle se laisse glisser le long de la paroi et s'assied par terre, la tête entre les genoux. Elle reste comme ça plus d'une heure… Elle sort et s'enroule dans sa serviette…Elle retourne nue dans la chambre, enfile une chemise blanche qu'il a laissé sur une chaise, encore imprégnée de sa présence. Elle le respire, par tous les pores de sa peau, elle veut le sentir. Elle veut le faire revenir, juste un peu. Chancelante, elle se glisse sous les draps et se recouche.

* * *

Le lendemain, ce sont des coups frappés violemment à la porte d'entrée qui la réveillent. Elle regarde l'heure…L'après-midi est déjà bien avancée, mais elle a l'impression de n'avoir fermé les yeux que quelques minutes. Les coups redoublent de puissance.

« HERMIONE ? Tu es là ? »

C'est la voix d'Harry. Par Merlin, que fait-il donc ici ?

Elle parvient, avec toutes les peines du monde, à émerger de son sommeil. Elle s'assied au bord du lit et attend que sa tête arrête de tourner. Après quelques secondes, elle se lève et se dirige vers la porte sans même prendre la peine de se recoiffer.

Elle entend chuchoter derrière la porte. Harry n'est apparemment pas seul.

* * *

Lorsqu'elle ouvre la porte, Harry découvre son amie comme il ne l'a jamais vue. Les yeux cernés et gonflés, les cheveux en bataille, la mine défaite. Il voit tout de suite qu'elle porte une chemise de Rogue. Elle lui arrive aux genoux et est indécemment ouverte sur ses cuisses et son décolleté.

Il se précipite et la prend dans ses bras, comme pour chasser à tout prix cette vision d'une Hermione mal en point. Il la serre contre lui de toutes ses forces.

- « Mione… » dit-il dans un souffle.

Elle sanglote.

Le directeur et le professeur de métamorphose entrent à leur tour dans la pièce. Ils se regardent, ne sachant que faire…

-« Miss Granger… » tente le directeur « Miss Granger…Severus va revenir… »

Hermione a le regard vide. Elle perçoit à peine les mots des personnes qui l'entourent. Elle sent des bras puissants la serrer et l'emporter vers le lit. Bientôt la voilà sous les draps.

Harry lui intime de se recoucher, il l'embrasse sur le front et s'assied à son chevet.

Discrètement, il demande que l'on appelle Mme Pomfresh. Bientôt, Hermione sent qu'on glisse une fiole dans sa bouche. Et elle sombre.

* * *

Severus s'est installé dans le manoir du Maître. Ses appartements sont confortables et spacieux. Il n'a guère l'habitude de tout ce luxe. Le lord noir a mit les petits plats dans les grands pour récupérer et garder à ses côtés son plus fidèle mangemort. Car c'est définitivement ce qu'il est.

Bien sûr, il retournera de temps en temps à Poudlard. C'est indispensable s'il veut continuer à jouer pleinement son rôle d'espion. Mais pour l'heure, le lord veut le garder à ses côtés. Il ne pouvait pas refuser. Il se doute que quelque chose se trame, mais comme toujours, il n'a pas le choix.

Il pense à elle. Et bien vite il s'oblige à chasser ces pensées-là. Il ne peut pas se permettre la moindre faille, la moindre brèche dans sa carapace. Pas ici.

Mais le souvenir d'Hermione lui colle à la peau tellement fort…

Il s'assied dans le grand fauteuil de cuir et prend sa tête entre ses mains, fixant le sol désespérément pendant de longues minutes…

* * *

Hermione dort toujours profondément…Dans son sommeil, elle entend des voix lointaines…Des voix familières…

-« Vous en êtes certaine ? »

-« Presque certaine, Monsieur Potter », répond Mme Pomfresh

-« C'est impossible …», répond Harry, pensif.

Brusquement il se retourne sur Thomas. Le jeune-homme est assis sur le rebord du lit et tient la main d'Hermione dans la sienne. Il ne comprend pas immédiatement pourquoi Harry le scrute d'un regard interrogateur et haineux.

-« Quoi ? »…. « Hoo non, ce n'est pas ma faute Harry, ne me regarde pas comme ça, hein ! »

Harry est furieux.

- « Il y a un moyen d'en être certains. Réveillons-la. »

Le jeune homme rejoint Thomas au chevet d'Hermione. Il lui caresse la joue doucement.

-« Hermione.. ? », « Hermione, réveille-toi »

-« Monsieur Potter », l'interrompt Mme Pomfresh, « je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée… »

Elle comprend au regard qu'Harry lui rend que ce n'est pas le moment de discuter.

-« Vous avez une meilleure idée, peut-être ? »

L'infirmière secoue la tête tristement.

- « Faites donc, monsieur Potter. Je reviens dans quelques instants…Il nous faudra une autre potion de toute manière. »

Sur ces paroles, elle quitte la pièce, laissant les deux jeunes hommes seuls avec leur amie.

-« Hermione… réveille-toi… », reprend Harry

Hermione bouge les paupières. Lorsqu'elle ouvre les yeux, c'est un Harry anxieux qu'elle découvre penché sur elle. Et là, tout lui revient…et un étau lui enserre alors le cœur.

D'une voix faible, elle prononce son nom :

-« Harry… »

-« Hermione, comment te sens-tu ? »

-« …je ne... sens plus rien du tout… »

-« Tu as dormi pendant plusieurs heures…Il est l'heure du dîner. On va aller te chercher de quoi manger, Mione…Même si tu n'as pas faim, tu dois te forcer …

Voyant que son amie cherche à protester, il ajoute en plongeant ses yeux clairs dans ceux de la jeune femme :

- « J'ai besoin de toi pour affronter tout ça, Mione… »

Et voici qu'elle esquisse un semblant de sourire. C'est une petite victoire pour Harry.

Confiant, il reprend :

-« Ron va bientôt arriver…Ce sera comme avant, tous les trois … Ca va aller Mione, tu vas voir »

Elle prend sa main et la serre fort dans la sienne. Déjà le fardeau lui semble moins lourd à porter.

-« Hem hem », toussote Thomas derrière Harry.. « youhou, je suis là moi aussi »

Hermione et Harry éclatent de rire en voyant la mine rabougrie de Thomas.

- « Enfin...presque que comme avant », ajoute Harry avant de reprendre son sérieux.

Se tournant à nouveau vers Hermione, il demande :

-« Hermione, j'ai besoin de savoir si tu as reçu les résultats de la prise de sang que je t'avais demandé de faire il y a peu… »

Face au visage inquiet et interrogateur d'Hermione, il ajoute :

-« Mme Pomfresh doit vérifier …un truc…Et ce serait plus simple avec ces résultats. »

- « Elle est sur mon bureau…mon mot de passe est 'Amortentia' », répond la jeune femme en rougissant.

-« Thomas va te faire apporter un repas…pendant ce temps, je file chercher ça chez toi…Mme Pomfresh sera là dans un instant ».

Il l'embrasse furtivement sur le front et quitte les appartement de Rogue pour rejoindre ceux de son amie.

Harry se précipite dans les appartements d'Hermione. Il veut être revenu avant l'infirmière. Il ne veut pas que ce soit elle qui lui annonce ça.

* * *

Harry ne met guère de temps à trouver les résultats en question sur le bureau parfaitement rangé d'Hermione. L'enveloppe est encore scellée…Harry en veut à son amie l'espace d'une seconde…A quoi bon faire une prise de sang si elle ne regarde même pas les résultats ?

Il s'empare de l'enveloppe et retourne rapidement vers les appartements du maitre des potions.

Dans le couloir, il tombe sur l'infirmière.

-« J'ai les résultats de sa prise de sang… »

L'infirmière s'étonne :

-« Déjà ? Comment avez-vous fait ? »

- « Je lui avais demandé d'en faire une il y a quelques semaines…Elle commençait à ne plus aller très bien… »

- « Et ? »

- « Je ne sais pas, l'enveloppe est fermée… »

- « Et bien, ouvrez-la donc », s'impatienta l'infirmière.

Fébrilement, Harry ouvre l'enveloppe et en sort les résultats qu'il parcourt rapidement avant de trouver la réponse qu'il cherche. Il devient livide.

-« Et bien, Monsieur Potter ? »

- « Positif… »

Ils se regardent tous les deux, l'air inquiet et désemparé.

D'un mouvement de tête, l'infirmière se reprend :

« Et bien, il va falloir lui annoncer…Je peux m'en charger si vous voulez. »

Harry fixe le sol. Il répond favorablement à cette proposition.

Elle ajoute :

-« Je lui ai amené une autre potion …Elle en aura bien besoin…Allons-y ! »

* * *

Hermione est seule dans sa chambre lorsque l'infirmière et Harry font leur entrée. Thomas, malgré les protestations de son amie, est parti en cuisine commander aux elfes un repas sur mesure pour elle.

Elle remarque immédiatement que quelque chose cloche. Elle le voit aux yeux d'Harry qui fuient son regard. Elle le voit à la mine faussement rassurante de Mme Pomfresh. Elle remarque l'enveloppe ouverte qu'Harry tient entre ses mains…

Et soudain, elle sait. Elle le sent.

Elle n'entend même pas les mille et une délicatesses que prend l'infirmière pour lui annoncer la nouvelle. Elle sent un frisson parcourir son corps et une joie immense l'envahir à mesure que cette certitude la percute de plein fouet. Des larmes se mettent à couler sur ses joues et, avant que l'infirmière n'en vienne à prononcer l'inévitable conclusion, elle éclate de bonheur en prononçant ces trois mots :

-« Je suis enceinte ! »

* * *

**_Alors? J'ai réussi à vous remonter un peu le moral? Vous vous en doutiez, hein, que j'allais la faire tomber enceinte (enfin, pas moi, Sev...) ? Et pour la suite, vos paris?_**

**_A très bientôt!_**

**_Bizzz _**


End file.
